The Learning Curve
by cuteej4
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries: A series of significant and insignificant moments throughout William's and Lizzie's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

William Darcy learns that Lizzie will grab onto anything he wears. His tie is quickly a favorite object of hers and he makes a note to wear a tie more often. Right now, she is grasping his tie and pulling him down to kiss her once again now that they have made it to Netherfield. He is already being driven crazy by the caress of her hands and prepares himself for a long night. Not that he is complaining in any way. He wraps his arms around her back and explores those curves with his hands. Very little clothing has been removed but he is barely holding it together with this close proximity. Her smell is intoxicating which makes him want to lift her up in his arms and wrap her legs around him but he does not. He wants to be as much of a gentleman as possible so he takes his time to learn about Lizzie Bennet.

Lizzie Bennet learns that she has never wanted someone so much in her life as she wants William Darcy in this moment. This is not how she expected her birthday would turn out since she was in the process of her heart breaking only an hour ago. Now she is grabbing on to his tie for dear life just to make sure that this is not a dream. She can barely contain the nearly overwhelming need to shed all clothing and be consumed by him. The way his hands are moving up and down her back are making her vibrate with anticipation and it brings her back down to realize she wants this night to last forever.

William Darcy is intense. Lizzie Bennet already knows this from shadowing Pemberely Digital but now she is applying it to the way William Darcy is gripping her hips and his tongue is exploring her neck. She never thought being pushed against a wall to make out with clothes on would be so thrilling. She lets out a heavy sigh and that only encourages William to pull her closer to his body. She moves her hands to the back of his neck and then runs her fingers through his hair which elicits a small growl that was building in William's throat.

William wants to believe that he has control but he has practically used it up after those months at Pemberely Digital when Lizzie was around. There were times when he wanted to grab her and kiss her with such ferocity that it would make her head spin. Now he can and she is letting out a moan that is making the blood rush from his head. He realizes their surroundings and does not even know how they are in the bedroom already.

Lizzie learns there is a time when you need to rip off your clothes and a time when it becomes part of the foreplay. This time is definitely the latter, despite how much she is already aching for his hands to be all over her body. She takes a step back from William and notes how dark and intense his eyes have become before she pulls her shirt off in such a seductive way that it even gets her excited. William has already removed his vest between the front door and the bedroom. She watches as he starts to make quick work of the buttons on his shirt before she lays her hands on his to still them. She runs one hand down his chest before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and he is staring at her with such passion that her knees start to shake.

William is already in love with Lizzie but he learns that he can fall even deeper just by her actions. She stands topless in front of him and he can feel his heart expand in such a way as she is pulling his shirt down his arms. She rests her hands on his chest and he places one of his hands on hers for just a moment before sliding it to where his heart beats. He cannot find the words just now but hopes that his actions make her feel the same way. He is so overwhelmed by everything about her that he simply places his hands on her cheeks and pulls her in for a slow but searing kiss.

Lizzie can barely breathe and she learns that it's from being consumed by her love for him. It is funny how she was dying to feel the weight of William's body above her mere minutes ago and now she needs him to know her feelings are not trivial. When he places her hand on his heart, she feels the rapid beating and she is hit with the amount of time William has already been in love with her. His kiss is passionate and she pulls him in as close as they can physically be. They stand there in the bedroom in the quiet embrace being bathed by the moonlight.

Her hands begin to wander and William is starting to feel like a stretched rubber band that is about to snap. William learns that Lizzie Bennet is as light as a feather when he picks her up and walks over to the bed to lay her down. The look from Lizzie changes to that of a teasing nature and he smirks as he unbuckles his belt and removes his pants. He stands before her in black boxer briefs and watches her as she unbuttons her jeans. He notices that she bites her lip while she removes them and knows that tiny action will drive him crazy in the future. This thought catches his breath for just a moment until his eyes refocus to see how beautiful Lizzie is laying on his bed.

Lizzie learns that William is very fit. He is standing before her very nearly naked and she cannot help but lick her lips at his tall and lean frame. She had a sneak preview at Pemberely Digital after Gigi had pushed him in the room she was in. When she grabbed his arm to thank him for the offer of a ride, she felt muscle. She imagined him (because she can admit it now) to be in good shape from the unforgiving hills and occasional cycling. She was not prepared for how strong his thighs looked or how toned his arms actually were. She has a dirty thought that those thighs and arms would easily support her if he ever trapped her against a wall. Now, he towers over her once he joins her on the bed and lowers himself slowly to kiss her neck.

William learns that there is no part of Lizzie's body that he does not want to touch. He becomes so lost in her creamy skin and the curves of her body but he never wants to be found. He is moving the straps of her black lacy bra past her shoulders and kissing her collar bone when she reaches behind and removes the offending piece. He begins to explore all parts of her body as she squirms beneath him and grips his back. William runs one hand against the side of her thigh as she encloses her legs around him. He pushes himself down while he is kissing Lizzie right below her ear and she whimpers from the contact.

Lizzie learns that she can be patient but William's body above her makes her so needy in a way she has never felt before. His back muscles tense and relax under her hands as his kisses explore areas she didn't even know were sensitive. William Darcy has large hands. Of course Lizzie has noticed this before but she is hyper aware of just how large they are as he is sliding her underwear down her legs. He moves his hands slowly up her body and leaves a trail of kisses on her skin that make Lizzie feel like she will burst into flames any moment. Every time he moves above her, she feels how much William wants her and the anticipation is killing her. She lets out a little groan as he wraps his large hands around her hips and his actions slow down to a crawl.

William learns that his favorite part of Lizzie's body is just below her left hip. He discovers a small freckle that makes Lizzie go crazy and he loves the way she is bucking against his lips. She is pleading for more in a breathy desperation and grasping at the sheets on the bed. He can barely tease before moving further south because his desire is so great.

Lizzie learns that William has a very talented tongue.

William learns that Lizzie running her fingers through his hair and the sounds tumbling from her lips is one of the most erotic things he has experienced in his life thus far. He is no stranger to women in the bedroom but this is Lizzie in his hands and against his tongue and he is so deeply in love with her that this familiarity seems entirely new to him. He watches with yearning as Lizzie comes undone and moans out his name. After months of fantasies, this has already surpassed his most detailed and he doesn't know how he will last much longer.

Lizzie learns that William constantly stares. Of course she has been aware of this fact for awhile but now he is above her with nothing between them and she might fall apart from the lust in his eyes. He wraps his large hands around her waist and she finds herself in his lap within seconds. He doesn't break the eye contact as she lowers herself onto him and lets out a breathy cry. She almost unravels from the heavy groan that parts from his lips. Her breath catches in her throat as their hips begin to move in sync and her head falls back from pure bliss. William begins kissing the hollow of her neck and pulls her in as close as they can handle.

William learns that he has never felt more at home than he does at this second. Lizzie learns that she has never felt more complete and it is like they were made to fit together. She is quickly losing control as she tightens her legs around his torso and his hands are gripping her lower back. The only sounds in the room are the whispers of love and moans of ecstasy which are rapidly increasing. She feels so tightly wound and desperate for release that she grinds her hips against his. William growls out her name and it pushes her over the edge. She clings to him for dear life as she tries to catch her breath. Lizzie learns that William's lips quiver as he joins their heady fall to earth and she has never loved something so trivial.

Lizzie is resting her head on William's shoulder when he lifts her up and lays her gently against the mattress. She looks at him with heavy lidded eyes and gives him a lazy smile which makes him feel like his heart will burst. He joins her at her side and begins tracing patterns along her arm which make Lizzie let out a breathy laugh. William learns that Lizzie is ticklish but only after sex. He smiles at the reality that he now knows that about her when he thought he would never get the chance. Lizzie moves closer to his large frame, places a hand on his chest and whispers how much she loves him. William wraps his arms around Lizzie and has a strong feeling that this is just one moment within his lifetime that she will make him feel so needed that it almost hurts.

William learns that his favorite moments are the moments before they fall asleep. Lizzie is sprawled across his body with her head resting on his shoulder and she is on the fast track to succumbing to sleep. They have definitely tired each other out from the night's activities but it is their first night together and they haven't learned enough. Lizzie is small in his arms which makes him feel even more protective of her. Lizzie learns William radiates heat from his broad frame and cannot help but gravitate towards him. William gives a final kiss to the top of her head and they finally give into exhaustion.

Lizzie is the first to wake the next morning and finds herself draped over William's bare chest. Lizzie discovers that this is her new favorite place to be and smiles against his skin. She thinks about last night's activities and can't help but blush a little. Before she can think further of the naughty details, she feels (rather than hears) William's breathing change and she knows he is awake. She looks up at him with a shy smile and he is giving her such an intense look of love that she almost loses the air in her lungs. He then smiles and pulls her in close before they exchange morning pleasantries. He is kissing her soft skin and she lets out a gasp because she is not yet used to his lips. He utters something against her neck when she laughs and breathes out a reply.

"Would you care to try that again, Miss Bennet?"

"It would be _our_ pleasure, Mr. Darcy"


	2. Vests and Kitchen Counters

William Darcy is quite possibly the happiest man on the planet right now. It was only 24 hours ago that he was alone and anxious over why Lizzie Bennet had contacted him. It was 12 hours ago that their bodies were entangled and he was learning about Lizzie's every curve. Now, he is lying in bed with her wearing nothing but the bed sheet and there is no other place he would rather be. He learns that Lizzie's desire for him is as great as his own after they slowly made love in the pre-dawn hours. Despite being exhausted from last night, the magnitude of which he needed Lizzie overcame his need for sleep. He can still feel the trail of Lizzie's hands on his back and the sound of her voice as he brought her to climax. He hopes that he never gets used to the feeling of Lizzie beneath him. He has barely woken and is lazily drawing circles on her back as she sleeps with her head on his chest. While their relationship has barely begun, he stores this moment as another favorite of his.

Lizzie Bennet begins to stir and realizes that she is not on top of a bed but of William Darcy instead. She is sore in the best possible way and smiles against his skin as the memories rush back to her. The overpowering need to be consumed by William mixed with the unhurried actions from the both of them was entirely new to her. She was experiencing his love for her and she let it wash over her. Now, she feels William drawing circles on her back and she lets out a soft sigh that makes him aware she is finally awake. She turns her head to look up at him and he gives her a smile she is not yet used to seeing but warms her to the core. She wants to stay here forever and revel in the feeling of William's body until he mentions that he wants to jump in the shower before starting their day. She contemplates joining him but decides against it and gives him a wolf whistle as he walks towards the bathroom. He pauses before shaking his head and chuckling as he closes the bathroom door.

Lizzie stretches, which make the sheets of the bed fall to her stomach, and she lies there for a few moments more. She feels something building within herself and never has she felt so comfortable in her own skin. She knows William is the cause of it and she is simultaneously curious and excited for things to come. Lizzie listens to the hum of the shower that makes her mind wander to images of water cascading down William's back and torso. She smiles to herself before letting out a deep breath and getting out of bed. She finds her underwear but is enjoying this wanton sensation of wearing very nearly nothing and foregoes the rest of her clothes. As she makes her way to the kitchen, she stumbles across William's vest that was haphazardly ripped off him the night before. She smirks as she picks it up and slips it around her exposed chest. Lizzie learns that she loves the feeling of satin against her bare skin and his clothes smell like him in the best way possible.

William hesitates to get in the shower because he is covered with the smell of Lizzie and never wants to wash her off. He likes things to be well ordered though and has the luxury of being wrapped up in her now when he clung to accidental caresses only one month ago. He is eager to spend the day with Lizzie and, if he is being honest with himself, the rest of his life. He tries not to get caught up in the future and instead falls into the thought that Lizzie could have very well joined him in the shower. The memory of her naked body in his bed makes him groan in anticipation and pushes the thought down before he loses control. He makes quick work of washing his hair and body before turning off the shower to dry himself off. William exits the bathroom impatient to join Lizzie back in bed when he finds the bedroom empty. He looks around the room to see most of their clothes still in the same spot as last night and is struck with the thought that Lizzie could possibly be walking around unclothed. He quickly throws on a pair of boxers and goes looking for her with renewed excitement. Walking through the halls of Netherfield has never been this exhilarating and William feels like he is playing some wicked version of hide and seek.

William turns the corner to enter the kitchen and finds Lizzie leaning against the counter wearing very little. She is humming to herself as she subtly wiggles her hips while taking the last bite out of an eggo. William drinks in the sight of Lizzie for just a moment before quietly and slowly moving towards her. She squeaks from surprise as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the neck.

"It is not polite to scare people, William Darcy," Lizzie states as she rests her body against his.

"I do apologize Lizzie Bennet," Darcy says between his kisses. "but I just couldn't resist. I walked into the kitchen expecting to make breakfast but instead I find a beautiful and scantily clad woman."

"Are you hungry?" She asks purposely ignoring his last remark

"Only for you," William murmurs.

"You are so cheesy," Lizzie laughs out her reply.

She turns around in his arms and gives him a playful smile before reaching up and kissing him firmly on the mouth. Lizzie stands shakily on her toes when William tightens his grip on her waist and pulls her in to steady her. She plays with the hairs on his neck as William groans from the touch and deepens their kiss. He can barely get enough of her before they break for air and are both gasping for breath. He keeps his eyes closed for just an instant more before opening to find Lizzie looking dazed. William rests his forehead on Lizzie's and gives her a peck on the nose before looking down to see exactly what Lizzie is wearing.

"I do believe that vest is part of my wardrobe," William quips.

"Oh really?" Lizzie smirks. "I think it looks better on me…but an argument could be made that it looks better on the floor."

William raises an eyebrow and his eyes darken.

"Aren't you a tease, Miss Bennet." William replies slowly.

She moves closer to his ear and whispers, "You've barely scratched the surface, Mr. Darcy."

William growls deep in his throat before lifting her up with ease and placing her on the counter. Now she is eye level with him and there is electricity starting up in the air. She spreads her knees apart and William leans in closer to kiss her once more. Lizzie runs her hands through his hair as the kiss intensifies once again and William steps in even closer. His hands move over her satin covered back before pulling her in as close as they can be. Lizzie loves the way he pulls her in so desperately as if he cannot get enough of her when she feels just as needy. He lets out a groan of frustration at the lack of skin to skin contact and moves his hands to remove Lizzie's (his) vest. William breaks the kiss to catch his breath and his hands still for just a moment as he is transfixed by Lizzie's flushed cheeks and swollen lips. She is so stunning to him as she is being bathed by the morning light. He reaches up to move hair out of her face and rests it there for just a moment. Lizzie lets out a small breath and gives him the sweetest smile she can pull off in this quiet moment. William rests his head against her neck and hugs her tightly as Lizzie slowly runs a hand down his back.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Lizzie whispers.

"I'm perfect," William hums against her skin.

They sit holding each other for a moment more before the close proximity begins to affect William once more. He kisses her neck and slowly moves his hands to the buttons on her vest. His hands are deliberate and unhurried at the same time as he unbuttons her vest and she is pulsing from her fingertips all the way down to her toes. He begins kissing her jaw and she lets her head fall back as his hands glide against her bare stomach. William learns that he likes to see her in his clothes so he takes his time completely removing it from her body. He moves his hands and brushes them against the sides of her breasts which makes Lizzie let out an audible gasp. As William explores, Lizzie wraps her legs completely around his frame and locks her feet to pull him in even more. She can feel his growing arousal against her and she bites her lip from excitement. William thinks that Lizzie wrapped around his body may be the death of him one day but revels in the feeling of her against him right now.

Lizzie's desire is growing exponentially and begins squirming against the counter in need. She moves her hands down William's side and begins to slide his boxers down his legs and he smolders as he steps out of them. He lowers her onto the counter and she lets out a small hiss from the contact on the cold surface. Lizzie learns the coldness of the kitchen granite counter on her back is nothing compared to the warmth of his hands on her body. She lifts her hips as he removes her underwear and arches her back as he pulls her to the edge of the countertop. William feels like he can feel the heat radiating from their bodies as Lizzie gazes at him with her mouth slightly agape. She nods ever so slightly and he buries himself deep within her. Lizzie lets out a quiet moan and knows she is home again. She is already desperate for more contact and lifts herself up to wrap her arms around his back. The combined feeling of William inside her and being perched against the edge of the counter is driving her wild and she digs her nails into his back. William learns that the height of the counter and the angle in which he is holding Lizzie makes the pleasure even better. William groans at the desperation building and grips her hips to show his increased desire. Lizzie peppers kisses along his jaw line, making her way up to his ear. She playfully bites his lobe and William moans with pleasure. Lizzie laughs breathily against his skin until he lowers his hand between them and she is caught off guard from the ripples of pleasure that hit her. Her whole body shakes in William's arms as her moans catch her in her throat. Lizzie holds William close to her as his movements accelerate and lets out a staccato breath as he trembles. She takes his quivering lip between her own and kisses him with measured purpose. They kiss and lean into each other for just a few minutes more before William breaks the silence.

"You were right," William murmurs.

"Hmmm?" Lizzie purrs.

"The vest does look better on the floor," He grins.

She swats him gently against the chest before pulling him in for a quick hug. He helps her off the counter and she hands him his boxers as she slides her underwear back on. She picks up the vest, the source of their latest romp, and hands it back to him when blood rises to her cheeks.

"Are you blushing? After what we just did on that counter? Which, may I add, I don't think I will be able to eat here again without thinking of that," William says as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I don't think I'll be able to see this vest again without blushing," Lizzie replies.

"Then I will only wear it on special occasions," William winks.

"Aren't you a tease, William Darcy," Lizzie noting how the tables had turned.

William leans in close and responds, "You've barely scratched the surface, Lizzie Bennet."

William beams at Lizzie's fake shock and knows this is only the beginning of their happiness. She yelps as he scoops her up in his arms and he makes his way back to the bedroom as she lets out a giddy laugh.


	3. Climbing The Walls

It is three days into their relationship and William has never felt more like a horny teenager than he does at this moment. He likes to think that he has a lot more control than this but the feeling of Lizzie's hands in his hair and the way she is moving in his lap makes it difficult to even think. What makes it worse is that they are in a car for anyone in the neighborhood to see and he is too wrapped up in her body against him that he doesn't care who sees them. He knows they should be going into Lizzie's house for dinner but he doesn't know how to stop himself because he is dangerously close to giving in completely.

There is something about William's lips that make Lizzie go crazy and before she knows it, she is making out in a car in front of her parents' house. The kiss started out innocently enough and it was really to calm William's nerves. Instead he slid his hand to her waist and she found herself in his lap within moments. She has already become accustomed to moving in as close as possible because the feel of his body against hers is intoxicating. She breaks the kiss for an instant and looks into his unfocused eyes to see that he craves her as much as she does him. He pulls her in closer for another passionate kiss and she becomes lost in his hands moving up and down her back.

Lydia looks out the front window to Lizzie and William being very handsy with each other and she knows that if she doesn't break it up soon, Mrs. Bennet will find them and the only subject at dinner will be grandbabies. She knows she heard their car pull up over five minutes ago and thought it was strange when she did not immediately hear the front door open and close. This is the first time that Darceface was joining them for dinner so she knows there will be plenty of entertainment to be had. Still, she is really happy that her sister is finally not perpetually single. Lydia has to knock on their window five times before getting their attention. The two split apart at breakneck speed and she knows they are thankful that it is her instead of someone significantly older. She makes the signal to roll down the window and William does so hesitantly while Lizzie hides in his neck.

"Dinner is almost ready. I'll let mom know you guys should be arriving any minute," she smirks.

"Thank you very much, Lydia," William says meekly.

He rolls the window back up as Lydia walks away laughing to herself.

Lizzie is still hiding her face in his neck as William lets out a big sigh.

"Well, I think it is safe to say we let it get a little out of hand," William says.

"I'm sorry, William. I can't seem to help myself around you right now," Lizzie grumbles as she moves to look at him.

"I think I was the one to pull you into my lap, Lizzie Bennet. I am just as much to blame as you," William whispers.

Lizzie smiles at him but makes no effort to remove herself from his lap. She leans in for a short kiss and William smiles against her lips.

"I do, however, believe you should move or I, uh, will not be ready to walk in with you," William says as he glances down quickly between them.

"I'll move…but we are finishing this later," Lizzie raises an eyebrow and grins as she moves to the passenger seat.

William gives her a knowing side glance as he fixes his hair and straightens his tie. Lizzie knows his expressions now- the one he's currently sporting means he has plans for later. She presses her knees together to quell her longing and bites her lip in anticipation. She has not felt a longing like this so greatly before William and it makes her feel invigorated. She hopes that she will be able to control herself throughout dinner but secretly makes a decision to tease William just a little. Once they have straightened themselves up, they exit the car and walk to the front door holding hands.

"Are you ready?" Lizzie looks at him with a smile.

"As I'll ever be," he replies.

After appetizers are served and some (only slightly) awkward conversation is had between William and Mr. Bennet, everybody finally sits down to the table for dinner. Lizzie gives William a reassuring smile as she squeezes his hand under the table. He caresses his thumb against her hand letting her know that he is doing alright. William then moves her hand to his knee and flips it palm up to begin drawing circles. Lizzie has learned in the past three days that William likes to draw patterns on different parts of her body. She knows he does this because he feels relaxed and they are usually in the privacy of William's bedroom at Netherfield. Normally this puts her in a lull but she is on edge after what transpired in the car and his touch is electrifying. She can barely hear what her mother is talking about as the blood is rushing around in her ears and she is squirming in her seat.

"…and then Jane said that Bing was just peeeerrfect at the event. I wouldn't be surprised if they announced their engagement any day now. Lizzie. Lizzie! Are you listening to anything that I'm sayin'?" Mrs. Bennet finishes.

Lizzie realizes that she had closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of William's fingers against her palm. She snaps them open to see Lydia grinning at her in a knowing way.

"Lizzie. Are you alright? You're lookin' a little flushed," Mrs. Bennet asks

"She's just a bit dehydrated, mom," Lydia winks.

Mrs. Bennet seems to accept this answer and continues her ramblings of Jane and Bing's non-existent wedding.

"From sucking Darceface," she mouths at Lizzie.

Lizzie narrows her eyes at Lydia as she sticks her tongue out at the couple. She turns her attention back to William who has been looking at her since the beginning of the interruption.

"Are you alright?" William leans in looking concerned.

"I am just fine. I was just enjoying the feeling of your hand," She whispers.

William gives her a half smile before continuing the circles on her palm and turns to listen to Mrs. Bennet. She suddenly stops mid conversation and gasps.

"My stars! Did I forget the green bean casserole? Do excuse me, Mr. Darcy!" Mrs. Bennet exclaims.

"I do wish you would call me William, ma'am," he replies.

"Well aren't you just a dear!" Mrs. Bennet teases. "Do excuse me, William."

As she leaves the room, Lizzie nudges William's shoulder and gives him a sweet smile. He lets out a little breath and squeezes her hand once more. Before they can speak, Mrs. Bennet returns with the casserole and begins serving William without his objection. Lizzie learned a long time ago that any man who willingly accepted her mother's cooking would be a keeper. She realizes that William has left her hand on his leg as he takes the dish and places it on the table. She looks down and smiles to herself before she squeezes his knee. The ball is in her court now.

William is listening to Mrs. Bennet is saying when Lizzie squeezes his knee and begins to slowly move her hand up his leg. She is already a weakness to him but now she is caressing his thigh and his craving for her is returning with force. Her fingers are moving at a snail's pace but it feels like she is leaving a trail of fire against his thigh. He clears his throat and turns to Lizzie only to find her deep in conversation with Lydia. He sees the sparkle in her eyes though and knows she is in a wicked mood. William turns back to Mrs. Bennet but slyly moves his hand below the table to place it on Lizzie's knee. Her bare arm is brushing against his clothed arm and the feeling is electrifying. He hears Lizzie stutter for just a second but his victory is short lived. Lizzie moves her hand up his thigh even higher and her hand is dangerously close to his breaking point. It is taking a serious amount of concentration to listen to the conversation at the dinner table when all he wants to do is clear the table and have his way with her, first dinner with her parents be damned. William moves Lizzie's skirt up a few inches and begins to caress her inner thigh in his attempt to make her feel as crazy as he feels right now. He can feel her squirming in her seat but she continues the conversation with Mr. Bennet and Lydia. Lizzie's hand brushes against his zipper and William kicks one of the legs of the table from her touch. He clears his throat as the family looks at him in curiosity.

"I, uh, apologize," William stutters, "…leg cramp."

Mr. Bennet looks amused while Lydia tries to hide her snickering behind her napkin and Lizzie is trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh honey," Mrs. Bennet starts. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yes. Thank you, Mrs. Bennet. Lizzie and I just went on a, uh, long walk today. That must be the reason." William replies.

"That's totally it," Lydia mutters under her breath.

Mrs. Bennet begins a conversation with Mr. Bennet about the newest neighbors a few blocks over while William turns to Lizzie with a dark look in his eyes. Lizzie knows that look should stop her from doing anything more but it actually excites her with this mood she is in. Especially since his hand was caressing her own thigh just a minute ago before the interruption. She lets a few minutes pass before she moves her hand back to his thigh and she feels him twitch beneath her. She gives William a quick glance and sees his jaw clench in his attempt to not respond to the situation. She knows she is going to be punished for her actions later but she can't help herself right now. Her hand moves up his thigh once more and he clears his throat as if that will help him control the situation. He fidgets under her hand and she bites the inside of her lip from excitement. She barely comprehends the words coming out of Lydia's mouth so she is pretty sure William's nods are automatic responses at this point. Lizzie is feeling daring once again and brushes a bit more slowly against the zipper on his pants. Simultaneously, she feels the impact of William's leg hitting the table once again and hears the groan being poorly disguised as a cough.

Lydia does nothing to hide her laughter and Mrs. Bennet looks concerned for both Lizzie and William. She gets up and states that she is going to get them a pitcher of water. Mr. Bennet folds his hands below his chin and looks to the both of them with a hidden smile.

"Restless leg syndrome, William?" Mr. Bennet states rather than asks.

William clears his throat and nods while Lizzie looks down at her lap.

"It definitely was a hot day for a walk, Lizzie," Mr. Bennet says.

"Enough to get you all _bothered_," Lydia teases.

Lizzie turns a shade of red from Lydia's comment and is about to say something when Mrs. Bennet returns with a pitcher of ice cold water. Lizzie wants to drown in it from embarrassment and William wants to pour it over his head.

"I am very sorry. I guess we pushed ourselves and did a little too much walking today," William says stiffly.

"Of course. Too much walking," Lydia deadpans.

"You two clearly should just get some reeest. It would be awful if you woke up all sore tomorrow from your long walk today," Mrs. Bennet coos while Lydia looks like she's having a fit with her face hidden behind her hands.

"Maybe we could just skip dessert for tonight? I've been indulging a lot since my birthday," Lizzie suggests.

"Having too much mancake, Lizzie?" Lydia grins.

"Mancake?" Mrs. Bennet looks confused.

"MINT! She meant mint, mom," Lizzie narrows her eyes at Lydia.

"Is that some new kind…" Mrs. Bennet starts.

"Let's just let Lizzie and William go dear," Mr. Bennet interrupts her.

Lizzie and William say their goodbyes and promise to return for another dinner within the next few days. William walks Lizzie to the car with his hand dangerously low on her back and she feels a new heat rising between them. As he starts driving, Lizzie opens her mouth to speak when William interrupts her.

"Don't speak, Lizzie," William says thickly.

"But…," Lizzie begins.

"No," William replies darkly.

Lizzie has never seen this side of William before so she remains quiet and keeps her hands in her lap. She feels a heavy tension within the car and knows that she is definitely in trouble. She takes a quick glance at him only to notice he is gripping the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles are white and his jaw is clenched. Lizzie can't help noticing that their ride to Netherfield has never been this quiet before. Thankfully William pulls into the driveway and parks the car but Lizzie is apprehensive about exiting. He walks around to her side and opens the door for her but does not offer a hand. This lack of touching from William is simultaneously disconcerting and oddly arousing.

They walk into the entry way and William throws his keys on the table. He watches as Lizzie hesitantly walks into the living room and slowly follows her. He hasn't seen Lizzie look so vulnerable before about the unknown. He knows that the car ride over was full of tension which would mean something very different before three days ago. He was very careful to not touch her once they got into the car because he would have completely lost all control. William learns that he has never felt this much sexual longing before even during their first night. Lizzie still has her back to him when she breaks the silence.

"William. I'm sorry if I made you angry…," Lizzie says meekly.

William is right behind her and moves Lizzie's hair to expose one side of her neck. Lizzie shivers from the contact.

"And why would I be angry?" William says as his hand hovers just over her neck.

"From what I...I did at dinner," Lizzie's voice shakes.

William's hand, still hovering, begins to move from her neck past her shoulders and pauses at her arm. Lizzie begins to breathe more heavily as William presses himself to her. She can feel his arousal against her back but his hand remains still. She closes her eyes and hopes that he cannot hear how loudly her heart is beating.

"Do you know how you make me feel?" William whispers in her ear. "Do you know what your body does to me? Do you know what it is truly like to be teased?"

Lizzie lets out a little gasp from the sound of his voice in her ear. Her whole body is vibrating from anticipation and she feels like she is wearing too much clothing. His hand grips her arm to spin her around and she looks up to see William's eyes are practically black with desire. He takes a step forward which makes her stumble backwards just a little. The air is crackling with sexual tension and she doesn't know what William is going to do next. She hits her back against the wall and William places both hands on either side of her. William licks his lips and stares at Lizzie in a way that makes her knees buckle. He is quick in his actions and grabs her by the waist to prevent her from crumbling to the floor.

"You're not getting off that easily, after tonight," William whispers.

Lizzie whimpers and William's self control crumbles. He lifts her and pushes her against the wall with a roughness that makes Lizzie gasp. She wraps her legs around his waist and he is holding her with ease. The feeling of William between her thighs and the pressure from the wall is driving her crazy. William is kissing her neck and unbuttoning the front of her dress with a slowness she knows that she deserves but does not want. She pulls him in closer with her legs and is frantically trying to remove William's belt when he stops her with one hand.

"Not so fast Lizzie," William smirks before going back to kiss her neck once more.

Lizzie lets out a frustrated groan and feels William chuckle against her skin. He steps as close as he can get between her thighs and she feels his arousal pressing against her. She untucks his shirt and he quickly lifts his arms to let her remove it. She begins kissing his collar bone and dragging her lips across which elicits a groan from William. He removes her dress and lets it fall to the floor as he brushes against her bra. He moves his hand lower and begins to tease Lizzie with his thumb. Her head falls back against the wall and her eyes lose focus on everything. Lizzie can barely contain herself especially with his hand against her and she breaks.

"Please William…Oh god…please!" Lizzie pleads.

The sight of Lizzie in his arms on edge and begging for release gives William reason to believe that it is enough teasing for one night. He moves his thumb in a way that Lizzie is trembling in his arms within seconds. He waits only a moment for Lizzie to recover and he is removing the rest of his clothing at a more frenzied pace. He growls at the fact he would have to put Lizzie down to remove her black underwear. He, instead, rips them and it falls to the floor in two pieces.

"Those were my favorite pair!" Lizzie whines as he places his hands below her butt.

"I will buy you a new favorite pair," William replies as he readies himself.

"I don't know how-" Lizzie doesn't finish the rest of her thought because William is already deep inside her and she has waited for this moment all night. Lizzie is holding onto William and gasping as he pushes her against the wall with every movement. The build up to this has been going on all night long that she doesn't know how long she will actually last. The feel of his thighs working overtime against her is making her moan and her breath catches in her throat. William buries his head against her neck and begins sliding his tongue along her throat tasting the saltiness of her skin. Lizzie moves her hands into his hair and bites her lip as each thrust from William becomes rougher and more pleasurable. His groans combined with the feeling of his hands everywhere brings her so close that she can barely stand it. His hand reaches between them to give Lizzie the extra push and she is practically seeing stars within seconds. William is close behind her and calling out her name against her skin. They stay there for what seems like forever in a shared state of bliss holding onto each other. William lazily begins kissing her jaw as she plays with the hairs on his neck. He unwraps her from around his body to move them to the floor and she whimpers from the loss of contact. William reaches to grab a blanket from the couch and lays it over them. They make no effort to move to the bedroom and she rests her head on his chest while William holds her. Lizzie enjoys this peaceful quiet and all they can hear is the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"I think we've ruined another room," William breaks the silence.

"Mmmm. The kitchen and now the living room," Lizzie begins. "Pretty soon, I won't be able to go into any room without blushing."

William chuckles, "Is that a promise?"

Lizzie looks at him, "You like it when I blush?"

"Well…I've learned that your whole body blushes and it's already become my favorite thing that very few people know about," William whispers.

Silence falls between them again and William is running his hands leisurely through her hair and she lets out a sigh of contentment before remembering something.

"I can't believe you ripped off my underwear," Lizzie says.

William lets out a loud laugh, "I can't control myself in the heat of the moment."

"You little…," Lizzie narrows her eyes at him playfully, "I'm going to get you back for that."

"And how do you propose that? My boxers have a significant amount more material." William teases.

"Oh I will figure it out," She begins. "And it will be when you are least expecting it."

William raises an eyebrow, "Is that a threat, Lizzie Bennet?"

She doesn't answer him but gives him a knowing look that makes William chuckle. They lay there for a few minutes more before Lizzie lets out a yawn. William can feel sleep creeping in for the both of them and suggests that they move to the bedroom before falling asleep on the floor. He pulls Lizzie up from the floor and wraps her up in a blanket before they finally head upstairs.


	4. Rose Petals and Red Lace

William Darcy is not one to take afternoon naps, but he is the first to wake from one and finds Lizzie still sleeping on his chest. He realizes that they never made it off the couch and closes his eyes to soak in the afternoon sun. The weight of Lizzie against him makes his heart swell and he smiles to himself. She looks so peaceful sleeping in his arms and he knows that he doesn't want to be anywhere else. He tries not to think about tomorrow because he has already gotten used to waking up next to her. Tomorrow is the one thing he hated to add into his calendar because it meant that he would be away from her for far too long. The events that have been added in the past week and a half make him feel like he is living someone else's life. When he had first arrived at her door, he had small hopes that her feelings had changed but never dreamed that he would have gotten this far.

In the past eleven days, he has learned about the curves of her body and the sounds she makes as she climaxes in his arms. He can already tell what mood she is in by the sparkle in her eyes or the way she plays with his neckwear. He has learned she can find a way to tease him even when they are in the heat of the moment. The blood rushes through his ears as he remembers her pulling him closer to her with the aid of his tie a few days ago. He asked her what she would grab onto if he would forego neckwear in the future. She lowered her hand between them and he let out a gasp as she whispered she would always have something to hold on to. He didn't hold back after that and remembers her crying out his name from ecstasy.

Now, he is enjoying the way Lizzie curls into him like it is the most natural thing in the world. If he is being honest with himself, this relationship excites and scares him to the core. It excites him because Lizzie makes him feel more than he has since before his parents died. It scares him because he is already so comfortable with her in such a little amount of time. He is wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn't even notice that Lizzie has stirred awake before she is poking him in the chest.

"Hey sleepyhead," William speaks softly.

"Hey yourself," she smiles. "You looked like you were in another world. What were you thinking about?"

"I was just enjoying the quiet and, uh, the feeling of you," William says shyly.

Lizzie beams at him and then pulls herself up to kiss him slowly on the lips. William moves one hand through her hair and sighs as their kiss deepens. He gets lost in the feeling of her lips constantly and wants this to last longer than it does. Lizzie rests her forehead on his and caresses his cheek before he finally opens his eyes. Lizzie doesn't tell him but she absolutely loves how long it takes him to open his eyes after every kiss. It's as if he is committing each one to memory and she hopes he never stops. She wants to stay here forever and ignore the immediate future because if she does, she may start crying. She already shed a few tears earlier that day after she put her last video up. William pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back until she started hiccupping. They burst into laughter and he kissed her until she gasped for breath. It immediately became her new favorite way to get rid of hiccups.

The past week and a half has been like something out of a movie complete with William literally sweeping her off her feet. Lizzie has learned so much about him including the way his hands feel moving up her thighs and how thorough he is in bringing her over the edge. He always finds a way to have one hand on some part of her body like she will disappear if he loses contact. She has become used to the scent of William and how his body envelops her when he stands behind her. It hurts how much she is going to miss him and thinks they haven't spent nearly enough time together, even though he has been with her every day since he arrived. She is on the verge of tears again when William catches the glistening in her eyes. He pulls them up to a sitting position and moves one hand to her cheek.

"Lizzie?" William whispers. "You're thinking about tomorrow, aren't you?"

She nods in silence.

"We still have time together," William smiles. "We have dinner soon and a little something that I planned for afterwards."

Lizzie raises an eyebrow, "What about tonight?"

"Obviously, I am not telling you," he replies. "Right now, we need to get ready for dinner before Lydia teases us for being late again."

"I can't help it when my boyfriend gets me all riled up. I can't control myself in the heat of the moment," she teases.

He narrows his eyes at her and tilts his head before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. They make their way to the front door and pause.

"We really do have to get ready though," Lizzie says. "I'm going home and will be back in 30 minutes, okay?"

"I'll see you soon," William replies.

William picks up his red tie from the bed and contemplates changing to a different one. Red has not always been a good luck color for him since he has met Lizzie. Things have changed for the better though and he puts the thought in the back of his head. He hears the front door open and close so he grabs his tie and makes his way downstairs. He is trying to knot his tie when he looks up and he freezes in place. Lizzie is standing in the foyer wearing _the_ dress; the dress she wore when she rejected him so harshly. All the breath escapes his lungs and he feels like he is truly having a malfunction. He thinks that maybe this week and a half was a lie all along and she has come here to tell him he's crazy for loving her.

"You…that…why?" William panics.

Lizzie knows she was taking a risk in wearing this dress again and was afraid this exact situation would occur. She takes a few quick steps towards him and places her hands on his chest. She can feel William's heart beating erratically and sees the confusion in his eyes.

"William. I'm so sorry," she begins. "I hate the memories that this dress holds and I want…no. I NEED to make new memories with it. Please know this isn't some cruel trick to hurt you in any way. You have to know how I feel about you especially after this past week. You make me feel things I didn't even know were possible..."

She trails off and waits for him to say something…anything. Instead, he pulls her in by the neck and kisses her so passionately that she barely has time to react. Their moves are frantic and he's lifting her up to push her against the wall. She's running her hands through his hair and moaning at the friction their clothing creates between them. She can feel everything he wanted to say in this kiss and it's almost too much to process. He finally breaks the kiss and they look at each other, trying to catch their breath. He lowers her back to the ground without breaking eye contact and Lizzie finds it hard to read the look on his face.

"I guess people aren't the only things that get a second chance," William breathes.

Lizzie lets out a small laugh and proceeds to help knot his tie while he fixes his hair.

"We gave each other a second chance, I figured the dress needed one too," she smiles.

He can't help but laugh and then pulls her into his arms for a quick kiss. His hand moves down to the exposed skin on her lower back and now notices the perks of this dress. He puts this in the back of his head for later before ushering them out the door for dinner.

As Lizzie gets in the car, she turns to William and gives him a wicked grin.

"Did I mention that I made a purchase at Victoria's Secret yesterday?" Lizzie says coyly.

William grips the steering wheel hard enough that Lizzie can see his knuckles turn white.

Lizzie can't help but notice how handsy William is during dinner before Charlotte and Lydia arrive. His fingers leave a trail on her exposed lower back and he peppers kisses on her jaw line while they sit in the booth. She knows that William is not big on public displays of affection but she can't help but think it's because this is their last night together. He has one arm draped around her and is giving her a kiss when she hears the distinct click of a camera phone.

"Ugh. You guys need to get a room already," Lydia scoffs.

"Did you just take a picture?" Lizzie asks.

"She did," Charlotte says.

"…aaaaand now it's on your phone." Lydia replies as Lizzie's phone dings.

Lydia continues, "Your viewers deserve an update so we're totes taking pictures tonight."

"You could think of it as a post script of sorts, Lizzie," Charlotte says.

"I think your viewers would actually like that," William chimes in.

Lizzie narrows her eyes at him and finally agrees with the rest of the group. The night ends up being really enjoyable as she gets to spend time with three people she loves. They occasionally take pictures between stories from Charlotte and Lydia. She is enjoying the feeling of being so close to William when Ricky Collins appears out of nowhere. Nobody is more surprised than William when he literally squeezes between the two of them to talk business with him. Lizzie feels bad for him because she can see the look on William's face is going from patient to unamused in a span of 5 minutes. She has been on the receiving end of Mr. Collins' lengthy lectures and tries to get the attention of Charlotte to rescue William. Charlotte is able to pull him away from the table to run ideas by him and she is being pulled in close by William once more.

"That man…is something else," William states.

"I'm so sorry William. It was sweet of him to congratulate us but I didn't think he would _fly_ down here to do it," Lizzie mutters.

"We will have to thank Charlotte later," he replies as she nods in agreement.

Charlotte returns to the table to let them know she was leaving with Mr. Collins and gives the car keys to Lydia. They all get up from the table to say their goodbyes to Mr. Collins even though it takes entirely too long. Once they leave, Lizzie pulls William in for another kiss and he enjoys the way she wraps her hands around his jacket. They stand there for a moment when she hears the click of the camera phone again and the moment is broken.

"Gotcha! You guys are totes adorbs and gross at the same time," Lydia exclaims.

She runs off to the bathroom as Lizzie and William sit down to the table once more. William pulls her close to him and kisses her slowly before moving his hand to her back. She giggles into the kiss as his hand slides down under the cutout of her dress and feels the distinct fabric of lace. He pulls back and raises an eyebrow at his discovery.

"Lace?" he half smiles.

"My bra matches," she whispers back.

"Well I would like to suggest we call it a night," William replies.

Before she can reply, Lydia sneaks up behind them and yells, "Hey kids. Whaaaaaaaat. Are you making out again? So gross. Isn't this your last night here, Darceface?"

William tucks his chin in and nods.

"You totally should just leave and enjoy each other…I mean enjoy your time with each other," she winks.

Lizzie shakes her head in amusement and they all get up from the table so they can get ready to go. Lydia moves to Lizzie and gives her a big hug.

"You nerds were made for each other," she whispers as Lizzie smiles.

She moves over to William and gives him a quick hug.

"Take care of my big sis Darceface. If you hurt her…" Her voice drops off so that only William hears it.

"I promise I won't, Lydia. I promise," he whispers back.

They all head out to the parking lot and Lydia watches as William guides Lizzie to the car with his hand on her back. Lydia smiles to herself because she knows her sister is finally happy.

The car ride home was mostly silent which made Lizzie feel more comfortable than anything else. When they stopped at lights, William would rest his hand on hers and give her a smile reserved just for her. Once William pulled up to Netherfield, the touching had increased and the air was buzzing with nervous energy. He pulled her in for a kiss because he couldn't wait a minute more to feel her lips against his. Her lips felt like a drug to him and every time they kissed, it was sweet relief. Lizzie finally broke off the kiss just as William's hand began moving up her thigh and suggested that they take this inside. He exits the car and runs over to her side before she has the chance to open the door. He swings the door open and scoops her out of her seat as she lets out a laugh.

"As much as I love that my boyfriend is big and strong, I can walk for myself," she admonishes.

William gives her a puppy dog look but puts her down. He stands behind her and puts his arms around her.

"Maybe I just like the feeling of my girlfriend in my arms," he whispers close to her ear.

Lizzie turns around and stands on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. She feels William steady her as his hands hold on to her waist. This is just one item on a long list of many that makes Lizzie feel safe in his arms. She begins to walk backwards to the front door as he steers her in the right direction, frequently stealing kisses. He reluctantly lets go of her and fishes the keys out of his pocket to let them inside. Once he closes the door, he pulls Lizzie towards him and kisses her without restraint. Lizzie can't remember if he pulled her up or she jumped but her legs are wrapped around his waist and she's kissing him as if her life depends on it. If she had the power to stop time, she would stop it now and live in this moment. The way William is holding her so closely and kissing her so deeply makes her forget about everything including his impending departure. William is the first to break the kiss and rests his forehead on hers for just a minute.

"I am…getting ahead of myself," William breathes.

"I think we're both headed in the same direction," Lizzie teases.

William raises an eyebrow and smiles just enough to show his dimple. He slowly brings her back to the ground much to Lizzie's dismay and caresses her cheek.

"I have a little something planned," William begins. "As much as I hate leaving you alone right now, could you please wait for just 5 minutes?"

"Are you going to slip into something more comfortable?" Lizzie smiles.

"So quick witted, Lizzie Bennet," William shakes his head. "Just…give me 5 minutes and then head upstairs."

Lizzie nods in agreement and he gives her a quick kiss on her forehead before rushing upstairs. She wonders what William could possibly be doing for them upstairs when she was only out of his company for less than an hour today. She thinks about how much time she has spent with him since he arrived and it still feels like it was not enough. The next six weeks are going to be incredibly difficult when she doesn't have William by her side to give her that extra push. She surprised herself when she turned down his offer but the thought of starting her own company thrilled her even more. She is excited for this new path she has created for herself but it will take six weeks to get to the start of it. This is only the beginning for her and William but she is so sure of her feelings that she doesn't see an end. The chiming sound of the grandfather clock from the hall pulls her out of her reverie and she realizes that enough time has passed. She slowly makes her way upstairs anxious about the imminent future. Lizzie hears the muffled sound of music coming from William's bedroom and follows the noise. She opens the door and audibly gasps at the sight in front of her. There are candles lit everywhere giving off an amber glow to the room and rose petals are sprinkled on the bedspread. There is some indistinct soft jazz playing quietly and William stands in the middle of the room looking nervous.

"I know this is cheesy and cliché," William's voice is shaky. "I just wanted our last night to be memorable and special. I want you to know how much you mean to me. I know we said we weren't going to talk about it but I am going to miss you like crazy after tomorrow because I have gotten used to the feeling of you…the scent of you…the touch of you..."

He trails off because he sees Lizzie's eyes shining with unshed tears and he lifts one hand to caress her cheek.

"I love it," Lizzie's voice is unsteady. "I don't think I would expect any different from you, William Darcy."

A few tears start to shed down her cheeks and William wipes them away. He rests his forehead against hers.

"Please don't cry Lizzie," William whispers.

"They're happy tears," she says between sniffling. "I'm really happy right now."

William smiles before pulling her in for a hug and caressing her back. Lizzie sinks into his chest before wrapping her arms around him and letting out a shaky sigh. She doesn't know how she became so lucky but she doesn't question it. She is so close to him that she can feel his heart beat and it is so soothing to her. They get lost in the moment and begin swaying to the music that is filling up the room. William gives her a kiss on the top of her head and rests his chin there while thinking about how complete he feels at this very second. After a few minutes, Lizzie breaks the silence.

"You know that I love you right?" Lizzie says quietly. "Just…head over heels in love with you, William Darcy."

William pulls apart from her and smiles at her so brightly that she falls in love with him all over again.

"As long as you know that I am ridiculously and hopelessly in love you, Lizzie Bennet." William's voice swells.

Lizzie pulls him in by his tie and kisses him like it is their first time all over again. Both William and Lizzie are putting everything they feel into this kiss and it is overpowering. The atmosphere in the room is quickly changing and the air is thick with love and desire. Lizzie moves her hands towards his shoulders and slowly slips his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. She begins unknotting his tie when they stumble and he laughs against her lips. They break apart and he finishes removing his tie as she begins unbuttoning his dress shirt. He gives her a smolder and steals a quick kiss from her before she finally reaches the last button. His hands are moving from her neck to her waist as she unhurriedly untucks his shirt and hooks her fingers around his belt. She begins kissing his chest as her hands move up and down his back. She loves the way his muscles tighten underneath her hands and can hear William let out a small sigh.

William begins pulling her to the bed and when his knees hit, he sits on the edge. He quickly removes his shirt and gazes at her as she moves between his legs. She leans down to kiss him as he wraps his hands around her legs. He pulls her in so that she lands on his lap and her knees are on either side of him. He toys with the material of her dress before moving it up past her thighs exposing her red lace underwear. He raises an eyebrow but says nothing as he moves her dress up past her waist. She lifts her arms as he pulls off her dress, exposing the matching red lace bra. He tosses the dress aside and he wraps his hands around her waist to pull her in close.

"These…are nice," William says as he traces a finger against the lace of her underwear.

Lizzie states, "These…stay in one piece."

William smirks at her as he pulls her in for another kiss. His hands move to her back as hers move his neck. They deepen the kiss which makes them lose track of time. William feels the contrast of Lizzie's bare skin with the lace of her bra and breathes in deep. Lizzie stops the kiss and moves closer to his ear.

"It opens from the front," Lizzie whispers.

William's eyes darken a little as he pulls her in so close that there is no space between them. They slowly descend on the bed and rose petals stick to William's back. Lizzie pulls back and grins at him while she unbuckles his belt. He rests his hands on her thighs and caresses them while she continues. He laughs at the sound it makes as Lizzie pulls it out of his belt loops. William clenches his jaw as she moves to the zipper on his pants and brushes against his arousal. Lizzie slinks off the bed as she begins to remove his pants and he rests on his elbows to watch her. She disappears for just a second to remove his shoes and socks and chuckles when her head pops back into view. She gives him her goofiest smile before slowly crawling back onto the bed and is hovering above him. He pulls himself up to give her a deliberate kiss that makes her sigh. He moves his hands to her waist and holds on as she settles in. She lets out a yelp when he flips them over so he is above her. She moves herself up higher on the bed and settles against the pillows because the edge of the bed was uncomfortable. She giggles as William crawls after her on the bed and she has a thought this is one situation she never thought she would be in. It still feels a bit surreal to her even after eleven days and having seen William naked more times than she can count on her fingers. She revels in the fact that this is her life now and concentrates on where William's hands are moving.

William is so completely in love with Lizzie and knows that she loves him just as much. Still, it feels like a dream that she is currently lying beneath him nearly naked. As many times as he has been with Lizzie in the past eleven days, every time feels like the first time for him. His hand makes its way to the front clasp on her bra and Lizzie bites her lip as his fingers brush against her. Her hair is spread across the pillows and her skin is flushed as he kisses the valley between her breasts. Her chest rises and falls rapidly as his fingers slowly taunt her and she lets out a whimper. One hand slowly makes its way down Lizzie's stomach and under the fabric of her underwear. Lizzie gasps at the warmth of William's hand and her mouth falls open from pleasure as he looks into her eyes. She squirms against the motion of his hand and arches her back as she keeps eye contact with him. Her senses are on overload from the attention William is giving her and is crying out his name before she even has a chance to beg for release.

William moves the hair out of her face as she comes down from her high and smiles at her. As he leans down to kiss her along her jaw line, Lizzie coyly tugs at his boxers leaving him naked above her. His hands linger at the hem of her lace underwear before hooking his fingers around them and pulling them leisurely down her legs. He leaves sporadic kisses on one leg as he eliminates the last barrier. He brings himself back up to eye level with Lizzie and settles between her legs. They share a loving look before Lizzie lets out a gasp from the feeling of William finally being inside her. The rhythm set between them is achingly slow because neither wants to rush this. There s no space between them and yet they are pulling each other in even closer. The air is thick with heavy moans and unspoken words of goodbyes. William can't get enough of her skin against his and his hands are meandering in his exploration. Lizzie's legs wrap around his and her nails dig into his back. His face is buried in the crook of her neck and his breath against her skin makes her shiver. Her eyelids feel heavy from the feeling of William and she knows everything is starting to build up. Lizzie's entire body is pulsing and she moans at every movement of William above her. She is desperate for release but pleading with herself to make this last longer. William moves his head from her neck and gently kisses her before resting his forehead on hers. Her name is escaping from his lips and his voice is heavy with love. She starts to tremble and her muscles quake from the pleasure overtaking her body. William is only moments behind her and she smiles as his lips begin quivering.

They stay there as they try to catch their breath and she soaks everything in. She has never felt safer than when she is in William's arms and he shows no signs of wanting to let go of her. He kisses the tip of her nose and she whimpers when he moves from above her to her side. He wraps his arms around her and she buries herself in her chest. Lizzie can feel sleep begin to overtake her and she almost begins crying. She knows that when they wake up, they will have to say goodbye for far too long.

"Lizzie," William whispers. "This is not forever. It's only 6 weeks."

"I know," Lizzie sniffles. "I am just going to miss you so much."

"Me too, Lizzie," William replies. "I promise to call you every day. I wouldn't be able to go more than a day without the sound of your voice at least."

Lizzie looks up at him and gives him a teary smile. She pulls herself up to give him a kiss and sucks in a breath at the feeling of his lips. She settles back in to his chest before his hands begin stroking her hair. The feeling is soothing and before she knows it, they have surrendered to their need for sleep.

The next morning, they wake up to the sound of William's alarm and get ready to go in silence. He holds her hand as he drives her home before heading to the airport. They stand in the driveway hugging each other as the early morning sun rises. William gives her one last goodbye kiss and promises to call her when he lands. He begins walking back to the car before turning around and pulling her in for one more hug. He reluctantly lets go of her and finally gets in the car. She stands there waving tearfully as he drives off to the airport.

She doesn't even hear the front door open and close but feels Lydia embrace her from behind. She leans into her sister and stares in the direction that William drove. After a few minutes, Lydia asks Lizzie out to breakfast and she nods at the offer. She gives Lydia a smile and they begin walking towards the house when Lizzie's phone beeps. She checks the notification and lets out a shaky laugh.

_I miss you already, Lizzie Bennet._

_Love always, William Darcy. _

_P.S. I'm observing the rules of the road and pulled over to text this._

_I miss you too, William Darcy._

_Love you, Lizzie Bennet_

She slips the phone in her pocket and runs up to Lydia to get ready for breakfast. Lydia suggests Lizzie's favorite place and she is thankful for becoming closer with Lydia. She comes to the realization that even though the next six weeks will be difficult; she will be with people she loves.

_I like your robot face :-D_

_Lydia_ _? Did you steal Lizzie's phone? -William_

_I don't know what you're talking about, Darcinator_

_Right…Take care of her for me, Okay? -William_

_Like the way you took care of her last night?_

_You really should give Lizzie her phone back. –William_

_Oh my god. I am going to kill my sister. -Lizzie_


	5. Fantasies and Surprises

Lizzie is deep in her thesis and revising it for the fiftieth time when she thinks she should just throw it away and start from the beginning. She has been doing this for the past three weeks and she thinks she might be going crazy. On top of trying to finish her thesis, she has been meeting with a few potential investors (and one NOT so potential investor) and learning how to build a company from the ground up. One of the few stable things that is keeping her going are the daily phone calls from William. He calls her every night before bed to talk about her day (and his) and to hear her voice. He constantly surprises her with a second random call during the day giving her words of encouragement and a countdown to when they will see each other again. Lizzie thinks that the encouragement helps her when she doubts herself. The countdown just makes her miss him even more and she wishes she could be in his arms instead.

She abandons her revising and begins to fantasize about William's strong arms around her. When he stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist to kiss her on the neck, she feels like there is nowhere safer. When he lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist, he does so effortlessly. When he pulls her in for a hug, his hands cover half her back and she never has warmer hugs. When he kisses her, he does so with deliberation and never rushes her even if they are desperate. She thinks about the way his hands move slowly up her thighs before gripping her waist and she sighs. She bites her lip as she remembers the way his tongue drags against her skin and she begins fidgeting in her chair. She closes her eyes and she can _almost_ feel William's body against her. She slides her own hand up her body, pretending that it's William and she lets out a small moan. Her hand starts to venture south when the phone begins to ring and she is startled. She lets out a shaky breath before looking at the screen and smiles at the ID flashing 'William.'

"Heeey," she says breathily

"Hey, yourself. You sound out of breath. Were you far from the phone?" William asks.

"No! Yes! I mean…No," Lizzie blushes.

"Okay…It is fine if you don't want to tell me…" William hesitates.

"No! I mean…I was…thinking about you," she replies.

"Oh," William pauses. "_Oh_."

"Yea…I was taking a break and got lost in my thoughts," Lizzie says quietly. "Then you just invaded them..."

"Well. It is perfectly healthy to, erm, fantasize about your boyfriend." William says stiffly.

"Don't get all CEO on me right now," she huffs. "I'm pretty sure I can hear your chin retreat from here."

"Low blow, Lizzie Bennet," William's voice becomes softer.

"I don't know. I think it would be a bit of a tall blow with you," Lizzie tuts.

"Aren't you feisty this afternoon?" William chuckles.

Lizzie curls into her chair and smiles to herself.

"I miss my boyfriend," she holds the phone closer to her ear. "I mean, he's terrible face-wise but he gets by."

"What a coincidence. I was missing my beautiful girlfriend," he starts. "But she's busy working on her thesis so I called you instead."

Lizzie lets out short cackle as she hears him laugh on the other end. She loves this new side to William and she is pretty sure that she is a big influence. It used to be so difficult to have conversations with him and now, she has lengthy phone calls that last at least an hour. It still isn't enough for her though and it hits her in the gut how badly she misses him.

"Lizzie?" his voice is quiet.

"I miss you so much right now," she whispers.

"I do too, Lizzie. I ended a meeting early because I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice. I was thinking about you too…but just not to the extent you were," William finishes.

"You did once," Lizzie is blushing to herself.

"I am most definitely not in the place right now to talk about…things we have tried on the phone, Lizzie Bennet," he says in a hushed tone.

"You have a lock on your office door. Maybe you should use it," she says slowly.

"Lizzie," William growls. "I wasn't…that is not the reason I called you."

"It could be," Lizzie is biting back a giggle.

"You are a complete and utter distraction. Do you know that?" he sighs.

"Do tell," she says playfully.

"I put on two ties this morning when I was getting ready for work," William says.

Lizzie lets out a burst of laughter and then quickly composes herself.

"What? How is that even possible?" she replies.

"I wasn't thinking when I grabbed the first tie as I was getting ready. When I put it around my neck…I realized it was the tie I wore when we first kissed. Then I started thinking about you," William's voice lowers. "I was thinking about our first kiss and how your lips felt and then, um, how you felt. I got lost in the feeling that I grabbed another tie and put it on over the other."

"Oh William," her voice low.

The urge to hug him is so overwhelming right now and she hears him breathe out.

"I didn't even notice until Gigi asked me at the breakfast table if it was a new dress policy," William finishes.

"I think I remember an incident last week where you wore two different dress shoes to work," Lizzie adds.

"Fitz told you about that? Not my finest moment" William says.

"You, sir, are just as much of a distraction as I am. I think I've used body soap for shampoo at least three times in the past week," Lizzie speaks up.

"You evil woman. Now I am picturing you in the shower and I am at work right now," William hisses.

"Can I just bring up the subject of the locked door again?" Lizzie teases.

"May I bring up the subject where we agreed trying that just made us miss each other more?" William says poignantly.

"No," Lizzie whines.

"Lizzie…" William starts.

"Everything I do now makes me miss you more. I'm working on building my company and that makes me think of you. I see my video camera in the corner and that makes me think of you. I work on my thesis and that definitely makes me think of you. Somehow most of the things in my life right now make me think of you. What I hate the most is that I have to wait three more weeks before I can even kiss you again. You spoiled me William. The way you kiss me and the way you touch me…it makes me feel so happy," Lizzie says.

"Lizzie, I…" he tries to interrupt.

Lizzie begins to cry. "All I've gotten to feel in these past three weeks is stress and longing. The sound of your voice only gets rid of those feelings temporarily and as soon as we hang up, they return with a force. It takes so much willpower not to throw everything away, jump on a plane and go see you…"

There is silence on William's end as Lizzie tries to control her emotions. Before, this silence would mean something far worse but now she knows he is trying to carefully pick and choose his wording.

"Lizzie. Did you know that I've been eating lunch in your old office for the past three weeks? At first, I went in there hoping that you would actually be in there filming another video but I knew better. I went in there to think…to think about you and how much everything has changed," William continues. "Then Gigi found me in there after the fourth day and brought lunch for me. She knew why I was in there but she didn't say a word. We have been eating in that room ever since and she still never mentions a thing. Being in that room lets me pretend that you are still here and you have just stepped out for lunch. For one hour a day, my heart aches a little less that you aren't here with me. You have no idea how proud I am of you and everything that you're doing. You are creating something amazing from scratch and that makes me feel like the luckiest person. I have a girlfriend who is independent and talented enough to start a company on her own. You could give up and forget about the company and work for me…but you are not that person and I love you all the more because of that."

Lizzie lets out a little sob before breathing in deeply.

"William…You're making me cry and I know how you hate to see me cry," Lizzie whimpers.

"I will just kiss away the tears I missed the next time I see you then," William whispers.

Lizzie sighs, "I love you and your sappy lines. I should let you get back to work. I will talk to you tonight?"

"Of course you will. I love you too." William replies.

William hangs up the phone and rests his head in his hands. He absolutely hates to hear Lizzie when she is stressed out because there is little he can do. He has noticed that he has become more distracted by the thought of Lizzie in the past week. Besides the aforementioned events, he burned dinner once because he was thinking of Lizzie in the kitchen at Netherfield. He took himself out to lunch last weekend and ordered for two people but only realized his error when so much food was brought to the table. He was initially surprised at how quickly he got used to Lizzie sleeping next to him. Now he has a harder time getting to sleep and reaches out, finding nothing than sheets. He tells himself that it has already been three weeks so three weeks more should be easy enough. If he can convince Lizzie to hold on then he can very well do the same for himself.

He's not kidding anybody.

"Mrs. Reynolds?" William calls out.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy?" She sticks her head in his office.

"I need you to book me a flight," he responds.

"Already working on it," she replies coyly.

"How…how much of that conversation did you hear?" William narrows his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Darcy," she smiles back.

"Remind me to give you a raise," he says.

"Already working on it," she jokes.

William shakes his head and turns his attention back to get things in order for this spontaneous trip. He texts Fitz and Gigi to take care of any important business for the next day but does not tell them why. He does not need any more teasing from them especially after Fitz apparently told everyone he knew about his shoe incident. He takes care of a few emails and then decides to leave because he can no longer concentrate. As he is heading out of his office, Mrs. Reynolds calls out to him with his flight information.

"Also, if I may say, I am delighted that everything worked out so well for you, William," she adds. "That girl makes you happier than I've ever seen you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds," he smiles.

"Are you sure you don't want to come out with us?" Lydia asks. "I mean, you're going to be all alone for most of the night. Dad convinced mom to stay overnight at his train…thing. Whatevs. I forgot the details."

Lizzie cracks a smile, "Really. I'm fine. You and Mary should have plenty of fun! I can get in a little more revising in before William calls."

"You've read that thing a million times! You could turn it in right now if you wanted," Lydia whines.

"Lydia…" Lizzie warns.

"Okay. Okay. How about you at least promise me that you're going to watch some TV or something instead of doing work? Hell…get yourself all nice and comfortable before Darceface calls," Lydia winks.

"I'm going to choose to ignore you now," Lizzie mutters.

"Say hello to him for meeee," Lydia yells as she runs down the stairs.

Lydia grabs her jacket and pauses on the front porch to lock the door. She turns around to head to her car when she freezes at the sight of a rental car in the driveway. She watches as William Darcy gets out of the car and he gives her a sheepish smile.

"Whaaaaat…" Lydia breathes out.

"Hi Lydia," William says slowly.

"Does Lizzie know you're here?! How long are you here for? Are you whisking her off for good? Should I not come home at all? Should I buy earplugs?" Lydia explodes.

William pulls his chin in a little, "Uh. She does not know I am here. I thought I would surprise her. Unfortunately I am only here until the morning. I, uh, am not taking her away right now. You should definitely come home or Lizzie will worry about you. I see no reason for you to purchase earplugs."

Lydia gives him a big grin, "It's nice to see you again, Darceface."

"It is a pleasure to see you too, Lydia," William smiles at her.

"I take it you don't have an actual strategy for this surprise visit?" Lydia asks.

William shakes his head and looks at the ground.

"Tell you what. Let me get out of here before the explosion occurs," Lydia continues. "I'll call her when I'm at the end of the driveway and lure her out. Then she's all yours."

William nods and Lydia jumps in her car to get going. Once she gets to the end of the driveway, she stops and pulls out her phone. She dials Lizzie's number and she answers on the first ring.

"Lydia? Didn't you just leave? What's up?" Lizzie asks.

"I'm leaving now. I just wanted to let you know there's a package outside for you. Have fuuuun," Lydia says and then hangs up.

"Have fun…with a package...okay…" Lizzie mutters to herself as she heads downstairs.

She opens the door but sees nothing on the doorstep. She looks up to scan the driveway and all the air is sucked out of her lungs. William Darcy is standing against a rental car parked in the driveway. She throws open the door and makes a running start towards him. He braces himself for impact and she jumps into his arms. He wraps his arms around her as she wraps everything else around him and they have never felt more at peace. They stay like that for what seems like hours as William moves one hand up and down her back. Lizzie's face is buried in his neck and he feels, rather than hears, her speak.

"I didn't catch that, Lizzie," William says softly.

"I can't believe you're here. You're actually here," Lizzie says more clearly.

"I don't have as much willpower as you," he smirks at her.

Lizzie smiles tearfully at him before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. They both sigh at the contact that they have been denied for the past three weeks and deepen the kiss. Lizzie's hands are running through William's hair as he pulls her in closer using the car for support. He breaks for air and begins to kiss along her jaw before running his tongue against her throat. Lizzie lets her head fall back to enjoy the feeling of William against her skin. She hears a car door slam down the street and realizes where they are.

"William," Lizzie says shakily.

"Hmmm," he hums against her neck.

"We are…giving…the neighbors a show," Lizzie barely gets out.

William abruptly halts and Lizzie finds herself on the ground once more.

"Which is worse? Making out outside the car or almost having sex in one?" William blushes.

"Considering we've given them both shows…I don't think it matters," Lizzie teases.

William smiles at her and places one hand on her cheek as he leans in for a quick kiss. He rests his chin on her head as he pulls her in close to his chest. He feels alive again now that she is in his arms and he never wants to let her go. His heart is already dreading his departure tomorrow but pushes everything down to focus on Lizzie. He has missed the way she sighs and leans into him when he is holding her. He has missed the warmth that radiates from Lizzie and the glow that surrounds her. He especially has missed the way her hands always wrap themselves around some article of his clothing just like her hands are doing to the back of his jacket right now. He thinks he has become ridiculously easy to please now that Lizzie is in his life because he is happy just to be in the vicinity of her. He feels her shiver in his arms and realizes that it is cold out.

"Lizzie? Would you care to go inside?" William asks.

"As long as you're coming with me," she says against his chest.

William chuckles, "It would be a short visit indeed if I didn't."

Lizzie slides one arm around his waist as William rests one arm around her shoulders and they head inside. She feels her phone vibrating and she checks the screen.

_Crashing at Mary's. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!_

"It looks like we have the house to ourselves," Lizzie smiles up at William.

"I assured Lydia it was unnecessary to purchase earplugs," he teases. "And where are your parents this evening?"

"Conveniently out of town at a train expo," Lizzie replies as she closes the front door.

"Very convenient," William trying to hide his smile as he removes his jacket.

"I don't know what you're expecting but I am not that easy, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie says.

"Am I not allowed to surprise my girlfriend without her thinking there is an ulterior motive?" William replies with fake shock.

Lizzie tries to hold a straight face but breaks at the look William is giving her. She lets out a laugh and closes the space between them. William wraps his arms around her and lets out a chuckle. It hits Lizzie how much she has missed William just by a simple hug. She breathes in deep to catch his scent and listens to him telling her a story about the man who fell asleep on him during the plane ride.

"Does this mean I can't use your shoulder as a pillow for any future trips?" Lizzie asks.

"My shoulder is reserved only for you now," he looks down at her.

Lizzie looks up at him with a mixture of love and awe. She is continually surprised by even the littlest things he says that make her fall in love with him more. She stands on her toes to kiss him and his hands find their familiar spot on her hips. She shuts her eyes and concentrates on the passion that William pours into the kiss. She has missed his lips and the way his hands grip her to prevent her from falling. She leans even closer into his chest and his grip tightens which brings out a low moan from her throat. As the kiss intensifies, she moves her hands from his chest to his hair in her attempt to hold on to something. William's hand makes its way under her shirt and she lets out a sigh from the contact. She knows they need to come up for air but she is intoxicated by everything William is doing to her. William's hands move past her waist to lift her with ease and she wraps her legs around his waist. They stumble until she feels the back of the couch beneath her and the kiss breaks. They stare at each other as they catch their breath and the lust in their eyes is unmistakable.

"So, uh, it's a good thing your parents are gone," William breathes out.

"Knowing my mom, she would already be picking out wedding colors and on the phone with the caterer," Lizzie jokes.

"I personally like the combination of silver and blue," he grins.

"I don't know. Red and black have always done so well for us," she replies coyly.

William glances at her with one eyebrow raised before leaning in for another kiss. This kiss is more measured with a hint of something he can't quite place. He knows they are teasing each other but it gives him a thrill that he dares not let Lizzie know about yet. He would have never missed work before for a girl and now he will do anything for Lizzie. He has never been so deep in love with anybody as he is with her and he knows he is completely lost to her already. The sound of her voice fills him with warmth and the sight of her makes his heart skip a beat. He ends the kiss and rests his forehead against hers before caressing her cheek.

"I've missed you so much…_so much,_ Lizzie," William murmurs.

"I miss you all the time…even when we're on the phone talking," Lizzie says quietly.

They stay there in silence for a moment before Lizzie begins to play with his tie. He looks at her in amusement as her cheeks turn red. He knows what is in her thoughts because he is thinking the same thing. This tie is a memory of their first night together and when they began their relationship. Fleeting moments of their first kiss and them clinging to each other in bed flash before his eyes. He tries to capture Lizzie's attention and he sees the desire building in her eyes.

"Lizzie? I don't mean to be presumptuous but would you like to move this upstairs?" he asks.

'I'll lead the way," Lizzie gives him a wicked grin as she slides off the back of the couch and grabs his hand.

At the bottom of the stairs, Lizzie stops and pulls William in for a quick kiss. This sets the tone for the venture to her room and they pause every few steps to steal a kiss. By the time they have reached the top of the stairs, William can barely keep his hands off her and Lizzie laughs into his kisses. As they head down the hallway, Lizzie is being led by William as she is trapped in his arms and the kisses are becoming more passionate. She laughs as her back hits her bedroom door and William takes the opportunity to kiss her neck. She holds onto his shoulders as he pulls her in close and runs his tongue along the base of her throat. They stumble into her bedroom and William kicks the door closed with his foot. As William continues to explore her throat with his lips, Lizzie grabs for his tie and fumbles with it before throwing it across the room. They leave a trail of shoes and socks as they make their way towards her bed. Lizzie pulls William down with her as she falls back onto the bedspread. They settle into each other as they share another passionate kiss. Lizzie has almost forgotten how good William feels on top of her and she sighs at the comfort. His hands are moving along her sides as she begins unbuttoning his shirt. He helps her remove his shirt and she lifts her arms to help him remove hers. William pulls one strap of her bra down and begins kissing her shoulder. Lizzie's hands move to his back to memorize the muscles that she has missed so much. Her hands move lower to pull him into her and she whimpers from his arousal against her. William looks at her with flushed cheeks and darkened eyes and he smiles at her.

"I missed this too," he says huskily.

Lizzie can barely whimper out an agreement as he slides off her bra and begins exploring with his tongue. She has desperately missed the way William's hands move against her skin and she lets out a gasp as his thumb brushes against her breast. An ache is building within her and she cannot help but buck against his hips. She puts her shaky hands to work and quickly pulls off his pants. William begins to move lower to unzip and slip off her jeans when she freezes. It is at this moment that she remembers what underwear she slipped on this morning and braces for what comes next.

"Are these…little bowties?" William asks in amusement.

Lizzie blushes from embarrassment, "Yes…I saw them last weekend. They reminded me of you so I bought a pair. I wear them to think of you…"

"Don't blush, Lizzie…I think they are incredibly sexy," William says roughly.

William moves his hands to her hips and begins to kiss every little bow tie he can see. He watches Lizzie as she arches her back moaning at the contact and he continues his objective. He has missed the way Lizzie looks as he drives her wild with the touch of his lips. When he has kissed every last bowtie, he slides them off her and kisses that freckle he has craved so much. Lizzie can barely keep still as he moves his tongue south and she is grasping for the bed sheets around her. His name is tumbling from her lips between her breathy moans and she is begging for release. He increases the pressure of his tongue and she is trembling against his mouth within seconds. William pulls himself back up, leaving a trail of kisses against her skin before he is above her naked frame. He is loving the lazy grin that she gives him and then she licks her lips.

She hooks her fingers under his boxer briefs and gently slides them down his frame. She spreads her knees enough to make room for him and he settles himself between them. William brushes a lock of hair from her face and he leans down to kiss her. As their kiss deepens, Lizzie's hip arch into his arousal and he loses all patience. Lizzie lets out a gasp as he enters her and they both still their actions to revel in the feeling. She pulls him in as close as he can be and it still feels like it is not enough. The sensation of Lizzie surrounding him makes him groan with pleasure. Lizzie moves her hips against his slowly and drags her nails against his back. He is moving above her and against her and it's as if they haven't spent three weeks apart. Their breathing and their movements are in sync with each other and yet he is yearning for even more. He grabs Lizzie and flips them over so she is on top. Lizzie rests her hands against his chest as she deepens their connection enough for her to throw her head back and moan. His grip tightens around her hips and their rhythm is desperate and tense. William pulls himself up to feel her skin against his and the air is full of their ragged breathing. His arms wrap around her back and he lets out a loud moan as she grinds her hips even harder. He can feel everything building up and he slides one hand between them to bring Lizzie to climax. She cries out his name and the sight of her over the edge is enough for William. His breath catches and his lips are quivering as Lizzie is slowly kissing his jaw. They cling to each other on the bed drinking in the last of their pleasure. William pulls away from her to kiss her slowly and gives her everything he cannot say out loud. He loves her with every fiber of his being and it feels like his heart is overflowing at this very moment. William finally pulls them down and covers their bodies with sheets as Lizzie lays her head on his chest. This quiet moment afterwards is what William has missed most of all. There is no need for words; just being as close as possible and comfort.

Lizzie closes her eyes as she listens to the drumming of William's heart. Her own is still beating quickly and it comforts her that his is just as quick. As William plays with the curls of her hair, she waits for his heartbeat to return to normal. She knows he loves these moments but she loves them just as much. Their journey has been so long for this silence to change from the awkwardness that it used to be. Now it is a sign of reassurance and she can feel their shared love all the way down to her toes. Lizzie recognizes that tug of sleep that approaches and, instead, fights against it.

"Lizzie?" William's voice is soft.

"Yes?" she replies

"I feel it necessary to make a confession right now," he murmurs.

She tenses in his arms and he senses the change in the air.

"It is nothing for you to be concerned about," William starts. "I simply…It's about your videos that were filmed here."

"William…I was terrible to you in those videos," Lizzie's voice is tight.

"I don't care about that. I just…I have, uh, thought a lot about being in your room after watching them. I may have had a fantasy or two…involving you and this room," William confesses.

"You…fantasized about me? Even after I rejected you?" Lizzie winces at that word.

"I did. Then you began shadowing Pemberley and they returned with a force…" William smiles sheepishly.

"Well...if we're in the confessional mood, I may have fantasized about you a few times at Pemberley. Most of them involved your office and that rather large desk of yours," Lizzie teases.

"Did you?" William's eyebrow arched. "Well if one of my fantasies has been fulfilled then maybe we'll have to, uh, fulfill one of yours soon."

Lizzie pulls herself up his chest in a way that makes William let out a tiny groan.

"Looking forward to it," she replies seductively.

William lets out a laugh and then pulls her in to share a sweet kiss. He can see this new path developing between them and he is anxious to run down it with her. She settles into his side after a few moments and their arms wrap around each other. He lays there listening as her breathing become more even and he falls asleep to the sounds of the bubbling aquarium.


	6. Diplomas and Darkened Corners

Three days before she has to turn in her thesis, Lizzie Bennet calls William in a complete panic while he is at work. The first time he got this phone call was two days after his surprise visit. The fear in her voice almost brought on an anxiety attack for him until he realized it was not life threatening. He is used to these phone calls now and he sits there patiently until she is barely audible in voicing her doubts.

"…and then they're going to think I don't know what I'm talking about," Lizzie whispers.

"Lizzie?" William speaks up.

"Yes?" she squeaks out.

"You know exactly what you're talking about. You wouldn't have investors clamoring at your doorstep if you didn't. You are going to print out your thesis because I know all your other copies have notes on them and you're going to turn it in. Charlotte has read it twenty times and I have read it even more so there is no need for you to revise it again. We are both incredibly impressed by your work and you are doing your absolute best. After you turn it in then you're going to call me so I can tell you how proud of you I am and how much I love you. Then you're going to relax because nobody deserves it more than you," William pauses.

"God. How do you know what to say every time?" Lizzie sniffles as William lets out a small chuckle.

"In six days, Fitz and I are flying down for your graduation and we are going to celebrate until the sun comes up. I am going to kiss you and hold you and never let you go even when Lydia yells at us to get a room. You and I can finally be back together without having to use the phone or Domino just to get through the day. You know your future and you just have to take that final step, Lizzie. Turn it in, graduate and everything begins." William finishes.

"That sounds…perfect," Lizzie sighs.

"It does," William says quietly. "Now turn in that thesis and before you know it, I will be there."

"Thank you," Lizzie says. "I love you."

"I love you too." William smiles to himself.

* * *

Lizzie turns in her thesis two days ahead of schedule and it feels like a weight has literally been lifted off her shoulders. She really had no intention of relinquishing it early but William had been continually encouraging her every time she wanted to quit. Their phone call last night is what influenced her to hand everything over to Dr. Gardiner early. Their late night phone call strayed away from thesis talk and instead, he was contemplating what he should wear to her graduation. She couldn't help but laugh at his supposed predicament when she knew he chose his outfits ahead of time. She told him the dress she would be wearing the weekend before and he had mentioned the perfect tie and shirt he had to match. She loved the way he was trying so hard to distract her from the imminent future by talking about something so trivial. She then suggested that he should just come wearing _the_ vest and he remarked that he was not a chip n' dales dancer but would gladly get his 'groove thing on' with her. Once she stopped laughing, there was a short silence that fell between them and she laid there listening to his breathing. She whispered that she wished she could be next to him having these conversations and that cemented her decision to turn in her thesis early. Now, she is standing outside soaking in the sun, anxious for something to happen and she pulls out her phone. The phone barely rings once before she can hear William through the speaker.

"Lizzie? Are you alright?" William asks.

"I am done," Lizzie states.

"Lizzie. I've told you before. You can do this. I have faith in you," he replies, sounding concerned.

She giggles at the confusion, "No William. I mean that I turned in my thesis. I'm done. I'm really done!"

"Oh!" William chuckles. "You turned it in early? That is fantastic! If I was there right now…Oh Lizzie. I am so proud of you. I really want to kiss you right now."

Lizzie blushes at his statement and replies, "Yea. That sounds nice. Being in your arms sounds optimal even."

"This weekend." William's voice is low. "We have a lot to celebrate."

"I can't wait to see you again. And Fitz too!" Lizzie exclaims. "I'm sad that I won't get to see Gigi this weekend though."

"She will still be in Sanditon for a couple of weeks," William says. "She may…drug you for more information on our relationship though."

"What? Are you keeping things from her?" she asks playfully.

"The, uh, information she wants to know seems more in the region of your area…" William sounding tense.

"Oh dear. Don't worry. I will…divulge only what I am willing to divulge," Lizzie teases.

"Lizzie," he warns. "Please don't over share the intimate details of our sex life to my sister."

"Why not? I bet Fitz and Gigi are dying to know that you are mind blowing in bed," Lizzie's voice lowers. "By far the best I've ever had."

"I…uh…Lizzie, really? That's um…," William is stuttering. "That's not the point! I'm at work right now. You are a terrible tease!"

"I'm sorry. You know I love you," her voice turns soft. "I've barely given any details to Charlotte. She just knows that I'm really…satisfied."

"Well…I…me too. This is definitely something I'd rather talk about in person…when I can actually be close to you," William is quiet.

"I'd like that," she breathes.

"Only a few more days, Lizzie," William assures.

"You promise?" she asks.

"I promise," he smiles.

* * *

Lizzie is in her bedroom enjoying a moment of quiet and escaping the chaos that is happening downstairs. Jane and Bing arrived two hours ago and her mom is up in arms about not having enough 'film' for the camera despite it being digital. William texted earlier to let her know their plane was 30 minutes late and her face fell. They were definitely going to be cutting it close now if they intended to all drive over there together. She had hoped to have a few minutes to catch up with William before they left but it wasn't looking so good now. She is antsy but nothing seems to be putting her nerves at bay. She is caught up watching the seahorses in the aquarium when there is a knock on the door. The door creaks open and Jane pops her head in.

"Lizzie? Mom was wondering where you disappeared to," Jane says softly.

"Hey Jane," Lizzie smiles. "I thought it would be better to stay out of her way until we left."

"Understandable," she smiles back.

"I'm really glad you and Bing were able to make it here," Lizzie says.

"Oh Lizzie. I would never miss seeing you graduate," she replies.

Jane gives her a quick hug and then pulls back to look at her.

"You look really happy, Lizzie. It's so good to see you looking this vibrant. I think William is to blame," Jane smiles.

Lizzie blushes, "Yea…He is something else. What about you and Bing?"

"We are doing better than expected," Jane almost giggles.

"Well all I have to say is that I'm happy we both got second chances," she responds.

They both exchange meaningful looks, link arms and head downstairs. As Lizzie expects, her mom is waving her arms around while talking to her dad and Lydia is on the phone about something. The doorbell rings and Bing is closest to it so he opens the door to reveal Charlotte.

"Hey Charlotte!" Bing exclaims.

Lizzie lets out a scream and runs the rest of the way downstairs to hug Charlotte.

"You said you wouldn't be able to make it!" Lizzie says excitedly.

"Well…I'm the boss now. Plus, I couldn't miss my since fetuses best friend's graduation," Charlotte replies.

"This is perfect. Almost everyone is here and we should be able to go soon!" Lizzie beams just as her phone buzzes.

_Fearing for my life right now. Fitz is driving like a maniac but we should arrive sooner than I anticipated. Love you. –William_

She grins to herself and feels butterflies forming in her stomach. She shouldn't feel nervous about seeing William again but she has missed him so much in the past few weeks. His surprise visit definitely helped her heartache but made it worse at the same time. Now she feels it dissipating with every moment that passes. Her mother takes Charlotte's arrival as a sign to make a bigger fuss over leaving for the ceremony. She is attempting to push everyone out the door despite Lizzie protesting that the entire party has yet to show up. Her mother insists on taking pictures while they wait and Lizzie unwillingly becomes the subject with 'congrats grad' balloons thrust into her hand. After a few minutes of taking the same picture thirty times, she hears a honking horn growing louder. Sure enough, Fitz is honking the horn when he and William pull into the driveway. She takes a deep breath as both doors swing open and she is beaming at the sight of William in front of her. He is sharing a smile almost as big as hers and their eyes lock as she makes her way towards him.

"Lizzie B!" Fitz yells as he stops Lizzie in her tracks to pull her into a hug. William laughs to himself and shrugs his shoulders as she looks at him in confusion.

"Great timing as usual, Fitz," Lizzie replies as she returns the hug.

"Hey. I got your man here with time to spare, Lizzie B. I deserve a hug first," Fitz grins as he lets her go.

Lizzie laughs and squeezes his hand, "Thank you for bringing him here in one piece."

"All in a day's work. Now be free, Lizzie B," he says as he gestures towards William.

Lizzie and William share a smile for a split second before he pulls her into a hug and her feet are no longer touching the ground. His arms are wrapped tightly around her and she laughs into the crook of his neck. William's hugs have quickly become her favorite way he greets her. She pulls back to see him beaming at her and she can't help but widen her grin. He leans in to kiss her and she breathes him in because she has missed the feeling of his lips. She can hear Fitz's cat calling in the background and she can feel William smiling against her lips. They finally break apart and her feet are touching the ground again but William keeps his arms wrapped around her.

"Hey there, stranger," William whispers to her.

"Do you kiss all strangers like that?" Lizzie smirks.

"Only ones who are graduating today and look as good as you," he retorts.

Lizzie smiles and swats his arm playfully. William looks behind Lizzie to see the rest of the group quickly averting their eyes and Mrs. Bennet who is blatantly staring. He stiffens at the audience and lets Lizzie go. She turns around and rolls her eyes at her mother before slipping one hand in his. She is about to say something when Fitz jumps in.

"I didn't drive 80 miles an hour from the airport just to stand around on the lawn. I believe we have a graduation to get to!" he exclaims.

Mrs. Bennet returns to her previous state of excitement and yells at everybody to get into the designated cars. Lizzie and Charlotte choose to ride in the car with William and Fitz. Lizzie is about to join William in the back when Fitz stops her.

"I am not driving the make out mobile. You are up front with me," Fitz flashes a smile.

"Worst. Wingman. Ever," Lizzie mutters to William before he laughs and gets in the back of the car.

"Don't think I didn't hear that," Fitz says as he starts the car.

* * *

Lizzie is in her cap and gown waiting in line to walk across the stage to receive her degree. She was anxious once they arrived at the venue but William pulled her aside before she had to get to her seat. He told her how proud he was of her and that he and Fitz would be part of the loudest cheering section. She takes a deep breath as she inches closer to the steps of the stage. She scans the crowd and thanks her genes for her sisters' red hair because she spots all of them sitting ten rows away from the stage. She walks up the stairs and waits for her name to be called.

"…Teresa Austen. Masters in Media Studies," the professor announces as the crowd claps.

Lizzie is next and waits until she is cued to walk across the stage.

"Elizabeth Bennet. Masters in Mass Communication," announces the professor.

Lizzie begins to walk across the stage and there is a roar of applause and screams of her name as she is handed her diploma. She turns to the audience and starts laughing when she sees her group. Everybody, including William, is standing on their chairs wearing newsie caps and comically large bowties. She finally makes it off the stage and rejoins her graduating class after she blows a kiss to her entire group. Once the professor declares that the graduating class can now venture off into the world, Lizzie quickly finds everybody in the crowd. They are all still wearing their bowties and Lizzie is laughing once again.

"I can't believe you guys did this! Completely unexpected. Whose idea was this? Fitz?" Lizzie asks.

Fitz speaks up, "Actually Lizzie B…It was your man, Darcy!"

Lizzie has a look of shock as everybody else nods at Fitz's statement. She turns to William and notices he is trying to hide a smile.

"I couldn't resist," he says.

Lizzie is gazing at him when her mother reminds everyone of the reservations she made at Lizzie's favorite restaurant.

"We need to hurry or the traffic will be just awful," Mrs. Bennet finishes.

Lizzie grabs William's hand and leisurely walks with him behind the rest of the group as they head to the parking lot.

* * *

Mr. Bennet is clinking a glass with his fork to get the attention of the table and everybody looks to him. He shares a quick smile with Lizzie and begins to speak.

"As my Lizzie knows, I am a man of few words but this is a special occasion. I have a feeling I'll be making one or two speeches down the road so I should get used to it." Mr. Bennet says as he looks to William and Bing. William tucks in his chin and Bing laughs nervously.

Mr. Bennet continues, "Lizzie, I am incredibly proud of you and I am humbled by how much you have accomplished in the last year. I am excited about the plans forming in front of you. I can't wait to see where it takes you. I love you. Congratulations Lizzie."

"To Lizzie!" Everyone chimes in.

Lizzie gets up from the table to walk over to her dad and pulls him in for a hug.

"Thank you dad. I love you too," she whispers.

She goes back to her seat next to William and he places a hand on her back for comfort. They smile at each other and the waiter arrives with all of their food.

* * *

After the celebratory dessert is brought out and the table is cleared, they take the party outside. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet say their goodbyes and somebody (possibly Lydia) suggests that they all go dancing. Lizzie is hesitant at first and looks to William to see what he thinks.

"Well…I do believe I promised to 'get my groove thing on'," William smirks.

"I would have been happy to see that vest," Lizzie whispers in his ear and William raises an eyebrow.

Thirty minutes later, Fitz is rocking out with Lizzie and Charlotte on the dance floor while William is getting the group drinks. He comes back to the table to find Jane and Bing talking while Lydia goes to join Lizzie. He sits back to watch Lizzie dancing and gets lost in the way her body is moving. He watches her movements and a desire is waking within him that has been slowly building over the past three weeks. It makes him want to pull her in a dark corner and kiss every inch of her. The way she is throwing her head back in laughter makes him think back to when they are in the throes of passion. Images of her rocking her hips against him and moaning out his name flash before his eyes. Three weeks has been too long and he is aching to get her into his arms to hear those sounds again. They haven't had a real moment alone since he arrived and it has started to put him on edge. He keeps watching Lizzie when she catches his eye and he sees a sparkle in her eyes that makes his jaw clench.

Lizzie once mistook William's staring as an expression of anger but she knows better by now. Anybody who doesn't know him would look at William and think he is livid. She knows his emotions and what she sees right now is an unmistakable look of lust. Lizzie feels a twinge in her core and decides to toy with him. She flashes him a wicked grin and then drags her tongue across her top lip. She moves her hips and shakes her head with the beat of the music, knowing that it is driving William crazy. She feels Fitz's hand on her shoulder and he leans in for her to hear him.

"Lizzie B! You're going to kill him if you keep moving that way. He looks about ready to explode!" he tells her. Lizzie gives him a knowing smile and he laughs. She catches William's eyes once more and doesn't break it as she begins to dance towards him.

William cannot stop staring at Lizzie as she slowly approaches him and the intensity grows with every step. He nearly breaks as she traces one finger halfway across her bottom lip and playfully places it between her teeth. She is beckoning him with her other hand to join him at the dance floor and he can no longer hold back.

"I'm going to dance with Lizzie," he says to nobody in particular. He tries too hard to make it seem casual but his exit from the table is far from slow. William is in front of Lizzie within seconds and she grabs his hand to pull him into the middle of the dance floor. The feeling of her hand is electrifying and William feels her heartbeat as he runs a thumb quickly along her wrist. He is not one to favor dancing, especially after the first one they shared, but Lizzie has a look in her eyes and he cannot resist. She stops them and rests her arms on his shoulders as she begins to dance to the beat of the music. He grabs her by her waist and watches her hips move. She is driving him crazy the way she is moving in his arms and gives him a playful smile. He raises an eyebrow and smolders at her to let her know that two can play at this game. William spins her around and her back is to him as they continue dancing. The air is sizzling between them as they begin to get lost in the deep thrumming of the bass. Lizzie's dress begins to stick to all the right places as William's hands slide down her sides. The sensation of Lizzie moving against him begins to make the blood in his veins throb with need.

Lizzie's body is pulsating from the beat of the music and William's hands against her body. The atmosphere around them is sexually charged and she is aching with desire. Her need for him at this moment is outweighing her care that she is in a very public place. She is desperate for a darkened corner and his lips on every part of her body. He pulls her in closer against him and Lizzie can feel his arousal against her back. She lets out a moan and lets her head fall back against his chest. William takes this as an opportunity to move her hair to one side and begins kissing her neck. She reaches up to run her hands through his hair and she closes her eyes to soak in the moment. They continue to move their hips together and she is feeling the beat of the music deep in her chest. Lizzie's yearning for William has reached a boiling point and she pushes herself against him. She hears him groan near her ear and, reveling in the sound, does it once more. She is met with the same sound and she can feel his lips on her ear.

"You are on dangerous ground, Lizzie Bennet," William growls.

"I like dangerous," she purrs.

William's eyes flash and his self control completely snaps. He spins Lizzie around and kisses her with such ferocity that he wasn't even aware he possessed. His arms are wrapped tightly around Lizzie's waist as hers are holding on to the back of his neck. Her tongue is driving him crazy and he lets out a low groan from his throat. He reluctantly breaks the kiss only for the sake of renewed breath. He looks in her dazed eyes and they are vaguely aware of their surroundings. William looks around for the darkened corner he desperately wanted awhile ago and spots a dimly lit hallway leading to the restrooms. He grabs her hand and they are practically sprinting off the dance floor. Within seconds, William has Lizzie pushed against the wall and he is letting her know how much he wants her with the urgency of his lips and his wandering hands. Lizzie hitches one leg over his and he pulls her even closer into him for more contact. In this moment, William thinks how much Lizzie has changed him in more ways than one. Never in a thousand years would he have taken part in a passionate make out session against the wall of a club before. He has walked by these people in bars but only ever thought of them as drunken fools who had no self control.

Now he is so consumed with lust and need that he doesn't think he could stop if he tried. His hands become more brazen as their kisses intensify and begin to move south. She groans against his lips as one hand moves up her thigh and bunches up her dress. The hallway is dimly lit enough that the casual passerby would merely see them kissing, which thrills William. He slips one hand under the hem of her underwear and Lizzie bucks against his hand. She breaks the kiss and bites her lip to stifle her moans as William continues his movements. She can feel everything building and she can barely stand from the pleasure that is starting to spread across her body. She stills his hand before he can get any further and he gives her a look of confusion. She checks the bathroom to find it empty and quickly pulls him in. Lizzie makes sure to lock the door and William is against her body within moments.

His kiss is passionate and she finds herself back up against a wall once again. Their hands are frenzied and she quickly rids herself of her underwear before he lifts her up against it. He pushes her dress up just past her waist and his hand makes its way back down to driving her crazy. She can barely concentrate on anything else and fumbles with the belt and zipper of his pants. She pushes his pants and boxers down with her hands before he steps between her thighs and she wraps her legs around him. Lizzie looks at William for a second to see his eyes as dark as night and bites back a moan as he enters her. Their rhythm is disjointed and desperate and there is nowhere else she wants to be. With every thrust, she slips down the wall a bit and he ends up deeper in her. Her hands are grasping and pulling at William's hair as he kisses her throat. There is a thrill between them that they could be caught at any moment and Lizzie lets out a moan. William looks at her and puts a finger up to her lips as if it will help silence her. She thinks that nothing could be more of a turn on right now than William trying to control the sounds escaping from her lips in the middle of sex. Her body feels like it is overheating as William's movements quicken and she digs her nails into his back. She presses her lips together, letting out only a whimper loud enough for him to hear and he begins kissing her jaw. She can feel her body throbbing from her scalp all the way down to her toes and William pulls her in as close as they can handle. She bites his shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure as she feels pure ecstasy wash over her body. He comes closely after her and is gripping her hips so hard that he leaves a mark. Their breathing is ragged and William is looking at her trying to find the words.

"That is not…how I expected the night to go…but it was…incredible all the same," William says breathily as Lizzie hums in agreement.

She rests her head on his shoulder as he gently eases out of her and a whimper tumbles from her lips. He smiles to himself and remembers that she makes this noise every time they lose contact. William still has his arms around Lizzie's waist and only the muffled noise of the music can be heard. They look at the messy state they are in and they both move to make themselves presentable. William leans down to pick up Lizzie's underwear and lightly runs a finger up her calf as he pulls himself back up. He looks at her to see that her eyes glazed over from the little touch and he raises one eyebrow. Lizzie sees a twinkle in his eye and a hidden smile as he stuffs her underwear in the inner pocket of his jacket. Lizzie's eyes widen before she grins and then makes her way to the locked door.

* * *

"Have any of you seen Lizzie?" Charlotte asks over the music as she returns to the table.

"Or Darcy? He mumbled something and left the table awhile ago," Bing adds.

"By the way they were moving on the dance floor? I'd bet they're in the car making out…or took a taxi home," Fitz concludes.

"Fitz. It's not nice to make assumptions," Jane speaks up as Bing nods alongside her.

Before Fitz can respond, William returns to the table alone and takes a sip from his long forgotten drink. He realizes everybody is staring at him and wonders if they know what he and Lizzie just did. They were both very careful to leave the bathroom separately and he looked perfectly put together in the mirror. There is silence until Fitz cannot stand it any longer.

"Where is Lizzie, Darcy?" Fitz asks pointedly.

"Hmm? Oh! I believe she went outside for some fresh air," he attempts casually. "Lizzie mentioned it was rather hot in here."

"And where did you come from?" Fitz grills him.

"Now is not the time for one of your existential conversations again, Fitz," William quips.

Fitz looks completely gob smacked and Lydia bursts out laughing from his response. William bites back a smile and makes a mental note to tell Lizzie that he rendered Fitz speechless. The rest of the group brings up a new topic and William breathes a sigh of relief. He promised Lizzie he would attempt conversation with the group before coercing them to venture home. He is antsy to be in Lizzie's company already when his phone vibrates and he quickly checks the screen.

_There is a slight breeze out here and I am missing a critical article of clothing. Craving to have your hands warm me up. -L_

Lizzie already knows how to push his buttons and, with that text, she just pushed an extremely vital one. It takes everything in his willpower to not jump up and shove everybody out the door.

_I am trying to have a conversation right now –W_

_And your lips. –L_

_Stop teasing, Lizzie Bennet. Do you want to leave? –W_

_I want you...properly…without sneaking around and all clothes off –L_

_Lizzie, you have no idea how much I want that –W_

_Then make it happen –L_

William takes a deep breath and puts his phone back in his pocket. This desire he has for Lizzie does not seem to quell easily. Having never been completely in love before, he does not know what to truly expect. His inhibitions are altering radically for this girl…no, this woman and he is eager to see how far they take him. He sits up in his chair and clears his throat to get the group's attention.

"Lizzie has informed me that she would like to head home." William starts. "As most of the group is staying at Netherfield for the evening, I was hoping you guys would be willing to head home as well."

In the end, the entire group decides it's best to go home and William makes his way out the door first. Lizzie has her back to him and he sneaks up behind her. She lets out a yelp as he wraps his arms around her and gives her a kiss on her neck.

"Be careful. My boyfriend should be back any minute," she teases.

"Interesting. I came out here looking for my girlfriend. Maybe we should ditch them and go home together instead," William retorts.

"You are very forward," Lizzie plays along. "Does this work on all the girls?"

"Only ones that I fall in love with on the spot," he says seriously.

Lizzie turns around his arms and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Her hands rest against his neck and he tightens his hold around her before letting out a sigh. Before they can get lost in the kiss, Fitz is by their side once more.

"Gigi is going to be so mad she missed tonight," Fitz says with a big grin on his face.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities in the future for you and Gigi to interrupt us some more," Lizzie deadpans.

"Feisty, Lizzie B! You got one hell of a girl, my man," Fitz says as he claps William on the back.

"Thank you for that sentiment, Fitz," William replies.

"No prob. As I said before…this is no make out mobile. I saw you love birds on the dance floor. Either one of you sits in the front of you're being separated by Jane or Bing in the back…or both. It's your choice!" Fitz says looking proud of himself.

"For someone who worked so hard to try and get the two of us together, you certainly put a lot of effort into keeping us apart," William smirks as he takes the front seat.

Despite Fitz's best efforts, Lizzie sits in the back seat behind William and they share knowing glances in the rear view mirror. William reaches behind with his right hand and strokes Lizzie's knee as Fitz tells everybody about his trip to Fiji. Once they finally reach Netherfield, Lizzie is too worked up and nearly jumps out of the car before Fitz stops. William smirks at her as he exits the car and she narrows her eyes at him.

"That is a dirty trick, William," she whispers as she leans into him.

"Try having a conversation when your girlfriend is sending you dirty texts," he whispers back and then kisses her cheek. He grabs her hand and they walk into the house behind Jane, Bing and Fitz.

"I hope my bedroom isn't next to yours!" Fitz says over his shoulder.

"You are welcome to stay in the east wing with Jane and Bing if you prefer," William states as Lizzie giggles.

"You two have the entire west wing to yourselves?" Fitz grins.

"Bing has chosen to reside with Jane in her guest room so it would appear that way," William stares at him.

Once they reach the top of the stairs, Bing and Jane wish everyone a good night and disappear down the hall. Fitz pauses to see William standing behind Lizzie, whispering something in her ear as Lizzie bites her lip. He thinks he has ever seen his friend so content in his life and knows he doesn't want anything to ruin that.

"I'm gonna stay in one of the guest rooms, I think. Congrats Lizzie B. I'm proud of you," Fitz says, smiling.

"Thanks Fitz. I'm glad you could make it," Lizzie hugs him.

"Uh huh. You're just happy I could bring this guy down," Fitz playfully shoves William. Lizzie laughs as William puts on his most serious face in an attempt to intimidate Fitz.

"Oookay," Fitz says as he starts to back away. "I'm off to bed. Try to get some sleep you two!"

"Good night Fitz," Lizzie and William reply in unison.

Lizzie watches Fitz turn the corner and spins around to face William. She grins up at him and he grins back as they realize they are both finally alone. She reaches up and pulls William down to kiss him without holding back. His arms wrap around her back as they deepen the kiss and Lizzie sighs into his lips. She loves this feeling of being held in his arms and has missed him so much in the past three weeks. They break apart for air and William rests his forehead against hers.

"The hallway may not be the best place for this," she murmurs after a moment.

"I would have to agree," William says with a glint in his eye. 'We have an occasion to celebrate."

Before she can say anything else, William picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She lets out a shriek of laughter as she tries to keep her dress from flipping over.

"William! My dress-" Lizzie starts.

"-will soon be on the floor," he interrupts in a husky voice.

"You're terrible!" Lizzie continues laughing. She can feel William's thumb stroking her inner thigh as he holds her steady and she can sense a twinge building.

"I have a very nice view from back here by the way," she quips as she squeezes his butt.

"You are in trouble now, Lizzie Bennet," he chuckles in response.

They continue teasing each other when they finally reach the bedroom. William throws the door open, walks over to the bed and quickly lowers Lizzie onto it. He hovers over her as she pulls herself across the bed and she brings him down by his tie to kiss him. He presses his body against hers and Lizzie moans from the contact. William breaks the kiss and slowly kisses her throat as her hands roam up and down his sides. His left hand runs up one leg and he feels her buck against him when he reaches her hip. Lizzie looks over his shoulder and momentarily stops.

"William," she moans. "The door is open."

"Mmmm. We're the only ones occupying this wing," he murmurs against her throat.

"Very true…" she leans closer into his ear. "…but I don't intend to hold back my screams tonight."

William growls into her throat and reluctantly detaches himself from Lizzie. She watches him closely as he backs up off the bed. As he walks towards the bedroom door, something flies by him and drops to the floor. He picks it up and realizes that it is Lizzie's dress. He turns around to see her laying there completely naked and giving him a wicked grin.

The bedroom door slams shut.


	7. The Key To Making Up

One week after graduation, Lizzie Bennet is on a plane heading to San Francisco. She is spending the weekend with William and apartment hunting for herself. Lizzie is a bundle of nerves because this will be their first real weekend alone and the first time that she is staying at his place. Technically, Gigi also lives there but she is still in Sanditon so they will have no interruptions. She thinks back to the previous weekend when she and William got a little too wrapped up with each other in the living room and Fitz walked in. There was scrambling on her end to button up her shirt as Fitz made a show of not looking while William stammered out an apology. The teasing didn't stop for the rest of the weekend as Fitz announced himself every time he entered the room, much to the confusion of Bing and Jane.

Lizzie said goodbye to William in the early hours of Monday with Fitz hiding in the car to give them a moment. William wiped away the rogue tear that was falling down her cheek and whispered words of love in her ear. He gave her a slow kiss that made her whole body tingle and then drove off into the distance. Lizzie hears the seatbelt announcement on the overhead speaker, is startled by the noise and jumps in her seat. The elderly woman next to her chuckles and Lizzie smiles back at her sheepishly.

The pilot announces on the overhead speaker to inform everybody that they were now arriving in San Francisco. The stewardesses went up and down the aisles to make sure the tray tables were upright and all devices were shut down. Once they pull up to their gate, Lizzie turns her phone back on and is greeted with three text messages from William.

_Heading to the airport to pick you up. I've missed you so much. -W_

_I made it to the airport. I can't wait to see your beautiful face. - W_

_The board says your plane has arrived. Anxious to get you in my arms again. -W_

Lizzie blushes and texts him back

_More anxious to feel your lips against mine.. Making my way to you now -L_

Lizzie slips her phone in her pocket and starts walking through the airport to the front entrance to find William. She can feel her excitement bubbling over and stops herself from running just to find him quicker. She sees a crowd of drivers near the front doors with signs of last names and almost walks right past it until she notices her name on one of the signs. Lizzie knows William is supposed to be picking her up but she glances at the sign again and it really does say her name. She walks slowly towards him and notices that the top half of his face is covered with his hat and aviator sunglasses, while the sign covers the lower half. The driver is looking down at the floor which makes it even more difficult for her to get his attention

"Excuse me? I'm 'Elizabeth Bennet' but I think there might be a mistake. My boyfriend was supposed to be here," she says slowly, looking around some more for William.

"He's here," he grumbles behind the sign in an unrecognizable accent.

"Oh…kay," she replies, even more confused. "Is he waiting in the car? I can't believe he sent a driver!"

"He didn't," he replies and Lizzie throws a hand up in the air from annoyance. She drops her bag next to him and pulls out her phone to check the text messages that William sent her. While she is looking down, she doesn't notice the driver dropping the sign and removing his aviators. She looks back up to yell at him when she realizes William is standing right in front of her. She lets out an excited shriek as he quickly gathers her in his arms and hugs her tightly.

"That is a dirty trick!" Lizzie exclaims as she returns the hug.

"I was so sure you would recognize me right away," William laughs into the crook of her neck. "I apologize if I made you angry."

"Not angry…just confused. What was that accent?" she asks as she lightly kisses his neck.

"I panicked so I honestly have no clue," he chuckles.

He pulls back to smile at her and sees her eyes twinkling. He leans in for a kiss and sighs at the contact he has missed so much. It hasn't even been a week and it feels like it has been a lifetime since he kissed Lizzie Bennet. He deepens the kiss and is concentrating on what her tongue is doing when he hears snickering surrounding them. William ends the kiss, lowers her to the ground and sees other (actual) drivers looking at them. He only just now remembers that he is wearing a driver's hat and gives the staring crowd an awkward smile. Lizzie ignores the crowd and begins playing with his collar while grinning at him. She knows what these little actions do to him and he gives out a big sigh. He takes the hat off and promptly places it on Lizzie's head then laughs when it slips down to her eyes. She gives him a frustrated face which is only more endearing to him with the oversized hat on.

"Where did you even get this hat?" Lizzie questions.

"I had a driver when I was younger and he bestowed it to me when he retired," he replies, slipping one hand in hers.

"You had a driver when you were younger?" Lizzie looks uneasy.

"I did. I assure you that I do my own driving now, Lizzie Bennet," he smiles at her sweetly.

"Well…in that case," Lizzie looks at him teasingly. "You should drive me to your place of residence post haste."

He raises an eyebrow and puts on his business face before straightening his tie. He grabs Lizzie's bag and begins to walk stiffly out the door. Lizzie laughs at the realization of what he is doing, imitates his stiff posture and walks behind him. William barely makes it past the crosswalk when he breaks character and stops. Lizzie is caught off guard and nearly runs into him but doesn't. He quickly spins around with a wide grin on his face and pulls her in for another hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're here," William whispers close to her ear.

"I think I have an inkling," Lizzie smiles against his chest. "Now let's go! I'm really excited to see your place!"

William lets go of Lizzie and grabs her hand before making their way to his car.

* * *

Lizzie hasn't even seen William's place and is already a little intimidated by it. When he drives into the parking garage that required a key code, he has a parking space with his name on the wall. She sees how fancy the lobby is as they walk through it and her nerves get the best of her. William sees the worry in her eyes once they get in the elevator and he places his hands on her cheeks. He kisses her gently and her anxiety washes away. She has been craving his touch and his lips against hers are just what she needs the most right now. His hands are running through her hair and their kiss is deepening when the elevator doors slide open. William hesitates for a moment before pulling her out of the elevator and down the hall to his place. Lizzie looks up and down the hallway as he fishes for his keys and notices something.

"There are only three doors up here and one of them is an emergency exit…" she says slowly. "This building seems so big though."

"I like the privacy," he replies as he unlocks the door. Lizzie suspects he may be dodging the question.

He holds the door open for Lizzie and smiles at her as she enters his place. William watches her as she slowly walks down the short hallway. Truth be told, he has never brought anybody to his place before and he is nervous. There was his high school prom date but that was in his parent's home and it was a long time ago. Shortly after William and Gigi's parents passed away, William moved back in to take care of Gigi. He felt that the house was too large for just the two of them and relocated to their current apartment. The place was still large but closer to the Pemberley offices and Gigi's school at the time. Gigi instantly fell in love with the view and the winding stairs down to the third bedroom so William purchased it on the spot. He personally loved the balcony attached to his bedroom and the beautiful French doors that opened out to it. Gigi occupied the bedroom down the hall from him and sometimes climbed into his bed during stormy nights. As she grew up, she stopped coming to his room but he still checked on her every time there was a storm. After the Wickham incident, she moved back in but chose to live in the bedroom downstairs. It took a few months for Gigi to warm back up to William but by the time she had, they were used to the space and she stayed in the third bedroom. Now the bedroom down the hall is used for guests but Lizzie is far from a guest at this point. William waits for her to say something as she silently moves from the kitchen to the living room and walks towards the windows.

"This view is amazing," Lizzie breathes out. "I can see so much of the bay from up here."

William walks up behind her and slides his arms around her waist. He leans down and places a kiss on her neck and hums in agreement.

"You should see it at night. The lights from the city hit the water and everything shimmers," he says quietly. She turns around in his arms and takes her time inching towards his lips. He sighs in relief when they finally connect and his grip tightens around her. As their kiss intensifies, Lizzie's hands move slowly up his back to feel his muscles tensing against her fingers. William steps backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch and they fall to the cushions with Lizzie lying on top of him. Lizzie breaks the kiss to laugh and William grins slightly when she props herself up against his chest.

"As much as I would love to just do this all day," Lizzie lets out a sigh as William begins to kiss the underside of her jaw. "I haven't seen the rest of this place and we have things to do."

"The only thing on my to-do list is you," William mumbles against her skin.

"Very classy, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie laughs as he tightens his arms around her. He finally lets her go and she pulls him up along with her.

Lizzie grabs her bag and follows William down the hallway to his bedroom. He opens the door to reveal a room that is very neatly organized. Lizzie notices how large his bed is and blushes at the images running through her head. William takes her bag from her and places it in the walk in closet as she walks into the bathroom and gasps. William has a claw foot tub as well as a shower big enough to fit 6 people. Even more wicked images cloud her mind and she jumps when she feels William's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" William asks with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes!" Lizzie says, a little too quickly. "I was just admiring your tub…"

William chuckles and his voice lowers, "I find them more relaxing than regular tubs and I had it replaced."

"I have a thing for those bath tubs," Lizzie winces and mentally berates herself for how that sounds.

"That is excellent to hear," he leans in closer to her ear and whispers. "I look forward to getting you in there some day soon."

William presses himself against her and moves his hands slowly up her arms. Lizzie feels a moan building up in her throat from but holds it back. If she breaks now, they will never make it out the door for the rest of the day. She quickly steps away from him and walks back into the bedroom. William stands there holding back a smile and begins to walk towards her.

"I'm going into the kitchen to map out the apartment stuff!" she exclaims as she rushes out of the bedroom, down the hallway and around the corner. She sits herself in one of the chairs at the kitchen counter and lays out the handful of listings she has been looking at the past few days. She takes a deep breath to concentrate and begins to write down a few notes. Lizzie is so wrapped up in her notes that she doesn't hear William come back into the room or approach her. She lets out a tiny squeak as he moves her hair to one side and he kisses her on her neck. Her small frame fits between his arms and he looks over her shoulder to see her project.

"You're a distraction," Lizzie sighs.

"I am just trying to catch up with my girlfriend," William murmurs into her skin.

"And we will…after you come with me to check out some of these places," she says, pointing to her spreadsheet and map.

"I know a place you could check out," William says after a moment.

"Oh do you know someone who is subleasing? Because that would be ideal," Lizzie is still looking at listings on her phone. William shakes his head and reaches in his pocket to pull out a little flat box. He places it on the counter in front of her and she stops what she's doing.

"What is this?" she eyes the box suspiciously.

"Open it please," William chuckles.

Lizzie gives him a hesitant look before opening the box to reveal a key lying against some tissue paper.

"What…" Lizzie's voice trails off.

William is still smiling at her as she takes the key out of the box to inspect it.

"I hope this is some symbolic gesture about giving me the key to your heart and not what I think it is," Lizzie stares at him.

"What?" he chuckles. "No Lizzie. It's the key to this place. You could just move in here with me."

"That would make things really easy, wouldn't it?" Lizzie's voice has an edge.

"It would definitely help ease your stress," William replies.

"You really thought this through, haven't you?" she retorts sarcastically.

"Lizzie. I thought you would be happy. I don't understand," William looks confused and bewildered.

"You don't understand, William. I spent a lot of time looking at listings and making phone calls…and you're just brushing it aside so you can get in my pants sooner than later," Lizzie deadpans.

"Lizzie…I don't –" William starts.

"I came up here specifically looking for apartments and you're handing me the keys to your place like it's the morning newspaper." Lizzie's voice is agitated.

"It made sense to me. There's plenty of room for you here, Lizzie." William's voice is quiet.

"William," Lizzie says tightly. "I worked hard to get where I am. I didn't have a driver take me to school every day. I didn't go to an Ivy League school or travel to Europe because I just felt like it. You are belittling my need to be independent-"

"Lizzie! I would never!" he exclaims.

"You are jumping to conclusions without thinking about how I would feel," Lizzie finishes.

"Lizzie! Please!" William pleads.

Lizzie grabs the key on the counter and turns around as she reaches the door.

"I won't be needing your help today after all, William Darcy," she says as she slams the door shut behind her.

"What…just happened?" William says to an empty room. He stands there for a minute in confusion before he collects himself. He pulls out his phone and tries Lizzie's number but there is no answer. He tries once more and he is sent straight to voicemail. William slumps down into the chair and goes over the last ten minutes in his head but only ends up more frustrated. He moves to the bar to make himself a drink and then settles down on the bench against the windows. William pulls out his phone and looks through his contacts before stopping at Gigi. He thinks that she might be busy with Sanditon projects but decides to call her anyway.

Gigi answers, "William? What's up? Isn't Lizzie supposed to be visiting?"

"She is but…we just had a big fight and she stormed out," William sounds dejected.

"What did you do?" Gigi asks.

"What do you mean 'what did _I_ do?" William says, annoyed.

"I have a feeling that you did something, dear brother," Gigi replies. "Now spill."

"Lizzie is visiting for the weekend and to look for apartments," William starts. "I wanted to alleviate her stress so I gave her the key to our place and said she could move in here."

"Oh William. You didn't!" she practically shouts.

William pulls the phone back and winces, "I did…I don't understand."

"No offense but you severely lack in relationship experience," Gigi voice is back to normal levels. "Moving in together is a big step. You can't treat it like it's a convenience."

"I wasn't doing anything of the sort," William bites back.

"You just said you wanted to 'alleviate her stress.' This is the same Lizzie who denied working for your own company and is building her own from the ground up," Gigi continues. "Did you really think she would say yes to this?"

"That is completely different," he mutters.

"It's not and you know it. She is headstrong and independent. You kind of have a history of assuming things without talking to Lizzie, William," she replies.

William lets out a frustrated groan, "I really messed this up."

"It's nothing you can't fix," she consoles.

"She was so angry though, Gigi," his voice turns quiet. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"What do you mean, William?" Gigi sounds concerned. "Is there more that you're not telling me?"

"I've told you everything," he sounds miserable.

"Was this…your first fight with Lizzie?" Gigi asks.

"Yes…" William mumbles.

"Oh William. My sweet, sweet older brother," Gigi bites back a laugh.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm right now, Gigi," William states.

"Everything is going to be just fine," Gigi reassures him. "First fights never break up a couple especially when they're in love as the two of you. I have talked to Lizzie enough in the past few weeks to know that she is completely smitten with you. She is also really excited to have her own apartment and be closer to you last time I spoke with her."

"When-" William starts.

"All couples fight," Gigi stops him. "Give Lizzie some time to cool off and then be prepared to apologize. Flowers definitely wouldn't hurt."

"Right. Flowers," William says to himself.

"I'd also like to add that make up sex is the best thing about fighting," Gigi snickers.

"Gigi!" William cries out.

"What? I'm just giving you something to look forward to when Lizzie comes back," Gigi replies.

"You really need to stop concerning yourself with the details of my sex life," William grits out. "Especially when I'm your brother. It is strange."

"Oh lighten up. I know you and Lizzie are totally at it like rabbits," Gigi talks over William's protesting. "I also know you didn't go on a business trip last month and actually went down to visit Lizzie."

"Can you just…please stop talking about my sex life?" William pleads.

"Fine. I'm just glad you have one now," her voice is proud. "I'd like to add that I plan on moving to the studio apartment on Chestnut when Lizzie finally does move in. I don't want to walk in on anything like Fitz did."

"What?!" William shouts. "Does Fitz tell you everything?"

"Just the juicy stuff," Gigi teases. "Apparently last weekend was just dripping with it."

"I don't know how we're even related," William grumbles.

"I love you, big brother," Gigi smiles into the phone.

"I do too," William says. "And thank you Gigi."

"I'm here to help," Gigi pauses and adds. "William?"

"Yes Gigi?" William waits.

"Can you call and let me know how everything goes _after_ all the sex you're going to be having?" Gigi laughs.

"Gigi!" William snaps.

* * *

It is late afternoon and William is putting the last of the flowers in a vase when he hears the lock on the door turning. His heart begins to race and quickly places the vase on the countertop. The door opens and closes and he listens to the footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. He sees Lizzie as she turns the corner and her eyes widen at what she sees in front of her. There is a moment of silence before Lizzie bursts out into laughter and William is oddly relieved.

"Did you buy out the entire flower section at the grocery store?" Lizzie asks between her laughter.

"Yes," he gives her a sheepish smile.

"Oh William," she says under her breath.

"I am so sorry, Lizzie. Please forgive me. I was completely wrong about what I did. I didn't even take the time to consider what you would think about moving in. I should have put your own feelings ahead of mine, first and foremost. I realize my error and I promise that I will discuss any big decisions with you from this point forward," William says with a hint of hesitancy.

Lizzie gives him a sweet smile, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me for overreacting-"

"Forgiven," William's voice cracks.

Lizzie gives him a look before continuing, "Thank you for the gesture but let me finish. I really appreciate what it means for you to invite me to live with you but I'm not ready yet. As much as I love you, I still need a little time and renting my own apartment gives me that time. I don't know if I will be living on my own for two years or two months but handing me that key freaked me out a little. I overreacted and I apologize."

"Lizzie, I never meant to make you feel like I was pushing you. I'm sorry," William pauses. "I would love to go out and look at apartments with you if you'll let me."

"Well…here's the thing," she says as she slowly walks towards him. "I already found one."

William is taken aback, "You did? How did you manage that?"

"When I left, I just started walking and saw this woman putting out a for rent sign," Lizzie begins. "On a hunch, I asked to see the place and she showed me around. She told me she had trouble renting to couples because the place is pretty cozy but it's right in my price range. Plus it's month to month so when I decide to move in with you, it will be easy. I totally charmed the pants off of her and she said I could come by tomorrow for paperwork."

"Lizzie, that…" he pauses when she reaches him and places her hands on his chest, "is impressive."

"I thought so," she grins as she wraps one hand around his tie. "Care to join me tomorrow?"

"I would love to, Lizzie Bennet," he smirks as she pulls him in close. William closes the distance between them and presses his lips against her. He lets out a sigh and wraps his arms around her waist as she moves her hands up through his hair. Their kiss grows deeper when a moan escapes from Lizzie and he tightens his hold, leaving no space between them. His back hits the counter knocking a vase over and they break apart, gasping for breath. Lizzie looks over at the counter and lets out a small chuckle.

"I can't believe you bought this many flowers," Lizzie says breathily as William kisses her hair.

"I…am a little out of practice," William murmurs against her hair. "But I'm learning as I go."

"Well," Lizzie moves to pick up the vase and rearrange the flowers. "Your lesson for today is that less is more."

"Duly noted," William looks at her as he leans against the fridge, watching Lizzie smelling the different flowers. She is absolutely beautiful to him in this moment and thinks he is falling even more in love with her, if that is possible. It feels like his chest is going to burst but welcomes the feeling for the first time since falling for Lizzie.

"You're staring again, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie teases and pulls him out of his thoughts.

"I apologize, Miss Bennet," William teases back. "I just realized you haven't had a proper tour of this place."

There is a look of confusion on Lizzie's face, "I'm pretty sure I've had a tour…"

"Ah yes but you have not had the VIP tour," he smirks.

"The VIP tour?" Lizzie plays along and steps closer to him. "What does that entail exactly?"

"The VIP tour includes access to the most exclusive corners of the apartment," William pauses. "Including the bedroom."

"Are there any perks that come with this?" Lizzie asks slowly as she stands close in front of him and runs her hands slowly up his chest.

"A kiss," William eyes darken a little.

"Only a kiss?" Lizzie pouts, jutting out her bottom lip. "May I…have that kiss now?"

"You may," William leans in closer to Lizzie as his hands graze her sides. They slowly trace the waistband of her jeans and she gasps at the warmth of his hands against her skin. He is millimeters from her lips when he pauses and Lizzie whimpers. He slides two fingers in her belt loops and tugs just a little.

"But these are in the way," he whispers.

Lizzie lets out an audible moan when his lips crash against hers and she throws her arms around his neck. William's hands move to the back of her thighs and lift her up. Lizzie wraps her legs around his torso and he spins them around to push her against the surface of the fridge. Lizzie breaks the kiss and gasps at the cold steel surface against her back. William begins peppering kisses along her jaw line and Lizzie runs her hands through his hair. He hums against her skin at the feeling of her hands and pushes himself even closer to her body.

"Will…mmm," Lizzie starts to speak but trails off as William runs his tongue along her throat. She rests her head against the fridge to give him better access and bites her lip from the sensation. She grabs two fistfuls of his hair and pulls William back to see a glaze in his eyes.

"Bedroom. Now," Lizzie commands.

William grins darkly at her and puts her back down the floor. He continues staring at her as he begins to loosen his tie and raises one eyebrow.

"You better run then," he leans in closely. Lizzie lets out a giddy laugh and slips out of the space between William and the fridge before heading to the bedroom. He removes his tie and throws it on the floor with determination. He heads in the same direction and begins unbuttoning his shirt when Lizzie looks over her shoulder to see William only a foot behind her.

"What are you going to do if I catch you?" William teases as he continues unbuttoning. "I thought I said to run. You better be on the bed when I get in there."

Lizzie breaks out into a full run, laughing all the way before disappearing through the bedroom door. William walks into the bedroom a moment later with his shirt undone and smiles at Lizzie, who is sitting in the middle of the bed. He pulls off his shirt and gazes at her while unbuckling and removing his belt. After he removes his pants, he stands in front of Lizzie in his boxers and she unconsciously licks her lips. He leans down to pull Lizzie closer to the edge and gives her a sensual kiss that leaves them breathless. William brings his hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly lifts it over her head, discarding it in the corner. She reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra, letting it drop to the floor. Lizzie lies back against bedspread, pulling herself closer to the middle of the bed as William hovers over her. He leans down and begins kissing her collar bone before kissing the hollow of her throat.

"I think it's time for that kiss," he whispers close to her ear and she hums in assent. Lizzie watches William as he creeps to the bottom of the bed and his eyes darken. His hands move up her legs before they grip the hem of her jeans and he pulls her to the edge of the bed. He slowly unbuttons and unzips her jeans before taking an achingly slow amount of time to remove them. She sees the grin on his face grow as he sees her black lace underwear. He takes little time to admire them before pulling them off and throwing them across the room. He wraps one hand around both ankles and pushes her legs into a bending position with her feet resting on the end of the bed. Lizzie notices his eyes have become black as night and she is already vibrating with anticipation. He places a hand on each of her knees and slowly spreads her legs apart. William puts one leg over his shoulder and begins kissing her inner thigh, inching closer and closer to her center. She moans when his lips finally make contact and she arches her back into him. Lizzie grips the sheets as his tongue explores and his hands grab her hips, bringing her closer to his mouth. As pressure builds and his lips drive her crazy, she grabs for his hair. He lets out a moan which vibrates against her and she twitches from the sensation. She begins to rock against his tongue and William's name falls from her lips. Lizzie feels like she is about to shatter when he his teeth graze against her and she finds her release. She is crying out his name and gasping for breath as pleasure spreads across her body. Her eyes flutter closed and her body relaxes as she enjoys the last of it all.

"That was one hell of a kiss," she says breathily.

"That was just the beginning," William replies as he stands up to remove his boxers. He looks at Lizzie lazily spread out on his bed and it hits him. Lizzie is on his bed, fully naked and in his apartment. Despite being in this relationship for almost two months, he still has a hard time believing he is not dreaming. He never imagined that Lizzie would actually be in his arms and moaning his name. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and focuses on the beautiful and very nude woman in front of him. William places two hands on the bed and crawls up towards Lizzie. He can feel the heat of her body against his and she squirms beneath him in frustration. He is finally face to face with her and he returns the smile she is giving him.

"You are absolutely breathtaking," William says in awe as he caresses her cheek with his thumb.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Lizzie smiles and runs one hand through his hair. He chuckles and leans down to kiss her slowly, but deeply. Lizzie's hands move slowly towards his pelvis and he quickly stops her.

"Not tonight. I want you now," William says huskily.

Lizzie bites her lips and gives him a wicked grin before she pulls him in, gasping at his arousal pressed against her. She wraps her legs around him and her hips jerk towards his in excitement. He breaks their kiss and they share one last look of desire before he slowly enters her, both gasping at what they have been craving since early this morning. Their rhythm is slow and an ache is beginning to build within Lizzie. William is leaving a trail of kisses from her collar bone to her throat as his hands grip her hips tightly. Lizzie moans as he moves slickly against her, skin to skin contact driving her crazy. The weight of his body above her is comforting and she feels safe wrapped in his arms. She slides her hands to his back to feel the familiar movement of his muscles as he thrusts into her. William moves his hands to her back and wraps them around the back of her shoulders. She arches into him, desperate to be closer and he finds himself deeper in her. They are both gasping for breath as their rhythm becomes more desperate and Lizzie is begging William for release. He leans in for a passionate kiss and moves one hand between them to help. After a moment, Lizzie cries out his name as he finally brings her to orgasm. William's release is only moments after Lizzie's and he collapses into her arms from ecstasy washing over his body. They lay still for a minute with William burying his head into the crook of Lizzie's neck and Lizzie lightly kissing his earlobe.

"Maybe we should fight more often," she says breathily.

"I'd prefer if we never fought," William replies quietly as he kisses her cheek. "But I will gladly make up with you as often as you would like."

William pulls himself off Lizzie as she lets out the familial whimper and he lays on his back. Lizzie moves her head to his chest and rests one hand against his stomach. He wraps his free arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Lizzie murmurs against his skin.

"I should be the one asking that question," William bends his head to look at her.

"I just know that I'm in love you," Lizzie smiles before pulling herself up to kiss him. William threads one hand into her hair and deepens the kiss. When they finally come up for air, Lizzie moves back down to her previous position and lazily traces patterns against his skin. William falls into a lull and pulls her in tight against him.

"I am so in love with you," he whispers.

* * *

Lizzie jumps off the last step to William's apartment building into his arms and he laughs. He gives her a quick kiss against her temple before releasing her and she slides one hand into his as they begin walking.

"So how far is this place?" William asks.

"You'll see," Lizzie smiles.

"Well, walking distance is always a plus," William begins. "Though you were gone for awhile yesterday…"

"Patience is a virtue, Mr. Darcy," she teases.

They reach the end of the block and turn the corner when William's phone begins buzzing. He pulls out his phone and groans as they continue walking.

"It's Gigi," William says to Lizzie. "I forgot to call her yesterday after you returned…"

"And?" Lizzie looks up to him.

"She will be insistent on the details of how we made up," William rolls his eyes. Lizzie grabs the phone out of his hands and gives him a quick smile when he tries to grab it back. She quickens her pace towards their destination and William catches up in no time.

"Hi Gigi!" Lizzie answers breathily and she swats William's hand away.

"Lizzie! You answered his phone so I'm guessing you guys made up," Gigi replies.

"We did make up," William grabs for the phone again and Lizzie mouths at him to stop.

"That is fantastic, Lizzie!" Gigi exclaims. "I would hate for you and William to spend your visit apart."

"How thoughtful of you," Lizzie giggles. William grabs for his phone once more and Lizzie breaks out into a run, laughing as she goes.

"Lizzie? What's going on?" Gigi asks. William catches Lizzie at the end of the block and she shrieks with laughter when he grabs her from behind.

"Gigi! I'm sorry!" Lizzie yells into the phone. "William keeps trying to steal the phone from me so I can't tell you how we made up!"

William successfully grabs the phone from Lizzie and narrows his eyes at her before talking into the receiver.

"Gigi. Thank you for your advice yesterday. Lizzie and I are on our way to check out her new apartment so we really must be going. I will talk to you later. Goodbye," William finishes sternly and hangs up the phone.

Lizzie gives him a toothy grin and he shakes his head as he slides his phone back into his pocket.

"Let's go, you little troublemaker," William smirks.

"No," Lizzie tries to hide a smile.

"Now, Lizzie…" William looks at her.

"We're already here," Lizzie grins and points to the green door across the street.

"Are you teasing me again?" William asks as she pulls him quickly across the street.

"I'm not! This is the place," Lizzie stops and points to the door.

"You found a place five minutes from my own?" William asks in awe.

"I did." She beams up at him. A smile slowly spreads across his face and he leans down to kiss her. They pull apart, Lizzie resting her forehead against his, and she adjusts his tie in a joking manner.

"We can't spend the rest of the day on this doorstep," she murmurs.

"Lead the way, Miss Bennet," he grins.


	8. Spin Cycle

The time span between Lizzie's visit and actually being able to move into her apartment is a mere two weeks but it felt like a lifetime for her. When William said goodbye to Lizzie at the airport, he hugged her tightly and said it would be the last time. The next time they would see each other, she would be moving only five minutes away from him. She spent those two weeks packing up what little she owned and establishing more contacts for the company she was building. William surprised Lizzie by arriving a day early with a truck that he borrowed from a friend and a big smile on his face. His early arrival actually ended up helping them get an early start on the road even with her mother's hour-long tearful goodbye.

Now, Lizzie is walking up to her second floor apartment for her seventh trip with a very heavy box despite it being labeled 'clothes'. When she sets the box down in the bedroom, she stands there for a moment smiling to herself. It is surprising how well things have worked out in the past few months and she feels giddy knowing there is a lot more to come. She has meetings with investors in the coming week, she officially lives minutes away from her boyfriend, and the stress from graduate school is behind her.

"Lizzie?" she hears William call from the other room.

"I'm in the bedroom," she replies.

William sticks his head in the doorframe and smiles, "I just brought up the last of your boxes."

"At the same time?" Lizzie asks. "There were at least four more boxes."

"Charlie came by to pick up his truck and he helped with the last of the boxes," William says as he steps into the bedroom.

"I didn't even hear him at all," Lizzie says, mostly to herself.

"He was in a hurry," William chuckles and kisses her on the cheek. "Now what do you want me to help you unpack first?"

"Um…I don't know," Lizzie scrunches her face. "The bathroom stuff?"

"You mean that bathroom where I'm too tall for the shower?" William smirks.

"Oh shut it, you," Lizzie says as she swats his arm and he laughs as he runs off to the bathroom.

* * *

It is late in the afternoon and Lizzie has put away everything to her liking. She walks into the half kitchen to see William putting away the last of her (limited) dishes. He grins at her before pulling her in for a quick kiss and hug.

"Miss Lizzie Bennet. I just finished unpacking your entire kitchen and bathroom," William says with pride. "I think it is safe to say that you are finally moved in…with the exception of some essential furniture items."

"That's an easy fix," Lizzie smiles. "We can just go to some estate sales tomorrow."

"Estate sales," William repeats slowly.

"Have you never been to an estate sale?" Lizzie has a look of surprise.

"I cannot say that I have," he says.

"You are in for a treat. I bargain for used furniture with the best of them," she grins.

"Used furniture?" Lizzie sees a hint of old Darcy in his facial expression.

"Remember that your girlfriend is on a budget," she looks at him sternly.

"I apologize," William shakes his head. "It will be a new experience and I look forward to it."

William pulls her back in for a hug and kisses the top of her head as she smiles into his chest. They stand there in the kitchen area and enjoy the comfort of each other's arms. William revels in the feeling of Lizzie against him and catalogs this quiet moment in his memory bank. Lizzie squirms in his arms and begins picking at his shirt.

"You are dirty," Lizzie muses.

"You are not so squeaky clean yourself, Lizzie," William replies.

"I just didn't realize moving would be such a dirty task," she says as she looks down at herself.

"I wanted to use the movers and you said it was a waste of money," William narrows his eyes at her.

"They are! We were able to do it ourselves," Lizzie grins. "Plus…I like seeing you lift things. I rarely get to see you in a t-shirt and jeans. You look sexy in a t-shirt."

Lizzie begins to run her hands up his chest as he raises one eyebrow. They wrap around the sides of his neck and she pulls him down closer to her. He hovers close to her face as she holds him steady.

"Your butt looks fantastic in those jeans too," she whispers as their lips finally meet. Lizzie's hands move up into his hair as William pulls her in closer. Lizzie sighs into his mouth as he deepens the kiss and his hands move down her waist to pick her up. She wraps her legs around his torso and she hears William elicit a groan. He stumbles for a second before making his way through the door to the bedroom and he hits the edge of the bed. Lizzie breaks the kiss to stop him from sitting on the sheets but she loses track of thought as his mouth moves to her neck. She feels the sensation of falling and calls out his name a split second too late.

"William! The sheets!" Lizzie winces as they land on the bed.

"What about them?" William continues exploring her neck with his lips. Lizzie pulls herself away and straddles his hips, giving him a grumpy look.

"I just washed them and I hadn't put the comforter on," Lizzie grumbles. "We are filthy."

"I'm so sorry. I got carried away," William turns red as he brings himself up to face Lizzie. She gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't ever be sorry for that. I will always welcome that," Lizzie murmurs.

William flashes her a shy smile and she rests a hand on his cheek.

"I definitely want to get back to that later too," Lizzie grins. "Right now, I need to find a laundro-mat close to here."

"I have a proposition for you," William says.

"Oh?" Lizzie perks up. "And what is that?"

"I have a washer and dryer. Come back to my place. We can wash the sheets and our clothes," Lizzie raises an eyebrow as William continues. "Then I can make you dinner. I bought ingredients before I left yesterday."

"That sounds very tempting but I can't be using your washer and dryer every time," Lizzie says sternly.

"Oh. This is a one time offer," William teases. "I…forbid you from doing laundry at my place after today."

"You forbid it? What about my delicates?" Lizzie bites her lip.

William's eyes darken a little, "Oh, well we wouldn't want anything to happen to your delicates. They should be handled with care and at my place as often as possible."

"That is very generous of you, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie leans in close, "I would hate to have anybody else handling my delicates other than you."

"I wouldn't want anybody else to see your delicates," William growls as Lizzie is centimeters from his ear.

"You are the only man in the world who gets to see them from now on," Lizzie whispers.

William pulls back and they share a knowing look before Lizzie gives him a warm smile. He kisses her lightly on the lips before resting his forehead against hers. William takes in a deep breath and realizes how much has changed since that fateful day in October.

"We should get going, Lizzie. Get your stuff together and we can head out," William says, helping Lizzie up as they crawl off the bed.

* * *

William opens the door to his apartment and picks Lizzie's laundry bag back up as she follows him through the door. Despite Lizzie's protests that she could carry her own laundry, William still somehow won the argument. She secretly was happy about losing because she was able to hold his hand during the short walk. The apartment is just as gorgeous as she remembers with the exception of a few boxes she notices near the stairs.

"What are those boxes?" Lizzie asks.

"Those are from Gigi. She should be returning from Sanditon tomorrow," William says over his shoulder "At least I believe she is since she hasn't sent me her flight information yet…"

"Oh! It will be really good to see her again. I've missed her," Lizzie replies as she inspects the boxes more closely. "The last time I talked to her, she didn't mention she was already finished there."

"How often do you and Gigi speak?" William asks slowly.

"Don't worry. I haven't given her any details." Lizzie assures him.

William turns around and drops the bag on the floor, "I must confess. I am thrilled that you and my sister get along so well. It has only been her and me for so long…"

William trails off and Lizzie is in front of him in no time. She rests one hand on his chest and caresses one cheek with her other hand. Lizzie searches his eyes and smiles when she sees only love in them.

"Thank you for letting me in," Lizzie says quietly.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance," William leans into her hand and smiles back.

"We have to get started," Lizzie says, breaking the moment. "I eventually want to sleep in my bed tonight."

"Oh but I've trapped you here. I locked the door and hid the key," William grins.

Lizzie puts on her thinking face, "I will just use the fire escape!"

"Not if I can help it." William says, with a look of determination. Lizzie turns to run down the hall and William grabs her laundry bag before running after her. Lizzie reaches the laundry room seconds before him and lets out a yelp when his hands grab around her waist. He spins her around and flashes a grin before their lips crash together. Lizzie wraps her arms around his neck and smiles into his mouth as his hands move up and down her back. She takes a step back but brings William with her as the kiss intensifies. Her legs hit the metal of the dryer and William closes the space between them. Lizzie gets lost in the feeling of his mouth on hers and emits a tiny moan which only encourages William more. His hands wrap around her hips and lift her, placing her on the surface of the washing machine. Lizzie spreads her legs giving him room to step in closer and concentrates on his lips slowly kissing her jaw line. Lizzie's urge to rip off her clothes (and his) is overwhelming and she begins clawing at his back, looking for the hem of his shirt. She starts to pull his shirt off over his head when she realizes his arms are still tightly around her own body. Lizzie gets it as far as halfway over his head when the shirt gets stuck and she begins laughing.

"Lizzie," William lets out a frustrated groan as he pulls apart from her. He removes the shirt with effort and places it next to Lizzie on the washing machine, shaking his head at her amusement.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie attempts innocently but knows William isn't falling for it. "I just really wanted to wash that shirt."

He chuckles, "Of course. The reason we are in here."

Lizzie flashes a quick smile at him but makes no effort to move from the washing machine.

"We cannot get this started if you don't move," William says sternly.

"Make me," Lizzie replies. William narrows his eyes at her and she returns the same face. William reaches for her and picks her up once again only to place her on the dryer, Lizzie laughing as he moves her. William turns to get the bag and Lizzie opens the lid of the washing machine to help. She quickly throws his shirt in and sits there, looking at the immaculate state of the laundry room. The laundry detergent, bleach and dryer sheets all sitting neatly on a shelf next to her and the ironing board is hanging on the wall opposite of her. She sees two ironed shirts hanging on two hooks and she thinks she has never seen a more pristine laundry room.

"Are you throwing everything in there?" William muses when he notices his shirt at the bottom of the washing machine

"I don't see why not. It all needs to be washed," Lizzie pauses. "In fact, my shirt needs to be washed as well."

Lizzie makes a show of slowly pulling her shirt over her head and adding it to the wash. Lizzie sees that familiar look of desire building in William's eyes but he makes no effort to move closer to her. She reaches behind her to unhook her bra and lets it drop to the floor as a grin tugs at the corners of his lips. He puts the bed sheets in, adds the soap and sets the washing machine but does not press start.

William looks at her with lust filled eyes, "Does anything else need to be added?"

Lizzie reaches out and tugs at William's jeans. He steps forward and stands between her legs, staring at her with intensity.

"These are," Lizzie runs a finger along his heated skin before unbuttoning the top button of his jeans. "…pretty dirty."

Lizzie holds her bottom lip between her teeth as she slowly unzips his jeans and begins to push them down. William steps out of them and throws them in the wash without breaking eye contact.

"I believe your jeans," William says huskily as he lightly traces his fingers up her leg. "Need to be included as well."

Lizzie lets out a sigh as he unzips her jeans and his hands brush against her bare skin. She lifts herself up as he pulls her jeans off and places them in the wash. He presses the start button and the washing machine rumbles to life. He moves back between her legs and begins removing her underwear but she stops him.

"Delicates in another wash," she manages as one hand dips under the hem of her underwear.

"Never too early to collect them now," William says lowly.

Lizzie involuntarily licks her lips and presses them together as William takes his time sliding her underwear down her legs. William knows how to make her squirm and he is doing a good job right now as he runs a hand slowly back up her inner thigh. A gasp falls from her lips as his hand meets her center and closes her eyes from the pleasure. His other hand grabs onto her hip to hold her in place. She grips his shoulders and pulls him in close as his hand brings her slowly closer to ecstasy. She rocks against his fingers and whimpers from the sensation. She is lost in the feeling of his hand when he lifts her up and places her on the vibrating washer that has just begun the spin cycle.

"Oh!" Lizzie cries out as every sensation she feels is intensified by the movement of the washer. She catches his gaze and sees a wicked grin growing on his face. Lizzie can no longer hold her head up from the pleasure building and she rests against his shoulder. The mixed feeling of the vibrations below her and his thumb grazing against her most sensitive spot brings her over the edge. Her hands tighten around his upper arms as she breathily calls out his name.

William barely gives her a moment to come down from her high before he removes his boxer briefs. He stands between her legs and she brings her head up to look him in the eyes. She leans in to kiss him and moves her arms around his neck. In the middle of their passionate kiss, William buries himself deep within her and Lizzie lets out the moan that is building deep in her throat. She wraps her legs around his waist and William's hands pull her in as close as they can be. She digs her nails into his back as their hips rock against each other. This new vibrating surface proves to be pleasurable for both Lizzie and William and their pace is quick. The air is filled with staccato breathing and heavy moans. Lizzie throws her head back from the overwhelming pleasure and William begins kissing the hollow of her throat. William's tongue moves slowly from the base of her throat to the underside of her jaw line. Lizzie squeezes her eyes shut and bites down on her bottom lip as she feels herself getting close. A change in the vibrations of the washing machine pushes her to an intense climax and Lizzie's hands grip William's torso as she trembles in his arms. William's movements become erratic and Lizzie tightens her legs around him, making him groan out her name and his lip quiver.

"That is one way to do laundry," William says breathily after a minute. Lizzie begins laughing into his chest and he can't help but gently laugh along. William lifts her off of the washing machine and her feet are back on the floor. Lizzie leans into him and he runs one hand in her hair listening to the sounds of water sloshing in the machine.

"I forgot other clothes," Lizzie says suddenly.

William chuckles and looks down at her, "How could you forget clothes?"

"I don't normally so distracted when I'm getting my laundry together," Lizzie raises an eyebrow.

William grins, "You can grab something from my closet."

"You just love to see me in your clothes," Lizzie smiles back at him as she walks past him and out of the room. William follows and watches her as she struts naked through his living room. She gives him a sly smile over her shoulder as she turns the corner down the hall to his bedroom. Once William reaches the bedroom, he finds Lizzie standing in his closet with her back to him. The image of Lizzie standing nude so casually in his closet gives him pangs in his chest that he does not expect. She already seems so comfortable in his own environment and it makes him love her even more. William walks behind her and whispers a hello before sliding his arms around her waist. Lizzie hums in reply and rests her head against his chest before covering his hands with her own.

"I think your closet is bigger than my bathroom," Lizzie says as William begins to leave feather light kisses on her shoulder.

"I think it's bigger than your bedroom," William teases between kisses.

"Very funny, William." Lizzie huffs and he chuckles against her skin.

"I don't care if you lived in a box so long as we were together," William says quietly. Lizzie turns around and rests her arms around his neck before standing on her toes and giving him a sensual kiss. William pulls her in close and he revels in the skin to skin contact. He thinks he will never get used to Lizzie's creamy skin under his hands and groans. He hears the low grumble of her stomach and they break the kiss, laughing.

"Hungry?" William says with a gleam in his eyes

"I may have worked up an appetite," Lizzie blushes.

"Well, then I should get dinner started," he smiles as he grabs a pair of pants and slips them on. Lizzie picks out a dark blue button down for him and he pulls in on, leaving it unbuttoned much to her delight

"I will be in the kitchen," William kisses Lizzie on the cheek and beams. "Feel free to choose your own attire. I may have some older pants in the third drawer."

As William walks away, Lizzie audibly enjoys the view and he chuckles while he disappears through the bedroom door. Lizzie turns back around and looks at the choices before her. She is half surprised his closet is not arranged by color or days of the week. Lizzie runs her hands through his array of shirts and notices they all smell distinctly of him. She spots a familiar pattern stuffed in the very corner of his closet and knows what she wants to wear.

William is standing at the kitchen counter and cutting up vegetables when Lizzie appears from the hallway. He glances up and does a double take when he sees what she is wearing.

"I thought I got rid of that shirt," He says with a hint of annoyance and his brows furrow.

Lizzie looks down at the red and black checkered shirt she wears and looks back up at him with a half smile on her face.

"I thought we could associate this shirt with new memories," she says softly as she walks towards him.

"I haven't worn that shirt since my foolish outburst," William says as he looks away off into the distance.

Lizzie puts a hand on his cheek and he looks at her, "It wasn't foolish. Misplaced, yes, but not foolish. Besides, look where we are now. Notice that _I_ am the one wearing the shirt…and your boxer shorts. Remember that I just moved five minutes away to be closer to you. Know that I can't be in a room with you without wanting to touch you and kiss you _all the time. _I am completely in love with every part of you and my heart aches when you're not around. You might see this shirt as an end of something but I see it as the beginning of everything."

William is looking at her with a mixture of love and awe before gently covering her hand with his, "Thank you, Lizzie Bennet."

Lizzie breaks out into a full smile and pulls him in for a hug. William wraps around her tightly and whispers how much he loves her as she strokes the hairs on the nape of his neck. After a few minutes, he kisses her lightly on the neck and detaches himself to resume dinner preparations. Lizzie heaves herself up on an empty space on the counter next to where William continues cutting the vegetables and crosses her legs.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lizzie watches him.

"I believe I have it all handled," he glances at her and flashes a smile.

"I know what else can be handled," Lizzie teases as she uncrosses her legs.

"You will never eat if you keep this up," William warns her but chuckles under his breath. He turns to add water into a pot and Lizzie steals a few carrots from the mixed vegetables. He catches her as she throws the last one in her mouth.

"Hey! Don't eat my ingredients," he narrows his eyes at her. She doesn't break eye contact as she blindly reaches for another carrot. Lizzie makes a show of biting down on it and looks at him smugly. William takes two measured steps towards her but doesn't say another word. She tries it once more as he inches closer and bites down on another carrot.

"You are in for it now, Lizzie Bennet." William is quickly in front of Lizzie and grabs her by the waist. Lizzie bursts into laughter as he pulls her in close and peppers a few kisses on her neck

"I am very glad that you chose a pair of boxers of mine to wear," William smolders.

"Oh? Why is that?" Lizzie not yet catching on.

"They give the wearer very easy access," William's eyes darken. His hand glides up her creamy thighs before slowly sliding into the opening of her boxer shorts.

"That…isn't…playing fair," Lizzie moans. She squirms as his hand lightly brushes against her center but he makes no further movement. He can feel the heat radiating off her and smirks as she lets out a frustrated groan. William leans in and kisses her on the lips before pulling his hand out and lightly patting one thigh.

"Don't eat my ingredients," William says evenly. "Or I will have nothing to make for dinner."

William watches Lizzie's eyes refocus and she gives him a pouting look as he washes his hands.

"That was positively evil," Lizzie whines as she watches William add the pasta into the boiling water.

"Evil is walking into my kitchen in my clothes and looking as delectable as you do," William responds.

"Says the distractingly enticing man taunting me with his shirt open and abs exposed," Lizzie says as she licks her lips.

"Maybe I should just tie you to a chair so I can actually finish dinner," William says over his shoulder as he begins stirring the sauce.

"Is that a promise?" Lizzie asks.

"Lizzie Bennet!" William laughs and is relieved to see her flashing a goofy grin at him when he turns around. He suddenly has an overwhelming need to kiss that smiling face and takes the few steps to close the distance. He moves a hand to caress her cheek and leans in for a quick kiss. When they move apart, Lizzie smiles at him and ruffles his hair.

"So…what exactly are you cooking?" Lizzie asks as he goes back to stir the sauce. "Because it smells delicious."

"I am just making a little pasta dish that's an old family recipe," William begins. "And then some roasted vegetables…if my girlfriend hasn't eaten them all."

"An old family recipe, huh? Are you going to tell me what the secret ingredient is?" Lizzie inquires.

"Not today…" William trails off and thinks his next thought is too serious for this discussion. Thankfully, Lizzie does not catch the tone in his voice and instead asks for a taste.

"Of course!" William takes a spoonful and brings it over to Lizzie. "Open up and tell me what you think."

He stands between her legs and watches her taste the sauce. He thinks he hears something outside the front door but chooses to ignore it as Lizzie sensually licks the spoon clean.

"That is absolutely delicious, William." Lizzie says as she smacks her lips. "I wouldn't take you to be a good cook."

"Oh?" William gives her a face and puts down the spoon. "And why is that?"

"Oh, you know…rich people…" she waves her arms about playfully.

"Rich people?" William raises an eyebrow and a smile is tugging at his lips. "That is a very convincing statement, Lizzie. May I make a counter that?"

Lizzie's posture becomes straighter and sticks her nose higher in the air, "Of course Mr. Darcy. Do tell."

Lizzie does not expect William to attack her sides with his hands and she screams out with laughter. She retaliates by drawing him in closer and pushing his shirt halfway down to lock his arms but knows she is fighting a losing battle. William adds reinforcements in the form of his lips against her neck and she is gasping for air from laughter. They both freeze when they hear a cough coming from the other side of the kitchen.

"Am I interrupting?" Gigi asks with a giant grin on her face.

"Gigi!" Lizzie exclaims as William detaches himself from her arms and she jumps off the counter. She runs towards Gigi and gives her a big hug as William makes quick work of pulling his shirt back up and buttoning it up all the way.

"You are home a day early, Gigi," William notes as he goes back to finishing dinner and Lizzie walks back over to the counter

"Actually, dear William." Gigi starts as she gives a once over to the couple. "I changed my flight and e-mailed you this morning…"

William moves the sauce to a different burner and walks over to Gigi to give her a hug, "That would make sense then since I was helping Lizzie move and haven't checked my messages all day."

"Of course," Gigi smiles and looks to Lizzie. "Interesting choice of outfit, Lizzie."

Lizzie turns red, "Our clothes got dirty from the move so I'm doing a laundry…but I forgot a change of clothes."

Lizzie can tell Gigi is having too much fun at catching them in their current state but tries not to let it show.

"Lizzie. You can borrow anything from me," Gigi states with a grin. "I'm pretty sure my clothes would fit better than William's. In fact, why don't you head downstairs and I'll meet you there in a minute to get something…more decent for dinner."

"Thanks Gigi," Lizzie blushes and scurries downstairs.

"Speaking of dinner," Gigi turns to William. "I could smell that from the front door. I haven't had it since…mom was teaching you how to make it. I still remember what she said to you…"

"Gigi…" he looks down.

She tries to get back eye contact with him and says quietly, "I already see her as a sister in case you're wondering."

William looks up and they share a meaningful look before he grabs her hand and squeezes.

"I'm glad you are back," William sighs out. "Lizzie and I are looking forward to hearing about Sanditon."

"I'm sure you are," Gigi teases and begins to walk away. "Must go down and redress your girlfriend."

"Gigi! Behave yourself," he warns and she giggles as she heads downstairs.

Gigi finds Lizzie sitting on the edge of the bed and picking at the bottom of her (William's) shirt.

Lizzie looks up and smiles, "I love your bedroom. I didn't actually check out this floor because you weren't around."

"Lizzie. You are welcome in any part of this apartment," Gigi grins. "Let's find you something else to wear."

Lizzie gets up and follows Gigi into her closet and notices that it is just as big as William's. She has to agree with his earlier statement and believes her entire kitchen could fit in here.

"I'm glad to see you and William so cozy," Gigi smirks as she looks through a few of her dresses. Lizzie doesn't respond to prevent further goading from Gigi. Gigi finds a sundress, hands it to Lizzie and leaves her in the closet to change.

Gigi sits on the bed waiting for Lizzie. "Sooo, I hear your apartment is really close. That's convenient. I'd love to see it."

"It was pure luck really," Lizzie says as she unbuttons her shirt. "It's really very cozy but it suits me. You could join me and William tomorrow for my furniture excursion and see it then."

"Sounds like fun," Gigi says quickly. "So how have things been…with William? What have you guys been doing today?"

Lizzie slips on the dress and shakes her head at Gigi's prying, "Everything is great. We were mainly moving today, Gigi"

Lizzie steps out of the closet and shows off the sundress to Gigi who gives her a thumbs up.

"I'm sure William will love it," Gigi grins. "I bet he won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Uh…thanks?" Lizzie pulls a face.

"Oh come on Lizzie," Gigi pleads. "You have to give me something. You've been keeping Fitz and I in the dark for almost a week and I haven't been around at all since you guys began your relationship. Inquiring minds want to know."

"Ladies," William calls from the top of the stairs and they turn towards his voice. "Dinner is being served."

"Be there in a minute," Lizzie calls back.

Lizzie looks at Gigi who is giving her puppy dog eyes and looks ready to burst.

"One thing," Lizzie finally breaks.

Gigi perks up and a huge smile spreads across her face.

"You once told me that William really takes care of the people he cares about," Lizzie starts.

"Of course," Gigi confirms.

"Well, William really takes care of me," Lizzie pauses and gives her a pointed look. "_Very_ well."

Lizzie smirks at her and turns to walk out of the bedroom, chuckling to herself. She glances back at Gigi, who has a look of shock and fumbles for her phone. Lizzie shakes her head and walks up the winding staircase. Once Lizzie arrives upstairs, she sneaks up behind William, who is setting the table, and wraps her arms around his waist. He turns around in her arms and quickly kisses the top of her head.

"You look beautiful," William smiles as he looks down at her.

"Thank you," she smiles back.

"Where is Gigi? Dinner is ready," William glances at the stairs.

"She's going to need another minute. I think she's texting Fitz something."


	9. A Second First Date

It is a Saturday afternoon in late June and it has been officially declared an indoor day by Lizzie. Gigi is sitting on the bench by the windows, invested in a book while William sits on the couch reading through reports. Lizzie has her feet draped over his lap, currently emailing her investors, and enjoying the feeling of William's hand caressing one of her legs. She loves that he always has a hand resting on some part of her body even when they're in public. She looks up to take a break from the computer screen and catches him looking at her. They share a secret smile before he turns back to his reports. Lizzie knows if she and William were alone, they would already be making out on the couch half (or fully) undressed. Lizzie thinks about the last few weeks since she has moved up and blushes because there is no part of her tiny apartment that hasn't already been christened. She made a rule after she moved in that she was to sleep in her bed during the week even if it had been broken a few times. She never expected in her life that she would be in a relationship that was filled with this much passion and love and she feels giddy.

Lizzie takes a deep breath and looks back at her computer screen to finish the last email to her newest investor. Once she's done, she looks through the rest of her emails to see an older notification from the San Francisco Opera, mentioning the beginning of their summer season. When the drama finally settled down in the Bennet house after the Wickham situation, Lizzie's internet history partially consisted of looking up different theaters in San Francisco. Lizzie never learned what theater he wanted to take her to or what show they would have seen but she concluded that the San Francisco Opera seemed most appropriate. Even after she thought she had lost her chance with him, she never thought to unsubscribe from the mailing list. Now, those memories have come flooding back to her and she wishes things could have gone differently because she would have had even more time with William.

"We never went to the theater," Lizzie blurts out. Both Gigi and William are startled by the sudden noise in the apartment and turn to Lizzie.

"No, we didn't," William confirms and smiles softly at her.

"I don't even know what you were going to take me to," Lizzie scrunches her face.

"Oh…um," William pauses. "It was a Tolstoy play."

"He totally picked a day where he knew I couldn't go!" Gigi pipes in and William side eyes her.

Lizzie laughs softly and says, "I think I would have loved that date."

"I was going to use all my best awkward moves on you," William jokes. Lizzie gazes at him with a cheesy smile and brings herself over to his side. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her on the temple.

"We could go anytime you'd like," William says as he looks down at her.

"That sounds nice," Lizzie replies as she grabs his other hand.

"SECOND CHANCE FIRST DATE!" Gigi screams.

"Gigi! What in the world are you yelling for?" William is taken aback.

"Yea…that was excessively loud," Lizzie says at the same time, rubbing her ears.

Gigi jumps up and is vibrating like she had one too many cups of coffee.

"Second chance first date!" Gigi says again, this time a few octaves lower.

"Repeating it again does not make it any less confusing," William's brow furrows.

"You and Lizzie are all about second chances," she begins. "You gave each other second chances and now you're in a relationship. Second chance first date means you could have a second chance to go on that first date you wanted!"

"But…we've already had our first date," William interjects. "I took Lizzie out for dinner on her birthday."

Gigi stands up straight, "And what else did you do?"

William and Lizzie both narrow their eyes at her.

"No. Never mind that," Gigi waves at nothing. "William. You can ask her out like you did the first time but this time, she says yes! You do everything you were planning to do the first time; it will just be a different show."

"That doesn't-"

"I like it," Lizzie interrupts William and he looks at her with surprise.

"But there's more!" Gigi continues. "You guys would have to act like you're really on your first date and not be all handsy like you two are now."

"So…An entire evening where we essentially act like awkward teenagers around each other?" Lizzie muses.

"Was I really that bad?" William groans.

"Nooo," Lizzie pushes herself into his shoulder. "I think we were both just being careful not to step on each other's toes."

"That's one way to put it," Gigi smirks. Lizzie presses her lips together to keep from breaking.

"I presume you also have an idea on how I'm supposed to ask Lizzie to the theater as well," William says in a frustrated tone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gigi's eyes light up. "Costume theater!"

Lizzie bursts out into laughter, "I love it."

William realizes he is fighting a losing battle and sighs, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Perfect! I'll get everything and set it up!" Gigi says as she starts running down the stairs.

"This won't actually be recorded, will it?" William calls out to her but Gigi is already downstairs.

"Lizzie…" William says pathetically and she places a hand on his cheek.

"William. It's silly. I know it is," Lizzie smiles at him. "Just humor your sister. Look how far the first second chance got us. I already love you. The second first date will just show us if I would have fallen for you sooner."

"Or we could just go to the theater like a normal couple instead of us five months ago," William deadpans.

"We can do that for the rest of our lives," Lizzie says, not realizing how serious that statement is. "This time will just be special in a different way."

"Uh. Of course," William stammers, still caught off guard by what Lizzie said.

"You know," Lizzie grins as she straddles his lap. "If you act like a perfect gentleman during the evening, you just might get lucky at the end."

William's eyes darken just a little and he moves his hands to Lizzie's waist to bring her in closer. Lizzie places her hands on either side of his neck and leans in to kiss him. William sighs against her lips and his fingers grip her hips a little harder. Her lips drive him crazy and he is sure she will use them against him to win fights in the future. The kiss intensifies with Lizzie running her hands up his chest and William starts to forget what the motive for this make out session was in the first place. At least, until Gigi walks back in and wolf whistles before placing everything on the counter. They break apart and William gives out a frustrated sigh before resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Are you planning to make out with my brother every time you're alone?" Gigi smirks as she begins setting up her computer.

"It's a…novelty for us still, Gigi." Lizzie says slowly as she eases off William's lap and sits by his side.

"I dare hope it is a novelty for us always, Lizzie," William says quietly so only Lizzie can hear.

Lizzie looks at him, nodding with bright eyes and William gazes back at her. It's true that kissing Lizzie is something he is still getting used to but he never wants to get used to the feeling of her lips against his own. He puts everything he feels into all his kisses much like the first time he kissed her back over four months ago.

"I hate to break up the moment but I'm all set up for you," Gigi says and adds. "Plus I already got my picture of you two making googly eyes at each other and sent it to Fitz."

Lizzie widens her eyes and presses her lips together before getting up from the couch, William following closely behind her. Gigi has a computer resting on top of the counter with a pile of clothes and two stools situated next to each other.

"What exactly is your plan, Gigi?" William asks with curiosity.

"I recreated the scene in which you asked her out," Gigi begins. "I have outfits for you guys that are close to your costume theater since Lizzie doesn't have that outfit with her today. Basically Lizzie just has to start a video and then you come in to ask her out again…only the result is different."

"Hold on one moment," William says as he pulls out his phone. "I need to actually secure some tickets and know what I'm taking Lizzie to."

"I get the general idea but obviously the environment is different…" Lizzie says as William walks out of the room.

"Well," Gigi pauses. "Make something up!"

"Very helpful," Lizzie looks annoyed. "You're not going to standing to the side snickering at us, are you?"

"Ah…no. I know enough to go hide downstairs," Gigi responds. "I'm actually going to head down now."

"Thanks Gigi," Lizzie smiles and adds. "I actually really like this idea by the way."

"I'm glad," Gigi grins and disappears down the stairs.

She picks up a plaid shirt that looks surprisingly similar to the one she used for her own costume theater. She slips it on and takes a seat on one of the stools. It feels familiar to record but strange to be doing it a few months after ending her vlog. Lizzie sits there a moment in the silence as she plays with a red bowtie in her hands. She smiles to herself knowing that this time when William asks her out, it will be a better outcome.

"Lizzie?" William calls from around the corner. "I'm, uh, ready when you are."

She puts the bowtie down and asks, "What about the outfit Gigi provided?"

"I found something else," he replies and she hears a hint of something she can't place in William's voice. She turns on the recorder and leans back in the stool.

"Hi everyone! I am still in San Francisco shadowing for Pemberley Digital but you might notice a change of scenery," Lizzie begins. "Gigi and Darcy were kind of enough to invite me to dinner at their amazing apartment. I mean, two floors with a winding staircase and I can see Alcatraz from their window. Don't even get me started on how many balconies they have… Anyway, Gigi stepped out to get some ingredients for dinner and Darcy is on a conference call so I decided to take the time to record my video from here!"

William smiles at Lizzie's on the spot creativity and hesitates for only a minute more before knocking on the door frame.

"Excuse me Lizzie." He interrupts while hiding a smile. She turns to him, smiling and falters for only a second when she notices the familiar black shirt and red & black tie he is wearing.

"Darcy!" She smiles. "I hope you don't mind but I was just filming a video. Please sit."

She gestures to the other stool and he straightens his tie as he sits.

"Soo how was your conference call?" Lizzie asks.

"Ah. It was, uh, good. There are some new prospects…" William trails off.

Lizzie looks to the computer screen and holds back a smile. He is doing a surprisingly good impression of old Darcy and she is trying not to break.

"Was there something you needed? Gigi went to the store," Lizzie says as she leans towards him.

"Oh no. I mean, I wanted to ask you something," he says as his eyes bore into her own.

She gives him an encouraging smile, "Okay…"

"Um. Gigi and I have a box at the theater and I was wondering if you would like to attend next Saturday?" William asks nervously. Lizzie can barely believe he is using practically the same lines as the video and looking as nervous as he does.

"That sounds…nice," Lizzie pauses and adds. "I would love to attend the theater with you and Gigi."

"Well actually," William swallows hard and adds, "Gigi has a previous engagement that evening so it would just be uh, you and…me."

William doesn't break eye contact with Lizzie and is not quite sure how she will work this next moment. He half expects her phone to go off and see her rush out of the room. He reassures himself that the silence from her is just for effect but he is beginning to feel like she might actually say no. Before he breaks character, Lizzie finally moves to speak.

"I would like that," Lizzie gives him a small smile.

"Oh! Uh, w-wonderful." William stammers and he looks down unsure of what to say next.

Lizzie has such an urge to kiss him for bringing this awkward and old version of Darcy back so easily but pushes it down.

"Darcy?" Lizzie asks and he looks back at her. "It would probably be good to tell me the details…"

"I apologize," he says as he shakes his head. "It's an opera by Mozart at the War Memorial Opera house. The curtain call is at 7:30 so I was…hoping to uh, pick you up at 5:30 for dinner beforehand."

"That sounds like a good plan," Lizzie takes a deep breath. "May I ask what the dress code is like for the opera house?"

"While there is no specific dress code, Gigi and I enjoy dressing in black tie," he replies and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

"This would be my first opera soo," Lizzie confesses. "I think I'd like that too. Is it alright to ask Gigi for help in finding a dress?"

William smiles, "I am sure she would have no problem with that."

"Great!" Lizzie says a little too enthusiastically.

"Then it's, uh, a date," William says as he stands from the stool. He looks back and flashes a shy smile at her before turning the corner. Lizzie watches him as he leaves the room and then faces back to the camera.

"So…I just agreed to go on a date with William Darcy," Lizzie says to the computer screen. "And I think I'm looking forward to it. What an interesting change of events…"

* * *

"Gigi. I really don't think I can afford this dress," Lizzie says as she looks at the price. "Nope. It's 800 dollars. I'm taking it off."

"Oh come on. You look stunning in that dress," Gigi pleads.

"Not for 800 dollars…" Lizzie grumbles.

"We've tried on like twenty dresses and they all look amazing on you," Gigi whines as she looks through all the dresses on the rejected pile.

"Every one is more expensive than the last! I want to look good tonight but I don't want to go broke in doing so." Lizzie say pointedly.

"Hold on…I think I saw a dress that I skipped and it might be in your price range," Gigi says as she runs back to the dress rack. Lizzie sits in the dressing room when she hears a ding from her phone and sees an email and a text.

_Hello Lizzie Bennet. I was just confirming our evening. 5:30? –William Darcy_

And the other one.

_I just found a "hot date" of my own for tonight. Hoping to get lucky. - William_

"Cheeky," Lizzie says to herself as she emails back _'Yes. Looking forward to it'_ and texts back '_Not if I can help it'_. She has been teasing William all week that she had a hot date tonight and he would just narrow his eyes at her.

"Lizzie!" Gigi throws open the door and Lizzie is thankful she's wearing clothes. "This dress is gorgeous _and_ it's in your price range. Try it on!"

Once Lizzie slips on the dress and zips up the back, she twirls around in the mirror. She had to hand it to Gigi because this dress was elegant but simple and it really was in her price range. Lizzie steps outside and Gigi squeals at the sight of her.

"William is going to malfunction," Gigi grins as she helps Lizzie tie up the last part. "He will totally forget he's on your first date when he sees you."

"You think?" Lizzie asks and beams when she looks in the mirror once more. "I love this dress."

Gigi claps her hands in excitement. "I totally have the shoes to go with that!"

* * *

William is in the middle of laying his tux on the bed when he hears the doorbell. He is expecting Gigi but secretly hopes that it is Lizzie toying with him. Amongst the rules of the first date, he wasn't allowed to see Lizzie at all today. He thought this rule reminded him of antiquated wedding traditions but said nothing. She insisted on sleeping in her own apartment last night and he spent most of the night tossing and turning. He didn't want to admit it to her just yet but he slept better when she was in his arms. Honestly, he _slept _when she was in his arms and basically watched the hours go by when she wasn't. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and makes his way to the front door and Fitz is standing there with a big grin on his face.

"My man Darcy!" Fitz exclaims as he lets himself in. "It is a HUGE night, dude. You finally have a chance with Lizzie B!"

William sighs and nods, "It would appear that way."

"Are you getting nervous?" Fitz goads.

"I only have a small case of the nerves but it is nothing I cannot handle," William says, surprising himself when he realizes the truth of the statement.

"Where is Gigi D? I thought she would be over here by now," Fitz glances around the apartment.

William looks down at his phone, "It would seem that she was helping Lizzie get ready but is on her way now. If you'll excuse me…I need to change."

Gigi comes bouncing through the door a few minutes later with a bag in one hand and flowers in the other.

"Hey Fitz! I'm glad you're here!" she says as she places the flowers in a vase. "Where is William?"

"He's in the bedroom," Fitz points to the hallway. "What's in the bag?"

"It's an overnight bag from Lizzie. She wanted me to sneak it in here," Gigi smirks.

"Oh ho ho!" Fitz grins. "It looks like our girl knows how the night will end."

"She claimed she didn't know but was just taking precautions," Gigi giggles. "She is actually pretty nervous. I had to help get her dress on."

"Darcy's totally nervous too. We're talking near Darcybot malfunction," Fitz responds.

Just then, William comes out all dressed up and fiddling with his undone bow tie. He looks up to see Gigi and Fitz standing there and lets out a relieved sigh.

"I cannot get this bowtie done properly," William grumbles.

Gigi smiles and walks over to her brother and begins tying his bowtie.

"Are you nervous?" she smiles kindly to him as she finishes.

William sighs, "This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be this nervous…especially considering the circumstances."

"You're tapping into those old feelings again," Gigi offers. "It's normal to feel nervous about a first date with the girl you confessed to loving…"

"I just…" William pauses and thinks. "Do you think her feelings have changed since last fall?"

Gigi smiles and realizes William is finally playing along. "I think they most definitely have changed."

"She could have said no, Darcy!" Fitz adds.

"Fair point," William smiles at him and turns in a circle opening his jacket. "Okay. How do I look?"

"The fancy suspenders are a nice touch, man," Fitz says. "I don't see those very often."

"Thanks," William replies as he runs a hand to smooth down his shirt.

"Don't forget the flowers!" Gigi reminds William as he turns to walk out.

He picks them up and asks, "Purple irises?"

"They may or may not match her dress," Gigi teases. William gives her a quick hug before grabbing the flowers and heading out the door.

"He won't know what hit him," Gigi says to Fitz.

* * *

William pulls up to Lizzie's apartment and is shocked to find a parking place open right in front of the entrance. He picks up the flowers from the passenger seat and checks the time to see that it is 5:30 on the dot. He gets out of the car and quickly goes to the front door to press the buzzer.

"Hello?" Lizzie says from the other end.

"It's, uh, William Darcy," he says into the speaker.

"Hi Darcy! Be right down," she replies.

William moves back to the passenger car door and wipes his palms against his slacks. He has seen Lizzie a thousand times so he doesn't understand why he is so nervous. He hasn't felt this nervous since he asked Lizzie out on the first time. He stood outside that office for a few minutes working up the courage to enter the room before he finally did. Now he feels like his heart is racing and he closes his eyes to calm himself down. He hears the click of the front door opening and opens his eyes to see Lizzie standing at the top of the stoop. He feels like all the air has been sucked out of his lungs at the mere sight of Lizzie and nearly breaks all the first date rules. He takes a deep breath and smiles at her as she carefully walks towards him in three inch silver heels that look suspiciously like Gigi's.

"Is this appropriate enough for the Opera?" Lizzie asks in earnest. She is wearing a floor length purple silk chiffon gown with a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves. As she turns to show him the entire gown, he notices the cutout on the back of the dress partially covered by a bow of silky dress material at the nape of her neck. Her hair is pinned up in an elegant bun held up by one pearl clip and she wears simple pearl earrings accompanied with a pearl necklace.

"Y-y-yes," William managers to answer and practically shoves the flowers in front of Lizzie. "These are for you."

Lizzie's eyes light up and takes the flowers from his hand, "Thank you. They smell lovely! If you wouldn't mind waiting, I'd like to quickly put these in water?"

"I don't mind. We have the time," he replies and a smile tugs at his lips. He watches her as she disappears through the front door and he immediately lets out a frustrated groan.

"Get it together, William," he says to himself.

Lizzie rushes into her apartment (the best she can with three inch heels) and rests her back against the door. She has seen William in a suit plenty of times but she has never seen him in a tux and it is definitely doing things to her. Lizzie was close to throwing the first date idea out the window when she saw him standing by the car door with the flowers. She has been nervous all day long and not seeing each other since last night has definitely taken a toll on her. She takes a deep breath and quickly puts the flowers in a vase before heading downstairs again. Lizzie sees William leaning against the car with his hands in his pockets and he flashes her a half smile.

"Are you ready to go?" William asks as he opens the door for her and holds out a hand to help her into the car.

"Yes. Thank you," Lizzie responds as he closes the door gently. William sprints over to the driver's side and takes a deep breath before getting in the car himself.

"So…where are we going for dinner?" Lizzie asks after William pulls away from the curb.

"I made reservations at Kuleto's," William replies. "I thought it would be fitting considering the opera afterwards."

"Oh. I've walked by that place a few times!" Lizzie smiles. "It smelled amazing. I just haven't had the time to eat there yet."

"Well…now you do," William glances at her and smiles softly as he continues driving.

The car is filled with an awkward silence for the next few minutes as Lizzie struggles to find a topic of conversation. Ever since they started their relationship, there haven't been any awkward silences so it feels disconcerting to her.

"How is Jane and-"

"I'll have to thank Gigi-"

William and Lizzie say simultaneously. They both laugh at their attempt to begin a conversation at the same time and he waves his hand to let her go first.

"Sorry," Lizzie shrugs her shoulders. "I was just saying I'll have to thank Gigi for her help. She was the one who found this dress for me."

William is thankful they are stopped at a light because he cannot help but glance at her from head to toe before locking eyes with Lizzie. She looks absolutely beautiful and thinks of how to tell her without seeming too forward for a first date.

"I may have to thank her myself," he breathes before breaking eye contact with her. William misses it as he turns left but Lizzie blushes and presses her lips together to keep from smiling.

* * *

Once they reach the restaurant, William parks the car and sprints over to Lizzie's side again to help her out.

"What a gentleman," Lizzie smiles at him.

"My mother…" William pauses. "…taught me to treat a lady with respect."

Lizzie's eyes light up from the personal information and hesitates letting go of his hand. They stare at each other for a moment before her hand drops to her side and begin walking to the restaurant. William slides his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from grabbing her hand again. They walk up to the hostess and she gives a wicked smile towards William.

"Good evening." He smiles tightly at the hostess. "Reservation for two for William Darcy."

"Right this way," she says coyly and Lizzie raises her eyebrows as they follow her to the back of the restaurant. She seats them near the fireplace and smiles again at William as she hands them the menus.

"My name is Katie," she looks at William and leans down slightly towards him. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

William clears his throat and shifts in his seat as she walks away, swinging her hips side to side. Lizzie sits there with her eyes wide open trying to comprehend that the hostess just openly hit on William in front of her. If this wasn't their 'first' date, she would have grabbed William's hand and leaned against him.

"Well…she was friendly," Lizzie deadpans.

"Uh…yes," William furrows his brow. "I apologize. The staff here is usually more appropriate than that."

"It's not your fault…" Lizzie shakes her head. "She just can't control herself because you look handsome in a tux."

"I…" William blushes. "Thank you."

He pauses for a second and then takes the opportunity to relay the compliment.

"If I may say," William starts. "You look quite lovely yourself."

Lizzie flashes him a genuine smile, "Thank you."

Before they have a chance to say anything else, their waiter approaches the table to introduce himself and offers to take their drink order.

"Would you care for a drink, Lizzie?" William asks.

"Oh! I've barely had time to look. Sorry," Lizzie looks at the cocktail list. "The, uh…Mente Melograno sounds good."

"And for the gentleman?" the waiter asks.

"I'll have a glass of the 08 Albariño-Cambiata," William replies as he hands the drink menu back to the waiter.

"Excellent choice, sir. I will be back with your drinks and to take your order." The waiter excuses himself.

"Well now I'm disappointed," Lizzie holds back a smile. "He barely even looked at me."

William narrows his eyes at her, tightlipped, until she breaks out into a grin.

"Soo…since you've been here before, would you recommend anything?" Lizzie asks.

"It depends on how hungry you are," William says.

"I'm famished," Lizzie replies. "I kind of skipped lunch when I was out with Gigi."

"Oh in that case, we could order an appetizer. The prosciutto di parma is particularly delicious," he says as he looks at her.

"You say that so professionally," Lizzie muses.

"I…k-know Italian," William says hesitantly as he pulls his chin back.

"Do you really?" Lizzie perks up.

"My mother and father wished for Gigi and I to acquaint ourselves with more than one language. I picked it up more easily than her." William says, looking down at the table.

"Could you order dinner in Italian?" Lizzie asks excitedly.

"I could…" William tentatively replies. "But I'm not quite sure if, um, the waiter will understand."

"Oh…" Lizzie looks embarrassed. "How about…to me?"

There is silence between them for a moment and then a smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

"Hai preso il mio fiato questa sera. Prendete il mio fiato ogni volta che si cammina in una stanza. Vorrei poter tenere la mano e mettere il mio braccio intorno a te e baciarti, ma ho promesso e non mi rompere le promesse," William finishes quietly.

Lizzie takes a deep breath and presses her lips together. Who knew William could be so smooth on a first date let alone make her feel so flustered.

"What…does that mean?" Lizzie stammers.

"Maybe I will tell you at the end of the evening," William smiles just as the waiter arrives.

* * *

"…and then the man insisted on buying her outfit even though it was unfinished!" Lizzie is telling a story about Jane in New York as William carefully listens. He is surprised at how well the evening is going now that the awkward silences are seemingly behind them. He is still struggling a little on what he can talk about with her since everything that has happened to him in the last few months has included her. Lizzie is so animated and he believes if he weren't already in love with her, he would fall for her now. The waiter returns and asks if either of them would like dessert.

"Do we have time?" Lizzie looks concerned. William looks at his watch and sees that it is 6:35.

"We have time," William says warmly. All the time in the world, he thinks to himself.

"I was eying the tiramisu while I was looking at the menu earlier…" Lizzie starts. "I certainly couldn't eat it myself but would you…?"

"Uh, certainly," William assures her and she smiles as she reminds the waiter to bring two forks.

* * *

By the time the dessert is mostly finished and the check is paid for, they are heading out of the restaurant by 7:00. Lizzie resists the urge to give the hostess the evil eye because she (and not Katie) is the one leaving with William.

The car ride there is mostly silent but it is more comfortable than anything else. Lizzie feels full from dinner and is becoming excited for the opera despite only knowing that it is by Mozart. After they have parked and begin walking towards the front entrance of the War Memorial Opera House, it crosses Lizzie's mind to ask what opera they will be watching.

"I realize I don't know what we are seeing tonight," Lizzie says aloud.

"Did I…did I not inform you?" William cringes. "We are seeing Cosi Fan Tutte…it's in Italian."

"I sense a theme for the night," Lizzie smiles as she looks at William.

"Ah yes. It was sort of intentional," Lizzie notices that William's ears are turning a slight shade of red. He has tried so hard this evening and every little nervous moment that she catches makes her want to kiss him but she resists.

"If it's in Italian…will I understand it?" Lizzie realizes.

"Oh. That's not a problem. There is a screen above the stage with the subtitles," William says and then adds. "Though I think it loses a little something in the translation."

"Well, not all of us country folk know more than one language," Lizzie teases.

"Oh I didn't intend for it to sound that way. Please forgive me," William looks at Lizzie and she sees worry all through his face.

"Oh Darcy. I didn't…" Lizzie struggles to find her words. "I was merely joking. I think it's impressive that you know Italian. The best I know is Spanglish."

She sees the worry wash away from his face and sees it replaced with amusement.

"Lizzie. Spanglish? It would probably be a misstep if I also informed you that I know French and Latin." William says with a smile.

"Latin is a dead language so I don't know how that's going to help you," Lizzie teases.

"It may not be regularly spoken but I have been to Latin operas and there are some beautiful Latin arias," William says stiffly. Lizzie's lips twitch at seeing old Darcy in full force with that statement.

Once they reach the front of the opera house, William offers a hand to Lizzie once more as they walk up the stairs. William takes a bold step and entwines his fingers with hers and she looks at him curiously.

"There are…more steps inside," William's voice shakes. Lizzie is secretly glad that he has found an excuse to hold her hand for just a little longer and smiles as she looks down. William pulls out the tickets from his jacket pocket and shows them to the usher.

"This theater is gorgeous. I have never been inside," she says as she looks around.

"The theater was opened in 1932 and the architects, Arthur Brown Jr, and G. Albert Lansburgh, also designed City Hall as well as the Orpheum. It can seat over 3,000 people which is more than most European theaters…" William trails off. "I'm sorry. That is boring."

"Not at all," Lizzie reassures. "I actually love theater history…I mean, considering grad school and everything."

"Well," He nods to her. "Did you know the United Nations had their first conference here in 1945? Or that the 1989 Loma Prieta Earthquake caused major damage to this theater? There are a lot of renovations that have improved the sound as well as the structure of the building."

"I did not," Lizzie smiles at him. "Thank you for that information."

They share a look before the lights in the lobby dim in and out signaling that the opera will be starting shortly William helps Lizzie up the stairs as she uses her other hand to hold up her dress. Once they reach the top of the stairs, William hesitantly lets go of Lizzie's hand and it feels as if his is stinging from the contact. He shows his tickets to the man standing at the door labeled "S" and the usher lets them inside.

"Is this entire box area just for us?" Lizzie says in astonishment. "There are eight seats here."

"Well I do use the box for potential clients as well," William replies as he takes a seat next to Lizzie and smoothes down his shirt with his hand. He purposely situates them so that Lizzie is slightly closer to the stage because it gives him the advantage of looking at the stage and her without being noticeable. The lights dim and Lizzie turns to him, flashing him an excited smile before looking back at the stage.

Lizzie had little time to read the full synopsis within the brochure but can understand the gist of the opera. Ferrando and Guglielmo believe each of their fiancées are dedicated to them but Don Alfonso wagers they are wrong. She sits and watches as they come up with an elaborate plan to go off to war and return with disguises to test Fiordiligi and Dorabella. She is also quite surprised as to how physical and funny the opera is with the Ferrando and Guglielmo (in their disguises) eventually are flailing about on stage pretending to be poisoned. Just before intermission, she secretly cheers on Fiordiligi and Dorabella for rejecting both men and laughs when Guglielmo is pushed into water. As the lights come up for intermission, she turns to William who also has a smile on his face.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" William asks.

"More so than I thought," Lizzie confesses. "I have to say that you were right."

William looks confused. "About what?"

"It does lose something in the translation. I was looking at the subtitles and it seemed so elementary to what they were actually singing," Lizzie says.

"I apologize for pointing that out but I'm quite happy you are enjoying it," William says.

"Mozart is a pretty cheeky composer as well," Lizzie bites her lip.

"Ah yes well...it is a different time period," he says as he tucks in his chin.

After a few more minutes of idle chat, the lights begin to dim once more and Lizzie settles back in her seat. William watches her as she becomes transfixed with the opera and thinks he could watch her forever. Their hands lay on the chair rests and are mere centimeters apart which makes it difficult for William not to grab her hand. He looks away from the proximity of their hands and watches as Dorabella struggles to resist Guglielmo. Dorabella finally gives into temptation and William shifts in his seat nearly at the same time as Lizzie.

Their fingers graze against each other and the air is filled with electricity. They both turn to look at each other and Lizzie's heart begins to race from William's gaze. As the couple on stage sings a duet about their growing love for each other, Lizzie's breath quickens under William's stare and his eyes darken. She tears her eyes away from his to prevent herself from breaking and bites her lip to calm herself down. She can still feel the heat of his gaze and she presses her knees together to quell her own desires. Lizzie can barely concentrate on the rest of the duet especially when the couple is holding each other so close and singing about wanting each other. Lizzie is thankful that the next duet is of Fiordiligi rejecting Ferrando once again and takes a deep breath. She nearly forgets about their moment as Fiordiligi begins to sing a beautiful aria asking for forgiveness from her own beloved. Lizzie thinks about what William said earlier about losing something in the translation and closes her eyes for a different experience. What she doesn't expect next is to feel William's hand on her arm.

"Are you alright?" William whispers in her ear. Lizzie sighs from the heady feeling of his voice in her ear and the shivers going down her spine.

"I'm…I'm fine," Lizzie looks at him and whispers back. "I was listening without the translation for once."

William mouth turns up slightly in an almost smile before he looks back to the stage. He becomes so invested in the opera that he doesn't even realize that his hand has unconsciously slipped into hers. He can't bring himself to look at her again but is glad she makes no attempts to detach her hand from his own. Her fingers curl into his hand and he closes his eyes at the comfort it brings him. The rest of the opera passes in a blur for him and reluctantly lets go of her hand to applaud with the rest of the audience. Lizzie quickly glances at him as she claps enthusiastically before turning back to the stage. As the curtain finally falls, William stands and holds out a hand to help Lizzie out of her seat.

"That was a fantastic first opera to see," she says, smiling at him.

"I am pleased you enjoyed it so much," he replies and offers his hand once more. "Shall we go?"

Lizzie nods and accepts his hand, holding back a blush at how polite William is being. Once they reach outside, Lizzie shivers at the surprising cool night air.

"Are you cold? May I offer you my jacket?" William asks as he is already shrugging off his coat and placing it over her shoulders. Lizzie inhales the scent of William from the jacket and holds back a sigh.

"Thank you," Lizzie says, smiling at the gesture. "I don't think I expected it to be so chilly in June."

"Ah yes," William presses his lips together. "San Francisco doesn't, um, see much of a summer here."

"Now I know better," Lizzie laughs softly.

They saunter to the car side by side and William stuffs his hands in his pockets to avoid temptation. He listens to Lizzie as she animatedly talks about everything she liked and disliked about the Opera. They reach the car in no time and both hesitate to enter.

William struggles to think of what to say next and looks everywhere but at Lizzie. Lizzie looks to her left to see another couple walking to their car with their arms linked and smiling at each other. Lizzie is nearly at the breaking point for this first date and is relieved that it is coming to a close. All she wants is to have William kissing her and his naked body moving rhythmically against her own She bites her lip at the dirty images rushing through her head and quickly controls herself.

"Would you…like me to take you home now?" William finally says, jingling the keys in his pocket.

"As much as I've enjoyed this evening, home does sound good," Lizzie replies.

The car ride to her apartment is silent once again but William can sense two kinds of tension in the air. The first being the end of the night first date tension and the second being how much he wants and needs her. He is ready to throw old Darcy out the window and feel Lizzie's body writhing under his own. He craves to explore every inch of her creamy skin with his lips and to hear those breathy moans that he loves so much. William will only be able to hold onto this first date façade until he drops her off at her door.

The miraculous empty spot in front of her apartment building is no longer available and he is forced to park two blocks away.

"I apologize for not finding a closer parking spot," William grimaces.

"It's really okay, Darcy," she places a hand on his arm for a second. "The walk is refreshing."

"I do wish you would call me William," he says weakly as they reach her front stoop.

"Alright," Lizzie smiles at him and inches closer to him, "William. I…had a really pleasant night…"

William slowly moves towards her leaving less than a foot between them.

"I, um, thoroughly enjoyed the evening as well," William's eyes flicker from her lips to her shining eyes. His nerves feel like they are on edge and barely knows how to proceed from here. He catches the quick motion of Lizzie licking her lips and he thinks that it is an unconscious movement. He leans in slowly and watches as Lizzie's eyes flutter close but pauses when their noses are nearly touching

"May I kiss you, Lizzie Bennet?" William whispers.

"Please do," Lizzie breathes out. William shuts his own eyes and closes the distance between them. He feels most like a teenager because he doesn't know where to put his hands. He rests them against her neck and caresses one cheek with his thumb. He feels both of Lizzie's hands rest against his chest and hopes she doesn't feel his racing heart. The kiss is light and sweet and it reminds him of the first time Lizzie kissed him. He thinks it is oddly fitting that both kisses end up so similar. He desperately wants to deepen the kiss and instead slowly pulls away to keep control of his emotions. William keeps his eyes closed for a moment longer to slow down his heartbeat and finally opens them to seeing a shining Lizzie smiling up at him.

"That was…" William's eyes flicker off to the side as he searches for the right word.

"Decent enough," Lizzie bites back a smile. William's eyes widen and then breaks into a laugh. He lets out a deep breath after a moment and finally focuses his attention back on Lizzie.

"It was…more than decent enough," William says, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Thank you for the entire evening…" Lizzie says as she hesitantly removes his jacket from her shoulders. He flashes her a half smile and takes the coat from her before they stand there for another minute.

"I hope…" William pauses and looks at her for reassurance. "We could do this again?"

"I would like that very much, William Darcy," Lizzie beams and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night, Lizzie Bennet," he replies and Lizzie watches him as he begins to walk back to his car. Just as he turns the corner, a yellow taxi pulls up to her apartment and she grins.

* * *

William still feels like he is in a stupor as he steps out of the elevator and fishes for his keys in his pocket. He thinks the night couldn't have gone any better except for the fact that he is now returning home alone. He is so deep in thought that he doesn't even look up until he's halfway to his apartment door and he stops in his tracks. Lizzie Bennet is standing in front of his door with a giant smile on her face.

"How…did you get here?" William's brow furrows. "And before me?"

"I know some people," Lizzie says as her face lights up.

William raises his eyebrows and takes slow, deliberate steps despite his overwhelming need to touch her. He pushes his hands in his pockets and smirks at her.

"Could you speed it up a little?" Lizzie says sarcastically.

"What is the rush?" William asks casually as he stops altogether

"I'm dying to take off my shoes," Lizzie responds and William takes another step.

"And let down my hair," she adds and William takes one more step.

"And this dress," she says seductively and William takes two steps leaving only a foot between them.

"And every stitch of clothing off my boyfriend," she finishes huskily. She sees his eyes darken and his nostrils flare before he quickly opens the door to let her in. As soon as he closes the door, he pushes her against it and kisses her fiercely. He kisses her with all the desire that has been building up the entire evening and lets out a moan of relief as the kiss intensifies. Her hands are gripping fistfuls of his hair and his hands are wrapped around her waist. William wants to live in this kiss for the rest of his life and wishes Lizzie was his oxygen. Regrettably his lungs do not accept what his brain wants and has to break the kiss for real air. They stand leaning against the door, gasping for air and William chuckles breathily.

"I have…wanted to…do that all night," William confesses as he rests his forehead against hers while Lizzie twirls a finger around the curls in his hair.

Lizzie gives him that lazy smile he loves so much and says, "You and me both."

William leans in to kiss her again and this time their lips move slowly against each other. Lizzie wraps her arms around his neck and William pulls her away from the door, closer into his arms. He can feel her smiling against his lips as he backs up down the hallway blindly. William's back hits the kitchen counter with a thud and Lizzie throws her head back in laughter.

"Very smooth," Lizzie says, smiling at him.

"I try," he replies, rubbing a hand on his back.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Lizzie pouts at him. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

"I can handle a little pain," William raises an eyebrow. "Besides, I would rather have my lips all over you."

Lizzie takes a deep breath and flashes him a quick grin before biting her bottom lip.

"I like that much better," Lizzie says as she trails one finger against the fabric of William's jacket. 'You see, I went on this date tonight and he behaved like a perfect gentleman. He opened doors for me and took me to the opera and even walked me to my door at the end of the night."

"I am failing to see the issue," William says, lips twitching.

"Well, I think I fell for him…" Lizzie says slowly and William looks at her in awe. "The only problem is that I could feel the sexual tension rising between us but he left me on the doorstep with just a sweet kiss…"

Lizzie leans in closer to William's ear and whispers, "…and I am craving so much more."

Lizzie kisses him lightly on the cheek and pulls away from him. She begins to walk away and heads towards the bedroom as William follows her with his eyes. She stops at the doorframe and turns around, placing one hand against it.

"I need help getting out of this dress," Lizzie says sultrily. "I hope you're up to the task."

William smirks at her and takes his jacket off, placing it on the counter. He toes off his dress shoes and bends down to remove his socks before standing to look at Lizzie.

"I believe in equal opportunity, Lizzie Bennet," William grins. "I expect you to assist me in my outfit as well. Bow ties can be exceptionally difficult to remove."

"It sounds like we have a lot of work ahead of us so we should get started," Lizzie raises an eyebrow and holds out a hand for William. He lets out a deep breath and walks towards her, grasping her hand. Lizzie slowly leads the way into the bedroom and swings her hips with each step. William holds back a laugh knowing she is not so subtly mocking the hostess from earlier tonight but is also incredibly turned on from her actions. He has been aching to touch her exposed back all evening and kiss every inch of her. Now he feels like he is being led out of the desert and being handed a cold glass of water.

Lizzie stops at the foot of the bed and keeps her back to him as he wraps his arms around her waist. She rests her head against his chest and hums contently as she places one hand over his own.

"I have been wanting to be right here with you all day long," Lizzie saws lowly as William kisses her neck.

"Really?" William smiles against her skin.

"Don't tease," Lizzie huffs.

"I apologize," William replies. "If I had any less self control, I would have shown up at your door at 3 am last night."

Lizzie turns in his arms and pulls William in by his neck to kiss him. He pulls her in close and she sighs against his lips. Kissing him will most definitely always feel like a novelty to her. Especially when she still feels butterflies every time he walks into a room or gives her an intense look of love.

"I think I found the benefit of these heels," Lizzie says between kisses.

"And what is that?" William asks as he tilts her head slightly to kiss her jaw.

"I don't have to stand on my toes just to kiss you," she says breathily, closing her eyes from the sensation of William's lips.

"Very true," he says as he continues leaving light kisses along her jaw. "But when you're wrapped around me, I see no difference."

"Cheeky!" Lizzie gasps as William runs his tongue against her jaw line. She catches the proud look on his face and can't help but giggle. He lifts her up for good measure and her both her shoes slip off her feet making a clacking sound on the floor. William quickly kicks them aside and places her back on the ground, a bit shorter than before.

"I learn from the best," William says. Lizzie takes a deep breath and beams up at him.

"Do you know what I really want right now?" Lizzie asks and looks at him sweetly.

"Besides me?" William says boldly. "Hmmmm. Can't think of anything more important than me."

"I want to know what you said to me at the restaurant," Lizzie says, temporarily sobering up William.

"Ah yes. I wondered when you would ask," William says, a smile tugging at his lips.

Lizzie waits patiently for half a minute before tilting her head and throwing an annoyed look at him.

William chuckles, "I said...you took my breath away this evening. You take my breath away every time you walk in a room. I wish I could…hold your hand and put my arm around you and kiss you, but I promised and I do not break promises."

Lizzie has a look of shock and then quickly composes herself.

"You cheated!" Lizzie states.

"I did no such thing," William smirks. "I said nothing outside of the date rules that you understood. There was nothing about other languages."

"That was before I found out you speak 80 languages," Lizzie pouts.

"It's only five, Lizzie," he responds, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Five! You named three at dinner," Lizzie says in confusion.

William holds up his hand and raises a finger for each language he announces.

"English, French, Italian, Latin, and Spanish." he finishes. Lizzie narrows her eyes at him and he smiles at her.

"I could give you a lesson in any one of them if you would like," he says casually.

"Of course you could," Lizzie says flatly. William places a quick kiss on her lips and turns her around in his arms to pull her in.

"Contrary to popular belief, it is not a requirement for my girlfriend to be fluent in more than one language," William says near her ear. "You knock me off my feet with your rhetoric on a regular basis. Imagine the damage you could do in other languages."

"In that case, I would love a lesson," Lizzie turns her head to smirk at him.

"Maybe after I get this gorgeous dress off my absolutely stunning girlfriend first," he smiles.

"It's a good thing I only let my exceedingly sexy boyfriend undress me then," Lizzie breathes. William kisses her on the neck once and slowly runs his hand up along her arms before reaching the tie at the bottom of her neck. As he unties the bow, he can feel Lizzie's hands reach behind her and pull him in closer by his hips.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," he chuckles and rests his hands on Lizzie's shoulders. "I need room to unzip you."

He finds the zipper hidden beneath the top fabric and quickly unzips it. He pushes her capped sleeves past her shoulder to expose the creamy skin he has been yearning to kiss all evening. As he peppers kisses on her shoulders, William trails one hand down her exposed back before reaching the top of her lower zipper. He notices goosebumps form on Lizzie's arms as he takes his time unzipping her and running his fingers on her exposed skin. Once he's done, she lets the dress fall to the floor and he gets an eyeful of purple lace underwear that looks brand new and no bra to match.

"You seem to be missing half of your matching set," William murmurs. He takes the opportunity to sweep his hands from her hips to her exposed stomach and pull her in. She gasps as he drags his lips from one shoulder to the nook in her neck. Lizzie notices William has been favoring this spot most of the evening and will definitely leave a mark in the morning.

"Mmhmm," Lizzie hums and swivels around in his arms. "It was either a strapless bra or nothing…"

"Clearly the right choice," he utters as she presses her nearly naked body against him. William feels wildly overdressed when Lizzie brings her hands up and begins unbuttoning his shirt. William bends down to kiss her softly as she continues her work and his hands stroke her exposed back. He brings one hand up to her hair and pulls out the pin, letting her hair fall down past her shoulders. Lizzie pulls his tucked shirt out of his pants and begins leaving light kisses on his bare chest.

"I want all your clothes off," Lizzie says, voice thick with desire. "But I'd love the suspenders to stay on."

"Another time perhaps," William says huskily, pulling Lizzie into a profound kiss. Their hunger for each other seems to be pouring out of every corner of the room as their kiss heats up. Lizzie works to remove all of William's clothes and throws them haphazardly, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. She bites her bottom lip and slowly sits at the foot of the bed before pulling herself all the way to the top.

"If you need anything," Lizzie begins seductively. "I'll be right over here."

William smirks at the obvious reference and slowly crawls towards Lizzie on the bed, leaving a trail of kisses from her knee to her collar bone. Once he finally reaches Lizzie, he hovers over her and sees her eyes glazed over from his kisses.

"Would you like your first language lesson now?" William asks, holding back a smile.

"Huh? What?" Lizzie barely sputters out.

"Lesson one: Names of body parts. You repeat and you get a reward," William looks at Lizzie. "You will know the body part by the reward. Ready?"

Lizzie is already wiggling under his own frame and he grins, knowing she will not last long at this game. She takes a deep breath and nods energetically.

"Naso," William starts. Lizzie smiles from knowing the body part, and repeats. William lightly kisses her on the tip of her nose.

"Very good. That was an easy one," William smirks. "Ready for the next one?"

Lizzie presses her lips together and nods once again.

"Mascella," William says. Lizzie repeats and William kisses one side of her jaw slowly while using one finger to trace the other side. He can feel Lizzie squirm and she lets a sigh tumble from her lips before he pulls away.

"Gola," William grins. Lizzie composes herself and says the word with precision. William's tongue drags across her throat and feels, rather than hears, a groan escaping from her. He runs a hand across her lower stomach and her hips jerk up towards him. William moves lower and leaves light kisses from her throat to the valley between her breasts. He hovers above Lizzie and places his hands on her sides.

"Lizzie. Are you still with me?" William murmurs, waiting for her to look down at him. She licks her lips and nods before closing her eyes for a moment.

"Tette," William breathes against her skin. Lizzie feels a shiver run through her entire body from William's voice. She can barely concentrate on anything he is saying but knows he will tease her until she repeats the word. She looks down at William near her breasts and sees the intensity in his eyes as he gazes back, waiting for her to respond. A grin slowly spreads across his face and he pulls himself up, coming face to face with Lizzie. He pushes his hips against her which causes Lizzie to cry out from the sensation. He leans in close to her ear and takes her earlobe between her teeth before letting go and kissing it.

He whispers, "Don't fail the lesson now. You are so close to the big reward."

"Pl…please keep going," Lizzie sighs.

William moves back to her breasts and stops centimeters from her skin.

"Tette," William says and Lizzie barely hisses it out. She sighs when she feels his lips on her skin and moans when he takes her in his mouth. His tongue is driving her crazy and she jerks her hips out of frustration. She moves one hand into his hair as he moves to her other breast and teases her by blowing cool air against her skin. Lizzie feels like she is overheating from William's lips on her breast and his hands gripping her hips. She calls out his name and he slows his actions down to a complete stop.

"Don't stop!" Lizzie groans.

William chuckles as he looks darkly at her, "Where is your patience, Lizzie?"

"Quickly losing it," Lizzie purrs. "I want you…I _need_ you."

William moves up to look her in the eye and smirks at her. He repeats what she says in Italian, "Voglio che tu. Ho bisogno di te."

"Please, William," Lizzie pleads. William hesitates for a second as Lizzie begging is almost always his downfall but he holds steady.

"One. More. Lesson," he says huskily. He positions himself between Lizzie's legs and brings himself up to his knees. He runs his hands up her legs and she squirms beneath him. As his hands make their way to her hips, William revels in the noises Lizzie is making. He gazes at her to see her mouth fall open and she looks at him with heavy lidded eyes. William hooks two fingers under the hem of her lace underwear and slowly pulls them off, watching Lizzie the entire time. He removes his own boxers, sees a grin from Lizzie and he throws them off to the side. William lifts one of Lizzie's legs and begins reciting each body part that he kisses. He pauses before moving on and waits for Lizzie to respond.

"Caviglia," he kisses her ankle and moves up her leg. Lizzie's breathing speeds up and she bites her lip as he continues.

"Ginocchio," William says quietly as he caresses and kisses her knee. She is barely audible in repeating the word and he smiles when she finally does.

"Coscia," he murmurs against her thigh and she whimpers as his other hand wraps around her hip and his thumb moves across the freckle he loves. She nearly yells the word and William holds back a smile, knowing she is losing control.

"Interno coscia," William says slowly as he drags his lips along her inner thigh. Lizzie arches her back as he inches towards the apex of her thighs with his lips. She grasps at the sheets as William teases her to near breaking point and then he stops at her pelvis. He kisses her lightly at her center and her hips jerk nearly violently against his lips. William grabs her hips and stills her actions which causes Lizzie to yell out in frustration.

"No more! Please! I need you now!" Lizzie groans as she bucks in his hands. William drags his body up against hers and positions himself between her thighs. He leans down to Lizzie to give her a sensual and passionate kiss and he groans against her lips. He breaks the kiss after a minute and grins at her.

"Con piacere," he adds huskily and Lizzie cries out as pushes himself into her. Lizzie wraps her legs securely around his torso and grabs his upper arms with her hands. Lizzie squeezes her thighs tighter around him and William begins to move his hips against hers. Every thrust from William causes Lizzie to whimper out in pleasure and she pulls him in deeper. Their rhythm is desperate with sexual tension that has been building since the beginning of the evening. William rests his head in the crook of Lizzie's neck and groans out her name when she digs her nails into his back. He drags his tongue against the salty skin along her throat before their lips come crashing together. Their kiss is raw and passionate which matches the quickly changing movement of their hips. William pulls her hips up and Lizzie cries out from the sensation their new angle gives her. Lizzie is pulsating from head to toe and desperate for release, begging William for more. He moves one hand to the apex of her thighs and her back arches into him from his gliding fingers against her and his surging hips. That proves to be more than enough for Lizzie and she is pushed over the edge into an intense climax. She cries out his name and ecstasy washes over her, riding the waves of pleasure as William's rocking hips become more frantic. Lizzie pulls William down and runs her tongue along his throat near his ear and she brings him to his own powerful climax. She captures his quivering lip between her own before kissing him languidly as they hold each other. The weight of William's body on top of her is comforting and she watches his intense gaze soften as his eyes come into focus.

After a minute, William reluctantly moves directly off Lizzie and lays on his side. He drapes his arm over her torso and caresses her arm gently with his thumb. He sighs and beams at Lizzie, who is staring at him affectionately and smiling back.

"Wow," Lizzie murmurs. William kisses her shoulder and hums in assent.

"That was certainly intense," William says into her skin. "You know, the French have a euphemism for orgasm: _le petite mort_. I find it appropriate right now."

Lizzie giggles, "Of course you would find the time to state facts about hot sex at a time like this."

William turns a slight shade of red and Lizzie turns onto her side to worm her way into his arms.

"Don't ever stop though. I find it…stimulating when you tell me these things," Lizzie grins and rests her hand on his cheek, enjoying the feel of his stubble. William sighs and shuts his eyes for just a second.

"You know that I love you, Lizzie," William presses his forehead against hers. "So much. So so much."

"Oh William. I know. You show me every day," Lizzie responds and rests a hand on his cheek. "Know that I love you too. Very much."

"I am still get used to it," William confesses.

Lizzie furrows her brows and presses her lips together, "I am right here. I am not a dream. I am not leaving any time soon. In fact, you're pretty much stuck with me so you're going to _have_ to get used to it."

William smiles at Lizzie's shining eyes and replies, "I think that is doable."

"I think you're doable," Lizzie mutters under her breath.

"Lizzie Bennet. You are going to be sore in the morning if you keep this up," William smirks.

"Too late," Lizzie says as she nuzzles into his neck. "Now let's teach me some more Italian right away."

William laughs and kisses her temple, "I like this plan."


	10. Only in Dreams

William is standing outside his apartment complex and on the phone with Lizzie when her line goes dead. He hears the squeal of tires and a singular scream coming from a few blocks away and starts running faster than he ever has in his life. He sees the source of the noise and a crowd around something as he gets closer. He has been screaming her name without realizing it and the crowd parts to make room for him. His knees buckle at the sight of Lizzie Bennet lying on the concrete and he lets out a pathetic sob. He pulls her in his lap, not caring about the blood soaking his clothes, and begs for her to hold on. Tears are streaming down his face and William is yelling at the crowd for help but nobody is moving. Nobody even flinches.

William is jolted awake, hoarsely calling out Lizzie's name and sits straight up in bed. He touches a hand to his face to realize that he has been crying and he struggles for breath. He throws the covers off himself and sits at the edge of the bed, running a hand through his damp hair. William presses his palms to his eyes to try and squeeze that terrible image out of his head when he feels a hand on his bare shoulder. He jumps at the contact and turns to see Lizzie looking at him with concern.

"Will?" Lizzie asks softly. "William? Are you okay?"

William shakes his head and then turns his back, "I'm…I'm fine, Lizzie. Please go back to sleep."

Lizzie places a hand on his cheek and moves his head towards her, "I don't think so. Please tell me."

William sighs at the feeling of her hand against his cheek and takes a deep breath. Lizzie can see the pain in his eyes and seat herself next to William. She wraps her arms around his torso and drapes one bare leg over his own, the other tucked under her.

William looks down at his shaky hands and whispers, "I had…a dream about you."

Lizzie sits patiently and waits for him to continue. She gives him an encouraging smile and grabs one of his hands to stop the shaking.

"I felt so out of control and nobody would do anything," William's voice is trembling. "They just stood there…I couldn't do anything to help you."

"What happened in the dream?" Lizzie asks slowly.

William looks at her and Lizzie feels pain in her own chest from the tears welling in his eyes.

"You were…" William's voice cracks and he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Oh William," Lizzie says as she pulls him in tighter.

"Everything seemed so real. One minute I was talking to you on the phone and the next…I wasn't running fast enough to save you," William says shakily. "You were…dying in my arms and it felt _real. _I thought I was really losing you…It hurt so much and it felt so…familiar."

"But I didn't die, William," Lizzie says, holding back tears. "It was just a dream. You woke up and I was right next to you. I still am. I don't plan to go anywhere for a long time."

William smiles at her, "I just…I love you…so much. More than I thought was possible and…you make me fall in love with you more every day. I haven't…"

William pauses and swallows hard before continuing.

"I was not the best person before your videos showed me-"

"Please don't, William. That was in the past. It doesn't matter now," Lizzie interrupts him.

"Let me finish, Lizzie" William looks at her and a smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"I know I was difficult before but it wasn't just because of my arrogance and pride," William begins. "I…I put up walls after my parents passed away. I thought if I could close myself off and just live up to my family's reputation then I wouldn't…I wouldn't feel the same pain I felt from losing them."

Lizzie moves one hand to his shoulder and he glances at her warmly before continuing.

"You know how I like to feel in control about everything," William says.

"Like every little thing on your calendar," Lizzie offers teasingly and he nods.

"Everything changed in the blink of an eye. One minute, my parents were there and the next…I was being told they were gone. I was in shock and I…I didn't even have time to grieve. I was fighting to keep Gigi with me at the same time as trying to keep Pemberley Digital under the family control. I had dreams that they were still alive and I would wake up, only to feel like I lost them all over again," Tears begin to well up in William's eyes as he continues. "It hurt so much…but Gigi was having such a difficult time adjusting so I decided I had to be the strong one in the family. I had to be in control and not let my emotions run my life…I couldn't let anybody else in…"

"Until me," Lizzie whispers.

"Until you," William smiles at her. "I had built such a sturdy wall but you came in with your sledgehammer and just knocked it down without effort. I felt like my nerves were exposed and I was absolutely terrified. I kept asking myself, how could this one person be affecting me so immensely? How could I love somebody so much in such a short period of time? How could I let them in without feeling that inevitable pain of losing them one day like I lost my parents?"

Tears are now falling down William's face and Lizzie uses one hand to wipe them away. She pulls his head down as he cries against her shoulder, not caring if his tears soaked through the shirt she wore. She rubs a hand up and down his back as he wraps his arms around her. He pulls her into his lap, having Lizzie effectively straddling him and he hides his face in the crook of her neck. They hold onto for a long time until there is nothing but silence in the room. Lizzie pulls back and moves a hand to caress his cheek and he offers her a weak smile.

"I think my parents would have loved you," William whispers.

Lizzie takes a deep breath and smiles at him, "I would have loved to meet them."

William kisses her briefly on the lips and rests his forehead against hers.

"I can't promise to live forever…," Lizzie begins. "But I will work very hard to be here for as long as possible."

"I think you're intelligent enough to find the answer to immortality," William says quietly.

Lizzie chuckles, "I would rather live a long and natural life with you."

"That is all that I want," William pauses. "I wish you'd move in here already."

Lizzie presses her lips together before speaking, "Not yet William. Soon…but not yet. I've barely lived in my own apartment for two months."

"But think of all the benefits of living together," William says as he traces a finger up her bare leg.

"Oh? Would you care to tell me what those are, William?" Lizzie grins at him as she pulls herself closer into his lap.

"Well for one…I could wake up next to you every day instead of just on the days you feel like coming over to use me for my body," William smirks.

Lizzie's mouth falls open and narrows her eyes at him, "I'm pretty sure it was you who showed up at my door two nights ago to use me for _my_body. I could be mistaken though."

"I don't regret that," William smolders and Lizzie bites her lip. "Another benefit would be that you would start wearing your own clothes to bed. Always stealing my shirts and leaving me in just my boxers all night when you sleep over."

Lizzie looks down at the shirt that belongs to William, "Well it's either this shirt or…nothing. I know that my boyfriend would love that but there's another person who lives in this apartment that probably wouldn't."

"Another thing," William grins at her. "Gigi said she would be moving to the studio apartment when you move in…"

"You are the only one I know who has an entire spare apartment." Lizzie says. "I would hate to kick her out of this amazing place."

"She actually offered," William begins. "I think Fitz gave her the impression that we would probably have sex on every surface once you moved in."

Lizzie leans in close to his ear, "He's not wrong."

William lets out a frustrated groan, "You make me so crazy sometimes, Lizzie. I don't even know how you do it."

"It's really quite simple," Lizzie says as she runs her hands up and down his bare chest. "I find my boyfriend insanely attractive and I am absolutely in love with him."

William takes in a deep breath and beams at her. He pulls her in for a tight hug and rests his chin on her shoulder, burying his nose into her hair. Lizzie plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck as she rests a cheek against his own.

"I sleep better when you're around," William whispers as he brings his head up to look at her.

"And that's not just because of our…exhaustive bedroom activities?" Lizzie teases.

William smiles and looks at her pointedly, "No. It's not just because of that. You…comfort me. You being in my arms…it's like we were made for each other."

"I sleep better when you're around too," Lizzie smiles back at him as she runs a thumb across his cheek. William grabs her hand and gently kisses her palm before letting her hand go. She gives him a big grin and he can see the sparkle in her eyes. The moonlight from the balcony washes over them and Lizzie tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

"You are _so_ beautiful," William murmurs, his voice thick with emotion. Lizzie's bottom lip trembles and lets out a shaky breath. She leans in and kisses him with everything she feels but can't seem to say. The kiss deepens as William moves his hands to cradle her face and opens his mouth to give Lizzie's tongue access. He groans as she runs her tongue along the roof of his mouth and pulls herself closer to his hips. Lizzie rakes her nails up and down his back, feeling the heat radiating off his skin. William breaks the kiss and moves his lips to her neck, Lizzie closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. She sighs and moves her hands to his hair as he begins to nibble on her neck. Her mouth falls open as his tongue drags across her skin.

"You're going to leave another mark," Lizzie mewls.

"Just wear a scarf again," William says gruffly.

"Maybe I'll steal one of yours," she whimpers as William kisses the hollow of her throat. William moves his hands to her hips and pulls her in roughly, letting out a low groan. He grabs the hem of her stolen shirt and slowly pushes it up Lizzie's body, exposing her flushed skin. Lizzie raises her arms as he lifts the shirt over her head before throwing it on the floor. Lizzie can see his eyes darken from lust and he leans in to kiss her collar bone. As his lips inch across her skin, she jerks her hips against his own and elicits a moan from William. Lizzie runs her hands down his chest and wraps her arms around his torso. She can feel him pressing against her and rocks her hips just slightly to relieve the growing ache between her thighs. William looks at her and his eyes glaze over at her ministrations before he wraps his own arms around her waist.

"Hold on tight," William growls huskily. He stands up from the edge of the bed with Lizzie wrapped around his waist to turn them. She quickly kisses him on the lips before he lowers Lizzie onto the bed, her calves still hanging off. As he stands back up to remove his boxers, Lizzie pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and smiles at him. He bends down, placing both hands on the bed next to her waist and one knee between her own. She can feel him pressed against her stomach and she squirms in anticipation. She plants her feet at the edge of the bed and she arches her back as William grabs her, pushing her further towards the middle of the bed. William moves his hands to her hips and begins to remove her underwear at a crawling pace. His fingers lightly trail her skin as he lowers them and Lizzie feels like she is on fire. The scrap of clothing is finally removed and tossed over his shoulder as William throws her a smoldering look. Lizzie grasps at the sheets on the bed as William slides up her body, leaving light kisses as he goes. She is nearly ready to shatter to pieces when William reaches her, hovering above her and gazing at her intensely.

"Thank you for being here for me," William murmurs as he looks down at her.

"I wouldn't hesitate for a moment if you needed me," Lizzie whispers and pulls him down to kiss him. William sighs at the measured kiss and positions himself between Lizzie's legs. She breaks the kiss to gasp as he presses himself against her before deliberately taking his time to enter her. There no longer seems to be any rush between them and their pace is achingly slow. Lizzie presses her knees against William's torso, locking her feet behind his back, and a whimper escapes from her lips. Her hands begin sliding up and down his upper back and she can feel his muscles contracting with each slow thrust. Their emotional connection becomes more overwhelming than their physical connection when William begins to whisper how much he loves her in her ear. Lizzie closes her eyes to prevent tears from falling as he continues his open admission of love. His voice cracks as Lizzie pulls him in closer and whispers her own words of love against his skin. Her entire body feels like it is throbbing with pleasure and she hums a groan into his neck. William grabs a pillow from the head of the bed and places it beneath Lizzie's hips, sending a shiver down her spine at the change in their angle. As their breathing becomes more rapid, William grabs one of her legs and drapes it over his shoulder. Every movement from him seems to bring him closer to her and she can feel her love for him surge throughout her body. Their pace begins to speed up a little as the pleasure builds between the two of them. Lizzie can't help but let a breathy moan tumble from her lips as he moves one hand between them to bring her closer to the edge. His fingers pinch and slide at just the right angle and her orgasm hits her hard. The feeling of Lizzie coming undone around him brings William to his own orgasm and he begins trembling in her arms.

He rests his head in the crook of her neck and she wraps her legs and arms back around his torso, holding him tight against her. They stay in that position for what seems like hours but only minutes pass as their breathing returns to normal. William finally moves off Lizzie and lies next to her, Lizzie pouting from the loss of his weight against her. He notices her shivering from the night air and pulls them both to the head of the bed, bringing the sheets up to cover them both. Lizzie rests her head on his chest and traces small circles against his skin with her fingers. There is silence between them but it's the most comfortable Lizzie has ever felt with William. She is slowly lulled to sleep as he runs his hands continuously through her hair.

* * *

In the morning, Lizzie walks into the kitchen and is greeted by Gigi who is sitting at the counter reading the Chronicle.

"Morning sleepyhead," Gigi looks up. "Where is William? He's usually up with the sun."

"He's still sleeping," Lizzie says after a yawn. "We had a bit of a long night."

Gigi smirks and raises an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Head out of the gutter Gigi," Lizzie tilts her head and presses her lips together. "He just had an unsettling dream last night. It brought up…old memories."

Gigi's face softens and immediately knows what Lizzie is referencing. They exchange significant glances in their brief moment of silence before Gigi speaks again.

"Is he okay?" Gigi asks with concern.

"Yea...yea. He'll be fine," Lizzie says quickly. "He just needs a little more sleep."

"Lizzie…I know my brother," Gigi pauses. "He has always been the type to keep things to himself. At least…until you."

"Well, he has never really talked about his…your parents that much," Lizzie pauses before turning to set up the coffee pot. "Until last night after the dream…"

"Okay. Here's what your have to understand about William before you came along," Gigi begins. "It was pretty much just me and him for a while. He was not only a big brother but he basically became a mother and father to me. He put so much weight on his shoulders to make sure that I was being taken care of that he didn't take the time to think about himself."

Lizzie gives her a look of worry before Gigi continues.

"I know I was pushy with you guys but it was the first time in a long time that he showed interest in something for himself," Gigi pauses and scrunches her nose. "Even if was pretty poorly timed and out of the blue for you."

"Yea…worst timing ever," Lizzie pulls a face.

"Right! Well I really saw something change in William after that. You really opened his eyes about a lot of things…but all for the better," Gigi continues. "Then I really saw a chance when you came to Pemberley but I _may_ have been a bit too enthusiastic about it."

Lizzie chuckles, "That's an understatement."

"Give me the benefit of the doubt here. My brother, who has always been a bit stiff around women and relatively socially awkward outside of business, was dressing up and doing costume theater with you…_for_ you. I was excited," says Gigi, smiling.

"Plus you had help from the worst wing man ever," Lizzie jokes as she pulls two mugs out of the cupboard and places them next to the coffee pot.

"Of course. Fitz was a bundle of help," Gigi rolls her eyes. "At least it worked out in the end. Look…William is my big brother…my entire family. I get why he didn't want to bring random girls home. I think he was afraid somebody would put a wedge between us or I wouldn't approve."

"That's just silly though. We get along fantastically, Gigi!" Lizzie says defensively.

"I know! I completely approve of you and William. I've never seen my brother happier than when he's with you. His face lights up when you're even mentioned," Gigi grins. "He was just stuck with the notion that bringing another woman into the family would pull us apart somehow. Plus, you know, he's really protective of the people he cares about."

"I want you to know that I really love your brother, Gigi. He makes me feel good about myself," Lizzie pauses and adds. "I know that might seem simple but I don't know how to put it into words…"

"I get it," Gigi tries and fails to hide smug look. "I barely recognize him now. He's constantly laughing, smiling and he has really loosened up in general. You've really brought him out of his shell. If I may be so bold but I can see bridal showers and weddings and babies in the future and I am excited for you guys."

"Wow uh…that certainly is bold," Lizzie says, eyes wide. "We haven't even been together for five months."

Gigi smiles, "I didn't say _soon_…I just know my brother."

"We don't even live together, Gigi," Lizzie rolls her eyes, pouring coffee into her mug.

"You're practically there already. I mean, you're wearing his clothes…again." Gigi gives her a pointed look. "And I know you're not doing laundry."

Lizzie sputters at the statement, narrows her eyes at Gigi and Gigi flashes a big grin at her.

"That's inconclusive evidence. I just couldn't find my own shirt…" Lizzie blushes and trails off when she realizes how it sounds.

"Mmhmm," Gigi smirks. "I'm just thrilled my brother is finally getting the happiness and love he deserves."

Lizzie gives Gigi a heartfelt smile before walking over to her and embracing her in a short hug.

"William lucked out when he got you for a sister," Lizzie says as she pulls away from the hug.

"Who knows where William would be without me?" Gigi muses as Lizzie walks back to her cup of coffee.

"In a cave with the other agoraphobic lobsters," Lizzie deadpans as she adds cream into her mug. Lizzie and Gigi both share a look before bursting into laughter. Their outburst subsides after a minute and Lizzie sits next to Gigi at the kitchen counter, coffee in hand.

William comes shuffling into the kitchen wearing a plain white t-shirt and boxer shorts to see Lizzie and Gigi leaning over the Chronicle with their backs to him.

"Good morning ladies," William smiles as they both turn their heads.

"Good morning William," Gigi and Lizzie say in unison. They share an amused look before Lizzie beams at him and jumps off her stool. William holds out his arms and she wastes no time wrapping her arms around his waist before he leans down to give her a good morning kiss. Gigi clears her throat and turns around, pretending to be wrapped up in an article in the paper. Lizzie casually grips the bottom of his shirt as they break apart and he beams at her.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up," William murmurs and he places a kiss on her temple. Lizzie closes her eyes at the feeling of his lips against her skin before letting out a breath and walking with him to the counter.

"I got up to make some coffee," Lizzie replies. "I thought you might like some."

"Thank you, Lizzie," William says as he moves to the coffee maker. Lizzie returns to her seat next to Gigi, who is giving her a big grin.

"Don't you start," Lizzie says under her breath, turning to Gigi.

"I was just going to say that William also used to wear pants when he came to breakfast," Gigi whispers to Lizzie, failing to hide the smile on her lips. Lizzie can't help but let out a snort which makes both of them dissolve into another laughing fit. William turns around and leans against the counter, watching them in amusement and sipping from his mug.

"May I ask what could possibly be so funny?" William asks.

"It's nothing really," Lizzie says as she gets off the seat and stands next to William. He puts an arm around her waist and she leans into his side. He glances at her before narrowing his eyes at Gigi with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Why do I feel like I shouldn't believe you?" William directs the question to Gigi.

"Don't be so paranoid, William," Gigi teases. "It's not like Lizzie and I are hatching an evil plan behind your back or anything."

William raises an eyebrow and looks down to Lizzie, "Do I have anything to be worried about?"

"Not at all. I love you too much to conspire against you," Lizzie smiles and stands on he toes to kiss him quickly on the lips. William puts the coffee mug down and pulls her in to his body to lengthen the kiss. Lizzie enjoys the feeling of his hands gripping at her waist and closes her eyes. Her hands make their way to his chest and grabs a fistful of shirt as their kiss continues. Gigi clears her throat loudly and they break apart, blushing from forgetting their environment once again. Lizzie halfheartedly runs one hand down his shirt to smooth it out as Gigi continues smirking at them.

"Yeaaa. I'm totally moving out," Gigi deadpans, "…like tomorrow."


	11. Slippery When Wet

The last time William spoke to Lizzie was early this morning when he wished her good luck and closed the door behind her. She had a long day ahead full of interviews for possible first employees and meetings with potential investors in Sausalito. He had wanted to call her throughout the day to see how everything was going but decided that it would probably end up doing more harm than good. Lizzie had been working so hard with investors to establish Decent Enough Productions since she moved up almost three months ago. He was incredibly proud of what she had accomplished so far despite actually being a competitor. He had even found a few willing investors which helped her enough to find office space that was affordable.

Now, William is sitting on the couch at 9:30 on a Friday night and checking his phone every few minutes. He left a message with Lizzie over two hours ago to call him back once she was done with work in hopes that she would come over tonight. He bought a bottle of champagne earlier and has it chilling in the fridge to celebrate her first real hires of the company. He knows Lizzie will say it's silly to celebrate when she has had an assistant for the last week but Maggie is only interning for experience. William is about to text Lizzie when he hears a knock on the door and wonders who it could be since both Lizzie and Gigi have keys. When he opens the door, he finds a bedraggled and very upset Lizzie on the other side.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think my day was?" Lizzie says pathetically.

"Lizzie! What happened?" William asks with concern as he ushers her in through the door, closing it behind her.

"What didn't happen? I feel like my day was something out of a clichéd movie today," Lizzie says as she lets her bag drop to the floor next to the kitchen counter.

"Oh Lizzie. Come here," William replies as he pulls her in for a hug. "Why are you so cold?"

"I couldn't warm up after missing the ferry! I misplaced my jacket," Lizzie mumbles into his shirt.

"You missed the ferry?" William pulls back to look at her. Lizzie's bottom lip is trembling and he fears the dam will burst at any moment.

"Just a long list of how to make Lizzie's life worse today," she says as a single tear escapes. William kisses the tear away from her cheek and she gives him a half hearted smile in return.

"I have a plan. I will draw you a nice, hot bath and you can tell me all about your day," William offers.

"Will you join me?" Lizzie mutters and William smiles at her.

"Anything you want. How about you pour us some champagne from the fridge and you can meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes," William smiles at her.

"Champagne?" Lizzie tilts her head.

"Oh, ah, yes. I bought it for different reasons but I'm thinking it's perfect for now," William says, searching her eyes for approval.

"I could drink the whole bottle," Lizzie deadpans.

"Oh wow," William holds back a chuckle. "I'm going to set up the bath and you can open the bottle."

William pulls her in for a quick hug and kisses her on the temple before letting go and disappearing down the hall. Lizzie stands in the middle of the kitchen and lets out a frustrated sigh. She walks to the fridge and opens it, finding the bottle of Veuve Clicquot and pulling it out. Once she finds two flutes, she opens the bottle with delicacy and briefly considers drinking straight from it before pouring. Lizzie stands there for a few minutes staring at the bubbles rising in the glasses before remembering William is waiting for her in the bathroom. Lizzie toes her shoes off before picking up the glasses and heading to William's bedroom. When she gets to the bedroom, she finds a robe lying on the bed and lets out a strangled chuckle. She puts the glasses down on the corner table before walking to the bed.

"Lizzie?" William calls from the bathroom. "There's a robe on the bed so you can get out of those clothes."

Lizzie moves her fingers over the fabric of the silk robe and asks, "Where did you get it?"

"Gigi thought you might like it," William replies over the sound of running water. Lizzie smiles at Gigi's thoughtfulness and reminds herself to thank Gigi the next time she sees her. Lizzie grabs a hair band from her pants pocket and brings her hair up into a bun. She takes her time pulling her clothes off before slipping on the silk robe. She already feels better with this fabric against her skin and shuts her eyes, taking a deep breath. Lizzie no longer hears the water running and turns around to see William leaning against the wall. His arms are crossed, has a sympathetic smile on his face and a towel hangs from his waist.

"Are you okay, Lizzie?" William asks softly. Lizzie sighs and walks over to him, resting her head on his chest. He rubs a hand up and down her back before pulling her in for a hug.

"I will be," she mumbles.

"Come on. Let's get you into the tub," he says quietly as he ushers her into the bathroom with glasses in one hand. Lizzie gasps as she sees the set up before them and William quickly sets the glasses on the table besides the tub. There are candles lit up throughout the room, giving the bathroom a golden glow, and the large tub is full of bubbles with steam rising from the hot water. She has never been able to set up her tub like this and it looks absolutely heavenly. She turns around to look at William and he flashes her a quick grin.

"I thought, uh, if you had a bad day like out of the movies," William pauses. "Then you should have a bath like one too."

"So you used dish soap?" Lizzie asks, half teasing. "Because that's what they use in the movies."

"What? No. Really?" William chuckles and Lizzie nods. "I just used regular bubble bath. There's a trick that my mother taught me to make it last."

"Where did you even get all these candles?" Lizzie asks.

"Oh. Gigi left them behind when she moved last week and told me to use them for a rainy day," William says, looking around the room. "And while she couldn't stop waggling her eyebrows when she said it, today was a rainy day for you."

"You…are perfect," Lizzie says quietly before she stands on her toes to kiss him quickly on the lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a hug. He wraps his arms around her back and leaves a light kiss on her neck.

"We don't want the water to get cold," William murmurs near her ear after a minute. Lizzie pulls away from him and smiles before she walks over to the tub, sliding off her robe. She gingerly tests the water with her toes before stepping in completely and sits down, pulling her legs close to her body. She watches William as he lets his towel drop to the floor and get into the tub behind her. He slides her between his legs and he sits back against the wall of the tub, Lizzie resting her back against him.

"So where are we on the scale now?" William asks as they get more comfortable.

"I'd say I'm at a strong 6," Lizzie mumbles as she closes her eyes.

"Really that bad, huh?" William asks as he stirs the water with one finger. "Tell me all about it and leave out no details."

"Well, I had my interviews this morning and I think Ricky Collins found a way to clone himself because half of them had absolutely no clue what they were talking about," Lizzie starts. "They all were going in circles with the questions I asked and they took so much time that I was running behind by the third person."

"Speaking of Ricky Collins, there is a save-the-date on the counter from him," William interrupts.

"Seriously?! He sent you the invitation?" Lizzie exclaims as she turns her head to look at him. "Was there a picture on it? I still don't think she's real. It seems really convenient to have a girlfriend in Canada."

"Lizzie," William shakes his head as he chuckles. "He sent it to me because you didn't give him your address. There's no picture but it looks like he's having the wedding in New York."

"New York? We could visit Jane and Bing! We should go," Lizzie says as she smacks the water, making a splash and spilling water on the floor. "Whoops. Sorry."

"It happens. I'll clean it after. We can discuss his wedding at another time. Tell me about the rest of your day," William says to bring her back on track.

"Right…so the interviews took way too long and went right through lunch. Plus I don't think I would hire any of them." Lizzie says in aggravation. "I'm having more interviews on Monday so hopefully I just weeded out the crazy ones first."

"Hopefully," William repeats as he runs a finger along her arm that is resting on the lip of the tub.

"Then because the interviews ran so late, I had to take a cab to get to there and he completely hustled me," Lizzie huffs. She grabs the glass of champagne from the table beside them and takes a large swig before putting it back down

"What did he do?" William sits up just a bit.

"He just assumed I was a tourist because I needed to go to the ferry building and he took the long way to get there," Lizzie shakes her head. "I had no time to argue with him which is a good thing because I was the last one on the 12:55 ferry ."

"That is ridiculous," William says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You're telling me," Lizzie says as she lifts her head to look back at him. "Anyway, I had over an hour to kill in Sausalito before I met with the investors so I was going to grab a bite to eat near their building. I got completely lost looking for their building though and lost that extra time. I finally found it five minutes before the meeting."

"You could have asked for help," William offers. "Or even called me."

"I did ask for help and that's how I got so lost," Lizzie sighs. "Also, my phone battery was starting to die because I forgot to charge it so I didn't want to waste it."

"Lizzie…" William grabs her hand and uses a thumb to caress her skin.

"I finally talked with the investors and they completely changed their minds. They were confident they wanted to invest over the phone but they told me they wanted to think it over when I got there," Lizzie says bitterly. "They asked me to go over everything I had already talked to them about and that ate away most of my afternoon. They didn't even say yes! They told me they would give me an answer on Monday."

"A lot of events happening on Monday," William points out. "Should I have the bath ready again?"

"Oh William," Lizzie mutters as rests her head on William's shoulder. William kisses her temple and wraps his free arm around her waist.

"I missed the 4:45 ferry back home because of them and had to wait till after 6. I stood there in disbelief over everything when I realized I left my jacket in their office. I went back but their offices closed," Lizzie says shakily. "I really liked that jacket."

"We'll just have to get you a new one," William murmurs into her hair.

"I refused to do anything else but wait for the next ferry because I was pretty sure something would explode if I tried with the day I was having. It got really windy and foggy after 20 minutes or so," Lizzie says flatly.

"And you couldn't call-"

"My phone was dead at that point," Lizzie interrupts. "I finally got back after 6:30 and just ate some overpriced tacos because I was starving. I got back to the office after 7:30 because I needed to catch up and Maggie left every single light on. She is helpful but she's forgetful."

"She is interning though so that's even more helpful," William says. "Please tell me that is the last of your troubles. It's nearly unbearable to hear how terrible your day was and not be there to help."

"Nearly…I left the offices at 9:00 and was all set to just go straight to bed so I could forget this day," Lizzie begins. "I got to the door of my apartment and I realized right away that I left my keys here from last night."

"Lizzie no…" William moves his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"I walked here despite being freezing because I did NOT want to deal with anymore public transportation," Lizzie scrunches her face up. "How is it so cold at the end of August?"

"We are at sea level, Lizzie." William pauses before continuing. "It doesn't matter now because you are here and your day can only improve from here."

"I want to completely forget about it and enjoy this hot bath with you," Lizzie hums. Lizzie turns her head towards William and kisses his earlobe before he takes a sip of champagne.

"I finally got you in this," William muses. "I think I remember you saying you have a thing for tubs."

"Do you remember everything I say?" Lizzie sighs as he begins to leave kisses along her jaw.

"Of course. I put it in my calendar," William teases.

"I want to see your calendar," Lizzie closes her eyes as he moves his hands to begin massaging her shoulders.

"I'm afraid I can't let you. It would be far too incriminating for my own good," William replies.

"Could you at least tell me one thing you wrote in it?" Lizzie pouts as William continues massaging.

There is a twinkle in William's eyes as he begins to think of something he could tell her. He wonders if he writes too much about events with Lizzie in his calendar but they make him smile when she's not around.

"Alright," William leans in close to her ear. "March 17th, 2013: The girl I have been in love with for months is finally in love with me. Happiest day of my life thus far."

Lizzie lets out a shaky breath, "How do you even exist?"

William is feeling playful and replies, "When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"Stop!" Lizzie starts laughing. William laughs along with her and pulls her back in to his chest as close as possible, water splashing over the sides of the tub. He begins to leave a trail of kisses from her jaw line all the way across her shoulder as Lizzie runs a hand down his thigh.

"So Lizzie Bennet," William says between kisses after a moment. "What's your number on the scale now?"

"Maybe I'm at a 4 now," Lizzie sigh out as she grips his knee.

"A 4? Could we lower that?" William murmurs into her skin as his hand moves slowly down her stomach.

"I could be persuaded to be at a..a weak 3," Lizzie's says breathily as she grabs onto the lip of the tub. William's hand slides down to below her stomach and he feels her begin to squirm beneath his hand.

"Poss…possibly a 2," Lizzie stutters out and she bites her lip as his hand creeps dangerously close to her center. Lizzie lets her head fall back on his shoulder as he continues inching towards her core.

"Maybe even a…fuuuck," Lizzie moans out as his hand reaches the apex of her thighs and his fingers brush against her most sensitive spot.

"I don't believe that is on the scale, Lizzie Bennet" William says huskily and whispers in her ear. "But I will be more than happy to oblige."

Lizzie lets out a groan and jerks her hips as he uses more pressure against her with his hand. She struggles to find her footing in the tub as her feet slip against the porcelain bottom. Lizzie's hands dive into the water and grab William's legs to push herself against his body as his fingers slide against her. Her breathing becomes ragged as his fingers dip into her and he runs his tongue along the wet skin of her shoulder. The water sloshes against Lizzie as she wriggles against the movement of his fingers and moans once again. Lizzie's ache between her thighs is nearly unbearable when he presses his palm hard against her for more pressure. She cries out his name as ecstasy washes over her body and she trembles against him, letting her head drop back against his shoulder. William's fingers lightly trail over her skin in the water as her breathing returns to normal.

"That was one of the most…erotic things I have seen in my life," William utters.

"Thus far," Lizzie purrs. She can feel him pressed against her back and she bites her lip, loving the effect she has on him. Lizzie turns her head towards him and moves one hand to his cheek, bringing him down to kiss her deeply. William grabs her waist with his hands and pulls her in close, water sloshing against the side of the tub. Lizzie breaks the kiss as the awkward angle begins to tighten her neck and leans back against William's body.

"So…if you have a thing for tubs. Would that mean you've had sex in one?" William's voice is teasing and low. His fingers trailing Lizzie's heated skin near her thighs

"No," Lizzie breathes and bites her lip. "But I would love to now."

Lizzie can see a spark in his eye and her lust for him is nearly overpowering. Before Lizzie can say another word, William grips her waist and lifts Lizzie up to pull her against him. She lets out a gasp as she sinks onto him unhurriedly and carefully. This is a new position for the both of them and they take a moment to adjust, sighing at their connection. William presses a kiss to her shoulder blade as if to nudge them into movement and he creates a slow rhythm with his hips. Lizzie does what she can in their limited space and rolls her own slowly against him. He lets out a groan and tightens his hold on her waist and her hands move upwards towards his neck. As the friction builds between them, William's thrusting becomes slightly rougher and Lizzie clenches around him, feeling her ache return with a force. Water continues to splash over the sides of the tub but the couple is too wrapped up in each other to care. William drags his tongue across her wet skin before biting down gently and her head falls back against him from the overwhelming sensation. William's hands wander across her body as she writhes against him, desperate and begging him for release. William feels stretched thin as Lizzie begins grinding against him and he brings his hand to her core, his thumb pressing firmly against her. Lizzie's voice is hoarse when his name tumbles from her lips as she is brought over the edge and William snaps, riding his own orgasm along with her own. Lizzie trembles against him as William shakily pulls her in closely. William bends his head down and presses his lips against her shoulder, lightly laughing as the pleasure washes over them. Lizzie closes her eyes and leans into him, grinning into his neck.

"I want…to move in," Lizzie murmurs. William pauses for a second to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Would you care to repeat that again when you're not post-coital?" William turns his head to look at her a moment before he lifts her off his hips.

"Ugh. How do you make that sound sexy?" Lizzie whimpers as she slides back between his legs.

"I've come to the conclusion that it's because we're post-coital," William chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well I mean it," Lizzie sighs. "After a day like today, the only good part was coming home to you. I want to talk about moving in."

"I have no objections. We can discuss this all you want," William says with a hint of excitement in his voice. Before he continues, he feels Lizzie shivering and realizes the water has turned cold.

"Lizzie. Let's move this conversation out of the water," William says quietly and Lizzie hums in agreement. William helps her out of the water and away from the puddles on the floor. Lizzie grabs two towels from the heated towel rack and grins at him as she hands him one, William returning a smile. She turns her back to him and he begins to dry her off, being gentle with the material against her skin. He leans down to kiss her on the shoulder before wrapping the towel around her as he finishes. Lizzie turns back around and takes her sweet time drying William off. She bites her lip as she rubs the towel against his chest before moving lower. She catches his intense gaze and feels like she could melt from the desire building in his eyes. She deliberately brushes her fingers against his torso as she wraps the towel around him, feeling his skin radiating heat. William takes a deep breath and surprises Lizzie once again by scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

"William!" Lizzie laughs as she grabs hold of his neck.

"I didn't want you to slip from the water," William grins at her.

"Are you ever going to stop carrying me places?" Lizzie muses as he places her on the edge of the bed. Lizzie pulls out her bun, quickly running her hands through her hair as William watches with concentration

"Until I am old and gray," William replies as his lips twitch up at the corners. He leans down towards Lizzie and cups her face with his hands before gently kissing her. Lizzie moves her hands to his waist and William begins to lower them slowly to the bed. Lizzie breaks the kiss and pulls herself up to the head of the bed as William follows, staring at her intensely. He hovers over Lizzie for a moment, pushing a strand of hair out of her face and she gives him a big smile. As he starts to close the space between them, Lizzie presses her hands against his chest to stop him and his brows furrow.

"I want to discuss moving in before I lose track of thought," Lizzie says sternly, more for herself than for William. William flips himself over to lie on his back and smiles at Lizzie as she props herself on his chest.

"Alright. What would you care to discuss? Closet space? Drawer space? What side of the bed you prefer?" William asks with barely disguised joy.

"You already know what side of the bed I sleep on," Lizzie blushes. "I mean that I want this to be fair and equal. Rent, utilities, groceries and even parking."

"Well you can't pay rent since I own this apartment," William looks at her before continuing. "If you really feel strongly about everything then we can split utilities and switch off weekly for groceries. As for parking, you could just take Gigi's spot which is paid for until December and then you can take over payments."

Lizzie grins, "How did you make that so simple? I know there was a time when you would have refused to let me pay for anything."

"Well, I have this girlfriend who taught me to open my eyes and look at things from other people's perspectives. I know it will be…difficult to adjust with our different financial backgrounds but this situation has a relatively simple solution," William pauses. "Also, I am very much in love with her and she just informed me that she wants to live with me. I am eager to show her how thrilled I am about this change of events."

A grin spreads slowly across Lizzie's face and she buries her head in William's chest. William runs a hand through her hair before he hears her mumble something he doesn't understand and asks her to repeat it.

Lizzie lifts her head back up and says, "My landlady is going to be so disappointed. She thought I would stay longer. Oh god…my mother. She's going to think we're getting married or something and Charlotte is going to have a field day with this!"

"Lizzie…" William attempts as Lizzie keeps babbling. She pulls herself up, holding onto the towel with her arms close to her chest, and sits on her knees.

"Fitz and Gigi probably have some bet that I wouldn't even make it to our sixth month anniversary-"

"Lizzie." William says a little louder as he sits up, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"And Lydia! She won't even get to see my apartment. She wanted to visit in October and she-"

"Lizzie!" William nearly shouts. Lizzie stops abruptly and looks at him, her cheeks turning red.

"The only people I see in this relationship are you and me. What do you want?" William asks quietly, caressing her shoulder. Lizzie takes a deep breath as if to reassure herself.

"I want to move in with you," Lizzie replies, her eyes sparkling.

"Then move in with me," William says, holding back a smile.

"I will then," Lizzie says before she presses her lips together, trying not to be the first one to break. They sit there for a moment, staring at each other, before William can no longer contain his glee. He breaks out into a huge grin which sends Lizzie into a fit of giggles. He pulls her in for a short but passionate kiss and his hands weave through her hair. Once he breaks the kiss, he rests his forehead against hers and beams at her.

"You're moving in," William murmurs.

"Yes I am," Lizzie whispers back. William begins to kiss her lightly all over her face and Lizzie laughs with delight. She pulls him back to the head of the bed and scrambles to get under the sheets. William finds himself hovering above Lizzie once again and grins wickedly at her.

"I think I like you better without this towel around you," William says as he traces the edge of the towel with his fingers.

"But I think they're so soft," Lizzie teases. William takes his time as his fingers switch between the material of the towel to her creamy skin. Lizzie sighs at his light touch and his hand wraps around the knot, tugging at her towel. He smirks at her as she lifts her hips up to help him remove the towel and he tosses it aside.

"But not as soft as bare skin on these sheets," William says huskily and raises an eyebrow when Lizzie's hands move down his torso to grab onto the towel around his waist. Lizzie grins as she yanks off his towel and throws it on the floor, next to the other.

"I couldn't agree more."


	12. The First 48 Hours

Friday, September 6th

Lizzie officially drops off the key to the landlord's apartment two weeks after her decision to move in. Unofficially, she moved in half her stuff into William's apartment the weekend before. They spent the better part of the previous Sunday compromising on what she would bring over and what she didn't care about as much. Lizzie quickly realized she didn't have any emotional attachment to most of her second hand furniture except for a lamp and cushy chair she fell asleep in more than a handful of times. The chair surprisingly went with the rest of the living room furniture and William moved it near the fireplace because he knew she liked to read by light of the fire. Lizzie spent the rest of the week in her apartment with only a bed and a handful of boxes full of her clothes and every day items. They both decided to take Friday afternoon off so she could be all settled into his-their-apartment before the weekend really started.

Now, William is bringing in the last box of her clothes into the bedroom and places it on the bed. He stands behind Lizzie, who is emptying out another box, and wraps his arms around her waist before leaving a kiss on her neck.

"That was the last of the boxes. You are all moved in," William says with a hint of excitement.

"Almost moved in, William. I still have to unpack the last two boxes," Lizzie replies and giggles as she twists out of his arms. "Don't distract me or we'll never get anything done."

"Let me help you then," William says as he begins to open the other box.

"I don't know what I put in that one!" Lizzie nearly shouts but figures out what she packed in the box by the expression on William's face. William's eyebrow is raised as he slowly pulls out a black garter belt from the box.

"I haven't seen this before," he says with a smirk. Lizzie quickly snatches it from his hands and tries hiding the smile growing on her face.

"You haven't seen a lot of things," Lizzie taunts.

William looks at his watch before peeking back in the box, "I think I have some time."

"A girl likes to have a little mystery," Lizzie slaps his hand away from the box. "I'm not showing you all my cards at once."

"Will I be seeing these so called cards eventually," William asks with amusement.

"Considering I bought them with you in mind…" Lizzie says seductively.

"How do you expect to get anything done when you say something like that?" William growls.

"Because the William I know has an incredible amount of patience," Lizzie smiles as she begins putting the contents of the box in a drawer. William's phone buzzes at that exact moment and he sighs when he looks at the screen.

"I'll be right back," William says to Lizzie as he begins walking out of the bedroom

"I'll just be here putting away my naughty underwear!" Lizzie yells after him, laughing to herself.

"You're going to pay for that!" William yells back before he disappears down the hall.

Lizzie is still chuckling to herself as she puts away the rest of her underwear, smiling to herself about her recent purchases. Lizzie had never worn a garter belt before but when she tried a pair on, she couldn't pass them up on account of how wanton she felt. She has a thought of wearing them some day under one a favorite dress of William's and visiting him at his office. A smile spreads on her face before she grabs a new pair of very lacey underwear and runs into the bathroom to change. She returns to a still empty bedroom and puts away the last of her clothes, feeling a sense of accomplishment at the fact that she is completely moved in. She walks down the hall and turns the corner to find William standing in the living room and ending his call.

"Heeeey," she says and he turns around quickly. "I finished unpacking. I think we could do with a little celebrating now that I'm officially moved in."

She walks slowly towards him and he watches her movement with his eyes. As she reaches him, she places her hands on his chest and stands on her toes to kiss him. He holds her steady by grabbing her waist with his hands and sighs into her lips. William breaks away after a minute and smiles gently at her before he wraps his arms around her waist.

"As much as I want to celebrate right now," William pauses. "Gigi and Fitz have invited us to dinner to mark this occasion."

"Couldn't we go another day? They'll tease us relentlessly," Lizzie pouts.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't get us out of it," William says. "Fitz was kind of crude about it actually."

"Crude? What did he say?" Lizzie asks.

"He said we should eat a lot, uh, to build up energy…because we'll be, uh, using a lot more now that, um, you're moved in," William frowns.

"He did not! That is terrible," Lizzie lets out a cackle. "But also very true…especially this weekend."

"Lizzie…" William warns as his nostrils flare and his eyes darken.

"I don't know about you but my only plans for this weekend are to christen every room in this apartment," Lizzie grins wickedly at him.

Lizzie can see the wheels turning in William's head and tries not to say anything. She can see the desire wash over his face and thinks he might just break.

"If we…cancel," William grits through his teeth. "They will only have more material to work with later on."

"Then I guess we'd better go to dinner," Lizzie purses her lips and turns around to get ready. She feels William's hand wrap around her right wrist and he pulls her in close.

"But you'd better believe that those are my same plans for the weekend," William says lowly in her ear. A shiver runs down Lizzie's spine and she takes a deep breath to compose herself before he lets her go.

"I'll be out here," William says as Lizzie is walking away. She pauses and turns back to him.

"Don't you have to get ready too?" Lizzie asks, narrowing her eyes.

"We will never leave that bedroom if we both go in there right now," William replies, his gaze intensifying.

"Oh…right," Lizzie swallows. "Good plan."

William watches her walk away and turn the corner before he walks to the window, sliding his hands in his pockets. He stares out the window, looking out at the view but getting lost in his head. William knows he is a man of patience because being the CEO of a company practically requires it. At least he used to be a man of patience because when it comes to Lizzie, there is always a sense of urgency that must be answered. He is aware Lizzie is in the other room getting undressed and it takes all the willpower he has to not walk in there right now. Lizzie has awoken a new side of himself he never thought to exist before and it is exhilarating. The fact that this feeling will be a constant whenever he is at home now is a bonus. He wonders how it is possible to feel this much love and this much desire for one person at all times but he chooses not to question it.

Lizzie quickly moves to get ready because she knows the sooner they go out to dinner, the sooner they can come home. She pauses at that thought because it's the first time she realizes she will be coming home and not to his apartment. It is now their place, they are really living together and she feels a sense of euphoria run through her veins. If somebody told her a year ago that she would in love and living with William Darcy then she would have told them they were crazy. It's crazy to think how much has changed in the past twelve months but she knows she wouldn't change a thing. She had started her video diaries with no real ending and somewhere down the line, her entire life changed. Lizzie shakes her head to concentrate and throws her dirty shirt into the hamper before exiting the bedroom. She sees William standing near the windows and looking deep in thought.

"William. I'm ready," Lizzie says slowly. He whips his head around and smiles before walking towards her.

"Excellent. Give me five minutes and we can get this over with," William pauses next to her. "Then we can get to work on those plans of yours."

"Looking forward to it," Lizzie grins at him. William raises an eyebrow at her and returns a grin before heading to the bedroom.

* * *

Late Friday Night

Lizzie slams the apartment door shut behind her and toes off her shoes, placing her shoes next to William's. She follows William down the entry way and into the kitchen.

"I am not going out again," Lizzie says, hopping onto the counter and watching William as he puts their leftovers into the fridge.

"Tonight? I don't doubt it," William muses and leans against the fridge when he turns around.

"I mean this entire weekend," Lizzie huffs. "I am pretty sure Gigi and Fitz kept us out late on purpose."

"I wouldn't put it past them. Fitz kept winking at me suggestively," William replies and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"It's not as bad as Gigi pulling me into the bathroom and asking if we needed supplies," Lizzie deadpans.

"That is…inappropriate. I am going to have to talk to her about boundaries again," William says with a hint of annoyance.

Lizzie laughs, "Good luck with that."

William narrows his eyes and presses his lips together and Lizzie mirrors his face. She crosses her arms in an effort to not break first and William raises an eyebrow. He moves from the fridge and takes the few steps to the counter. He stops right in front of her, pulling his hands out of his pockets and placing them on the counter beside her legs. His stare is intense and Lizzie can feel an ache for William building within her. She doesn't want to be the first one to break but she has been teased all night long and her patience is wearing thin. She catches his eyes flickering to her lips and feels his thumb briefly brush against her thigh and her resolve crumbles.

"Screw it," Lizzie breaks the silence and pulls him in by his tie, simultaneously spreading her legs to make room for him. She feels a sense of relief as their lips meet and William's hands wrap around her waist, pulling her to the edge of the counter. Their kiss is desperate and she whimpers when she feels his tongue run along her teeth. As their kiss deepens, William groans as Lizzie wraps her legs behind him and locks her feet. His hands make their way under her shirt and he leaves a trail of fire along her skin. Too soon, they break the kiss for air and look at each other, grinning and gasping for breath.

"Just to inform you," William says in a low tone as he runs his fingers up along her thighs, "I was mere seconds away from breaking myself."

"Clearly," Lizzie says slowly as she unknots his tie and slides it from his neck. "I just want you more."

"I want you…every moment of every day" William says huskily and raises an eyebrow as Lizzie begins unbuttoning his shirt. "So don't you question that."

Lizzie pauses at the last button of his shirt and gazes at him, affected by his confession.

"Really? Every moment?" Lizzie asks breathily. William's eyes darken with desire and he reaches for the hem of her shirt, pulling it off over her head and dropping it on the floor.

"Every. Single. Moment," William's deep voice resonating in her chest. Lizzie shudders and quickly slides his shirt off his shoulders after undoing the last button. They both fumble with his belt and the zipper on his pants before she helps push them down with her hands. His slides his hands to her back and unclasps her bra, tossing it onto the pile of other clothing. He reaches for her jeans and unzips them, catching a glimpse of her blue lace underwear.

"These are new," William smolders and Lizzie grins at him.

"I purchased them because they reminded me of your eyes," Lizzie whispers and William groans.

Lizzie lifts her hips and William slowly pulls her jeans off, making sure his fingers touch her skin as he undresses her. Once her jeans are removed, his hands creep up her creamy skin and Lizzie squirms under his touch. He traces a finger across the lace of her underwear and her hips jerk against his hand as he reaches her center. Lizzie pulls him in by his torso and moans when she feels how much he wants her.

"Bedroom?" William growls out.

"Right here," Lizzie demands. William's eyes become nearly pitch black with desire and wraps his arms around her, attacking her lips with his own. Their hands are everywhere at once and they are desperate for more contact. William begins to lean forward and before he knows it, he is on top of the counter with Lizzie, hovering above her. She pulls herself more towards the center of the island and William knocks over a bowl of fruit, letting it crash to the ground. Lizzie lets out a short laugh before the sight of William taking off his briefs sobers her up. Her hips jerk violently as he removes her underwear and she can't help but let a whimper tumble from her lips.

Lizzie barely has time to adjust to the hard surface when William pushes her legs wide apart with his large hands and glides deep into her. They both let out a moan as William and Lizzie rock their hips against each other. She grabs onto his back and lifts her legs, resting her knees against his sides. She pushes her head back and lets her jaw drop from the intense sensation William is giving her. William takes advantage of her position and begins kissing her lower jaw, running his tongue across her glistening skin. The ache from her core is accentuated by the heat rippling off his body above her and the cold granite below her. William pulls his head back up as he continues moving above her and catches her looking at him with glassy eyes, flashing him a smile. He smiles back at her before he leans down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. He leans his forehead against hers, only sounds of panting coming from their throats, and she moves her hands up his back to his shoulder blades. The surface of the counter gives them no leeway but their lust is more than enough for each other. William can no longer control himself and he hits his peak, groaning out her name. It ends up sending Lizzie into a spiral which intensifies his own orgasm. Lizzie cries out William's name and trembles below him as pleasure spreads throughout her body. William lightly kisses her cheek and she hums in satisfaction as their breathing returns to normal.

"Sooo," Lizzie grins. "That's one room christened."

William chuckles, "I'm going to love living with you."

"I already do," Lizzie says sultrily as William moves away from her. William beams at Lizzie before sliding off the counter and helping her down. He starts to pick up their clothes when Lizzie stands behind him and stopping William by grabbing his wrist.

"Leave them," Lizzie breathes. "You should come with me to the bedroom."

"I, uh, I broke the bowl." William says dumbly.

Lizzie giggles, "We can buy another one. Just follow me."

"Whatever you say," William murmurs.

Lizzie pulls William by the wrist and swings her hips in jest. Her actions earn a whistle from William and Lizzie laughs as they walk down the hall to the bedroom.

* * *

Early Saturday morning

Lizzie is the first one to wake and finds herself resting on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her and her left hand on his chest. William's right hand covers hers and he is fast asleep. One thing that Lizzie quickly learned after their first night together was that William was a natural furnace. This actually worked out in her favor because she always cold in the night and she could cuddle against him to feel that heat.

She kisses his chest a few times to try waking him up but she gets no movement from him. Lizzie slips her hand out of his and runs her fingers across his stomach, smiling as she sees his muscles tense. She looks up to see him still asleep and frowns, trying to think of another way to rouse him from his sleep. Lizzie presses her lips together before she begins to leave a trail of kisses from the base of his throat to his waist, feeling him stir as she reaches his stomach.

"Lizzie…" he groans.

"Good morning," she says, bringing herself back up to rest on his shoulder.

"Morning beautiful," he murmurs. "Are you trying to work me up before I even wake?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lizzie says with an impish grin.

"Don't you play coy with me, you little minx," William replies as he closes his eyes.

"Oh no. You're not allowed to go back to sleep," Lizzie pokes him.

"Hey!" William flinches. "My girlfriend kept me up last night."

"That's funny," Lizzie pauses. "I remember my boyfriend waking me up at 2 am."

"Irrelevant," William huffs. "You weren't even asleep yet."

"Riiiight," Lizzie snickers. "I know a way to wake you up."

"And what would that be?" William asks as he finally opens his eyes.

"Morning dance session!" Lizzie says as she crawls over William, pausing momentarily above him.

"You want to dance?" William says in confusion. "In our current state of dress?"

"Dancing in your underwear is the best," Lizzie says as she stands from the bed, looking at him. She turns the iPod player on the bedside table on and begins dancing.

William sits up from the bed and rubs his eyes to wake himself up. He watches her dance for a moment before she pulls him up despite his protesting. William stands there with one raised eyebrow as she dances around him, giggling at his lack of movement.

"Are you going to turn this into another awkward dance?" Lizzie pouts. William narrows his eyes at her and an idea pops into his head..

"If you want me to dance, then I'll dance," William smirks. He stiffens and begins dancing like a robot, moving his arms stiffly to the beat of the music. William turns around and pushes his butt out, shaking it robotically at her. Lizzie is in near tears from laughing so hard.

"Is. This. Sufficient?" William asks in a robotic voice. "Darcybot. Wants. To. Please. Lizziebot."

"Oh my god. I love you so much," Lizzie says through her laughter and sits on the bed.

"Darcybot. Loves. You. Too." William turns his head towards her like a robot before smiling.

"Stooop it! It's getting creepy!" Lizzie holds her stomach from her laughter. William pretends to shut down like a robot, imitating the way Lizzie did it so long ago. Lizzie stands back up, still chuckling, and begins poking him trying to make him move again. The music from the iPod player changes to a slower song and William nearly scares Lizzie when he grabs her waist.

"Slow dances are more my specialty," William murmurs as he takes her hand and she leans her head against his chest. They sway quietly to the music and William caresses her waist with his thumb, occasionally looking down at her to smile. Lizzie begins to feel a bit worked up from their proximity and licks her lips involuntarily. She looks up and catches William looking at her with a deep intensity. She moves her hand up to his cheek and stands on her toes to kiss him. Before long, the dance is forgotten and they get lost in the feeling of each other's lips. William tightens his hold on her waist and they fall onto to the bed, William grunting from the impact. They pause for a moment and his eyes flicker from her glassy eyes to her swollen lips.

"We can never seem to get anything done around each other," William says quietly.

Lizzie smiles softly at him and plays with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Did you have plans?" Lizzie asks.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," William says as he runs a thumb across her cheek.

"What would breakfast entail?" Lizzie asks as she wiggles beneath him.

"Bacon…scrambled eggs…pancakes from scratch," William says breathily as he traces one finger above the lace of her underwear.

"I love p-pancakes," Lizzie stutters from his touch. "After this. Sex and then pancakes."

"Sound like paradise," William smirks.

* * *

Saturday, mid-morning

"Lizzie? Could you get my apron?" William asks as he takes out a pan from the drawer.

"An apron, huh?" Lizzie grins before taking the black apron off the hook. "It matches what you're wearing!"

"You are the one who insisted we don't get dressed this weekend," William side eyes her. "Wearing only boxer briefs gives me very little protection and I would rather not burn my skin."

"Understandable. At least I still get to enjoy the view from the back." Lizzie teases before lightly slapping him on the butt. William jumps and turns towards her, his lips tight as she puts the apron over his head. Lizzie stands on her toes to kiss him quickly and he teasingly tries to bite her after she pulls away. She skips away and sits on the stool across the counter.

"You, on the other hand, are wearing another shirt of mine," William muses. "Despite your entire wardrobe being here now."

"What can I say? Your silk shirts feel incredible against my breasts," Lizzie grins wickedly.

"You little…Are you going to help me or are you just going tease me?" William asks, pulling out the rest of the ingredients.

"Who says I can't do both?" Lizzie states as she crosses her legs.

"You can't accomplish much from over there," William glances over his shoulder.

"I believe I can accomplish plenty from here," Lizzie taunts as she unbuttons the first three buttons on her shirt.

"You will never eat if you keep this up," William warns as he points a spatula at her.

"Do you need help mixing the pancake batter? I am an expert," Lizzie asks as she slides off the stool and walks around the counter.

"That would be very helpful, Lizzie," William replies. She brings the bowl full of batter to stand next to William and nudges him, a smile plastered on her face. William nudges her back and bends down to kiss her on the cheek. Lizzie takes the spatula and smudges a dollop of pancake batter on William's face, Lizzie giggling in the process.

William lets out a frustrated sigh, "Lizzie. Don't start playing with your pre-cooked food."

"Hasn't anybody told you pancake batter is good for the skin?" Lizzie says, giving him her serious face.

"Oh really?" William asks with equal seriousness. He grabs another spatula, dips it in the batter and holds it up in a threatening manner.

"William Darcy. Don't you dare," Lizzie says as she backs herself into the corner.

"You walked into your own trap, Lizzie Bennet," William retorts. He stands above Lizzie and holds the pancake battered spatula inches from her face. She squeezes her eyes shut expecting the worst when William only coats the tip of her nose with the batter. Lizzie's eyes pop open from surprise and sees William giving her a genuine smile.

"I would never smother your face in food," William says. "I'm dreadful during food fights. I'm not a fan of the mess."

Lizzie nearly asks him what his stance is on cake smashing but thinks it might be too soon to vocalize those thoughts. She grabs a paper towel and gently wipes the batter off his face as William gazes at her. Neither one makes an effort to move as Lizzie drops her arm down to her side.

"So…pancakes?" Lizzie barely whispers.

"Right. Yes. Pancakes," William affirms.

* * *

Late Saturday afternoon

Lizzie and William are spread out across their bed, gasping for breath, and drenched from head to toe.

"Lizzie," William says, still out of breath. "What you just did in the shower…"

"Mmmm," Lizzie laughs.

"Wow," William chuckles.

"My knees are going to be sore tomorrow," Lizzie says lowly.

"The shower tile is unforgiving…" William trails off.

"Reusing pick up lines now? Did I fry your brain?" Lizzie teases.

"Something definitely short circuited," William groans. Lizzie turns over onto her stomach and rests her head on his chest before grinning at him. She begins leaving kisses along his torso.

"How did you even…" William breathes out.

"I think I love seeing you flabbergasted," Lizzie hums against his skin. William looks down at her, shakes his head from everything and chortles. He moves a hand through her damp hair which is still sticking to her bare skin. They lay there for a few minutes while Lizzie draws patterns on his skin with her finger. She takes a deep breath and pulls herself to her knees, biting her bottom lip before speaking.

"Are you ready for another round?" Lizzie waggles her eyebrows.

"You are absolutely insatiable!" William says lowly.

"I think you're the one who said you wanted me every single moment of the day," Lizzie says with satisfaction.

"Touché," William replies in defeat. "I need sustenance first though."

"How about…" Lizzie pauses before a smile spreads on her face. "Chinese food?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," William grins back.

* * *

Late Saturday night

William is sitting on the couch, wearing only his briefs and a blanket is draped over his legs. His arms are spread out on the back of the couch and he is only half paying attention to the program on TV. Lizzie had disappeared a few minutes ago when her phone rang and he is, pathetically, already missing her. Having spent nearly every minute with her this weekend partaking in numerous activities, he can't help but feel a sense of loss. William occasionally glances to the side expecting to see Lizzie coming in but is disappointed each time. He rubs his face with his hands and turns his attention back to the television which is currently playing some infomercial about some miracle blender. He becomes invested enough in the commercial that he doesn't even hear Lizzie come in.

"What are you watching?" Lizzie asks in amusement, standing near the far side of the couch, playing with the edges of her shirt.

"Hmm? Uh. Something about a magic bullet…" William turns quickly to her and shrugs his shoulders.

"Sounds dirty, Mr. Darcy," she teases as she jumps onto the couch and snuggles into his side, resting a hand on his chest.

"No!" William says a little too quickly. "It's some multi-purpose blender apparently."

"It's okay. You can just tell me if you wanted to start using toys," Lizzie says, trying not to laugh.

"Lizzie!" William's shouts in frustration as his face turns completely red.

"Oh Will…" she looks at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I was only teasing."

She places a hand on his cheek and turns his head towards her. His cheeks are still a faint red and his brows are furrowed as he looks at her. She sits on the heels of her feet and begins placing kisses all over his face and whispers an apology after each one. He closes his eyes and sighs as her lips linger on the wrinkle on his forehead. She pulls back and keeps her hand on his cheek, her thumb caressing his skin and smiling softly at him.

"Forgiven?" Lizzie searches his face for an answer. She sees a tiny smile beginning to show at the corner of his mouth and he nods at her. She kisses him quickly on the lips and his left hand rests on her hip. William grabs the remote and quickly turns the TV off, tossing the remote onto a nearby chair.

"Who was on the phone?" William asks quietly.

"Oh! It was Charlotte," she exclaims. "She was just checking up on me to make sure I wasn't under a pile of boxes or something."

William chuckles, "Why would she think that?"

"I may have forgotten to call her yesterday," Lizzie makes a face. "I said I would once I was officially moved in…"

"You forgot?" William says sarcastically. "How could you possibly forget to call your 'since fetuses' best friend?"

"Are you mocking me?" Lizzie asks, half shocked and half amused.

"I would never dare," William says with a hint of a smile.

"Well, well, well," Lizzie grins as she straddles his lap and puts her hands on his chest. "Look how the tables have turned."

"At this moment in time," William places his hands on her thighs and raises an eyebrow. "I would say you have the upper hand."

"Then I'd like to make the most of it," Lizzie grins as she cups his face with her hands.

"I would like that as well," William murmurs as his eyes turn dark. She leans in close and teases him with her hesitancy before William closes the distance, breathing in her scent as he does. Their kiss deepens and Lizzie moves her hands to his neck, running her thumb along his jaw line. William pulls her in closer to his lap as he moves his lips to her neck and Lizzie begins giggling. He pulls back to see her biting her lip and looks at her in confusion.

"It does no good for my ego when you start laughing like that," William frowns at her.

"I apologize," Lizzie covers her mouth. "It's just...your stubble was tickling me."

William lifts a hand and rubs his face, "Oh. I haven't shaved since yesterday morning. Would you like me to shave now?"

"Oh! Nooo," Lizzie protests. "I find it incredibly sexy on you."

William turns his head to side and his eyebrow quirks, "Oh really?"

"Definitely," Lizzie grins and nods, "Some guys can't pull it off at all. You, on the other hand…I wish you would keep it this scruffy all the time."

"I shave for work to look more professional," William states.

"I know," Lizzie whines and leans in close to his chest. "It's just a really big turn on."

"I won't shave until tomorrow evening then," William says, a gleam in his eye.

"Goodie for me," Lizzie says in a sultry tone as she pushes her hair back with one hand. "Now where were we?"

"I believe," William says lowly as his hands move back up her thighs to pull her in and Lizzie stops inches from his lips. "We were right here."

Their lips crash against each other and they begin kissing with a playful urgency. Lizzie runs her hands through William's hair and William groans when she grabs a fistful between her fingers. His hands slide under the hem of her shirt and Lizzie shivers from the contact. She whimpers as his fingers brush lightly against her stomach and the underside of her breasts. Lizzie arches her back into him and her hips jerk against his own. William pulls his hands from beneath her shirt and begins to quickly unbutton it from the bottom up. When he reaches the last button, their kiss breaks and she pulls back to gaze at him while he removes her shirt. He wraps his hands around her upper waist and she gives him a wicked grin just before she rolls her hips to tease him. He hisses and the muscles in his jaw contract as she continues her movements for just a moment more.

"If you keep that up, we won't be here long," William groans. Lizzie slows her movements to a halt and looks at him coyly.

"That would be no fun at all," she replies as a grin spreads on her face.

"You are in a mood tonight," William says huskily.

"I always am," Lizzie says, her breath tickling his ear. "Tonight more than usual because of that scruff."

"Then let's get rid of these cumbersome layers, shall we?" William breathes. Lizzie runs her hands down to his waist and hooks two fingers under the hem of his briefs. She begins to scoot back just slightly and William slides down the couch a few inches. As she slinks down to the floor on her knees, William lifts his hips so she can pull off his briefs with ease. Lizzie removes her own underwear before she slowly pulls herself back up to her knees. She crawls back onto the couch and sits on William's knees, smirking at him.

"Do you have any idea how sexy that was?" William asks, his voice gruff. Lizzie glances down at his lap and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I think so," she replies, tongue in cheek. William quirks an eyebrow before chuckling.

"Come here," William says roughly as he pulls Lizzie in close to him. He gives her a passionate kiss and sucks on her bottom lip, eliciting a groan from Lizzie. His hands wander up and down her sides as Lizzie rakes her fingernails up his chest. Lizzie inches herself even closer and there's a twinge between her legs as she feels William pressed against her thigh. She pulls herself up to her knees and looks down at William, cupping his face once more with her hands. She gives him a slow, sensual kiss as he gently grabs her hips and lowers her onto him. Lizzie continues their kiss as they adjust to each other and a low, guttural noise escapes William's throat. She begins to roll her hips at an achingly slow pace and his stomach muscles clench as Lizzie runs her hands over his abs. William breaks their kiss and drags his lips down her throat and across her collar bone. She leans back, wrapping her hands around his neck, and William smirks as he lowers himself just a bit. He runs his tongue down between the valley of her breasts and Lizzie moans. Lizzie can feel herself get wound up and her body begins to ache as she rocks her hips harder against him. The sound in the room is a mixture of heavy breathing, staggered moans and each others' names tumbling from their lips. William lets his head fall back against the couch and closes his heavy lidded eyes as Lizzie lifts herself up before moving back down on him. She repeats this a few times more before he grabs her hips with a growl in his throat. Lizzie bites her lip as she begins to grind her hips into him, determined to find her release quickly. As she feels the coil snap inside her, Lizzie cries out in ecstasy and William tightens his hold on her hips as he falls over the edge after her. Her body slumps against him as pleasure washes over the both of them and William gently kisses her shoulder. Lizzie hums into his skin as they lay there for a few minutes, not even attempting to cover themselves up. William can feel the cool air begin to lick his skin and sees goosebumps begin to form on Lizzie's. He lifts her up, smirking at the familial whimper and lies down on the couch with her, grabbing the blanket from the floor to escape the chill. He doesn't fight the sleep that is quickly sneaking up on him and wraps an arm around Lizzie's waist, pulling her in close.

* * *

Sunday Morning

William wakes up on the floor of the living room, lying on his stomach and completely naked. His arm is draped across Lizzie's chest who is lying right next to him, just as nude. Lizzie stirs awake and turns her head towards him, giggling at the realization of where they are.

"How did we end up here?" William chuckles as he pulls a blanket off the couch to cover them up.

"I think you know," Lizzie teases.

William thinks back to last night's events and blushes at their actions. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Lizzie and William woke up after their lively couch session. They were in the middle of a heavy make out session when they rolled over and promptly fell off the couch. The fall barely deterred their actions and they made love on the living room floor, talking until they fell asleep.

She winces as she lies on her side next to him and William looks at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?" William's voice is soft.

"I'm just fine," Lizzie replies, with a hint of a smile. "I'm just sore from this weekend."

"What has come over us?" William asks with amusement as he flips himself onto his back and Lizzie curls into him.

"I think it's a mixture of moving in together, the reassurance that nobody will walk in on us, and being in love with each other," Lizzie murmurs. William beams at her and places a kiss on her forehead.

"That is most definitely the case," William says quietly.

* * *

Sunday afternoon

Lizzie had suggested they watch a movie and was shocked to find out William had never seen The Princess Bride. She promptly pulled him out of bed, wrapping each other in the bed sheets and brought him to the couch. They only made it ten minutes into the movie when they both nodded off to sleep. They both jolted awake when the start Inigo Montoya is yelling for Fezzik's help while chasing the six fingered man. Lizzie finds herself lying on top of William with one hand resting on his chest and her other arm curled into her side. William has one arm wrapped around her back and the other is behind his head.

"Well that was a bust," Lizzie chuckles as she looks at the television before turning it off.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was enjoying it before we fell asleep," William smiles down at her.

"The whole ten minutes?" Lizzie deadpans. William moves his arm from behind his head and begins caressing Lizzie's hair.

"I am more than willing to watch it with you at another time," William offers.

"Good," Lizzie grins. "It's one of my favorite movies."

"Then I will make sure to pay extra attention next time," William says, a half grin on his face. Lizzie looks up and smiles at him before hiding her face in his chest. They lay there in silence while William runs his hand through Lizzie's hair and Lizzie lazily trails her fingers across his bare chest.

"Are you happy?" William asks, his voice barely a whisper. Lizzie is thrown off by the question and whips her head up to look him in the eye.

"Of course I'm happy!" Lizzie assures him. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I just wanted to make sure," William replies. Lizzie twists herself to lie completely on top of William and places her hands on his chest to prop her head on them.

"I am happier than I have ever been in my life, William Darcy," Lizzie begins. "I am making progress with my company and now have employees. I am in a city that is absolutely beautiful. I am living in a beautiful apartment with my incredibly attractive boyfriend who I love so much that I don't even know how to express it sometimes. I am happy. I am positively jubilant."

William's face lights up and he smiles brighter than Lizzie has ever seen before. She decides to take advantage of this confessional mood and turn the tables on him.

"Are you happy?" Lizzie asks, a hint of a smile on her face. William takes a deep breath and glances to the side before speaking.

"Let's point out the obvious first. I am lying on the couch with the most beautiful woman I've ever known and the only thing we're wearing are the bed sheets," William begins. "You have completely changed my life…so much and for the better. You challenge me, you surprise me and you keep me on my toes every day."

Lizzie smiles tearfully and takes a deep breath as he continues.

"Before I met you, I expected myself to be in practical relationships…date someone who had my similar goals in mind, wasn't just out for my money, was business oriented," William falters. "Instead I am so passionately in love with someone that my desire for them overpowers everything else. I never expected to find myself being the one making out in a darkened corner of a dance club or, uh, feeling an overwhelming need to be with them on the kitchen counter, the living room floor…up against a wall."

"Not to mention the laundry room," Lizzie reminds him and blushes.

"There too," William chuckles. "That isn't even a fraction of why I'm so happy. I could lie here for days, watching movies with you in my arms and be completely satisfied with that. I am looking forward to every day now just because you're in my life. So, in short, I am happy. I am exultant."

"You always have to one up me with your five dollar words," Lizzie laughs breathily. William smiles at her and shrugs before she pulls herself up and kisses him sweetly on the lips. She looks into his eyes and caresses his cheek with her thumb, flashing him a big grin.

"I would be just as happy watching movies with you on the couch all day," Lizzie whispers. "For future reference."

"I'd say we have a future date then," William grins before she kisses him again.

* * *

Late Sunday Evening

William helps Lizzie put away the last few dishes in the kitchen and kisses her on the cheek before walking away.

"And where are you going, mister?" Lizzie asks, crossing her arms.

William chuckles, "I really should shave. It's starting to get late."

"I like the scruff though," Lizzie mockingly pouts as she walks up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I am sufficiently aware of how much you like my facial hair," William grins. "I really need to shave though."

"Can I…can I help?" Lizzie asks, hesitantly.

"You want to help me shave? I don't see why not." William replies, amused. Lizzie grins at him and hooks two fingers in his briefs to follow him and William shakes his head, chuckling.

"Hands out of my briefs, Lizzie Bennet," William says in mock seriousness. "Why don't you go grab that stool from my office and bring it into the bathroom."

"Fiiiine," Lizzie drawls out and stands on her toes to give him a peck on the lips before she runs off.

William smirks and heads towards the bathroom, flipping on the light and pulling out his shaving bag from the lower cabinet. He places it on the sink and opens the bag before he hears Lizzie walk in and turns around to smile at her.

"Where did you get my college sweater?" William asks.

"I found it in the closet. I was cold," Lizzie replies as she sets the stool near the sink.

"You could always put on a pair of pants instead of walking around in your underwear," William muses, raising an eyebrow.

"No deal!" Lizzie giggles. "Not when you're only in yours."

William smirks at her and drapes an arm around her as she walks to his side, peering into the bag.

"You have a lot of equipment in there. Making shaving complicated too?" Lizzie teases.

"Different razors for different moods. The electric razor is when I'm in a hurry," he points to the razors out as he continues. "The manual razor is when I have more time."

"And what is that one?" Lizzie asks as she points to a small, square kit in the bag.

"This…is a straight razor kit," William says, pulling it out and unzipping it to show Lizzie.

"Like from the old days?" Lizzie asks quietly as her hand hovers over the opened kit.

"Yes," William pauses and his voice drops. "My father gave me this kit when I began shaving. It is a tradition from father to son in the Darcy family."

Lizzie smiles sweetly up at him and gives him a loving look before he kisses her temple.

"Would you like to use this?" William asks.

"Really? It's so intimidating. I don't want to cut you," Lizzie says with reluctance.

"I trust you," William says, giving her a reassuring smile. She nods and he pulls out the bench from the vanity, sitting down and moving the stool in front of him. Lizzie sits down in front of him and he places the kit on the lip of the sink, pulling a towel from the cabinet and resting it on his shoulder.

"You're going to have to talk me through this," Lizzie says. "I have only shaved legs."

William smiles at her and pulls out the shaving cream, "Apply this first."

Lizzie turns her head to the side and gives him a sarcastic smile before lathering his face with the shaving cream. Once she's done, she starts snickering at William and he narrows his eyes at her.

"Sorry. You look cute with the shaving cream on your face," Lizzie scrunches her nose and shrugs her shoulders. "What do I do now?

"Take the blade and move downwards on my face, along my stubble…not against," William says as he makes the motion.

"How do I know if I'm using too much pressure or not enough?" Lizzie asks as she holds the blade near his face.

"There's a tactile return that tells you how much pressure you need to use with the blade," William says.

"What?" Lizzie says, looking worried.

"You can feel through the handle how much resistance there is," William chuckles. "Relax, Lizzie. It's fine."

"You say that now but what are you going to say when I accidentally slice your throat?" Lizzie says fretfully.

William places a hand on her cheek and caresses it with his thumb, "I said I trusted you. Take a deep breath and relax."

Lizzie resists the urge to kiss him since he is covered in shaving cream and steadies herself. She finds her position awkward and scoots the stool a little to William's right. She puts one hand on his head and angles him slightly before putting the blade near his skin. Lizzie moves tentatively down his face at first but then understands what William said about the pressure in the blade. Once she reaches his jaw line, she stops and wipes the blade on the towel resting on William's shoulder. He brings a hand to the shaved part of his face, feeling the now smooth skin, and smiles at her.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" William beams at her. She quickly shakes her head and repositions herself to try again. William rests a hand on her bare thigh and lets her move his head to the side once more as she carefully moves the blade down his face. She moves her stool after each stroke until she is finally facing him once again. Lizzie pauses and smiles brightly at him, feeling more confident now that she has reached the halfway point. Before she moves his head back to shave his upper lip, she gently squeezes his nose and makes a honking noise. William chuckles and then he is hit with a feeling so powerful that he can barely breathe.

He wants to marry Lizzie Bennet.

Of course he has casually had this thought before but he has never been so sure of something in his entire life than he is right now. This tiny action of her shaving his face and sitting in front of him wearing his college sweater makes it feel even more possible. He can see them doing this exact same thing…ten, twenty, thirty years from now and his heart feels like it's going to burst. William knows it has barely been six months since they began dating and he will wait until it seems more appropriate, but the feeling is taking root inside of him. He wants this every single day for the rest of his life and he gasps at the realization. Lizzie abruptly stops and looks terrified.

"Did I cut you? Are you okay?" Lizzie asks nervously.

"No…I, uh, I," William struggles to find the words that aren't what he's thinking at the moment. Instead he pulls her in quickly and gives her a passionate kiss, despite half his face still covered in shaving cream.

"William!" Lizzie snickers and pulls away, wiping away the shaving cream on her own face.

"I'm sorry," William says with a weak smile. "I just really had the urge to kiss you."

"Well I wouldn't say no to those," Lizzie grins. "Just give a girl a warning when she's holding something sharp in her hand."

"I definitely will," William gazes at her, kissing her quickly once more. "Would you like to continue?"

"Yes," Lizzie nods. "Now stay still."

"As you wish," William grins.


	13. Little Boxes

William and Lizzie's six month anniversary falls on a Tuesday, much to William's dismay. His ideas had ranged from going to dinner at La Folie all the way to whisking her off to his place in Tahoe for the weekend. Lizzie knew he had been up to something even a few weeks before and quickly put a stop to his plans. She sat him down and told him in the best way she could that there would be no four star restaurants, they would spend no more than 100 dollars for gifts and they would go to work as planned. In the end, she convinced him they would go to a reasonably priced restaurant and then have a quiet evening alone while exchanging presents.

William is now sitting in his office unsuccessfully getting work done and counting down until he can leave work at a normal hour to see Lizzie. He looks at the clock and groans when he realizes only twenty minutes have passed since last he checked. He returns his focus to a particularly extensive report and hears a knock on the door a few minutes later.

"Come in," William says, not looking up from his report. Gigi comes in practically skipping and has a big smile on her face.

"Hi William!" Gigi says, excitedly. William looks up at Gigi with no expression other than a raised eyebrow.

"Hello Gigi. Is there anything I can help you with?" William asks patiently.

"Actually, it's the other way around," Gigi gestures towards him. "The last part of your present just arrived!"

"That is a relief," William says, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Do you think you could-"

"Already on it," Gigi interrupts. "Everything is labeled and I'll drop the last part of at the apartment before you guys get home."

"Thank you, Gigi," William pauses. "Do you think she's going to like it? I wanted to purchase the first edition…"

"First of all, the book cost ten thousand dollars and I doubt Lizzie would appreciate you going over the budget by that much," Gigi purses her lips. "Secondly, every part has a special meaning and it's from you so she will absolutely love it."

William sighs, "She's going to know I spent more than we agreed upon."

"If it makes you feel any better, she went over budget too," Gigi grins. "Not be as much as you did but I think you'll like why she did."

"Could you try to act less smug about the fact we both asked for your help?" William says, rolling his eyes at her good naturedly

"I could but where is the fun in that?" Gigi replies as she turns to leave the office.

"Gigi," William says quickly before she closes the door. "Thank you again…for everything."

"It was nothing. I was happy to help, big brother," Gigi says and William smiles at her before the door clicks closed.

Lizzie is in her office and going through a drawer of files when her assistant walks in with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"You have a delivery, Miss Bennet," she says. "These are gorgeous!"

"Wow. Thank you, Katie," Lizzie says as she places the flowers on her desk. "How many times have I told you to call me Lizzie? It's fine. Really."

"Sorry. Lizzie. Who are they from? What does the card say?" Katie asks, eagerly.

"I think there's a card in here somewhere," Lizzie mutters as she searches through the flowers. "Ah! Here it is."

Lizzie opens the little envelope and reads the message to herself. She grins and looks up to see Katie still waiting for an answer.

"Oh. They're from my boyfriend…" Lizzie responds. "You can go now, Katie."

"But…what does the card say?" Katie pouts.

"You can go," Lizzie says, trying not to laugh.

Lizzie sits back down at her desk, admiring the red and purple tulips mixed with lavender mallows and hibiscus flowers, and re-reads the card.

Hello, Love.

Thank you for the best six months of my life.

These were not part of the budget.

-The one you love the most

Lizzie grabs her phone and hits speed dial, listening to his phone ring a few times before William picks up.

"Hello, Charlotte," Lizzie teases.

William laughs into the phone, "Hello Lizzie. You received the flowers then?"

"I did and they are beautiful," Lizzie replies. "They also look expensive."

"We never discussed flowers as part of the budget," William says.

"You're getting off on a technicality," Lizzie huffs. "You're a little cheater."

"That may be so," William pauses. "I just want to be able to give you everything."

Lizzie sighs into the phone, "Stop distracting me with things like that."

"What can I say? You're easy to distract," William says. "Would you like to know the meaning behind the flowers?"

"I would love to," Lizzie says as she leans in, smelling the flowers.

"Every flower has a different meaning and the color makes a difference," William begins. "The red tulips stand for undying love and the purple stand for forever love. The Hibiscus flowers mean rare or delicate beauty and the malva which you might not recognize…the malva mean consumed by love."

Lizzie pauses before responding, "If I didn't have the staff meeting this afternoon, I would probably leave right now, William."

William chuckles, "I would willingly do the same but we both need to accomplish something before tonight."

"I'm excited about tonight," Lizzie says quietly. "I feel stupid for how much I'm missing you right now even though I saw you a few hours ago."

"If you feel stupid then I feel positively moronic because I cannot concentrate to save my life," William admits.

Before Lizzie can say another word, her other line starts ringing and she jumps a little.

"William. I have to go. I will see you tonight," Lizzie says and adds. "I love you."

"I'm eagerly anticipating it. I love you too," William finishes and hangs up.

* * *

William makes the decision to work through lunch in order to leave earlier than planned. He heads to Lizzie's offices and smiles to himself as he wanders down the hallway looking for Lizzie.

Lizzie is nearing the end of her staff meeting when she sees William walking by the conference room window and stop when he spots her.

"Oh! Could you ladies hold on for just a moment?" Lizzie holds up a finger and slips through the door. Lizzie flashes him a big smile as he bends down to hug her and kiss her on the cheek.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet," Lizzie asks, trying to hide her excitement.

"I wanted to surprise you," William smiles. "Plus I hadn't seen your offices set up yet. I'm impressed."

"Well I am definitely surprised," Lizzie says, grinning. "I just have to finish up with everyone in there and we should be good to go."

Lizzie gestures to the conference room and William takes a peek, seeing all the women staring at him.

"Uh…is there a reason they're all looking at me like that?" William asks, tucking in his chin. Lizzie turns around and sees everybody quickly look off to the side.

"They don't normally see such a well dressed man in these parts," Lizzie teases. "The only male employee I have right now is for tech and he usually opts for t-shirts rather than a suit and tie."

"I, uh, like the way I dress," William stutters.

"I think they do too," Lizzie grins. "Now, give me a few minutes. Katie can get you something to drink if you'd like."

Lizzie sends him down the hall and goes back into the conference room to be met with the faces of four eager women.

"Who was that tall drink of water?" Andrea asks.

"Andrea," Lizzie says sternly. "That is not appropriate."

"His hotness was not appropriate," Andrea shakes her head and Lizzie nearly bursts into laughter as the rest of the women nod in unison.

"Oookay. I take it none of you will be paying attention to rest of the meeting then? We'll pick it up tomorrow then. You are free to go," Lizzie says.

"But who is he?" Michelle asks.

Lizzie sighs in defeat, "He is my boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you don't stare at him like that in the future. It makes him uncomfortable."

"Does he dress that sharply all the time?" Andrea pipes up again.

Lizzie laughs before answering, "Sometimes he adds a vest."

She leaves them in the room and shakes her head from her brazen employees. They definitely were talented but they loved to pry at any chance they could get. She finds William sitting in her office still looking a bit uncomfortable and she closes the door.

"Your meeting is over already?" William asks, watching her as she gathers her things.

"They kept asking questions that didn't pertain to the meeting so I let them go," Lizzie replies, her back to him.

"Oh," William says, knowing what she means. Lizzie turns around and gives him a sweet smile. She walks over to him and bends down slightly to kiss him. William sighs into her lips before she ends the kiss only seconds later.

"Don't worry about them. They may seem like they want to attack but they're harmless," Lizzie assures him.

"Your assistant, Katie, seemed, uh, rather friendly. It was a bit disconcerting," William says, furrowing his brow.

"Well I obviously need to have a conversation with her then," Lizzie says, annoyed. "Apparently the glitches in my company right now are the hormones of my employees."

William raises an eyebrow, "That's an interesting glitch to have."

"It probably doesn't help that their boss is constantly having daydreams about a certain gentleman," Lizzie lowers her voice to a whisper. William breathes in deeply before narrows his eyes and shakes his head.

"You are fraternizing with the competition, Miss Bennet," William muses.

"You know what's worse? I'm going out with the competition," Lizzie grins before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

"Good-bye, Lizzie! It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Darcy," Katie says as they walk past her desk to the elevator. Lizzie turns around, still holding his hand, and points to her.

"I want to speak with you first thing tomorrow, Katie," Lizzie says and she notices Katie's eyes widen as the elevators doors close.

* * *

Lizzie ends up choosing the restaurant with little protest from William. She turned the expensive bouquet around on him and he accepted defeat gracefully. William is surprisingly impressed by the place even though they had to wait thirty minutes before being seated at a semi-circular booth. William quickly finds that there is too much space sitting across from each other and they both gravitate towards the middle of the booth fairly quickly. Throughout dinner, he alternates between holding her free hand and draping his arm around her when they are between courses. Lizzie teases William every so often by kissing him on the cheek and he responds by playfully narrowing his eyes at her. Once the waiter returns to clear their plates, he asks if either would care for dessert.

"We are totally sharing that fudge chocolate cake with that fruit topping I spotted earlier," Lizzie grins.

William smiles at the waiter, "It would appear we will be having that dessert."

"One of my favorites," the waiter responds. "I'll be back with that and two forks."

"Thank you!" Lizzie replies as he walks away. Lizzie looks to William and smiles at him before nudging his shoulder.

"You're oddly chipper over ordering dessert," William says, hiding his smile.

"It's the person I'm sharing it with that makes me 'chipper'," Lizzie says, using air quotes for the last word.

"Oh I don't know. I don't think I have much to offer in the way of sharing," William says with a gleam in his eye.

"Is that a challenge, William Darcy? Are you going to try and eat all of our anniversary dessert?" Lizzie sits up straight, putting on her fake serious face.

"I might save you a bite or two," William says smugly.

"I fear this cake is tearing us apart," Lizzie says innocently. "Will you give me one last kiss before it does?"

William shakes his head, "Your feminine wiles do not affect me."

"I beg to differ," Lizzie says quietly, moving her hand under the table and placing it on his upper thigh. William jerks in his seat and coughs loudly before narrowing his eyes at her.

"The dinner table at your parent's house was one thing," William says tightly. "But we are at a very public restaurant, Lizzie Bennet."

"Then one little kiss will be hardly harmful, William Darcy," Lizzie responds.

William shakes his head and chuckles, "You win."

Lizzie brings her hands up and pulls him in for a short kiss before she is smiling against his lips

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too," he whispers back before pulling away.

The waiter returns a moment later with their dessert and two forks, telling them both to enjoy. Lizzie looks at the cake before looking to William as if expecting to gain permission from him to start. He picks up one fork as she picks up the other before they both dig into the cake.

"A toast, Lizzie Bennet?" William muses.

"With the cake?" Lizzie asks, tilting her head.

"Dare to try new things," William teases, nudging her shoulder.

Lizzie taps her fork with William's and says, "Here's to the best six months of your life. You're welcome."

"Lizzie," William says, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Okay. Okay. It's been pretty great for me too," Lizzie grins. William shakes his head from her teasing and they both take a bite of the cake.

"Oh my god. I am leaving you for this cake," Lizzie moans out before taking another bite. William throws his head back in laughter as she swats his fork away with her own. The dessert is finished within only a few minutes and Lizzie ends up eating most of it. William successfully enjoys a few bites but garners more satisfaction watching Lizzie enjoy the cake. Once the plate is empty, Lizzie puts down her fork and looks at William, who is more than impressed (and aroused) with her.

"When we come back here, we are going to order two slices," William states.

"But what will you get?" Lizzie asks with a glint in her eye.

"I already have everything I want sitting right next to me," William beams.

* * *

William opens the door to their apartment and gestures Lizzie inside before walking in behind her. She toes off her shoes and adds them next to William's before padding down to the kitchen. As she turns the corner, she sees a bottle of champagne sitting on the counter and two cards separately marked 'William' and 'Lizzie' lying against it. William catches up to Lizzie and wraps his arms around her, leaving a kiss on her shoulder before noticing the champagne.

"Is that from Gigi?" he murmurs as Lizzie grabs both envelopes.

"Probably," Lizzie says slowly. "I'm kind of afraid to open it."

William chuckles, "I'm sure nothing will jump out."

Lizzie carefully opens her card and pulls out a little envelope while William opens his own.

Lizzie,

I just want to thank you for everything. It's nice to see William so happy all the time now. You can take 100% credit for that happiness. Happy 6 months!

Love, Gigi

P.S. I'm totally taking credit for getting you guys together…at least 90%.

William,

Enjoy the champagne!

She will love every part of your gift because she loves you.

Happy 6 months.

Love, Gigi

A smile spreads on William's face and he looks up and sees Lizzie mirroring the same expression. He sets the card down on the counter and leans in towards Lizzie, kissing her sweetly and slowly. Lizzie rests her hands on his chest, soaking in the warmth that radiates from William. As the kiss ends, William pulls her in close to his chest and wraps his arms around her back. He closes his eyes as he feels her hands slide down his sides to his lower back and grabs two fistfuls of his shirt. They stand in the kitchen, hearing nothing but sounds of the night and their even breathing, losing track of time.

"Heey," Lizzie says quietly. "I could stay here all night but then we'll never get anywhere."

"Of course," William pulls away and smiles at her. "I think I might just have something for you."

"Will it be as good as that dessert?" Lizzie teases.

William rolls his eyes, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas," Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip before heading to the staircase.

"Where are you going?" William asks.

"I hid my present downstairs because I'm sneaky like that," Lizzie says.

William heads to the bedroom to grab his own presents and goes back to the living room, setting everything on the table. Lizzie comes back upstairs with a smile on her face and jumps onto the couch next to William, placing her gift behind her. She looks at the table, seeing everything that William has and her eyes widen.

"There are five boxes for me to open? Did you even attempt to stay within the budget?" Lizzie asks, slightly annoyed.

"I was informed you didn't stay within the budget, Miss Bennet," William glares at her, not successfully hiding his amusement.

"It wasn't by a lot!" Lizzie says defensively. "I just wanted to make it special."

"As did I," William says quietly. Lizzie's eyes soften at him before sighing deeply.

"Okay. Let's agree that the budget made it more difficult to shop for each other," Lizzie says as William nods. "We just have to be reasonable next time. You can't go buying me a car and here I am with a tie. It doesn't compare."

"First of all, I would never buy you a car because I know you're an expert at public transportation, Secondly, I would absolutely cherish that tie. I wouldn't care if you found it at a garage sale because I would know that you were thinking of me when you bought it. That's all that matters," William replies. A smile tugs at the corners of Lizzie's lips and she leans in, leaving a lingering kiss on his cheek before sitting back.

"I would very much like to go first if that is alright with you," William says, searching her face for approval. Lizzie nods and readjusts herself on the couch, facing William and sitting cross-legged.

William takes a deep breath before grabbing the first and biggest gift, placing it in her hands. She takes her time removing the wrapping paper before opening the lid, finding a silver chain linked bracelet lying in the pale blue box.

"Is this from Tiffany's?" Lizzie asks in shock. "If everything else is from there then you went waaay over…"

"Don't worry. I stole the bracelet," William jokes. "I paid for everything else."

"William," she admonishes.

"This is the only item purchased from there," William reassures her. "Gigi helped me a reasonable amount with the rest so I wouldn't go terribly above the budget more."

William takes the bracelet from the box and clasps it around Lizzie's wrist. He brushes his thumb along the underside of her wrist before pulling away and placing the empty box on the table.

"I love it either way," Lizzie says, inspecting the bracelet on her wrist. "Is it a charm bracelet? Is that what the other boxes are?"

"It is…and yes," William says before grabbing the first box labeled 'one' and handing it to Lizzie.

Lizzie pulls off the lid of the small box and sees a small video camera shaped charm. William takes the charm out of the box and slowly attaches it to the bracelet.

"This video camera represents all of your past, present and future endeavors. I believe in you and I am proud of you," William says quietly. He reaches for the next box labeled 'two' and hands it to her again, Lizzie taking a deep breath before opening it. When the lid comes off, there is a four leaf clover in the box and she looks up to him in confusion.

"I had to think about this one," William says as he pulls out the charm to attach it to her bracelet. "What little charm could possibly symbolize the start of our relationship? Your birthday falls on St. Patrick's Day and I will now forever see it as one of the luckiest days of my life. This represents the beginning of us."

"Oh, Will," Lizzie breathes. William smiles at her before grabbing the box labeled 'three'. She quickly opens it and eyes a little bow tie, looking at him and quietly laughing. He pulls the charm out of the box and adds it to her bracelet, his fingers lingering on her wrist as he talks.

"This one was actually the most difficult to find and only arrived this morning," William chuckles. "Any time you look down and see this bow tie, you could not only think of me but of how special and unique everything is about you. You used costume theater to express yourself and in a way, it helped you find your place in this world."

"You're going to make me cry," Lizzie says, her voice sounds shaky.

"You're not allowed," William whispers and Lizzie lets out a breathy laugh. He grabs the last box and hesitates for a moment before handing it to her. She opens the last box slowly and lets out a shaky breath, seeing a small silver heart. She looks up at William with watery eyes as he pulls out the last charm, adding it to the bracelet. He holds her wrist in his hand and gently strokes her skin.

"This one represents so much more than I can express but if it wasn't already obvious…I gave you my heart a long time ago," William murmurs. "And I know it's safe with you."

A tear falls down Lizzie's cheek and William reaches up to wipe it away, watching her as a smile grows on her face. She quickly climbs into his lap and wraps her arms around him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. William slides his hands around her waist and pulls Lizzie in, surprised at how small she feels in his arms at this moment.

"Do you really like it?" William asks, breathing in her scent. Lizzie pulls her head back to look at him in the eyes.

"How could I not? I absolutely love every part of it," Lizzie says. William beams at her and kisses her on the cheek before pulling her in for another hug.

"I was worried," William murmurs into her hair.

"No need to be," Lizzie giggles. "I think it's time for mine."

Lizzie heaves herself out of his lap and sits back down on the couch next to William, reaching beside her for his present. She hands him the wrapped box and flashes him a small smile before resting her hands in her lap, eagerly watching him. When he lifts the lid and places it next to him, he tears back the tissue paper and carefully takes out a leather bound book. There are two brass locks holding it closed and brown laced strap closures on the binder of the book. A big smile spreads on his face as he notices the front is embossed with 'William Fitzwilliam Darcy'.

"I got your middle name out of Gigi. She helped me with the embossing," Lizzie says as she watches William's fingers hover over his name. He carefully unlocks both locks before opening the book and turns to Lizzie at the realization of what she has given him.

"It's a calendar," Lizzie grins. "For your more personal and 'incriminating' events that you want to remember but keep to yourself. I caught a glance of your current calendar and it seems so full with events and future meetings that I don't even know how you have the space to add anything else. I found the weekly pages instead of monthly so you have more room to write whatever you want."

"It's perfect," William breathes. Lizzie leans into him and he kisses her temple before looking through the pages.

"I also… I ordered enough pages that this will last you three years before you need to order more. The pages start on March 17th," Lizzie points out. "This calendar is completely for you and you alone so you don't have to show me anything you write in it. I just may have added a few thoughts of my own in some dates you might stumble across..."

William turns to the first page and sees that Lizzie had included his words he confessed to her a few weeks as well as her own words. Lizzie rests her chin against one hand and watches him as he reads.

The girl I have been in love with for months is finally in love with me. Happiest day of my life thus far.

Second chances are rare but William Darcy has given me another one. It resulted in the best birthday present of all: love. -Lizzie

"That one was a given but I'm not telling you where else I wrote in that calendar…and you can't cheat!" Lizzie teases. William sets the calendar on the couch and drapes his arm over her small frame, pulling her in to kiss her temple once more.

"I love it and I love you," William smiles. "I look forward to stumbling upon anything you wrote in here."

"That's a relief," Lizzie says.

"Were you also worried I might not like it?" William asks, concerned.

Lizzie shrugs, "I don't know. It seemed like a boring, practical gift to me before I had your name put on it."

"I would have loved this even without my name," William replies. "A calendar for just our relationship essentially? Who would have thought I would need one a year ago?"

"Certainly not me," Lizzie teases, leaning in close to kiss his jaw.

"We defied the odds," William grins. He places his hand on the small of her back and rubs circles as she rests her forehead against his cheek.

"Oh! I have another present for you but I left it in the bedroom. I will be right back," Lizzie says as she gets up from the couch.

"Really? Is this the present that put you over the budget?" William raises an eyebrow. Lizzie quirks her head to the side and narrows her eyes.

"Gigi doesn't know about this one," Lizzie says. "She helped me enough with the calendar."

"I'll be right here, Lizzie Bennet," William chuckles and watches her disappear from view before picking the calendar back up. He traces his name with one finger, smiling to himself, before unlocking the book to looking inside once more. He notices Lizzie's writing on the inside of the cover that he hadn't before when he was flipping through the pages.

I know how much you enjoy adding events of our life together into your calendar. I hope this stays by your side for years to come and you never grow tired of remembering the little things that make you smile.

Love, your Lizzie

"Your Lizzie," William whispers to himself. He knows Lizzie is an independent woman and he has never thought of her as an object of his so he is aware of what the signature really means. She means it in the same way he did only twenty minutes ago when he gave her 'his' heart. It's a symbol that she loves him wholeheartedly and he can't help but feel a surge of that emotion building up at this moment. He is so wrapped up in studying the inscription that he doesn't hear Lizzie walk in the room.

"I hope these fit because the guy at the store said they are adjustable," Lizzie says. William looks up and his mouth falls open. Lizzie is standing near the door frame, wearing black suspenders that cover only part of her breasts and are attached to black lace boy shorts.

"Holy shit," William says under his breath.

"The present must be good if I can elicit dirty language from the one and only William Darcy," Lizzie says, saucily.

"Uh…you, uh, um, woah," William stutters out. Lizzie walks slowly towards him and bends down close to his ear, wrapping one hand around his tie.

"You can either sit here trying to think of the right words all night or you can follow me and unwrap this present in the bedroom," Lizzie whispers. She pulls him up by his tie and begins walking them to the bedroom. William brushes one hand on her back near the suspenders and Lizzie stops in the hallway, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Nuh uh. No peeking until we get to the bedroom," Lizzie grins wickedly before William lets out a growl. She starts walking towards the bedroom again and once her feet cross over the threshold, William spins her around and kisses her with intense passion. It becomes a battle of push and pull; Lizzie fumbling with his belt and pants while William inches them towards the bed. As soon he steps out of his pants, Lizzie works to remove his tie and shirt but William makes it more difficult as he pulls her in close to his body, Lizzie feeling a twinge at the effect she already has on him. She gives up undoing anything and slides her fingers through his hair as their frenzied kiss continues, his tongue making her moan. The sound sparks a deep ache within William and he lifts Lizzie up, her legs wrapping tightly around his torso. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he lowers them to the bedspread with ease before their lips pull apart, William staring at her with black, desirous eyes. Lizzie is sliding up to the head of the bed slowly as William crawls above her, their eye contact never breaking.

"I can see why you are so affected by my attire now," William says huskily, running his fingers slowly up the suspenders she wears.

"So you like the present?" Lizzie asks breathlessly, biting her lip as his fingers brush up against her breasts. William presses up against her and she closes her eyes from the pressure and the ache building within her.

"I would think it obvious," William whispers into her skin.

"I think the rest of your clothes need to come off now," Lizzie says thickly. She brings her hands back up to his neck and quickly undoes the rest of his tie before working her way down the buttons of his shirt. William pulls himself up to his knees and grins at her as he removes his shirt and tie, tossing them off to the side. He wraps his hands around her thighs and pulls her closer to him. His hands move from her sides to her waist and then to the clasps on the suspenders. William watches Lizzie as he unclips the suspenders from her underwear and removes them completely. He holds them up in the air for a moment as if he is inspecting the make and model.

"Very fine pair of suspenders, Lizzie Bennet. I very much look forward to wearing them," William says, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" Lizzie teases. "I still get a little weak in the knees when you wear that vest."

"One cannot pass up a pair of suspenders," William murmurs and he bends down to hover over Lizzie once more. "Even if they do remind me of how they look against my girlfriend's bare skin."

Lizzie grabs William by the neck and pulls him down to kiss him with fervor and he tosses the suspenders aside gently. William's hands are brushing down her creamy skin, breasts and then the valley between. He places a flat hand on her stomach and moves his lips to her jaw before his hand inches below her lace underwear. Her hips jerk at his touch and she wraps her arms around his back as his hand creeps even closer to her center. As his hand reaches its destination, he can feel how ready she is for him and she moans at the contact. His fingers stroke against her and her hips begin to jerk against his hand as his motions bring her to a new height of yearning.

"Fuck...Will!" she cries out. "Please!"

William moves quickly to remove their last layer and kisses her gently before looking down at her and smiling. When she smiles back, he pushes himself into her and she let's her head fall back from the pleasure. He can't help but drag his lips across the exposed skin and kisses her pulse point. He pulls out of her and pushes back in, slowly and long and deep, and she is whimpering from the weight of him. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him in tightly as she they can handle before all that tumbles from their lips are slow moans and deeper groans. Lizzie's nails dig deep into his back as William quickens the pace and her back arches into the pleasure. Lizzie pulls her head up and runs her tongue up along his throat, feeling the guttural noise that escapes it. Her whole body is pulsating to the beat of their combined heartbeat and she can feel herself getting close to the edge. She locks her feet in hopes that it will bring him even a little deeper and works to bring William to that same edge so they can fall off together. Their rhythm becomes desperate when William brings his hand down between them, sending Lizzie into sheer ecstasy. She can feel her orgasm from head to toe and even her scalp tingles from the intense pleasure. William cries out her name as he hits his peak and it feels like his entire body is vibrating as the sensation washes over him. He rests his head in the crook her neck and leaves light kisses against her skin as they both try to catch their breath. Lizzie closes her eyes and presses her lips together while she listens to her heartbeat slow down. She smiles at the fact that she can feel William's heartbeat as he lies above her and brings her into a calmer state. Neither wants to let go of the other but William reluctantly does, simply pulling her into his chest as he lies on his back.

"Every time feels simultaneously like the first time and better than the last," Lizzie whispers into his skin.

"My sentiments exactly," William breathes into her hair. "Happy six months, Lizzie Bennet."

"Happy six months, William Darcy," Lizzie smiles as she hides her face in his chest.

"Looking forward to the next six months, Lizzie" William says. More like the rest of my life, he thinks to himself.

"Me too, William," Lizzie smiles at him. "The next six months and more."

William kisses her temple and Lizzie wraps herself around him. They lay there quietly in the dark together before they finally drift off to sleep.

Notes: Here is the journal that Lizzie bought William  
listing/121282034/leather-journal-diary-notebook-p lanner Sooo will you guys be sticking around for a long time? I have a good ten chapters swimming around in my head and that's not the half of it. Send help.


	14. Confessions in the Dark

Summary: When the lights go out during a storm, Lizzie and William entertain each other the best way they can think of.

Notes: It's Daniel Vincent Gordh's birthday! Let's thank Ashley for temporarily posting a video of him dancing.

It is a Saturday evening in early October and a rainstorm is occurring outside the windows of Lizzie and William's apartment. Lizzie is sitting at the window seat and occasionally looking up from her book, only to be greeted with the same rainy view. William is sitting on the couch, occasionally getting caught up in watching Lizzie and half reading his own book. Lizzie lets out a frustrated sigh after looking out the window for a fifth time and William gives up on reading.

"Lizzie?" he says, trying to get her attention.

"The weather channel said a light drizzle. Not some epic rainstorm!" Lizzie says, annoyed.

"I'm sure it will pass soon," William replies. Mere seconds after William says this, thunder rattles the windows and lightning strikes off in the distance. Lizzie jumps up from her seat out of surprise and starts laughing.

"Or not…" William chuckles. "This will probably be in the paper."

"It's just some thunder and lightning though," Lizzie says in confusion before walking over to sit on the couch and curling into William. He drapes his arm over her and kisses her on her temple.

"We're in a cooler climate so thunderstorms don't happen as often here," William says, shrugging. "Whenever we did have one, Gigi would sleep in my bed."

"Is she going to come running over here and kick me out of your bed then?" Lizzie teases.

"She is a big girl now," William says, half smiling. "Our bed is only reserved for you and me."

"That's good to know because I don't think I'm willing to share," Lizzie grins. Lightning lights up the apartment and thunder once again rattles the windows, this time a little more loudly.

"Okay wow. This is a big storm. The weather guys really messed up," Lizzie says. William's phone vibrates and he checks it to see a text from Gigi

"Gigi says she is doing perfectly fine and there is no need to worry about her," William laughs as he puts the phone on the table.

"Her ears must have been burning," Lizzie quips.

"Highly likely," William replies. Lizzie jumps again as the thunder booms and William pulls her in close, Lizzie resting a hand on his chest.

"I remember the thunderstorms as a kid but I would be caught off guard every single time," Lizzie recalls. "Lydia and I would run around the house screaming our heads off and it drove my mom crazy."

"What about Jane?" William asks, watching her as she talks.

"She would be hiding in the closet. It's where we all eventually ended up because our mom would shoo us out of whatever room. Sometimes Charlotte would be over and the four of us would hide in the closet and playing one of the many games we made up," Lizzie says, thinking back.

"And what kind of games were those?" William asks, intrigued.

"A lot of them were silly. The first person to flinch during thunder would lose, or see how long you could hold your breath between each time," Lizzie says. "Oh! There was one game-"

Lizzie is cut off by a flash of lightning, a thunderous boom and the entire apartment going pitch black.

"Uh…did we just lose power?" Lizzie asks, looking around the apartment.

"It would appear that way," William says, carefully getting up to check outside the window. "It looks like the power is out for the whole area."

"Well this will make the front page surely!" Lizzie exclaims, using her southern accent.

"As soon as I get over there, you are going to pay for your sass," William says as he feels his way back to the couch.

"Marco," Lizzie teases. She hears him shuffling around in the dark and winces when she hears him hit the table.

"Ouch!" William hisses. "How is it so pitch black?"

"The moon is covered by the clouds so we don't even have natural light," Lizzie says, holding out a hand and pulling William to the couch. She kisses him on the cheek to console his injured self and he wraps his arm around her to hold her close.

"I know there's a flashlight in the kitchen but I fear I might stab myself instead," William says, half joking.

"And the candles are in the bathroom," Lizzie offers. "I guess we'll just sit here in the dark doing nothing and avoid injury altogether."

"There is plenty we can do in the dark," William says lowly.

"Like a game? I don't think Monopoly would hold up in the dark," Lizzie says sarcastically. "Oh! There was one game my sisters and I made up called Confessions that would be perfect for now."

"That sounds intriguing…," William says, placing one hand on Lizzie's knee. "But I was thinking of something a little different."

"And what would that be, Mr. Darcy?" Lizzie asks, intertwining his free hand with hers.

"It's been known that, uh, when one sense is compromised, the other senses are heightened," William drawls out. "I think we should test that theory."

"Where would you like to test this theory?" Lizzie asks, leaning even closer into him.

"The bedroom would be the most optimal," William replies, grinning at her. "We just have to figure out safe passage to get there."

Lizzie laughs at his choice of words and says, "You're going to hate me but I just realized I have my phone in my pocket so there's our light source."

"That would have been helpful earlier," William narrows his eyes at her as she turns on the flashlight app.

"Shall I take the lead?" Lizzie asks as both stand up from the couch and she lights a path with her phone. William stands close behind her and places his hands on her hips.

"Go ahead. You won't have it in the bedroom," William whispers near in her ear. Lizzie lets out a tiny gasp and looks over her shoulder at William, who is grinning at her.

"Should I be nervous?" Lizzie scrunches up her nose. William chuckles and kisses her on the shoulder.

"Not at all, Lizzie. Now lead the way," William says as he gives her a tiny nudge forward and keeps a hold of her hips with his hands. Another flash of lightning momentarily illuminates the entire apartment before the sound of thunder rumbles and the couple stops in their tracks for a second.

"The lightning is like a camera flash right now. I think there are stars in my eyes," Lizzie mutters.

"It is very disconcerting for sure," William says before the couple slowly makes their way down the hall to the bedroom. Lizzie fumbles with the doorknob before entering the bedroom. William guides her to the edge of the bed and then slides his hands around her waist and pulls her close to his chest.

"What now?" Lizzie says quietly, still holding her phone that is lighting up part of the room.

"Before we properly test out this theory, would you please name the five senses?" William says as if he's lecturing.

"Seriously?" Lizzie shoots him a look and he nods, a half smile playing at his lips. "Okay. There's touch, taste, sight, smell and sound."

"Take away sight," William murmurs while he carefully takes the phone from Lizzie's hand and turns off the flashlight. "And you are left with four. Now lie on the bed."

Lizzie cautiously climbs onto the bed and lies down in the middle, hearing William shuffle around in the dark. She feels the weight of the bed shift a little and watches the outline of him move until he is hovering over her.

"Now close your eyes, Lizzie," William says quietly.

"I can barely see you as it is though," Lizzie huffs.

"Please trust me," William pleads softly. "Pay attention to the sound of my voice and everything else I'm doing. I will keep asking."

"Well aren't you the bossy one tonight," Lizzie teases before taking a breath and closing her eyes. William leans down and kisses Lizzie lightly on the lips and she brings her hands up to rest on either side of his neck before he pulls away.

"Let me know if any of this makes you feel uncomfortable, Lizzie," William says with a hint of concern.

"Oh Will. I'm only annoyed I can't see you but I love you for being worried about me when you want to try something different," Lizzie replies. William kisses her once more before he shuffles away from her face and towards her feet. There is a moment of silence and Lizzie feels anticipation building within her. She hears William take a breath and then she feels his hands wrap around her feet, flinching from surprise. William chuckles from her reaction and pulls off her socks before massaging her feet lightly.

"Sorry!" Lizzie giggles. "I didn't know where you'd start…but that feels nice."

"Relax and don't try to guess what I'm going to do next," William says. As he continues massaging one foot with one hand, his other hand slowly creeps up Lizzie's shin effectively bunching up her pants.

"This may be easier if we removed the pants," he says. Lizzie swallows as she hears William shifting closer to her and feels his hands at her waist. She brings her hands down to help but he gently swats them away and she makes a noise of frustration.

"No," William says lowly and Lizzie swears she can hear the grin growing on his face. His thumbs graze her hips as he pops open the button on her jeans and she hears the sound of her zipper being undone. She lifts her hips as he tugs her jeans down her legs at an achingly slow pace and she sighs. William tosses her jeans aside and resumes gently massaging her feet for a few minutes before moving up her shins. His touch is feather light and Lizzie is already feeling a bit worked up. She squirms a little under his touch and then she feels his lips against her skin. The mixture of his hands and lips slowly moving up her legs are making her dig her nails in the sheets of the bed. She really wants to feel his heated skin under her fingers but he is out of her reach. William is taking his time caressing and kissing every inch of her lower body and a moan tumbles from Lizzie's lips which causes William to pause.

"Tell me Lizzie," William whispers. "Are your other senses heightened?"

"Very much so," Lizzie sighs out.

"Describe what you feel…every heightened sense," William murmurs before he continues his caressing.

"Touch is, um…I can feel your hands on my legs and it's very gentle. Oh geez," Lizzie breathes out. "I can hear your lips with every kiss and, um, I wish you were kissing my lips instead. I can smell your cologne that is my absolute favorite…Everything feels so good."

"Excellent," William says. "Would you do me a favor Lizzie? Please turn over."

"Mmm okay," Lizzie mumbles. She flips over and blindly grabs for a pillow from the head of the bed. Lizzie didn't think it was possible but William's touch is even lighter than before and everything feels more sensitive. He runs his fingers along the back of her knees and she twitches from the unexpected feeling of pleasure it brings her. Lizzie whimpers when she feels his lips on her skin once more and a dull ache begins to build. His hands move up the back of her thighs and she buries her head into the pillow when his lips follow. Lizzie groans when William temporarily halts again after his hands quickly slide up her hips.

"It looks like the shirt needs to go now," William says, voice low. Lizzie can hear the enjoyment in his voice and hates that she cannot see his face or, really, anything. All other thoughts are wiped from her mind as he grabs her waist, pulling her up towards him and bringing her to her knees. She leans against him with her legs between his and feels bare skin. She tries to think of when he removed his shirt and pants but it takes too much effort to comprehend. Lizzie reaches behind her to touch him and William grabs her hand again to stop her.

"Patience, Lizzie," William whispers near her ear before taking her lobe between his teeth and licking the skin. He grabs the hem of her shirt and leaves a trail of fire on Lizzie's skin as he removes it. She can barely stand the close proximity to William without wanting and needing to touch him but he continues to push her hands away. He kisses her shoulder as his hands move to undo the clasp of her bra and Lizzie shrugs it off without effort. He wraps his hands around her waist and lowers her to the bed. He leans down and hovers close to her back, feeling the heat rising from her skin. He begins kissing the small of her back and smirks as Lizzie's squirming becomes more constant. He runs his tongue from the small of her back all the way up to the base of her neck and does it again after Lizzie moans loudly.

"Oh god…Will," Lizzie groans and she is digging deeper into the pillow as he blows air on the trail he just created with his tongue. She cannot think straight to save her life but she knows with certainty that she will burst soon. His hands are slowly moving up and down her sides as he begins kissing across her upper back.

"What are you feeling, Lizzie?" William hums against her skin between each kiss. Every touch, every movement of his hands and every lick is going straight to her core at this moment.

"I don't…" Lizzie squeezes her eyes tight as he runs his tongue behind her ear. "Oh god. I don't know!"

"You know what my senses are telling me?" William leans down close to her ear. "I can feel your body writhing beneath my hands. I can hear the whimpers and moans of my name falling from your lips. I can taste the saltiness of your skin and a hint of strawberry from the lotion you use. I can smell your arousal and I know just how much you want me."

Lizzie feels like she could snap just from the sound of his voice and hides her face into the pillow to stop herself from crying out. William's hands move down her back and play with the hem of her underwear, smiling as her hips jerk in response. He toys with her for a moment as he traces the skin gently just above her underwear and he hears a muffled groan.

"Would you like these to come off?" William teases as he pulls the fabric back a tiny bit before letting it snap back to her skin.

"Fuck! Yes, Will!" Lizzie nearly shouts. He grins to himself because he knows Lizzie is past the point of no return when the foul language comes into play. He grips her hips gently and turns her over onto her back where she immediately attempts to grab for him. He thwarts her efforts and grabs hold of her wrists, seeing her eyes snap open even in the dark.

"Why are you being such a fucking tease, Will?" Lizzie growls.

"That is all part of the game," William smirks. "Close your eyes, Lizzie."

"But what if I don't want to?" Lizzie whines.

"Then the game is over and there will be no end result," William replies, letting go of her wrists. Lizzie knows she is losing the battle and closes her eyes, placing her hands near her sides. William bends down and kisses her to calm her down and Lizzie sighs against his lips. He gradually moves from her lips to her jaw line and peppers kisses on her face before moving to her neck. Lizzie struggles to keep her hands to herself and her eyes closed as William runs his tongue down her neck. He kisses and licks her pulse points and she is sure he can feel and hear her pulse racing. He drags his lips across her collar bone before lightly biting her shoulder and she squeaks in surprise. Her hands are shaking with need and she grabs fistfuls of her own hair as William moves down to her breasts, alternating between licking and kissing. She presses her knees together to try and relieve any pressure but William's tongue is amplifying everything by a thousand. He continues his descent and her body shudders against his slow moving hands as she feels his breath on her skin. He hovers over the apex of her thighs and her hips buck when he blows out a small puff of air. She reaches for the headboard of the bed and holds on so tightly that her knuckles are turning white.

"I swear to God, Will!" Lizzie pleads and William chuckles. He hooks two fingers under the hem of her underwear and pulls them down quickly. He spreads her knees and leaves kisses down her inner thigh, feeling Lizzie shake under his touch. He moves to her other thigh and she feels like she can no longer control her own body. Lizzie is whimpering and her hips continue bucking from need. He is so close to her and yet persists with teasing her into oblivion. She thinks one touch might shatter her and it's what she wants the most in this moment. William drags his lips up one thigh and moves his hand up her other. She gasps loudly as he reaches her core and nearly screams out his name as she feels his tongue against her. Lizzie's motions are running solely on automatic and her hands gravitate towards William's hair. She grabs fistfuls of it, pulling him in and it takes only seconds for her orgasm to hit her. Lizzie has never felt anything this intense before and she is vibrating with the pleasure that is spreading throughout her entire body. William quickly rids himself of his boxers and lets them fall to the floor. He pulls himself up and hovers over her, watching her as she slowly comes back down. She opens her eyes and licks her lips before taking a deep breath.

"Hi," she says breathily, smiling up at him. "It's nice to kind of see you again."

"Hi," he smiles at her. "I'm going to say we had successful results."

"They were very one sided," Lizzie says, moving her hands to his hips. "I think we need to collect more data."

"You think so?" William whispers as he presses his body against her.

"Yes I do," Lizzie says, whimpering from the contact. William closes the distance between them and passionately kisses her. His hand rests against her cheek as his tongue explores her mouth and Lizzie squirms beneath his body. She finally breaks off the kiss and looks at him with a glint in her eye.

"This won't do," Lizzie drawls out and grins as she flips them both over, leaving her on top. "Much better."

William quirks an eyebrow as she scoots up a tiny bit and sits just above his pelvis. He reaches for her thighs and Lizzie grabs both his hands, pushing them down against the mattress.

"No touching," Lizzie says with a wicked grin on her face.

"You expect to follow that when you're naked and on top of me?" William growls.

"Yes," Lizzie says darkly. Lizzie continues to hold his hands down as she bends down and begins to kiss his jaw. William lets out a small sigh and she kisses her way to his lips. She taunts him with light kisses and she can feel him struggle to deepen the kiss without his hands. He interlaces his fingers with hers in an attempt to grasp at anything as Lizzie continues her brief kisses. Lizzie pulls back a little and William pushes his head forward, trying to capture her lips and Lizzie laughs throatily.

"You are having too much fun with this," William says, his voice gravelly.

"I could do so much if I had more patience," Lizzie whispers in his ear. "I can feel you. I know how much you want me."

Lizzie licks up his earlobe and William groans from the sensation, trying once more to touch her but is met with resistance. She leaves a path of kisses from behind his ear down his neck and drags her lips all the way to his shoulder. She bites her lip as she sees the veins in his arm raised from holding her hands and she licks slowly down one arm to his wrist. She places a kiss at his wrist and grins at him before repeating the same thing on his other arm. Lizzie revels in the noises that are escaping William's throat and hopes he is feeling at least a fraction of the frustration he just put her through. She kisses up his arm before kissing the hollow of his throat, feeling him shift beneath her.

"Lizzie, please. I ache to touch you," William begs.

"But we're playing a game, aren't we?" Lizzie says, seductively. "You're supposed to tell me what you're feeling,"

"Lizzie…I feel like I'm going haywire," William breathes out as she kisses down his chest and she lets go of his hands. He grabs at the pillows in attempt to continue playing the game as Lizzie kisses everywhere on his torso. A guttural groan escapes his throat when she moves lower and licks his pelvic muscle at a deliberately slow pace. Her hands move down his muscular thighs and she watches him as he bucks from her touch. She kisses and licks each thigh and feels him shaking under her lips. Lizzie feels the heat radiating off his body and he calls out her name, pleading for more. Lizzie loses all patience and mentally applauds William for just how long he spent on her body.

She moves back up and hovers over William before sinking down on him as slowly as she can stand. They both cry out a moan and Lizzie closes her eyes from what she has been yearning for all evening. Lizzie keeps William down with her hands as she begins to rock her hips, knowing full well that the space between them is more torturous than denying him touch. William is gripping her thighs as they continue rocking their hips against each other and Lizzie throws her head back, mouth falling open. She can feel the pressure building and is desperate for a quick release. Lizzie leans forward, putting more weight on his chest and begins to grind against his hips. She bites down on her lip and squeezes her eyes shut as William tightens his grip on her thighs. Lizzie changes her angle and hits the right spot, crying out his name as she orgasms. She feels like her body is vibrating and takes a deep breath before looking at him.

"What are you feeling now, William?" Lizzie murmurs, grinning.

"Not enough," William growls.

William moves his hands from her thighs to her waist and Lizzie lets out a squeak of surprise as he flips them over again. He begins thrusting into her at a fast pace and Lizzie digs her nails into his back before he bends down to kiss her. William's movements are desperate and he grabs both her legs, draping them over his shoulders. Lizzie grabs for the headboard and is shocked to feel pressure building so soon. Their breathing is ragged and William moves a hand between them, trying to bring Lizzie over the edge with him. William's breath catches in his throat as he finds his release and Lizzie falls apart for the third time, only seconds later. She lowers her legs down from his shoulders, letting the inside of her knees scrape down his body. His lip quivers and Lizzie pull him in close to her chest, feeling his heart racing. They hold onto each other waiting for their breathing to return to normal, not noticing the storm has subsided and the moon barely lights the room. William lifts his head to look at her and she smiles softly at him. He kisses her sweetly on the lips before moving off her and resting next to her on his stomach. Lizzie flips herself over to lie on her stomach with one arm folded into her body, the other millimeters from William's.

"I think that was better than my game," Lizzie laughs.

"Three times is an impressive feat," William grins and pauses. "What was your game though?"

"It's silly," Lizzie replies. "Especially after what we just did."

"I would like to know," William says, placing his hand over hers.

"We called it Confessions. We made it up when there was a storm or the lights went out," Lizzie says, giving him a look at their obvious situation.

"And what did it entail?" William asks.

"Basically we told each other secrets or something we wanted to say but never had the courage to say…or we would ask each other questions" Lizzie says. "What was said in Confessions was never uttered to anybody else."

"Were they life altering confessions or something small?" William smiles at her.

"We were young," Lizzie thinks back. "They were mostly about frivolous crushes or who ate the last cookie."

"I would like to play," William says quietly.

"Have you been holding out on me, William?" Lizzie teases.

"No," William smiles at her. "It would be a good opportunity to learn more about each other."

"Would you like to go first then?" Lizzie pokes him in the arm and he nods. He takes a moment to think and Lizzie smiles as she patiently waits.

"I have one," William pauses. "I like it when you call me Will."

"Really?" Lizzie raises an eyebrow. "I just always assumed-"

"Believe me," William cuts her off. "Nobody calls me 'Will'. Everyone I know calls me by my full name or last name. I noticed you call me that mainly when, um, we're in the throes of passion or your guard is down."

Lizzie presses her lips together and blushes from the realization.

"I, um…this is like a confession within a confession," William says. "Throughout your videos, you always used my last name and I longed for the day I would hear just 'William'. Once we began our relationship, my heart leapt the first time you did. Then a few days later, you called me 'Will' without noticing and it made me think. It's like an entirely new name when you do it and it makes me a little bit more special to you. So…I enjoy it."

"Alright, Will," Lizzie smiles and scoots in closer to kiss him. "I will be more conscious about it. I think it's my turn now."

"I think it is," William says, grinning.

"I thought, um, you were attractive from the beginning," Lizzie says. "Despite me mocking you in my videos and my general, erm, dislike at the time."

"Wow," William breathes.

"I never even told Charlotte that," Lizzie adds. "I guess you could say I was conflicted as well because one side of me really didn't like certain aspects of you while the other half thought you looked fantastic in your bicycle shorts. I mean, you went on a lot of bike rides when I stayed at Netherfield."

"Yea…I took those rides to work out my frustrations," William replies and Lizzie fails to hold back a laugh.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie pouts and William rolls his eyes, smiling. They watch each other for a moment before Lizzie speaks up again.

"I wanted to kiss you at Pemberley," Lizzie says quickly. "I can think of at least two times when I kind of thought you would and I knew, in the back of my mind, that I wouldn't have stopped you."

"Lizzie, you have no idea how many times I wanted to kiss you while you were at Pemberley," William murmurs.

"Okay another confession," Lizzie says. "I edited my videos at Pemberley and I saw the look you had when I touched your shoulder right before the interview. I cut a lot of it out from the viewers but I watched it on repeat after I left."

"Geez," William closes his eyes. "I don't…I don't even know what to say about that. That was one of the few times you willingly touched me and I was fighting with myself to not act on my feelings that day."

"We really did act like idiots," Lizzie mutters.

"People always act like idiots when they're in love," William shrugs. "Me especially, apparently."

Lizzie gives William a half smile and caresses his cheek. He grabs her hand and kisses it before letting go.

"I did read Tolstoy for you. Charlotte was right," William whispers.

"She's right about everything, usually," Lizzie smiles.

"I listened to your voicemail probably more than thirty times," William blurts out.

"Oh Will, I sounded so stupid though," Lizzie groans.

"I thought you sounded endearing. Plus, you called me," William says, looking at her.

"I…may have watched that part of the video a lot before you showed up so I could hear your voicemail," Lizzie grimaces. "I thought…well I think…your voice is really sexy."

"Oh," William chuckles. "Reeeeeeally?"

"God yes," Lizzie whimpers. "You could read the freakin terms and conditions of Domino and I would be soo turned on."

"I will keep that in mind the next time one of us is on a business trip," William says gravelly and grins.

Lizzie laughs, "I hope you don't really intend to read me the terms and conditions, Will."

"Everybody should read them," William throws her a knowing look. "Can I…May I ask you a question?"

"Of course. It's part of the game," Lizzie replies.

"How far, um, how far did things go with George?" William asks, his voice tight.

"Oh," Lizzie pulls a face before answering. "Well, we dated pretty casually. There were a few make out sessions but nothing too physical …"

Lizzie is cringing and pauses to see if William responds.

"Compared to you, he was a terrible kisser," Lizzie offers. "Just terrible technique and all around terrible. Your kisses are full of love and passion. Yours make his look like grandma's kisses. Yours are my absolute favorite."

William laughs at the comparison and takes an audible breath.

"I've never gotten too physically involved unless the relationship is serious," Lizzie says.

"Alright…so tell me, Lizzie," William pauses. "How many serious relationships have you had?"

"Ah. We're diving into the deeper confessions now," Lizzie inhales. "Just to let you know, I'm going to ask you the same question."

"I'm prepared," William flashes her a smile.

"Well, I fell absolutely in love with Timmy Carter," Lizzie says. "He kissed me at recess and broke up with me at lunch for Cindy Stephens."

"Lizzie," William lets out a cackle. "Be serious."

"I am serious!" Lizzie moves in closer to him. "He was my first kiss and I loved him for three hours."

"I will have to tell him what a mistake he made at your reunion," William smiles at her.

"Can you tell him what he missed out on?" Lizzie teases.

"One look and he will know," William murmurs. Lizzie beams at him and leans in to kiss him softly before pulling back.

"Okay…My first love was Tyler Reed," Lizzie starts. "He was in my eleventh grade English class and we both really liked classic literature. He asked me out to the movies and we saw Big Fish but I hardly remember anything after the first twenty minutes because he held my hand. We dated our junior and senior year and he told me he loved me at junior prom. He was my first and it was really cliché because we got a hotel room right after that. He broke up with me a month before college and totally broke my heart."

"I'll have a word with Tyler during your high school reunion as well," William pipes in.

"Please don't beat up all my previous boyfriends, Will," Lizzie snickers.

"I do not condone physical violence, Lizzie," William smirks and Lizzie shakes her head.

"Let's see…my next serious boyfriend was Benjamin Morrison. I met him my sophomore year of college and was completely smitten with him. He sat next to me in my European history class and I almost failed the course because he constantly wrote in my notes and distracted me. We were together for two years before he went off to Spain for a study abroad program but we grew apart while he was away and we mutually split up when he came back."

"Long distance can be difficult," William says quietly and she nods. He reaches out for Lizzie and pulling her in close to him. He rests his hand on her exposed back and kisses her forehead before gazing at her. "Who was after Benjamin?"

"I decided to focus more on school after that. I went on a few dates with guys but they were better as friends. Right after I graduated, I started my graduate program and I buckled down," Lizzie smiles at him. "Sooo…You would be after Benjamin."

William tries to think of something to say but no words come to mind and he beams at her instead. Lizzie places a hand on his cheek and gives him a light kiss, feeling contentment spread throughout her body.

"I believe it's your turn, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie says, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Unfortunately, I did not have any crushes in grammar school," William says. "My first serious girlfriend was Bethany Donnelly and I asked her out to sophomore formal. Our parents belonged to the same country club so we had a few run-ins before I worked up the courage to ask her out. We were each other's first and we dated for the rest of high school. We were accepted into different universities and I wanted to try long distance but she broke up with me a day before she left. That was the first time I experienced heartbreak…"

"Will…" Lizzie gives him a guilty look, knowing she was the source of his last heartbreak. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," William replies, aware her apology is more about herself than his high school love. "It only made me stronger."

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too," William says, taking a deep breath. "The next serious girl in my life was a foreign exchange student named Sophie Dubois... I hate to admit it but I think we both kind of used each other. She needed help with her English and I needed help getting over Bethany. We actually were only together a few months before she went back to school in France."

"A French woman, huh? Did she teach you how to French kiss like you do because I may have to thank her," Lizzie teases and then notices William's cheeks turn red.

"I may have learned a few things from her," William admits and she raises an eyebrow. "I've never told anybody about her until now…not even Bing knows about her."

"I know how to keep secrets," Lizzie says rather smugly. "Did you keep in touch with her? I mean, if she taught you a few things then I need to shake her hand. Especially if she taught you how to do that thing with your tongue and your-"

"Lizzie!" William laughs before his voice turns low. "I said a few. Some of those things come naturally and you, uh, bring it out in me."

"Let me just confess right now that none of my guys gave me three orgasms in one go. You are by far the best I've ever had," Lizzie blushes, hiding her face in his shoulder. 'I think we bring it out in each other."

"I would have to agree," William murmurs, running a hand through her hair. Lizzie hums against his shoulder and he smiles to himself. He thanks the weather gods for having the power go out and giving them this time. William kisses the top of her head before leaning back on the pillow, enjoying the quiet moment

"Did you just stop after Sophie?" Lizzie prods.

"Oh! No…there was Linda Walsh. I met her at the end of my freshman year and we kept in touch. When we came back to school, I asked her out and we became serious around two months. There were a few moments where I thought she was perfect for me and I was set." William pauses. "Then…my parents passed away and my life completely flipped around in a flash. I broke it off with her because I didn't want to drag her down and I just had too much on my plate. After her, I put dating on the backburner because of the company and the fact that I had to take care of Gigi. I went on a few sporadic dates with a few women at the behest of Bing and, later, Fitz but my heart was never in it. Then, um, you appeared out of nowhere."

"With that sledgehammer, right?" Lizzie sweetly smiles at him and he nods.

"You know the rest of the story," William says.

"Of course. Boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy and girl make asses out of themselves, girl falls in love with boy at a later date," Lizzie says.

"That's an interesting way to put it," William chuckles. He turns himself over onto his back and Lizzie rests her head on his shoulder, curling into him.

"Tell me something about you as a child that I wouldn't know already," William says.

"Hmm," Lizzie thinks for a minute. "I know! I can't believe I just remembered this. I wanted a Candyland themed wedding when I was little."

"As in the board game?" William asks through laughter.

"Yes…I can't be responsible for my childhood dreams!" Lizzie says, jokingly defensive.

"Now I need to know the details," William muses.

"Okay well, I seriously thought about this. Everything had to be made out of candy," Lizzie says. "The bouquet was going to be assorted lollipops, the aisle was to be made out of laffy taffy and my dress was made out of pink cotton candy. The groom's tux had to be made out of black licorice. I vaguely remember hats were going to be donuts…"

"I sincerely hope your aspirations for your wedding have changed since then," William says, still chuckling.

"Oh believe me...My mother would have never let that theme happen but I won't give her an ounce of authority for ours," Lizzie says and she feels William stiffen beneath her.

"Have you, um, have you thought…about ours?" William stutters out and Lizzie realizes exactly what she said.

There is silence from Lizzie for a moment before she finally says something.

"You know what? We're still playing the game. I'm going to have to say I have thought about it. The only serious detail that sticks in my head is that I would want a small wedding…" Lizzie responds and then asks. "Have you?"

"I have," William replies slowly. "You are the love of my life, Lizzie. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."

"I certainly don't want to rush into things," Lizzie blurts out.

"I'm not pressuring you in any way. I hope you know that," William says, slightly worried.

"Oh I know. I just mean that even if we've both thought about marrying each other…I want to be dating at least a year."

"At least," William repeats.

"And our engagement would have to be a reasonable length too," Lizzie says sternly.

"No eloping the day after I ask you. Got it," William jokes.

"Cute, Will," Lizzie pokes him in the chest.

"I have one condition though," William looks at her.

"What is that?" Lizzie asks with hesitation.

"I would prefer my tux to be made out of chocolate instead of licorice," William grins.

Lizzie lets out a loud cackle, "Ugh. Now you just are making me crave chocolate."

"I'm pretty sure there's some quickly melting chocolate ice cream in the freezer," William offers.

"That sounds entirely too tempting," Lizzie licks her lips. "Do you think we could venture to the kitchen without injury again?"

"I see it as a great possibility. The storm has subsided and we have a sliver of light from the moon now," William says, getting out of bed. "I don't know how we'll find any of our clothes though."

"Haven't you ever eaten ice cream in the nude? It's fantastic!" Lizzie says sarcastically, finding William's shirt on the floor and slipping it on.

"Sounds entirely too sticky for me," William narrows his eyes at her, giving up on finding anything but his boxers. "I don't know where I put your phone so just hold on to me and we should be fine."

"Way more than fine," Lizzie murmurs, grabbing his hand and kissing his shoulder. William looks down and smiles at her, squeezing her hand. They both stumble their way down the hallway and find their way to the kitchen without stubbing any toes. Lizzie opens the dark freezer and finds the half eaten quart of Ben and Jerry's Half Baked ice cream while William blindly grabs for two spoons in a drawer. Lizzie slides down the fridge to sit on the floor and William sits beside her.

"So because the power is out, we're sitting on the floor now?" William teases.

"I can be closer to you on the floor than I can in the chairs at the counter," Lizzie replies, pulling off the lid of the ice cream.

"That is downright logical," William smiles. He drapes one arm around her shoulders and she scoots in close to him before digging into the ice cream.

"Within the rules of a black out, the ice cream must be finished," Lizzie says before taking a bite and letting out a little hum of enjoyment.

"We will leave no drop," William agrees. After a few bites of ice cream, William gives Lizzie a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Your lips are cold!" Lizzie yelps. She kisses him back and giggles when he tells her the same thing. It becomes a battle between the two, taking a bite of ice cream and leaving cold kisses on a cheek or nose or even neck. They are in the middle of pushing each other's spoons away within the carton and laughing when the lights turn back on.

"We have power!" William says through his laughter.

"I am finishing this carton either way," Lizzie makes a face and points her spoon at him.

"Believe me, Lizzie Bennet," William smolders at her. "I am right there with you."

Notes: I hate this couple. Don't you hate this couple? Thank you for reading, you beautiful little ducks.


	15. Inconceivable

Lizzie and William celebrate Halloween and William takes it into his own hands to pick the costumes

Notes: Yeaaa. This is being posted later than usual because it was Leakycon this weekend. No. I did not go but you try writing when the cast is posting pictures and videos for four days. Very distracting indeed.

* * *

Three days after the black out, Fitz sends a text to both Lizzie and William about his Halloween party. He gives them plenty of notice to find costumes with the rules that they be more creative than store bought costumes and have more than five inches of material around necessary body parts. Lizzie laughs at the rules and realizes it was Fitz's way of saying no 'slutty' versions of anything. She quickly works to persuade William into actually going and finally convinces him when she uses the words 'couple' for a costume. William then turns the tables and asks to be in complete control of finding the costumes much to Lizzie's surprise. She asks if she can do anything and he merely asks for her measurements. Once William pulls out the measuring tape, the process takes entirely too long and ends with the couple in bed, entangled in it. Four days later, Fitz and Gigi are visiting with Lizzie and William at their apartment before they all go out to dinner. Gigi and Lizzie are sitting on the chairs at the counter and William is standing next to Lizzie with his arm resting against her lower back. Fitz is on the opposite side of the counter and talking animatedly.

"I am still in shock you're getting Darcy to actually come to the costume party!" Fitz says. "He hasn't made an appearance since the first party Brandon and I had."

"He didn't even go in a costume!" Gigi adds. "I told him but he just gave me a look and told me to go to bed."

Lizzie laughs and turns to William, "Did you really?"

William shrugs and gives a side glance to Gigi, "I think it was more having to do with your homework, Gigi."

"Either way, he didn't go in costume and he was home in less than two hours," Gigi says, smiling at William.

"That's right!" Fitz nearly shouts. "I tried to get him to stay and he wasn't having it. I forgot about that."

"He was such a party pooper," Gigi says with a grin.

"Excuse me," William says, annoyed and eyebrows furrowed. Lizzie leans into him and rubs a hand on his back. William looks down at Lizzie and his face relaxes.

"Don't listen to them, Will," Lizzie says, looking up at him. They don't notice Fitz and Gigi giving each other a look and mouthing 'Will' to each other.

"Sooo," Fitz breaks the silence. "What are you two going to dress up as for the party?"

"I actually have no clue," Lizzie shrugs. "Will is completely in charge."

"Okay. Gigi. Pinch my arm," Fitz says, holding his arm out for Gigi. "I want to make sure what I just heard was real."

Gigi actually does pinch his arm and Fitz yelps in surprise, making both Lizzie and William laugh. Gigi flashes him an innocent grin and Fitz narrows his eyes at her.

"Wow. Geez, Gigi D. I didn't think you actually would," Fitz whines while rubbing his arm. "Back to the topic at hand then. What are the costumes you've picked out, Darcy?"

"That would be for me to know and you to find out," William replies, quirking his eyebrow.

"This is the answer I keep getting every time I ask him," Lizzie says, pointing to William. "I'm afraid he's going to put me in some tiny school girl's uniform or something."

"I would never subject you to an outfit like that, Lizzie," William says with a serious tone. "I promise you will be more comfortable than that."

"Plus, I said no tiny outfits. You are far more creative than that, Lizzie B!" Fitz says with a nod.

"Pretty sure she would rock that outfit though," Gigi says. Lizzie turns to her and giggles as William is fishing for his phone from his pocket.

"I've got to take this. I will be right back," William says, kissing Lizzie on the temple before walking out of the room. Lizzie watches him until he turns the corner and then brings her attention back to Fitz and Gigi.

"So what do you think he picked out for you two?" Gigi asks. "I have never seen my brother enthusiastic about costumes before."

"I can tell you what we're not going to be wearing," Lizzie muses. "Obviously cat woman and batman are out of the question. I asked him yesterday if it was something primitive like Tarzan and Jane and he just laughed saying he would never leave the house in a loin cloth."

"I don't think I care to see my brother in a loin cloth," Gigi scrunches up her nose.

"Pretty sure a few people at the party would love it actually," Fitz says, smugly.

"Well they should keep their hands off him because he's taken now," Lizzie says, jokingly snapping her fingers.

Meanwhile, William is in the bedroom and pulling out his personal calendar to check a date.

"Sorry. Give me one second," William speaks into the receiver. "Yes. The event is two weeks on the 26th. Will everything be ready by then?"

"You should be able to pick up your outfits up the day before, sir," a woman replies.

"That is fantastic. I will make a note of it. I appreciate all of your help. May I call again if I have any questions?" William says, writing the reminder in the calendar

"You certainly can. You know how to reach us," the woman says.

"Thank you very much. Have a wonderful day," William finishes and then hangs up the phone, slipping it into his pocket. He then notices ridges near the top of the page as he writes the reminder. His brows furrow as he traces he ridges, realizing that something's written on the next page. Seeing that the page ends on October 27, he hesitates in turning the page but gasps at what he sees when he does.

October 28, 2013

Hi William. I apologize in advance for taking up most of this space but I felt it was important. Today is a significant day for you and me. It was the first time you told me you were in love with me. I told you that you were the last man in the world I could ever fall in love with…but here's the thing. I obviously was predicting the future. In a way, I was telling the truth that day. There is nobody else in the world I could ever fall in love with because you are in my life now. We are all about making new memories with past mistakes so here is another one. I love you with all my heart and I will never love anyone as much as I love you. Thank you for showing me all of you.

Love, Lizzie Bennet

William takes a deep, shaky breath and closes the calendar before walking down the hall to the kitchen. As he turns the corner, he sees Fitz and Gigi laughing over something Lizzie is saying.

"Darcy has returned!" Fitz announces and Lizzie spins around in her seat with a big grin on her face. William walks towards her as she starts telling him what they were laughing about.

"Will! I was just telling them about the costumes you've mmphh-"

William reaches Lizzie and places both hands on her cheeks before pulling her in for a kiss. Lizzie is surprised for a mere second before returning the kiss and sliding her hands up his chest, then wrapping her arms around his neck. He moves his arms down to her back to pull her off the stool and into his body, Lizzie's feet dangling in the air. William breathes in the scent of her as he deepens the kiss and everything surrounding him disappears except Lizzie. He doesn't hear the cat calls from Fitz or the shocking gasps coming from Gigi because he is too wrapped up in the taste of Lizzie. William can feel the desperation for air rising and reluctantly breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Lizzie's and letting her feet touch the floor.

"I think I need therapy," Gigi says, eyes wide.

"Darcy got game," Fitz whistles at the same time.

"Um…wow." Lizzie whispers breathily, sliding her hands to rest against his neck. "What was that for?"

"October 28th," William whispers back. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Lizzie says with a soft smile before she gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are we thanking each other for? Should we give you guys some privacy?" Fitz asks, breaking up the moment. William takes a deep breath and detaches himself from Lizzie, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Lizzie blushes from the faces Fitz and Gigi are making at them and runs her free hand through her hair.

"We're fine. We should probably head out to dinner now," William announces.

"Sooo…we're not getting an explanation for that very public display?" Fitz raises his eyebrows.

"Nope," William says as he grabs his and Lizzie's coats, ignoring Fitz's question. Lizzie bites her lip to keep from laughing as William playfully pulls her out the door.

"Hey! Come on! You can't do that to us!" Fitz shouts as he follows them out.

"I don't think I want to know," Gigi mutters to herself as she grabs her purse and closes the door behind her.

* * *

Over the next week and a half, Lizzie questions William on what the costumes are but she gets nowhere.

"Are we going to be a newsie and robot?" Lizzie grins.

"Ha! You are grasping for straws at this point," William smirks.

"I still think Tarzan and Jane would be cute costumes," Lizzie huffs.

"If I had picked those costumes, we would never make it to the party," William quirks his eyebrow.

"It's not my fault that my boyfriend has a fantastic body," Lizzie says, licking her lips.

"Yes well, I can never resist my girlfriend's perfect body either," William says, smoldering at her. Lizzie closes the distance between them and kisses him, William wrapping his arms around her waist. William sighs against her lips before Lizzie breaks away.

"What about Han Solo and Princess Leia?" Lizzie guesses.

"In an alternate universe, far, far away," William replies and Lizzie lets out a frustrated groan.

* * *

It is the Friday night before the party and Lizzie and William are relaxing in the living room after dinner. Lizzie has her head resting on William's lap and flipping through the channels while William continuously runs a hand through her hair.

"There's nothing on," Lizzie grumbles.

"That is impossible, Lizzie," William chuckles. "We have over a thousand channels."

"A thousand channels with nothing on them," Lizzie retorts. "Why don't you pick something?"

"I'm happy with whatever you choose, Lizzie," William looks down at her and smiles. Lizzie flips through a few more channels before landing on VH1 classic.

"Pop Up Video! I loved these as a kid," Lizzie says, excitedly.

"I'm unfamiliar with Pop Up Video," William says.

"What? Okay. We're watching these. I am subjecting you to classic top 40 radio," Lizzie looks up towards him and grins. William raises an eyebrow but says nothing. They spend the next hour watching numerous pop up videos and Lizzie keeps laughing from William's commentary.

"The 80s were obviously a dark time for American fashion," William says, twenty minutes into watching.

"You're just saying that because you wish it were the 1880s," Lizzie retorts.

"Contrary to popular belief, I cannot pull off a top hat," William quirks an eyebrow. "You would definitely look lovely in a bustle dress though."

"You would say the same thing if I wore a potato sack," Lizzie grins.

"That's merely because I love the person wearing it," William smiles down at her. Lizzie rolls her eyes but brings herself up to kiss him. As she rests her head back on his lap, they continue making fun of the videos and sneaking in kisses every so often. Lizzie and William are in the middle of a deep kiss when the buzzer goes off, making Lizzie jump from surprise. William chuckles as he gets up from the couch to answer the buzzer.

"Who are we expecting?" Lizzie asks, kneeling on the couch and watching William walk to the door.

"We're just going to have see, now aren't we?" William glances over his shoulder before pressing the buzzer. "Hello?"

"Mr. Darcy? We are here with your delivery," the voice says through the speaker.

"Oh perfect timing. Take the elevator to the top floor and you'll find it," William says, buzzing in the person.

"Delivery? What's going on? Are these…are these the Halloween costumes?!" Lizzie says, bouncing on the couch.

"Possibly," William says, amused by her excitement. They stare at each other from across the room trying not to break eye contact and Lizzie loses once she blinks. There is a knock on the door and Lizzie jumps up from the couch, forcing herself to not run for the door. William opens it and finds a man and woman holding large packages in their hands. He opens the door wide and gestures them in.

"Where would you like these, Mr. Darcy?" the man asks.

"Please just set them on the counter. Are you sure I couldn't lend a hand?" William offers.

"Oh it's no problem. We got it all in one trip," the woman replies. "Everything is correct down to the detailing on the-"

"Ah! Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Lizzie Bennet," William cuts them off and Lizzie hesitantly walks over to them.

"You must be the lucky lady then! He's been very adamant about getting every detail right on the…costumes," the woman smiles, shaking Lizzie's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too. I honestly have no clue what the costumes are," Lizzie admits sheepishly. "He has been keeping me in the dark."

"I have a feeling you will like it. We really should be going. If you have any other problems, you know how to contact us, Mr. Darcy," the woman says as she turns to him.

"Thank you again," William says, pulling out his wallet from his pocket. He pulls out two fifty dollar bills.

"We couldn't possibly," the man replies. "You have already been so generous."

"Please. It's nothing," William says, placing the money in the man's hand. He walks them to the door, thanking them once more before closing it behind them. He walks back to the kitchen and sees Lizzie staring at the packages, her arms behind her back.

"Are you alright?" William quirks an eyebrow at her.

"That was like a secret mobster thing that just went on. I have no idea what just happened," Lizzie says.

"I assure you that it was nothing like that," William smiles.

"Are you sure there aren't body parts in those packages? How many kneecaps were shot to get these costumes made?" Lizzie teases.

"Don't be silly, Lizzie," William replies as he holds out his hand. "Come on. I have a feeling you'd like to know what your costume will be."

William sorts out the packages and places the biggest one in front of her first. He gives her a nervous smile as she lifts the lid off the box and pulls back the tissue paper.

"No way," Lizzie gasps. "Will…you didn't! Oh my god!"

"You haven't even taken it out of the box yet," William watches her as she carefully pulls out a floor length pale bluish-white gown.

"Is this…Buttercup's wedding dress from the Princess Bride?" Lizzie says, still in shock.

"I had it specially made to look just like the movie. Everything is down to the detail. There is even a wig in one of these boxes," William replies as he opens another box to show her. She looks up from the gown to him and he sees her face light up.

"Are you my man in black?" Lizzie asks, smiling.

"I'm your man in black," William beams at her. "I even have the sword."

"What are we going to do with a sword after Halloween?" Lizzie scrunches her nose.

"We can hang it over the fireplace," William shrugs with a twinkle in his eye.

"Leave it to you to go the extra mile. You couldn't just find costumes that looked close enough. You had them made to order," Lizzie drawls out. "This dress is absolutely gorgeous, Will. It really does look just like the movie."

"I want you to have the best, Lizzie. You don't always let me but...I couldn't resist this time," William says. "It's one of your favorite movies and I think we have watched it enough to quote it at this point."

"Oh really? I think I smell a challenge," Lizzie says as she lays the dress back in the box.

"Uh oh," William quirks an eyebrow. "Did I just walk right into that?"

Lizzie nods enthusiastically before she closes the distance between them and slides her arms around his neck, standing on her toes. William puts his hands on her waist and pulls her in close as Lizzie lightly kisses him.

"I expect to hear at least two quotes from you tomorrow while in costume and it has to be worked into the conversation naturally. I'm going for at least five," Lizzie says with a grin on her face.

"Challenge accepted. What do I get if I win?" William asks, trying to hide his smile.

"So naïve, Will. You know what the outcome will be whether you win or I win," Lizzie replies before she leans back in to kiss him. William smiles against her lips and slides his hands to the back of her thighs. He lifts her up and Lizzie throws her head back in laughter as she wraps her legs around his torso.

"Always lifting me up. Any particular reason why?" Lizzie eggs him on before tightening her hold around his neck.

"Quoting someone I love very much. It's because…" William grins as he pauses. "Now I can."

* * *

Lizzie is laying out William's costume out on the bed while he finishes up his shower. She is mostly ready with the exception of her wig and dress. She spent a fair amount time in the bathroom carefully pinning her hair up when William came in to take a shower. He walked up behind her to kiss her on the shoulder and it quickly escalated from there. She had to force herself to stop once she found herself perched on the sink and William's lip against her neck. She half-heartedly pushed him away and ordered him to take a shower or they would be very late. William smiled cockily at her as he stepped out of his boxers and into the shower. She slipped off the sink and hesitated when William told her she could join him in the shower anytime. She groaned that he was an evil man and went back to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Lizzie now sits on the bed, pulling on her white tights when William enters the bedroom and goes straight for the dresser. After he puts on a fresh pair of boxers, he turns to Lizzie and smiles as he walks to the bed.

"You look lovely," William says as he grabs the pants from his costume.

"Don't be silly, Will," Lizzie replies. "I'm not even fully dressed."

"Am I not allowed to think my girlfriend looks lovely at any time of the day?" William says, amused.

"You're a dork," Lizzie throws him a silly look. "Thank you, though."

"You're welcome," he says, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "I believe your sister has called you a dork as well so I would say we are quite a pair."

Lizzie smiles at him and gets up from the bed to slip into her dress. She tries zipping it up all the way but fails and throws a pouty look at William. He chuckles while he buttons the cuffs of his sleeves and then saunters over to her to help with her zipper.

"Up, Will! Not down!" Lizzie laughs and turns around once he finishes.

"Was that not right?" he says with a glimmer in his eye.

"You are terrible," Lizzie narrows her eyes at him. He quirks an eyebrow at her and she turns around, picking up her wig and crown before walking into the bathroom. She takes a bit of time to pin the wig and straighten the crown the right way but she is happy with it after looking at it from every angle. When she walks back into the bedroom, William is completely dressed and adjusting the mask on his face.

"Okay. Wow. You are seriously pulling off that costume," Lizzie says as she walks towards William. He glances over to her and his eyes widen just a little. Lizzie suddenly feels self conscious from his unreadable expression and presses her lips together. She waits for him to say something but there is silence and she begins to ramble.

"Does it…does it look okay?" Lizzie asks, scrunching her nose. "It's weird to wear a wig and have blonde hair. I don't even know if I can really pull it off but it's part of the costume and it makes it more…authentic."

"I, uh, do generally prefer your red hair but I must say that you look absolutely gorgeous," William says slowly. He thinks he may have taken too long to react but seeing Lizzie walking towards him in that dress temporarily takes his breath away. It gives him a vision of her walking down the aisle towards him and he swears his heart skips a beat. He shakes the image out of his head and returns his focus to Lizzie, who is looking at him expectantly.

"Will? Ready to go?" Lizzie asks.

"Of course," he smiles.

* * *

Lizzie and William can hear faint music from the sidewalk as they make their way to Fitz and Brandon's house.

"It sounds like the party is in full swing already," Lizzie remarks.

"Mmhmm," William agrees, walking slowly behind her. Lizzie notices him lagging behind her and she spins around.

"I do not suppose you could speed things up. I hate waiting," Lizzie grins.

"Point one to you," William quirks an eyebrow, recognizing the quote. Lizzie notices the anxiety in his eyes and she frowns.

"Are you okay with going to this party, Will?" Lizzie asks, taking the few steps to be closer to him.

"I just need a minute with you," William flashes her a weak smile. "Then I should be fine."

Lizzie brings a hand up to his cheek and he closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying her soft hand against his skin.

"I know you're not super comfortable in party situations but I'm thrilled because I know you're doing this for me," Lizzie murmurs. "I love you and I love that you're trying."

"You are wonderful," William says, smiling down at her.

"I've worked hard to become so," Lizzie grins and William laughs.

"You have already managed two quotes and won in a span of five minutes. How can I possibly compete with you?" William asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You set me up for the second one," Lizzie says, poking him in the chest playfully. "Now the rest of the night is just to see how creative you can get."

"Have I told I loved you lately?" William asks.

"You have but I could stand to hear it again" Lizzie cocks her head to the left, giving him a cheeky grin.

William shakes his head and smiles, "I love you so much."

Lizzie takes a deep breath and wraps her arms around William's neck. She kisses him gently on the cheek and then pulls away.

"Join me at the party?" Lizzie asks, quietly.

"As you wish," William murmurs.

The couple laces their hands together and walks the rest of the way to Fitz and Brandon's house. William knocks on the door and it swings open moments later with Fitz standing on the other side dressed as Sherlock Holmes. Fitz gives a look of surprise and then throws his arms out to hug Lizzie.

"Hello lady!" Fitz shouts. Lizzie laughs and side glances to William who is watching her with amusement.

"Dude! You went all out! Wesley and Buttercup from The Princess Bride? Those costumes are by far the best of the night," Fitz shakes his head in disbelief. Before Lizzie and William can respond, they hear a scream coming from inside. They see Gigi running towards the door and waving her hands in the air.

"You two look amazing! I'm so proud of you, big bro. Totally the best costumes," Gigi says, hugging William. Once they pull back, William looks up and down at her trying to decipher her costume. She is wearing a white curly wig with a purple flower in her hair and has pale face make up with purple eye shadow and lipstick. Her dress is long sleeved with puffy shoulders and a tight skirt complete with a flower choker.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are dressed as, Gigi. Are you that singer, Lady Gaga? I heard she dresses eccentrically," William says with a look of confusion.

"Will. She's Effie Trinket from The Hunger Games," Lizzie says, looking at Gigi who nods with a grin.

"I haven't seen that movie," William says, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter, man. Come on in already. Welcome shots!" Fitz shouts and Brandon, who is dressed as John Watson, comes over with 6 full shot glasses. William watches Lizzie as she grabs two of the shot glasses.

"Farm boy. Will you do a shot with me?" Lizzie teases.

"With pride," William chuckles, taking the shot glass out of her hand. They both clink glasses before drinking and placing the empty glasses on the table. Gigi moves over to William and slips an arm around his own, William smiling down at her.

"William! I want you to come meet some people," Gigi shouts. William looks over his shoulder at Lizzie as Gigi tugs on his arm and Lizzie playfully waves goodbye to him.

"Lizzie will be just fine! Now, come on!" Gigi assures him as she drags him away.

"Lizzie B! What have you done with William Darcy? I must say it is a mystery," Fitz says, putting a magnifying glass up to his eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lizzie says and feigns a look of innocence.

Brandon laughs, "From my deduction my dear Fitz, I'd say William Darcy has been turned into a man completely in love. Not only did he RSVP yes to our party but he has arrived in style."

"I believe you solved the case, my dear Brandon!" Fitz says and he smacks his lips together.

"Shall we celebrate closing this case by retreating to the bar with this fine woman by our side?" Brandon gestures to Lizzie.

"I do say that is a fine idea, my dear Brandon," Fitz nods. They both bow at Lizzie before offering an arm and she throws her head back in laughter. She curtsies back and takes them both by the arm, heading towards the bar.

An hour into the party, Lizzie is talking with a friend of Brandon when William walks up and stands beside her. She flashes him a quick smile and turns her attention back to Kyle, who is dressed as a Spartan warrior.

"There was no way I was going to dress as a character from Twilight, even ironically. I couldn't even believe my friend would suggest that," Kyle said, nodding to William. "You must be the William Darcy this gal has been talking about."

"Has she?" William glances to her. "Uh, yes. I am. Pleased to meet you."

William shakes his hand and Kyle continues, "Your costumes are awesome. I was telling Lizzie that I would be all over my man if he found us costumes from our favorite movie. You are quite the catch."

William tucks his chin into his neck and Lizzie presses her lips together to keep from smiling.

"Thanks…I'm sorry. I just, uh, came over to ask if you wanted a drink, Lizzie. I saw your glass was empty," William says, nodding towards her glass.

"Oh! I didn't even notice," Lizzie looks down at her empty glass before thrusting it into his chest. "Farm boy. Fetch me another drink."

William narrows his eyes at her before smiling, "As you wish."

Lizzie breaks out into a big grin and he takes her glass, walking over to the bar. Lizzie raises her eyebrows as she catches Kyle staring at William as he walks away.

"Yeaaa. It's a shame that man isn't gay," Kyle clucks his tongue.

"Not really," Lizzie says under her breath.

"Oh! I see Thomas. I'm going to go mingle. It was nice to meet you, Lizzie," Kyle says, walking away.

William returns a moment later with her drink and kisses her on the cheek after handing it to her.

"Thank you," Lizzie beams up at him, watching his eyes light up as he smiles back. She notices waving in the corner of her eye and sees Fitz pointing to William to come over.

"Fitz is waving you over," Lizzie says, bringing it to his attention.

William groans, "I've been pulled in every direction. I just want some time with my girlfriend."

"There will be plenty of that later, farm boy" Lizzie teases. "I know you're having fun and you just don't want to admit it."

"I refuse to acknowledge anything of the sort," William raises his chin. Lizzie giggles and gently pushes him in Fitz's direction before wandering off to find Gigi.

* * *

Lizzie returns from the bathroom awhile later and finds William sitting in a chair near the windows, staring at the contents in his glass. He looks up to see Lizzie skipping over to him, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. She pauses in front of him before he spreads out his arms and she sits on his lap. He puts his glass down on the table next to him and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I saw two Captain Americas making out as I left the bathroom," Lizzie muses.

"Did you really?" William chuckles. "Want to know what happened to me?"

"Always," Lizzie says, leaning in even closer.

"Your new friend Kyle pinched my butt," William replies. "I decided it would be better that I sit down to avoid another encounter."

"How dare he," Lizzie scrunches her nose. "I should be the only one who gets to pinch your butt. I think it's the mask. You look really sexy with the mask on."

"They're terribly comfortable. I think everyone will be wearing them in the future," William smirks.

"Also, your ass looks pretty fantastic in those pants. I'm glad we own these outfits now," Lizzie catches her lip between her teeth.

"Inconceivable…," William pauses. "That you are not kissing me right now."

"I thought you'd never ask," Lizzie murmurs as she leans in and kisses him. He sighs into her lips and she puts her hands on his cheeks while he tightens his hold on her waist. She strokes the fabric of his mask, noting the contrast between its softness and the 5 o clock stubble of his face Their kiss only lasts a few moments as the chair they are sitting on limits their close proximity. Lizzie ends the kiss with a frustrated sigh and William rests his forehead against hers.

"I am looking forward to getting you alone," William whispers. "I can't run my hands through your wig."

"Yea well your glorious hair is all covered up by your kerchief," Lizzie frowns and looks down. "Will. Where is your sword?"

William quirks an eyebrow and looks down at his lap before flashing her a sly grin.

"Your actual sword, William Darcy," Lizzie laughs, shaking her head.

"Fitz confiscated it after my third drink," William replies. "He said I have to follow the clues to find it again."

"Do you think he's taking his choice of costume a little too seriously?" Lizzie wonders.

"Perhaps," William shrugs his shoulders before entwining his fingers with Lizzie's. "I have everything I need right here anyway. It was also probably a good idea since I am a little drunk."

"I think I may be too," Lizzie says slowly, grinning at him. "Probably shouldn't have had that last drink. Now all I want to do is make out with you."

"Far too tempting, indeed," William smolders before pulling her in for another kiss.

"Hey, lovebirds. You're supposed to be partying with the rest of the kids. Not making out in the corner," Fitz says as he walks over to them. "Why don't you have another drink?"

"I don't think you'd like us if we had another drink," Lizzie says, grinning wickedly at William. "If I have another drink, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Pretty sure I'm not responsible for mine at this point," William says lowly and Lizzie blushes.

"Fitz can you do me a favor?" Lizzie asks.

"No, I will not let you two use our bedroom and I will not give you any protection," Fitz says quickly.

"Psh. We're always prepared," Lizzie slurs a little, placing a hand on William's chest.

"Lizzie…" William smirks, looking down at her hand and Fitz cackles.

"What? Don't you remember that time when…" Lizzie trails off when she sees the look of warning on William's face. "Anyway! Fitz, will you take these and hide them with Will's sword?"

Lizzie pulls both her wig and crown from her head, much to the surprise of William and hands them to Fitz. She pulls the pins out of her hair and shakes her hair free as William watches her every movement.

"Uh…I guess?" Fitz says, taken aback. "It's possible it may be time to call you guys a cab. I don't want to see any other articles of clothing coming off from either of you."

William whispers something in Lizzie's ear and she blushes furiously. She whispers something back in his ear and William tightens his grip on her leg.

"Nah, man. Not when I'm still here," Fitz widens his eyes before he walks away from them. He finds Gigi leaning against the counter and eating from a bowl of chips.

"Did you find William?" Gigi asks as Fitz places Lizzie wig and crown in front of her. "Doesn't this belong to Lizzie? Should I even ask?"

"Oh, I found them. It doesn't take a detective to figure out what's going to happen between them soon," Fitz says, shaking his head in amusement. He points Gigi in the couple's direction and her eyes widen when she sees them heavily making out.

"I am happy for William but I never expected him to be that much into PDA," Gigi makes a face.

"You know they're not that bad normally. Alcohol obviously makes them very touchy people," Fitz says.

"It's definitely cab calling time," Gigi says, picking up her phone. Brandon walks over and joins Fitz's side, covering his hand with his own.

"Are we getting the horn dogs a ride?" Brandon smirks. Gigi frowns at him before talking with a dispatcher on the other end.

"That we are. Darcy has already surpassed his last record of party attendance by three hours," Fitz jokes.

"I am ninety-nine percent certain we're going to be attending a wedding in the future," Brandon says, looking at Fitz. Gigi hangs up her phone and rejoins the conversation.

"The taxi will be here soon," Gigi says. "What are we talking about?"

"Brandon has deduced that Darcy and Lizzie B will get married," Fitz says to her.

"It's so obvious. All the clues are there," Gigi smirks. "We did our part so now we just wait it out."

"You mean to tell me that you're not going to meddle and persuade your dear brother to propose sooner than later?" Brandon teases.

"Pretty sure I don't need to do anything with these two," Gigi says, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. They glance over at William and Lizzie to see Lizzie grinning at William and playing with the strings on his shirt. They turn back around as William begins to kiss her on the jaw.

"I don't think the taxi is going to get here soon enough," Fitz deadpans.

* * *

Fitz easily pushes William and Lizzie into the cab and wishes them a good night. Once he closes the door and tells the cab driver where to take them as well as paying for the ride, he waves them off. Lizzie grins at William and he shifts to the middle seat to be closer to her.

"Well now. That was an adventure," Lizzie says slowly as William leans in and kisses her on the neck. He hums in agreement as he continues kissing her neck and Lizzie grabs onto his arm, sighing in satisfaction. The rest of the car ride home, not another word is uttered as William alternates between kissing every inch of her neck and jaw line. Lizzie pulls him up and they explore each other's mouths, making only whimpering noises. They barely realize the cab has arrived at their apartment until the driver clears his throat. William gives the him a handsome tip after realizing Fitz already paid for the ride and takes a deep breath before stepping out. He quickly sprints around to get Lizzie's door and once he swings it open, she greets him with a flushed grin. He gathers her in her arms and she laughs as she grabs his neck to hold on. William finally sets her down once they get into the elevator but Lizzie keeps her arms around his neck and he gazes down at her.

"So it is down to you and it is down to me," William says quietly.

"Just the way I like it," Lizzie says with a goofy grin. William kisses her temple and rests his head against her head. Once the elevator reaches their floor, Lizzie slides her arms from his neck and grabs his hand, surprising him by running down the hall to their place. After they enter their apartment, William leans against the door and lets out a sigh of relief. He takes off his boots and places them next to the door as Lizzie does the same with her ballet flats.

"What a night," William says as he pulls the kerchief off his head and casually follows Lizzie into the bedroom

"There is that hair I love so much," Lizzie says, turning around once they reach the bedroom. "Definitely keep the mask on for now though."

"Hmmm," William chuckles. "If that's what you really desire."

"Oh. I desire everything about you but you are exceptionally irresistible with it on," Lizzie whispers, standing on her toes to kiss him. William wraps his arms around her back and pulls her in close as he deepens the kiss. Lizzie reaches for the shirt at his waist and pulls it out, pushing the shirt up his back heart-heartedly. William breaks the kiss and reaches over his shoulders to remove the shirt, throwing it with gusto on the floor. He goes back to kissing her and Lizzie slides her hands up and down his bare back. He easily and slowly unzips the back of Lizzie's dress. William moves to kissing parts of her neck as Lizzie shrugs off her dress, still leaving the gown beneath. Lizzie finds herself walking backwards as William guides her towards the dresser drawer. William moves his hands to her waist, grips her tightly and lifts her onto the dresser. She emits a squeak of surprise and then grins wickedly at him.

"Look at all these layers that you're still wearing," William says huskily as he slides his hands up her legs, bunching up the gown. Lizzie holds onto the edge of the dresser and lifts herself up as he pushes the gown up past her waist. She holds up her arms and gives him a playfully impatient look and he smirks back. He removes the gown at an achingly slow pace and purposely glides his fingers across her skin as he does. He tosses it to the side and drinks in the sight of Lizzie, wearing white stockings and her undergarments. Her cheeks are flushed and she is biting her bottom lip, looking at him with heavy lidded eyes. William takes a step in closer and cradles her face with his hands, pulling her in to kiss him. He takes a deep breath as the kiss intensifies and Lizzie runs her hands through his hair. William pulls her closer to the edge of the dresser and he feels her arch into him. Lizzie ends the kiss a few moments later and they stare at each other with lust filled eyes.

"I feel kind of naughty with you still wearing that mask," Lizzie admits while breathing heavily. "It makes me want you even more if that were possible."

"Well then," William pauses and his nostrils flare. "Shall we say…to the pleasure?"

"Ooh. A misquote," Lizzie readjusts herself on the dresser.

"Quite intentional, my love," William whispers before kissing her neck. Lizzie turns her head for better access and whimpers as William drags his tongue across the sensitive spot behind her ear. He grabs the top of her stockings and begins to pull them off, gazing at her intensely. His hands move slowly back up her legs and when he reaches her underwear, he hooks his fingers in them. William takes his time removing her underwear, smirking at her the entire time. As she squirms from his slow movements, she grabs onto his shoulders for support. William lets her underwear drop to the floor and he places his hands on her knees, spreading them apart. His left hand moves up her inner thigh and Lizzie lets out a loud whimper once he reaches her center. Lizzie digs her nails into his shoulder as his fingers glide against her and she lets her head fall back. She can feel the pleasure building as he uses more pressure and a guttural noise escapes her throat. William grins at her and pulls his hand away which makes Lizzie gives him a look of bewilderment.

"Don't stop!" Lizzie pants.

"There's something I ought to tell you," William smolders.

"Oh god," Lizzie breathes. "What!"

"I'm not left handed," William says, bringing his right hand to her center and Lizzie immediately lets out a moan, too serious to laugh at his excellently timed reference. As his fingers slide against her and in her, Lizzie feels as if she is losing control of her body. The more pressure he uses against her center makes her whimper and moan out his name. She hooks her legs around his thighs and pulls him in closer as he drags his lips across her collar bone. Lizzie wriggles against his hand and William presses his thumb against her most sensitive spot, causing her to cry out his name and find the release she so desperately wanted. She rests her head against his shoulder and William moves his hand to her thigh, waiting for her to stop trembling in his arms.

"I told you I would always come for you," Lizzie breathes, licking her lips.

"That is down right cheeky," William chuckles.

"Mmm. I try," Lizzie smiles lazily at him. "Now, William Darcy. Drop. Your. Pants."

"I believe that is a misquote but who am I to say anything," William smirks as he unzips his pants, pushes them down and steps out of them. He stands in front of her wearing only his boxer briefs and the mask.

"I think we've had enough use of this tonight," Lizzie says as she reaches for his mask and unties the back. She slowly pulls it off his head and drops it to the floor before gently caressing the now uncovered part of his face. He closes his eyes and sighs at the sensation, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "There we are. The William Darcy I know and love."

"What a relief. Shall we continue this on the bed?" William smiles. Lizzie nods enthusiastically and William grabs her waist, pulling her in and lifting her up from the dresser. He walks them to the bed and gently lays Lizzie onto it before standing back up. She sits up and removes her bra, the last article that William neglected, and throws it past his head. William quirks an eyebrow and she giggles as she lays back down, resting on her elbows. He shakes his head in amusement before pulling off his boxer briefs and stands before Lizzie completely naked.

"You know…" William says slowly. "There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It'd be a pity to ignore yours."

Lizzie throws her head back in laughter and holds out a hand to drag him onto the bed. She pulls herself to the head of the bed and notices William's eyes darken as he follows her with measured movement. He begins leaving a trail of kisses up her body until he reaches her breasts and drags his tongue across each one. Lizzie's mouth falls open as William rakes his fingers gently across her body and her hips jerk. She bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut as he switches between kissing her breasts and blowing cool air across sensitive areas.

"Will…Please! I just want you already," Lizzie whimpers. William drags his body smoothly across hers until he hovers over her and she lets out a moan. William gives her a dark smirk as he sees the lust in Lizzie's eyes.

"As you wish," William says huskily and pushes himself gently into her. They emit a simultaneous groan and Lizzie wraps her legs around William's torso. The rhythm between them starts out slowly and very quickly becomes more hurried. Lizzie drags her nails down William's back as he pushes himself even deeper into her, causing her to moan. He drags his tongue across the salty skin on her neck before kissing every inch of her face. Lizzie can feel the beginning twinges between her thighs and tightens her legs around William's torso. Their hips jerk and rock against each other, each desperate to be closer to each other and find the bliss that is always inevitably shared between them. Lizzie can feel William's groans against her neck and can't help the whimpers that escape her throat. William's hand slides down her body until he reaches her hip and grips tightly onto her. Lizzie begins to feel as if her fingertips are pulsating and the sensitivity of her skin becomes nearly unbearable. She can feel William quicken the pace and knows they are both running towards the edge. William moves the hand near her hip in between them and gives Lizzie the pressure needed for release. Her orgasm makes her body shake to her core while William cries out her name, his own body trembling above her. They both look at each other and grin as they try to catch their breath.

"Can you move at all?" William says breathily.

"If you want I can fly," Lizzie grins back. William chuckles and kisses her cheek before moving off her and lying next to her. He pulls her in close and she kisses his shoulder.

"And how do you feel after that?" Lizzie teases.

"Mostly dead," William muses, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"I think we have properly ruined some of the best lines now," Lizzie murmurs, curling into him

"I will still watch the movie with you any day, Lizzie Bennet," William says, smiling down at her.

"Ugh. I love you so much," Lizzie groans.

"You have no idea," William whispers, kissing her temple.

"I think I have an inkling," Lizzie grins at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

They lie there in the quiet while William runs his hands through her hair and Lizzie traces a pattern on his chest. It is only a little while later that they both finally drift off to sleep, entangled in each others' arms.

* * *

When Halloween actually rolls around 5 days later, William and Lizzie leave out a bowl of candy and expect no kids but leave instructions anyway. They turn off the lights, light a fire and watch Princess Bride without really paying attention to what is playing on the screen.

Notes: Everybody thank my beta! I also got stuck on this chapter and she kept feeding me ideas on how to get them places. I hope you liked this chapter! Did you catch all the quotes from The Princess Bride? If you don't know what Lizzie and William's costumes look like then you need to familiarize yourself with the movie ASAP. Next chapter...may be delayed by the holiday but you'll get it. Just like you got this chapter :)


	16. Old Fashioned

Summary: It's William Darcy's birthday and Lizzie knows just how to mark the occasion.

Notes: We put a lot of thought into when William's birthday could be since it was never mentioned in the series. Lizzie would have said something if it was during Netherfield or when she was shadowing Collins & Collins or his company. I don't know...

During the first week of William and Lizzie's relationship, they asked each other simple questions to get to know each other better. When Lizzie found out that William's birthday fell on November 12th, she was initially horrified. The first thing she thought was that she ruined his previous birthday with everything that happened between them. She was distraught and William could see the sadness in her eyes so he worked quickly to erase it.

"Lizzie. The events of the last year have been interesting to the say the least." William starts. "I want you to know that you in no way affected the outcome of my birthday. I had hoped that c-certain things would pan out differently but I had dinner with Gigi and it was more than I needed."

"But everything else-"

"Not every birthday has to be memorable or exciting, Lizzie," William smiles and they share a knowing look. "Dinner with my sister was exactly what I wanted then."

The subject was brought to a close and Lizzie made a promise to herself that his next birthday would be better.

* * *

Lizzie is the first to wake on William's birthday. She looks at the bedside clock to see she has beaten the alarm by more than ten minutes. She slips out of his arms without waking him and finds her sleep shirt on floor, pulling it on over her head. Lizzie hears William shift from behind her and turns around only to see that he is still asleep. She is already looking forward to the evening because she has a few surprises that William is unaware of but knows he will like them. She finds herself getting too antsy for him to wake and she crawls back towards him. She straddles him and leans down to kiss him on the cheek, resting her hands on his bare chest.

"Wake up, birthday boy," Lizzie whispers in his ear. William hums and a smile slowly creeps onto his face. His eyes open slowly and his smile grows instantly as he sees Lizzie on top of him. He moves his hands to rest on her lower thighs and she smiles brightly at him.

"I think I'm more of a birthday man," William says, his voice scratchy from the early morning.

"Don't give me sass early in the morning," Lizzie grins at him.

"Oh but it's my birthday," William says, closing his eyes as if he's going to fall back to sleep. "And I'll do what I want."

"Really now?" Lizzie teases. William opens his eyes once more and she sees them sparkling.

"Really. For example, I really want to kiss my girlfriend good morning and that is exactly what I'll do," William grins. He sits up and rests one hand on Lizzie's cheek before moving in to kiss her. The kiss is slow and sweet and Lizzie lazily slides her hands up his chest, her arms on his shoulders. Once they break apart, William kisses her cheek and smiles at her.

"Is there anything else that you have in mind for your birthday?" Lizzie asks, tilting her head.

"Besides going to work, I am ready for whatever you most likely have planned," William replies.

"And what makes you think I have anything planned?" Lizzie asks with a straight face.

"Because, my dear Lizzie," William pauses and slides his hands to her waist. "You have been leaving the room every time your phone rings for the past week and a half."

"That could be for work, you know. After all, we are competitors," Lizzie pouts.

"You can't help but gloat whenever a client calls and they call during normal business hours," William smirks.

"You think you have me all figured out, don't you," Lizzie narrows her eyes at him.

"Yes, I do," William playfully narrows his eyes back at her. "And I love it all."

Before they can continue their conversation, there is a knock at the front door and they both turn their head towards the noise.

"Who is here at this hour?" William wonders, looking at the clock.

"I think I might know," Lizzie says, getting up from the bed and pulling on a pair of shorts. "You get dressed and I'll get the door."

"Or you could get undressed, ignore the door, and be late for work," William says, failing to hide his grin.

"As tempting as that may be, I know you have a meeting this morning so just get dressed already," Lizzie says, throwing a shirt at him as she leaves the bedroom. Lizzie heads for the door and when she opens it, Gigi is standing there with a box of donuts and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning! Where's William?" Gigi asks as she walks in and heads towards the kitchen.

"He's getting dressed for work. He was reluctant to get out of bed this morning," Lizzie replies.

"Probably didn't need to know that," Gigi grimaces.

"Probably didn't need to jump to that conclusion," Lizzie retorts and the two girls laugh.

"So before William comes in, I just want to let you know that the restaurant called to confirm our reservation for tonight so we're all set. Fitz is picking up…the package and heading straight there after work," Gigi finishes.

"Thank you so much for your help, Gigi," Lizzie says and hugs her. "Now I have to ask. What are the donuts for? I don't think I've seen Will eat them."

"It's actually a Darcy birthday tradition. When I was eight, I didn't know what to get William for his birthday so I broke my piggy bank, took all the change out and walked down the street to buy a donut for him. I cried after realizing what I had done to my piggy bank but only after giving William his birthday donut. He came home from school that day with a new piggy bank for me and it became a tradition after that. He bought me a piggy bank for the first few years and then he started making me a bacon breakfast. So for my birthday, I get bacon and for his birthday, I buy him donuts" Gigi explains.

"Just one more thing I learn about you guys. You two keep surprising me," Lizzie smiles.

"We like to keep people on their toes," Gigi shrugs.

"Ah. The tradition continues. It is great to see you this morning, Gigi," William says as he walks in. He is wearing a dark green button up with black pants and has a black tie draped over his neck, untied. He flashes a smile and gives her a hug once he reaches the kitchen.

"I got you an old fashioned," Gigi says as William lifts the lid to check the box.

"Yum! I was looking forward to it," William says.

"I'm going to leave you two alone while I get dressed for work," Lizzie pipes in. "I think my employees would be a tad confused if I came dressed like this."

"I think you can pull it off-"

"You look lovely to me-"

William and Gigi speak at the same time and they share an amused look. Lizzie looks between the two of them and then shakes her head as she turns on her heel and heads to the bedroom. Lizzie walks into the closet and pulls out her teal blue dress with black polka dots, smiling to herself. This was one time where she was glad William was not getting ready at the same time as her.

* * *

William is in the middle of answering an email when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," William says, not looking away from his computer. The door slowly opens and Lizzie walks through it with a bag and two drinks in hand.

"Lizzie!" William's face lights up. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you with lunch. I had my assistant go all the way to NorthBeach to get these sandwiches," Lizzie says, holding up the bag. "I called Mrs. Reynolds to check your schedule and she said you were free so I took advantage. It's your birthday. What good is a birthday without surprises."

"I thought you had a lunch meeting," William says, taking the drinks out of her hand and placing them on the desk.

"It was actually pushed until two but it's fine. It's just contracts and going over the details of what they want," Lizzie replies, pulling out the sandwiches.

"New clients, huh?" William smirks. "Would you like to tell me about them?"

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Lizzie presses her lips together to keep from smiling.

William laughs. "If you don't want to tell me about them, it's fine."

"If I were talking to my boyfriend, I might tell him that this project is pretty big and I am excited about it. If I were talking to Mr. William Darcy, I might tell him to go suck it," Lizzie smiles.

"Harsh words, Miss Bennet. Do you think that is really professional?" William raises an eyebrow.

"Probably not but I'm also sleeping with the competition so I don't own up to a lot of professionalism at the moment," Lizzie says, biting into her sandwich. William shakes his head before taking a bite of his own sandwich. They sit in silence as they eat their sandwiches and share a few flirtatious looks. Once they finish eating, William quickly gathers everything up and throws it in the trash.

"Lizzie, thank you. It was a pleasant surprise," William says, kissing her quickly before walking back to his chair.

"Well, I know you don't always eat lunch. I have spies in this office," Lizzie replies.

"Spies, huh? Have you learned any company secrets?" William asks.

"I've learned a fair bit about the CEO," Lizzie says, smugly. "I think I know how to take him down."

"I don't know about that. I heard he has been in the business longer than your own company," William says, sitting back in his chair.

"I heard it's really easy to throw him off track actually," Lizzie smirks at him.

"You seem quite confident about this, Miss Bennet," William says, tilting his chin up. "Shall I give you some time to attempt this overthrowing?"

"How generous of you, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie says, pursing her lips.

"Will five minutes be enough time?" William asks, staring at her.

"More than enough, thank you," Lizzie replies, getting up from her chair and moving around over to his side of the desk. She sits on the edge of the desk and crosses her legs, resting her hands on her knee. She stays for three minutes, closely examining her fingernails before William says something.

"You only have two more minutes, Miss Bennet," William says, pointing to his pocket watch. "I fail to see how your current strategy is working as I am still quite clear-headed."

"I accepted your gracious offer of five minutes to let you feel more confident in your position. I may be new to the media business but I know how to use my assets well, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie says.

"I have no doubt in your ability, Miss Bennet. I must say that I'm actually quite impressed by how quickly your company is growing. I will have to be on my toes in the future," William pauses and looks at this watch once more. "You now have one minute."

A tiny smile shows at the corner of Lizzie's lips and she looks down at her lap.

"Oh no!" Lizzie gasps. "I think I have a run in my stocking. Do you see that?"

"I don't…where?" William pulls his chair in closer to check her stocking.

"I think it's run all the way to the top. This is terrible," Lizzie runs her finger up her stocking, bunching up her dress and showing more leg. She reaches the top of her stocking and exposes the black, lacy garter belt she's wearing. She slowly uncrosses her legs and pulls her dress up a bit more to check both stockings, giving William a better look at what she is wearing underneath. She glances up at William who looks gob smacked and has his mouth hanging open.

"Oh. There's no run. I must have been seeing things," Lizzie smirks as she smoothes down her dress and looks at his watch. "It looks like my time is up. I really should be getting back to the office now. Thank you, Mr. Darcy."

"Lizzie," William chokes.

Lizzie grins at him as she gets up from the desk then grabs her stuff and begins walking to the door. When she reaches for the doorknob, she takes one last look at William and sees an unmistakably look of lust wash over his face.

"Lizzie," William growls.

"Have a wonderful day, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie grins. "Oh and happy birthday, Will."

William sits there in shock for a minute before he takes a deep breath and rubs his face with his hands. He hears a knock on the door and prays that it's Lizzie again because his brain is not functioning in any way at the moment.

"Uh. Come in," William says. The door swings open and Fitz walks through the door.

"Darcy, the birthday man!" Fitz says, holding out his arms. "I was going to take you to lunch but I just saw Lizzie B. getting in an elevator. Dude. You okay? You're looking a little red."

"Uh…no. I'm fine," William replies, trying to shake the image of Lizzie wearing a garter belt out of his head and failing. "Lizzie brought me lunch."

"Well that was nice of her. Coming down here on her own lunch break and bringing you food. It looks like you found the right lady," Fitz looks at William and sees his eyes glazed over. "Did I tell you that Brandon and I went skydiving yesterday? I wore a parachute made out of cheese and landed on all fours like a cat. Brandon decided to forego the parachute altogether and he learned how to fly!"

"Uh huh," William replies.

"Dude. What is wrong with you?" Fitz asks. "Did you and Lizzie do something in here because I'd like to know where I can and can't sit now."

"What?" William asks, shaking himself out of his stupor. "I-it wasn't like that."

"Aha! So something did happen!" Fitz exclaims.

"I honestly don't even know what just happened," William lets out a deep sigh. "But I'm pretty sure Lizzie won."

* * *

Gigi is waiting for William outside his office as he's leaving for the day and he pauses at the door.

"Hello Gigi," William says, looking at her expectantly. "I assume you're here to kidnap me."

"That's such a harsh way to word it, William," Gigi says. "I am simply here to spend time with my dear brother on his birthday."

"And where is my dear sister planning to take me?" William asks, leading them both into the elevator.

"We're going to buy you a pony," Gigi grins.

"That certainly sounds like something you would enjoy more than me, Gigi," William says, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, somebody never bought me a pony when I asked," Gigi says, pouting at him.

"Ponies have no place in San Francisco, Gigi," William raises his chin.

"There are police horses here!" Gigi exclaims.

"There is a difference and you know it," William says, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Not much of one," Gigi grumbles as they step off the elevator and head towards William's car.

"So where are we going?" William asks as he hands Gigi the keys.

"Somewhere Lizzie is," Gigi says cryptically and William smiles at the mention of her name. They both get in the car and Gigi looks at him as she starts the car.

"Big difference from your birthday a year ago," Gigi grins and William nods in agreement. "I know I say it all the time but I'm happy for you, William. Everything worked out for you."

"It certainly did," William says, looking down and smiling to himself. "Gigi…"

"There's no need to say it, William. I know," Gigi flashes him a sweet smile as they sit at a stop light.

"But I'm going to anyway," William says. "Thank you."

"I was just doing what I do best," Gigi shrugs. "I really just gave you a push in the right direction."

"And I'm grateful for that. I know I may not always show it," William says, shaking his head. "I love you and I'm lucky to have you as a sister."

"Don't make me cry while I'm trying to drive, William," Gigi says, her voice slightly shaky. "I think Lizzie would kill me if we didn't get there in one piece."

"Sounds like something she would do," William chuckles.

"I love you too, William," Gigi says. "You deserve the best."

"You do too," William replies.

"Does that mean I'm getting a pony?" Gigi asks with glee.

"Not a chance," William laughs.

* * *

Lizzie gets a text from Gigi saying they have just parked and she excuses herself from the table. She stands outside to greet them and her smile is immediate when she sees William (and Gigi) appear from around the corner. Gigi moves more quickly than William and gives Lizzie a big hug. William stands there with his hands in his pockets and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Gigi!" Lizzie exclaims.

"Lizzie! Everything's set?" Gigi says coyly.

"I am right here," William muses, raising one eyebrow.

"Go right inside towards the back. Fitz will be here soon," Lizzie smiles, glancing at William, who is still looking at her. Gigi notices the exchange and hides a grin.

"I'll give you guys a minute but if you're not in there within five minutes then I'm sending out the search dogs," Gigi says, heading into the restaurant.

"Hi there," Lizzie says coyly, taking a step closer to him.

"Hello," William replies, gazing down at her. "You have been on my mind all day."

"Does that mean you were distracted?," Lizzie asks, eyes sparkling.

"Incredibly so," William's voice lowers. "I can't stop thinking about what's under this dress."

William pulls a hand out of his pocket and traces a finger across the waistband of her dress. Lizzie catches her bottom lip between her teeth as she sees his eyes darken a little.

"That means I won," Lizzie says smugly.

"I've lost…and on my birthday too," William pouts. "Is there a consolation prize?"

"There is," Lizzie nods. "But you'll have to wait."

"Am I not allowed a sneak peak at this consolation prize?" William asks with a hint of a smile. Lizzie stands on her toes and rests her hands on his chest, William quirking an eyebrow at her as she moves in closer.

"You've already gotten one," Lizzie whispers near his ear and kisses him on the cheek. She flashes him a grin, grabs his hand and pulls him into the restaurant. William growls before taking a deep breath and Lizzie leads him to the private door near the back. When she opens the door, William sees Gigi and Brandon both sitting at the table.

"Oh good! I can call off the hounds!" Gigi jokes and William throws her an unamused look as walks in. He sits down across from Gigi and Lizzie takes a seat next to him.

"It's nice to see you, Brandon," William says, turning towards him on the other side of the table.

"I can't say no to a birthday celebration," Brandon replies.

"And where is Fitz? I'm assuming he's part of this not so surprise dinner?" William asks, gently nudging Lizzie's shoulder.

"Fitz is on his way," Lizzie retorts, giving him a face. "The dinner wasn't really a surprise. I know you were smart enough to figure that out."

"And the secret phone calls?" William smirks.

"As if she's going to give that away," Gigi purses her lips.

"Fitz just parked," Brandon pipes up, looking down at his phone.

"Perfect timing," Lizzie says.

"Is Fitz the surprise because that's a poorly hidden one," William says with amusement.

"Stop your sass, Will," Lizzie frowns at him. He throws her an apologetic look before grabbing her hand and squeezing it. They hear a knock on the door and Fitz swings it open.

"The party can start now!" Fitz exclaims, staying near the door frame.

"Hi Fitz," William says, flashing a tiny smile.

"Also, I found this dude wandering around the airport," Fitz says, taking a step to the side to reveal Bing Lee. Gigi and Lizzie both watch William as his eyes widen in surprise and a smile grows on his face.

"Bing!" William says in shock, immediately standing from the table and walking to Bing. "What are you doing here?"

"How could I miss my best friend's birthday?" Bing smiles as they both hug each other. "Plus, Lizzie asked me to come."

"She did, huh?" William glances to her and sees her sporting a radiant smile. "A surprise well worth the suspense."

"Oh and Lizzie? Jane sends her apologies. She really tried to make it but she's finishing up a collection for her boss," Bing looks at her sympathetically. "She is really looking forward to Thanksgiving though!"

"It's fine! I'm just happy you were able to make it," Lizzie says as she gives him a hug before sitting back down next to William.

"And Caroline said she was too busy but thanked you for the invitation," Bing says, looking a bit uncomfortable. William looks over at Lizzie and she shrugs her shoulders, mouthing 'I tried' to him.

"You need to tell me more about New York, Bing," William says. "And everything else going on."

The room begins to liven up after the waiter comes in to take everyone's orders. Lizzie and Gigi share a look of accomplishment as William, Bing and Fitz are laughing over something Brandon is telling them. As everybody mingles and the food is served, William keeps glancing at Lizzie as if to let her know how happy he is about the night. She catches a few of his looks and throws a few dirty looks his way. He rests a hand on her knee at one point during the evening and she coyly brings it up to let him feel the lace of her garter belt. She can't help but have a sense of satisfaction when he audibly gulps and looks at her with lust filled eyes. The rest of the party is too wrapped up in Fitz showing pictures from his and Brandon's latest trip to notice the couple at the end of the table. Lizzie licks her lips and looks at him saucily before Bing comes over to William's side. He claps him on the back and pulls him out of the dangerous game Lizzie is obviously winning.

"Hey Darcy. Do you think I could talk to you about something?" Bing asks quietly and William quickly turns to him.

"Um," William clears his throat. "Sure. What about?"

"Actually, do you mind if I steal him for a few minutes, Lizzie?" Bing looks at her expectantly.

"Go right ahead, Bing," Lizzie nods. The two men get up from the table and head out of the private room towards the bar, William taking in one last glance at Lizzie. She mouths 'I love you' to him then gives him a big smile. He does the same thing and has a grin on his face as he closes the door.

"What's on your mind, Bing?" William asks, giving him his full attention once they take a seat at the bar. They signal the bartender and both order a scotch and soda before continuing.

"Well um," Bing starts out nervously. "I want to ask Jane to marry me."

"Bing, wow! That's fantastic," William smiles but feels the tiniest bit of envy. He pushes the feeling down when he knows that it is too soon for him and Lizzie.

"I wanted to ask for your approval, Darcy," Bing says, a little more confident.

"You don't need to ask for my approval," William says, taken aback.

"I don't need to but I want to," Bing says, a sheepish smile on his face.

"You have it, Bing," William replies, shaking his head. "I made a big error in judgment trying to pull you two apart and I regret that. The fact that you want my approval is amazing. I feel honored."

"Thank you, Darcy," Bing says before they give each other a hug.

"Jane couldn't be more perfect for you," Darcy smiles.

"The Bennet sisters have a way of enchanting us, don't they?" Bing grins and William nods, smiling to himself.

"That they do," William replies. William takes a sip from his drink and places it back on the bar during the pause in conversation.

"So…I'm actually going down tomorrow to ask Mr. Bennet for permission," Bing says, looking a little nervous. "I thought I would make the most of this trip, rent a car and go see him."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Bing," William nods. "The car ride down would give you time to think about what you want to say."

"Yea…yea," Bing sighs.

"Everything is going to be fine, Bing," William says, seeing worry flicker on his face. "Show him that you love his daughter and will be there for everything. I think he knows a bit about that just from you moving across country for her."

Bing nods and gives him a half smile and William smiles back. Bing finishes his drink and pushes it towards the bartender to refill.

"How are you and Lizzie doing?" Bing asks and William's smile grows bigger.

"Couldn't be happier," William chuckles.

"Think you're going down the same road?" Bing prods.

"Umm," William pauses and holds in his smile. "I'll see you there at some point."

"Can you believe it?" Bing wonders. "I'm going to ask Jane to marry me."

"I'm really excited for you, Bing," William says. "Do you have an idea of when you're planning to propose?"

"I was hoping to ask her before the holiday," Bing says, taking a deep breath.

"So, soon actually," William says in surprise.

"Well, you know. Spur of the moment decisions," Bing shrugs. "Buy a house. Quit medical school. Move to New York. Ask Jane to marry me."

William chuckles and nods at the realization of his friend's actions. They sit at the bar for a few more minutes enjoying a celebratory drink before William finally suggests rejoining the party. When they return to the room, William sits next to Lizzie and grabs her hand.

"What were you two boys talking about out there?" Lizzie looks at him, William noticing her eyes sparkling.

"Tools and man things," William grunts. Lizzie throws her head back in laughter.

"I get it. You don't want to talk about it," Lizzie says, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Not just yet," William smiles at her. "What did you do in here while I disappeared?"

"Well actually," Lizzie murmurs and scoots in closer to him. "I made the executive decision to give you another sneak peek."

"Another? Lizzie, what…" William raises an eyebrow and Lizzie stuffs something in his inside jacket pocket. William sees everyone engrossed in a story Bing is telling and then looks back at Lizzie, who is giving him a sultry look. He reaches into his jacket pocket and feels lace material before looking down to see that the material is shaped like underwear. His eyes widen in surprise and his jaw clenches at the realization that Lizzie is no longer wearing any.

"Everything else matches," Lizzie whispers in his ear and William groans but successfully turns it into a cough.

"Why must you insist on torturing me?" William growls in her ear. "I have been nearly aching for you since lunch and you're making it worse."

"Anticipation is half the fun, birthday boy," Lizzie whispers back, quickly licking his earlobe which sends a shiver down William's spine. She moves away from William and gets up from the table, smirking because she can feel William's eyes follow her. She goes over to Gigi and whispers something in her ear and Gigi smiles.

"Dessert time!" Gigi claps her hands as Lizzie leaves the room. When she comes back a few moments later, the waiter follows with a candlelit birthday cake shaped like a bowtie. William laughs when the waiter puts the chocolate frosted cake down in front of him. Everybody starts singing to him and his laughter continues when Gigi and Fitz pull out birthday hats and place them on their heads. Once they finish, they urge him to blow out the candles and he does after throwing a heavy look to Lizzie.

As the cake is being served, Gigi cuts an extra large piece and puts two forks in it. Lizzie narrows her eyes at Gigi who flashes a smile but takes the piece anyway, sitting down next to William. Bing takes a piece to go, stating that jet lag is quickly catching up with him. He gives everybody a hug goodbye and disappears out the door.

Once the cake is eaten and the dishes are cleared, the group enjoys a cup of coffee. Fitz and Gigi watch William and Lizzie who can't seem to take their eyes off each other. Brandon gives Gigi and Fitz a look and they both nod in return.

"I think it's time for us to head out!" Fitz says as he stands up. William and Lizzie both quickly turn their heads in his direction and notice both Gigi and Brandon getting up as well. Lizzie stands up and moves over to Brandon and Fitz to thank them for their help.

"Alright," William breathes. "I really quite enjoyed the evening. Thank you everyone."

"It was no trouble, William," Gigi replies, hugging him.

"Do you need a ride home?" William asks.

"Fitz and Brandon are taking me home. Don't you worry about me," Gigi smiles before giving Lizzie a hug. William walks over to Fitz and Brandon to thank them and say goodbye.

"Don't kill my brother," Gigi says near Lizzie's ear. Lizzie throws her an incredulous look.

"I would never," Lizzie says, voice tight. William walks up beside her and slips his hand into hers. Lizzie looks up to him and smiles when she notices William's pulse quicker than normal.

"Ready to go?" William asks, his voice slightly low.

"Of course," Lizzie says, tilting her head. They both follow Gigi, Brandon and Fitz outside and out to the parking lot. William and Lizzie wave goodbye to them while standing near William's car as the trio drives out of the lot. Lizzie turns away from William to get into the car when he pulls her back closer to her.

"Alone at last," William says, looking at her darkly.

"As alone as you can get in a parking lot," Lizzie teases. She leans against the car as he inches towards her, his eyes already full of lust.

"I want you," William breathes heavily, trapping Lizzie against the car by placing his hands on either side of her. There is a sense of excitement building within Lizzie and she pulls him in closer by his belt loops.

"How much?" Lizzie taunts him. William looks around to see a few people walking up and down the sidewalk.

"If there was nobody around," William pauses, leaning down closer to her. "I would do very inappropriate things with you right here and now."

Lizzie closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath, "Then I think we better get home right away."

"That would be for the best," William mutters. William pulls her in for a quick but searing kiss before ending it nearly as quickly as it began. Lizzie whimpers as he moves away from her and gets in the driver's side of the car. She lets out a deep sigh before walking to the other side of the car and getting in. The car ride seems torturously long for the both of them but they take advantage of each red light with touches that become more daring at each stop. By the fourth red light they're stopped at, William is inching up Lizzie's dress and moving his hand to her inner thigh. William is praying for more green lights when the last red light had Lizzie's hand near William's lap, beginning to unbuckle his belt. Lizzie presses her knees together to quell her desire and thanks the stars when they are pulling into the private parking garage. William parks and turns off the car but leaves his hands on the steering wheel, exciting Lizzie with the tension that is building. He slowly reaches over and unbuckles Lizzie's seatbelt before his own, signaling for Lizzie to exit the car. Instead, she crawls over to his side and straddles his lap, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. William's hands fly to Lizzie's waist and grips her tightly, his growing arousal pressing against her. Their tongues are battling for more access before Lizzie breaks off the kiss with a loud moan. William realizes where they are and stops Lizzie as she tries to kiss him again.

"Not here," William says, throwing his head back against the headrest, already regretting his words. "God. I want you so much but not here."

"Are you sure?" Lizzie whimpers, pressing herself against him and William groans.

"No," William growls. "But we have to get out of this car before somebody sees us."

"Okay," Lizzie pouts before she opens his door and slides off his lap. She exits the car and waits for William to get out of the car but doesn't seem to be budging. "Are you planning to get out soon?"

"You're going to have to walk in front of me," William swallows, glancing down at his lap. Lizzie's grin goes wide and can't help but feel a twinge of pleasure at William's current state. William gets out of the car, closing the door and stands behind Lizzie before she lets out a little giggle.

"This is entirely your doing," William whispers in her ear. His voice is hot near her ear and she feels another twinge but knows it is a mixture of that and him pressed against her back. They begin to walk towards the lobby and William slides his hands to her waist to pull her in slightly closer.

"Good thing it's late enough that even the doorman isn't around," Lizzie remarks as she presses the elevator button.

"Mmhmm," William murmurs as he leans down to kiss her neck. Lizzie leans back into his body and lets out a whimper from the feeling of William pressed so hard against her. His hands around her waist tighten and William knows he is barely keeping it together. One thing will set him off and he is thankful they are only an elevator ride away from their apartment. The doors slide open and Lizzie pulls him in, giving him a sultry look over her shoulder. As the doors close, Lizzie turns around in his arms and notices William's eyes completely dilated with desire. She pulls him in for a kiss and he moans against her lips, his hands moving from her waist to her back. Lizzie stops the kiss and grins at him wickedly.

"Looks like there's nobody around in this elevator," Lizzie says, her voice full of heat as she fiddles with the end of his tie. William's nostrils flare and he has hit his breaking point. William looks to see they are only four floors away from their apartment but slams his hands on the emergency stop button anyway, discarding his jacket hastily. William grabs Lizzie by the waist and they begin backing up against a wall as Lizzie's hands work furiously to untuck his shirt and undo his belt and zipper. She lets out a gasp of air as she is pushed hard into the corner and William lifts her with ease. Their kisses are frenzied and William bunches up Lizzie's dress, mentally thankful her underwear is in his pocket. Lizzie wraps her legs around William's torso, helping William push his pants down a little as he grips her waist and kisses her neck. Lizzie lets out a moan as William pushes himself into her, the pleasure already building from the anticipation. Every thrust from William is rough and desperate and Lizzie can barely control the noises tumbling from her lips as she feels him going deeper with every push against the wall. William kisses and licks her jaw as her head falls back against the wall, Lizzie whimpering from the feeling of his tongue against her skin. His hands move from her waist to the back of her thighs, grasping for something to hold onto and pulling her in closer to his body. Lizzie's body begin to vibrate as she feels William moaning against her skin and thinks she might turn into liquid in his arms. Her hands frantically search for something to grab besides the wall as William's thrusts become even rougher. She moves one hand into his hair, grabbing on for dear life and her other hand clutches onto the back of his shirt as they near the edge. Their release is quick but powerful and Lizzie bites into William's shoulder to muffle her cries of ecstasy while William groans her name into Lizzie's neck.

They take a few moments to catch their breath while William holds Lizzie close in his arms. They share a pleased look as he slowly lowers her to the ground, their breathing still slightly labored. Before he presses the emergency stop button again, they help straighten each other's clothes out but Lizzie grins as she unties his tie. Once the elevator starts back up, William pulls Lizzie against his chest and wraps his arms around her as they share a quiet laugh. He kisses her shoulder and Lizzie covers his hands with her own. When the doors open to their floor, William follows Lizzie as she shakily walks to their apartment door and he notices the wobble in her step.

"Lizzie…did I hurt you?" William asks quickly as he places his hands on her waist. "I apologize if I was too rough back there. I just…"

"Too rough?" Lizzie repeats thickly as they walk into the apartment and she turns in his arms to look at him. "Will. That was so unbelievably hot. I like it when you lose control like that."

"But you're seem unsteady on your feet," William says, brows furrowed. Lizzie grins at him and places her hands on his chest.

"Because the orgasm you gave me was incredible," Lizzie murmurs and William quirks an eyebrow, a smile beginning to show.

"Oh," William muses, a full blown smile now showing.

"I like it when you gloat," Lizzie bites her lip. "Especially when it comes to sex."

William pulls off his jacket and hangs it near the door, pausing to remember what is in the contents of the inside pocket. Lizzie begins walking towards the living room and pulls William along by his undone tie. Once they reach the couch, William bends down to kiss her with measured purpose and Lizzie sighs against his lips. Her hands move up his arms until they reach his shoulders and she gently pushes him down to sit down. He watches her as she stands there for a moment before leisurely moving down to straddle him and William grins slightly.

"You know what else was really hot about all of that?" Lizzie murmurs, idly playing with the top button of his shirt.

"Absolutely everything?" William offers, placing his hands on her legs as Lizzie unbuttons the first three buttons.

"The fact that you had my underwear in your pocket and you could barely stop touching me after that," Lizzie replies, unbuttoning another button. "It makes me feel insanely sexy that you get so turned on by the little things still."

"Still? I will always be in some constant state of lust with anything that has to do with you," William glances down as she unbuttons the last few buttons and he reaches up to tuck some hair behind her ear. "I will never get tired of you. I love and always will love everything about you."

"I love everything about you, Will," Lizzie sweetly smiles at him. "You know…I actually had other plans in mind for tonight. I was going to give you a little show for your birthday."

"I don't see why you couldn't now," William smirks at her. "I, for one, have been wanting to see an unobstructed view of everything under this dress."

"But you have my underwear so obviously it wouldn't be the same," Lizzie reminds him teasingly as she opens his shirt and runs her hands slowly up his bare chest. She leans down and leaves slow kisses on his chest, William's eyes fluttering for a moment before they close. His head falls back on the couch and his hands tighten around her legs as he gets lost in the sensation of her lips dragging up from his chest to his neck. She pulls back and caresses one cheek with her hand. He takes in a deep breath before he opens his eyes and gazes at her with intensity.

"I see this as an opportunity for you to be creative and unique when changes occur," William murmurs and Lizzie narrows her eyes at him for his choice of words.

"Anything for the birthday boy," Lizzie grins as she slides off his lap, pulling his tie from his neck with her as she gets up. William takes the opportunity to remove his shirt completely along with his shoes and socks, leaving him in just his pants. He rests back against the couch and Lizzie looks at him with playful eyes, draping his tie over her neck. William follows her with his eyes as she moves over to the switch on the wall and dims the lights. He smiles as Lizzie turns on some quiet jazz music before making her way back to him. Lizzie bends down at the waist and cradles his face with her hands before kissing him quickly. As she hovers close to him, she notices his eyes flicker back and forth from her lips to her eyes.

"This may require a bit of participation," Lizzie whispers as her fingers lightly caress his face. "Does that seem like something you'll be capable of doing?"

"Lizzie Bennet. I will do anything you ask of me," William responds, voice low. She rewards him with a slower and more sensual kiss and William places one hand on her neck. As she ends the kiss, she begins to pull away and he leans forward slightly in attempts to keep the kiss going. She puts her hands on his knees and spreads them apart slightly, William raising an eyebrow at her. She stands back up and takes her bottom lip between her teeth before putting one foot between his legs.

"Would you mind removing this shoe please?" Lizzie asks and William chuckles. He gently slips the modest heel off before letting it drop to the floor. William gazes at her as he slowly runs one hand up her stocking covered leg and moves just past her knee when Lizzie grabs his hand and stops him.

"Don't skip steps," Lizzie warns before switching legs. William repeats the same action with her other shoe and Lizzie lets him get a little further up her leg with his hand before stopping him. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head but she sees the tiny smile on his face. She takes a step away from the couch and turns her back to him, peering back over her shoulder to grin at him. Lizzie jokingly wiggles her hips a bit and William lets out a breathy laugh. She runs her hands down the side of her own body as she dances for him. She is dancing lower to the ground and moving her hips in a more sensual way when she reaches behind her and places her hands on William's knees.

"Would you please unzip me?" Lizzie asks in a sultry tone, looking at him over her shoulder again. William swallows hard and nods before reaching for her back. He pushes her hair to the side and slowly unzips her dress, little by little revealing black lace and her creamy, smooth skin. As he finishes, he can't help himself and leans forward to kiss her shoulder before she moves away from him once more. The air is sizzling with electricity and Lizzie pauses for a moment, feeling the hairs on her arm stand up. She takes a deep breath and lets her dress fall down to the floor, keeping her back to William.

"Jesus, Lizzie…" William breathes. Lizzie smiles to herself and can practically feel the heat rising in the room. She tries to wait and make William suffer a little longer but she finds herself anxious to see the look on his face so she turns around.

"Enjoying the view?" Lizzie grins wickedly as she takes a step towards him.

"So much," William nearly growls out.

"How much longer would you like me in this?" Lizzie asks, bending closer towards him and running one finger up his neck, lifting up his chin. Instead of answering, William grabs the ends of the tie hanging around her neck and pulls her into his lap. Lizzie lets out a squeak and then laughs before leaning in to kiss him. William's hands wrap around her back and pulls her in even closer as their kiss deepens. She hears a guttural noise coming from William as she runs her hands through his hair. Lizzie feels William jerk his hips against her and she breaks off the kiss, letting out a whimper.

"Patience is not strong with you tonight," Lizzie teases and William's jaw tenses.

"You look absolutely irresistible with all of this on," William says huskily as he traces the thin strips of her garter belt on her thighs with his fingers. "Even with you missing an essential piece. The bra in particular…"

"Would you like to help me take it off?" Lizzie smirks and William nods. His gaze becomes even more intense and Lizzie feels a twinge of need in her core.

"Will you follow my instructions?" Lizzie asks, a little more slowly as she leans into his body. William closes his eyes and licks his lips before he finds the ability to nod once more. Lizzie gets on her knees before standing up from the couch and William groans from the loss of contact.

"Take off your pants," Lizzie says, standing in front of him. William takes a deep breath before pulling his belt out of his belt loop and tossing it behind him past the couch. He slowly stands up from the couch and is mere inches from Lizzie, staring down at her as he unzips his pants before pushing them off and stepping out of them, leaving his boxers on. Lizzie glances down between them and flashes him a wicked look from seeing the obvious effect she has on him. For a single second, she thinks about abandoning her plan and giving into the ache that is building between her thighs. Instead, she pushes him back down on the couch and he looks at her expectantly, his mouth slightly open. Lizzie repeats her earlier actions by lifting up one leg and placing it between his own.

"Stockings off, please," Lizzie says breathily. William grins and runs his hands slowly up her leg as he reaches the top of her stockings. He carefully unclips the garter belt from them before curling his fingers around the edges and slipping the stockings off her leg. He kisses her leg as if to let her know he is done and she smiles before presenting him with her other leg. William slows his hands to a crawl as he reaches the top of her second stocking. He stares at her as he unclips the garter belt from her stockings but does not make any movement to remove it. Instead, he moves his hand up her inner thigh and Lizzie lets out a gasp as he brushes against her.

"Will…" Lizzie whimpers and places a hand on his shoulder in her attempt to get him back on track. He hums acknowledgement and moves his hands back down to pull off her stocking. Lizzie straddles his lap and takes both his hands, placing them on her back near the clasp of her bra.

"Off. Now," Lizzie demands and William happily complies. As he unclasps her bra, he pulls it down past her shoulders and tosses it over the couch.

"Are there any other instructions I should adhere to?" William asks, voice low.

"Nope," Lizzie says, emphasizing the word. She moves in closer towards his waist and presses her body against him. William places his hands on her hips, feeling the stark difference between the lace of her garter belt and her skin.

"I was going to ask if you liked my outfit," Lizzie murmurs before she moves her hand between them and William groans as her hand disappears under the material of his boxers. "But I already know you do."

William's head falls back on the couch as Lizzie removes his boxers and moves her hand back. Her name tumbles from his lips and his hips jerk against her hand as she strokes him a few more times before he grabs her wrist.

"I want you. All I ever need is you," William hisses.

"Then have me," Lizzie sighs and William pulls her in for a passionate kiss. William grabs her waist and Lizzie grips his back as he flips them over on the couch. He breaks off the kiss to gasp for breath and his eyes flicker across her face, seeing only love and lust mingled together. Lizzie lets out a loud moan as he slides into her, the feeling of home instantly returning. William runs his hand down her waist and pulls her leg up to rest against his torso. Lizzie lifts up her other leg and locks her ankles behind his back. Their rhythm is fast but not nearly as desperate as in the elevator only a while ago. Lizzie's moans only fuel William's desire and he moves his hands to her hips to try to pull her in closer. Lizzie kisses across his collar bone before gently raking her teeth across his shoulder, William groaning from the sensation. They lock eyes and everything becomes more intense as neither seems to be able to look away. Lizzie can see so many emotions in the flicker of his eyes and it hits her straight to the core. William feels overwhelmed by the love coming from Lizzie and it's as if it is physically spreading across his body to the tips of his fingers. Their rhythm increases and becomes slightly more erratic as they both yearn for release. Lizzie's hands move from his back to his head, pulling him in closer. She whispers that she loves him in his ear and William is pushed over the edge, crying her name out and shaking in her arms. His release triggers her own and Lizzie whimpers as pleasure engulfs her every sense. William peppers her face with soft kisses as they tremble in each other's arms, Lizzie enjoying the heavy weight of William above her. They hold each other for what seems like hours when only minutes pass and William moves off of Lizzie to get up. She whimpers from the loss of contact and shivers from the cold before William grabs two blankets from the other chair. He lies down next to her, pulling her in close and wrapping them up.

"Best birthday ever?" Lizzie asks quietly after a few minutes, smiling at him.

"I did get a car for my 16th birthday…" William says through a smirk and Lizzie shoves him gently in the chest.

"You are terrible, Will," Lizzie shakes her head and William kisses her forehead.

"To really answer your question…yes," William sighs heavily. "This is just the first of many. Every single one that involves being with you will be a best birthday for me."

"Memorable enough to make it into your calendar?" Lizzie teases and William smiles.

"Without a doubt," William assures her. Lizzie wiggles in closer to him and kisses his neck, William sighing. They lie there and listen to the quiet music that's playing throughout the apartment, William gently caressing her arm.

"Can I ask you something?" Lizzie asks after a few minutes.

"Of course," William replies, smiling gently at her.

"What did you really talk about with Bing?" Lizzie looks at him.

"I'm not so sure Bing wants me to tell you," William furrows his brow and Lizzie bites her lip.

"What if I…guess?" Lizzie offers, looking off to the side.

"And how would that work?" William asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well. Plausible deniability! You can give me subtle hints if I'm on the right track. If I guess right, it's because of me and not because you said anything," Lizzie smiles.

"You are a crafty person," William chuckles and Lizzie's face lights up. She shifts herself to lay on top of William, resting her chin and hands on his chest. He puts his hands behind his head, watching her as her brain goes to work.

"He bought you a pony and you were talking logistics," Lizzie guesses and William throws her a surprised look before laughing.

"Were you talking to Gigi about any of that this evening?" William looks at her, puzzled.

"Not at all. Why?" Lizzie asks, pressing her lips together.

"Because I had nearly that conversation with her on the way to the restaurant. She was trying to persuade me into buying her one for her birthday. She was joking of course but still…that is weird," William explains.

"See? I am crafty. I sensed something," Lizzie grins. "Okay. I'm going to use the power of deduction to figure this out."

"I'm ready," William says, gazing at her.

"Alright. Bing wanted to talk with you alone which could only mean that it was related to one of us in the room," Lizzie says. "Right away, it couldn't be Fitz because they would have talked in the car and I'm automatically ruling out Brandon as well."

William gives her the tiniest smile to let her know she's on the right track before she continues.

"It couldn't be about Gigi either. I mean, you two already talked about…earlier events already so why bring that up again?" Lizzie asks, more to herself than to William. She looks at him for confirmation but his face remains unchanged.

"The only logical conclusion is that it has something to do with me," Lizzie frowns. "Except not actually about me…more to do…with my sister! You two were talking about Jane!"

"Interesting theory," William says, no emotion on his face. Lizzie stares at him for a moment, trying to read his eyes but coming up with nothing.

"I see how it is. You're going to be difficult about it," Lizzie huffs. "Okay so IF you guys were talking about Jane and he didn't want me to know about it then it must be serious."

William watches Lizzie as a myriad of facial expressions wash across her face while she ponders. She glances down at her hands and lightly drums with her fingers against his bare chest for a moment before stopping. William practically sees the light bulb turn on above her head.

"I figured it out," Lizzie says with a big grin on her face, squirming excitedly.

"Do tell," William says, bringing his arms down to rest on her back.

"Bing's flight leaves on Thursday evening but he has no plans with us except for tonight. I heard him mention something about Netherfield earlier at dinner but I didn't think anything of it until now," Lizzie pauses. "He wanted to talk to his best friend and he has nearly two free days before he goes back to New York to Jane…"

William can't help but smile a little bit from seeing Lizzie in action. She has practiced pitches on him before and he is impressed with how she would approach a situation at every angle. He is confident that she will go far in the media world and it excites him to be at her side every step of the way. He sees the same kind of enthusiasm and drive in her eyes even when they are playing simple games like these.

"Bing is going to ask Jane to marry him!" Lizzie shouts and she looks at him with shining eyes. "Will! I'm right, aren't I?"

"That is…impressive," William says, raising both eyebrows and giving her a big smile.

"Will! Oh my god," Lizzie breathes before burying her face in his chest. He can feel her laugh reverberate against his chest and he tangles his fingers through her hair, enjoying the feeling of her. She pulls her head back up and grins at him before it slowly disappears.

"The only thing I can't figure out is Netherfield and his free time. Is he…" Lizzie pauses as if she doesn't believe her next thought. "Is he asking my dad for permission to marry Jane?"

"What's wrong with that, Lizzie?" William asks quietly.

"There's nothing really…wrong with that. It just seems old fashioned. I didn't think people did that anymore," Lizzie shrugs.

"I would," William says, gazing intensely at her.

"Oh," Lizzie breathes out. "R-really?"

"Of course," William replies. "My father taught me that respect is important. When you're asking for permission, you are taking their feelings into account. It became engrained in me when I lost my parents because I suddenly had Gigi to look out for. I watched her grow up and I became protective of her. I would want whoever she ends up with to talk with me because it would give me the reassurance that she is being taken care of and loved in the way she needs to be loved. Your father is fiercely protective of you and your sisters and asking for his blessing gives him that reassurance. It lets him know that Bing is serious in his commitments and plans to be there for everything. When I feel that it's the right time then I plan to talk with your father and he will see that I am committed to you and love you. He will see that I am willing to do absolutely anything and everything to make sure you are happy."

"That…is a lot to take in," Lizzie says, searching for what to say next but coming up empty. She takes a deep, shaky breath and gazes at him, William noticing her eyes watering slightly. She wants him to know that he is the only one for her but it still scares her a tiny bit. Still, she can feel it in her bones that her uncertainty is fading away as her love for him grows more each day. Lizzie pulls herself up and hides her face in his neck as she hugs him, William tightening his hold on her and burying his face in her hair.

"I know I can be intense sometimes," William murmurs in her hair. "I realize I am still a few steps ahead of you."

"You are. I love you so much though and I will catch up with you soon enough," Lizzie whispers and flashes him a smile. "Your legs are longer than mine."

"Mmm but your legs are to die for," William teases. "Especially in those stockings."

"I'm pretty big fan of your legs," Lizzie grins as she caresses one of his thighs. "I don't know how they would look in stockings but when you walk around in just those boxers…"

"You might be the death of me, one day," William chuckles and watches Lizzie as she sits up, holding up the blanket with one arm.

"What a way to go though!" Lizzie says dramatically before shaking her hair. "Death by desire."

"Sounds like a fantastic way to go," William grins.

Notes: I really have to say how fun it is it write while talking Teresa. When I'm finishing up a sex scene, she goes BOOM DONE! Anyway, my last chapter was super popular. I hope you like this one as much as you liked the last one! Up next? Thanksgiving!


	17. Like a River Flows

Summary: William accompanies Lizzie home for Thanksgiving

Notes: This chapter took a bit longer because there are a lot of characters included in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

When Lizzie and William first realized how quickly the holidays were coming up, they sat down to talk about where they would spend them. William was eager to be with Lizzie for both Thanksgiving and Christmas, stating that he wanted to spend every holiday with her. Lizzie quickly stopped him and reminded him that he must have had traditions with Gigi. He told Lizzie that Thanksgiving was either a quiet dinner with just the two of them or, when William could be dragged there, a giant affair at Aunt Catherine's house. He never particularly cared for the latter as many of the people invited were business associates and he felt that Thanksgiving should be for family. Gigi always made an appearance, albeit a short one, and then the two would prepare each other's favorite dishes for their annual small feast. As for Christmas, William and Gigi would alternate between going to their place in Lake Tahoe or Aspen, spending time there from Christmas Eve until after the New Year. Lizzie wanted William to spend the holiday with his sister because she refused to be the girlfriend to pull such a small family apart during that time.

In the end, Lizzie came up with the brilliant idea that William could come down with her for Thanksgiving and then have a second Thanksgiving in Netherfield two days later. Jane and Bing were coming for Thanksgiving and tried to convince Caroline to come along with them but she had already committed to representing the both of them at the Lee household. Once the idea of 'Friendsgiving' came along, she accepted along with Fitz, Brandon and Charlotte. When William told Gigi of these plans, she nearly screamed with excitement over the fact that he was spending the holiday with Lizzie. She happily accepted the invitation to 'Friendsgiving' and couldn't stop grinning at William for the rest of the conversation.

The last thing Lizzie was able to convince William about was their transportation for the Thanksgiving holiday.

"It may not matter to you but flights are really pricey around Thanksgiving. It's too expensive and I see no issue with driving home," Lizzie says firmly.

"We would have to deal with the traffic though, Lizzie," William argues. "The flight would take us half the time."

"We're leaving on that Tuesday though. The most traffic is the day before Thanksgiving. It's such a waste of money to spend nearly five hundred dollars on a plane ticket," Lizzie says, slightly agitated and William sighs.

"If it really upsets you then we can drive," William concedes and he sees Lizzie relax slightly.

"Besides," Lizzie says, taking the few steps towards him and grabbing onto his shirt. "Road trips are fun. It's only a few hours of driving and I've heard that I'm pretty good company."

"When you put it that way," William says, smiling down at her. "How could I say no?"

* * *

William has just finished his shower and dried himself off when he grabs a clean pair of boxers from the drawer. Just as he's done pulling them on, he hears a scream from the other room and is running towards the noise in a flash. He is expecting the worst and flashes of Lizzie gravely injured are popping in his head. He is around the corner and in the kitchen within seconds and is greeted by an altogether different image. Lizzie is on the phone, pacing in the kitchen with a near bounce in her step and she looks bright eyed. When she sees him, she tilts her head in amusement at his unkempt appearance but a smile breaks out on her face. He stands there with his hands on his waist, slightly out of breath and watching her move around the kitchen.

"Jane! Will just came in. Can I tell him?" Lizzie asks, excitedly.

"Actually, I think Bing would like to tell him," Jane replies, from the receiver.

"Will," Lizzie grins, holding her phone out to him. "Bing wants to talk to you."

William grabs the phone from Lizzie and sits on one of the kitchen stools, Lizzie wedging herself casually between his legs and smiling at him. He takes a deep breath before he brings the phone up to his ear.

"Hello Bing. I hear there is some news?" William asks.

"Darcy! Jane said yes!" Bing says with excitement.

"That is marvelous!" William laughs. "I am ecstatic for the both of you."

"Listen. I know it's early but I want you to be my best man," Bing says.

"Wow. Sure. Of course!" William says, showing his shock to Lizzie. "It would be an absolute honor, Bing."

"Great! We're going to see you guys in a few days, right?" Bing asks.

"We are driving down on Tuesday so we should be getting there in the afternoon," William affirms.

"Looking forward to it!" Bing says. "One last thing…We're not telling anybody else until Thanksgiving so keep the news to just the two of you, okay?"

"We will lock it up and throw away the key," William says, smiling at Lizzie. "We'll see you soon. Congrats Bing."

"Thanks, Darcy. See you soon," Bing responds, hanging up. William stares at the phone for a fraction of a second before handing it back to Lizzie. He places his hands on her waist and pulls her in closer, taking a deep breath. Lizzie places one hand on his bare chest and ruffles his damp hair with her other hand.

"You came in here in such a hurry," Lizzie teases, continuing to play with his soft damp curls.

"I heard a scream," William murmurs. "I honestly thought something terrible had happened."

"Oh nooo," Lizzie makes a face. "I'm sorry. I was just so excited for Jane."

"Completely understandable when your older sister gets engaged," William smiles, kissing her forehead.

"Hey," Lizzie breathes. "Did Bing ask you to be his best man?"

"He did," William nods, letting out a quiet sigh as Lizzie's hand moves up his chest to his shoulder.

"You know…weddings are a prime time to hook up with one of the bridesmaids," Lizzie teases. "I heard a rumor that the maid of honor has a big crush on the best man."

"Is that so?" William asks, raising an eyebrow. "Would you happen to know her?"

"I'd like to think I do," Lizzie says coyly, stepping in closer as William's hold on her tightens.

"You should get me her number…or at least tell her to save me a dance," William smirks.

"I heard you have a reputation with dancing at weddings," Lizzie purses her lips and William narrows his eyes at her.

"I think you and I both know how well we dance together," William says lowly and Lizzie licks her lips. She takes a quick glance up and down his body before meeting his gaze and noticing his pupils growing just a tiny bit darker.

"I think you need to get dressed already or we will be in danger of not getting any errands done today," Lizzie breathes, half attempting to pull away.

"It's still early," William says, grinning slightly.

"Errands now. Sex later," Lizzie replies, looking at him knowingly.

"How about…sex now and errands after?" William asks. He lowers his hands to her butt and pulls Lizzie in as close as possible, Lizzie gulping from the heat radiating off his body.

"Why don't we make a deal. Errands first and then sex," Lizzie says slowly. "But right now, we can make out for ten minutes."

"You know full well we will be past the point of no return in ten minutes," William says huskily, gazing at her with an intensity that hits her in the pit of her stomach.

"God…how do you rile me up easily?" Lizzie whimpers.

"Lizzie, my love…you rile me up with just your eyes," William responds, kissing her neck. "I propose one more plan."

"And what's that?" Lizzie sighs as his hands move under the back of her shirt and his lips slide to her jaw.

"Sex now then errands…" William pauses between kisses. "And then sex after."

"Deal," Lizzie growls before William scoops her up in his arms and heads to the bedroom.

* * *

Once William's car is all packed and Lizzie runs back up to the apartment one last time, they are finally on the road. She persuades him to stop at a gas station for snacks only two minutes later despite already having some from their last grocery trip. Her argument being that a road trip always requires unhealthy snacks, no matter how long the trip takes. William doesn't need to check his pocket watch to know they are an hour behind schedule once they leave the city.

"Only you would make a schedule, Will," Lizzie teases.

"I simply wanted to get an early start so we wouldn't get stuck in traffic," William replies.

"We still left early enough and at this rate, we should get to Netherfield for lunch!" Lizzie smiles.

"Barring any unforeseen circumstances," William tilts his head, looking at the road.

"Barring any unforeseen circumstances," Lizzie mocks in her lowest voice. "I absolutely love you but road trips are not about time tables. You should relax and enjoy the company."

"That I think I can do," William replies, Lizzie seeing a hint of a smile on his face.

Nearly two hours into the drive, there is a comfortable lull in the conversation and Lizzie decides to break out her iPod.

"Do you mind if I subject you to some current and not quite current music, Will?" Lizzie asks, holding up the device in her hand.

"You know I actually enjoy a fair amount of the music you choose, Lizzie," William muses.

"I know. I just like giving you a hard time," Lizzie says, brushing a hand against his arm before plugging the iPod into the stereo. "We're going to be daring and put it on shuffle this time."

"What an adventure," William chuckles. When the first song begins to play, Lizzie immediately starts singing along and dancing in her seat. William glances over at Lizzie and smiles at her before turning his attention back to the road.

"I hear this music's good for dancing," William says, a proud look on his face. Lizzie pauses for a moment before she beams brightly at him.

"You are such a nerd," Lizzie says, her face glowing.

"But I'm your nerd so I'd say I'm leading a pretty good life," William quickly smiles back at her.

"I would kiss you if you weren't driving," Lizzie says.

"Keep a tally and you can owe me when we get to Netherfield," William replies.

"Genius idea. Two kisses tallied already," Lizzie smiles.

"Better make it three," William adds and Lizzie giggles. The conversation gives way to the music coming on the radio as a few fast paced songs play in a row. William attempts to dance to one song by waving one hand around and enjoys the sound of Lizzie's laughter. Once the song ends, Lizzie takes a deep breath and settles back in her seat. The next song is a slow one and the mood shifts in the car. William furrows his brow shortly after the song starts and tilts his head.

"Lizzie. Who is singing?" William asks.

"Hmm? Ingrid Michaelson. It's a cover song," Lizzie says.

"Have you listened to the lyrics before?" William asks, taking a quick glance at her.

"They're sweet. I enjoy the sound of her voice and the melody," Lizzie replies, looking at him.

"No. I mean…listen to the lyrics," William says slowly.

Like a river flows, surely to the sea.

Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be.

So, take my hand and take my whole life too.

Cuz I can't help falling in love with you.

"This is our song," William says, a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth.

"Will?" Lizzie asks, a bit confused.

"The lyrics…can't help falling in love with you," William takes a breath. "I fought my ownfeelings but in the end, I couldn't help it. I fell in love with you. This is our song."

It dawns on Lizzie and her face lights up, looking between the stereo and William.

"It is," Lizzie says, her voice slightly shaky. "I couldn't help it either."

"We have a song," William murmurs, daring to take a long look at Lizzie, who is beaming at him. The song fades out and William looks back at the road.

"I think I'd like to play that again," Lizzie sighs, turning the song back to the beginning.

"I would like that too," William says quietly. They sit there in silence and listen to the song once more, now meaning more than before. William reaches over and grabs her hand, entwining their fingers. When the song finally ends, William hesitates to let go but Lizzie brings his hand closer to her and kisses his palm.

"Think of that as a down payment on the amount of kisses I want to give you right now," Lizzie says.

* * *

Lizzie gets a text from Jane and Lydia when she and William are only twenty minutes away from Netherfield.

We just arrived! Looking forward to seeing you! –J

Are you here yet? Mom is already going crazy over dinner prep. Totes need to escape –L

"It looks like Jane and Bing beat us to Netherfield," Lizzie says, looking up from her phone.

"And we're so close too. If we left on time, we could have had time alone to catch up on those kisses you owe me," William smirks.

"You are such a smart ass," Lizzie chuckles.

"I try," William says wryly and Lizzie shakes her head. Her phone buzzes again and sees another text from Lydia.

Jane and Bing just saved me! They are way too adorbs to be real. Busted out of the house before Mom could spot Jane's ring. See you soon, sis! –L

"Lydia is going to be at Netherfield when we get there," Lizzie says happily.

"Looking forward to it," William glances at her.

"Maybe we can sneak away for a few minutes for those kisses first," Lizzie says coyly.

"I think that can be arranged," William grins. As they get closer to Netherfield, they talk about the plans for the next two days which include an intensive shopping excursion for both Thanksgivings and lots of sister sibling time. Before Lizzie can go over the details of the second Thanksgiving, William is pulling up to Netherfield and parking. As they're getting out of the car, Lydia comes running out and gives Lizzie a big bear hug. William smiles at the two of them as he opens the back to pull out both his and Lizzie's suitcases.

"You look so good, Lydia! I've missed you," Lizzie says.

"You are looking pretty fab yourself, Lizzie," Lydia replies, looking up and down at Lizzie. "Darcinator is obviously taking care of you."

"Hello Lydia," William chuckles, peeking his head out from the back of the car.

"Hi Darcy!" Lydia says. "Where's Gigi?"

"She will be arriving early Friday morning. She's already told me a few times that she is excited to see you," William says, walking up next to Lizzie with their suitcases. Lizzie glances up at him and flashes a big smile at him before playfully bumping into his shoulder, Lydia rolling her eyes at the display.

"I'm totes excited! Jane and Bing are inside so let's get to it!" Lydia says enthusiastically. Lizzie and William follow her and are greeted by the couple as soon as they walk in the door.

"Jane!" Lizzie shouts before hugging her. William puts down their luggage and walks over to hug Bing..

"It's so good to see you!" Jane replies. "How was the drive?"

"Not bad at all," Lizzie says, quickly glancing at William. "I really want to catch up but I think we'd like to settle into our room first."

"No problem! Bing just ordered some food and it should be here soon," Jane says, gesturing to him.

"I set up the larger bedroom in the East Wing for you guys," Bing says.

"Oh…with the bathroom?" William asks, looking upstairs.

"Yep! I thought you guys would want your privacy especially with all the guests we'll be having in a few days," Bing smiles.

"How considerate," William says as he picks the luggage back up. "Lizzie?"

"I'm coming," Lizzie replies before turning back and pointing to Jane. "I can't wait to hear the engagement story!"

Lizzie follows William up the stairs and catches up with him as he gets to their bedroom door. She slips her arms around his torso and William looks over his shoulder to give her an amused look. Once she opens the door for him, they both step inside and he sets their luggage down on the bed. Lizzie quickly closes the door and walks towards William.

"I remember this bedroom," Lizzie grins as she steps back into his arms.

"It does carry a lot of memories," William says, looking down at her and resting his hands on her waist.

"How coincidental is it that Bing put us in the same room we spent our first week together? There are a dozen rooms in this place," Lizzie muses.

"I still stand by my statement that it was the best week of my life…up til then," William murmurs.

"Every week just gets better than the last, right?" Lizzie teases.

"Exactly," William says, looking seriously at her and Lizzie blushes.

"Soo…I think you owe me a few kisses," Lizzie states and the corner of William's mouth twitches up.

"I think I owe you more than a few," William says, quirking an eyebrow.

"My last tally was at twelve. We don't have much time so I think you better get started," Lizzie gives him a cheesy smile.

"As you wish," William says before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. He kisses her for only a fraction of a second before pulling back and starting to count. He begins peppering kisses all along her face and jaw, counting higher after each one. Lizzie sighs as he moves to her neck and his lips linger, making her skin tingle from the sensation. William brings his hands up to cup her face and kisses her lips, gently and lightly. A tiny whimper escapes Lizzie's throat and William deepens the kiss, his tongue running along her upper lip. She grasps at the material under her fingers and pulls him in closer to her. They are lost in this kiss, the feeling of his lips on hers and his hands in her hair. There is a knock on the door and they quickly pull apart from the noise.

"You guys better not be doing what I think you're doing in there," Lydia says from the other side of the door. "Actually, I don't want to think that. Food is here so get your butts downstairs."

"We're just freshening up, Lydia. We'll be right down," Lizzie says, clearing her throat.

"Suuuuuure," Lydia calls out, her voice further away. William looks at her sheepishly and Lizzie takes a deep breath.

"You need to stop being such a good kisser," Lizzie huffs and William chuckles.

"I'll stop when you stop," William says smugly.

"So…never then. That's good to know," Lizzie smoothes down her hair. "I really should freshen up though. I probably look like I was just making out with my boyfriend."

"Your lips are particularly swollen," William says with satisfaction and Lizzie narrows her eyes at him before stepping into the bathroom.

* * *

Once lunch is finished, William and Bing clean up as Lizzie, Jane and Lydia retreat to the living room. Jane pulls out her ring from her pocket and slips it back on her finger to show the girls.

"I had to hide it from mom when we picked up Lydia. She actually grabbed my hand to look too," Jane says as Lizzie and Lydia are looking closely at the ring.

"I bet she's going to do the same thing to me," Lizzie grumbles.

"She means well though," Jane says.

"You know, Bing came to the house a few weeks ago to talk to dad," Lydia reveals. "Mom was out shopping though. Pretty sure she would be climbing the walls if she knew about his visit."

"He asked dad for permission? I didn't know that," Jane smiles sweetly.

"Yea. It's totes adorbs," Lydia replies. "I want to hear the story!"

"Well, Bing wanted to take me out to dinner to celebrate. My boss approved my ideas for a new line and wants to use a few pieces for the spring fashion show," Jane says.

"That's fantastic, Jane!" Lizzie exclaims as Lydia claps excitedly.

"I'm really happy about it," Jane beams. "Bing said we had to celebrate so he took us to the restaurant we ate at when we first moved to New York. I think you and William would love it…in fact, I think we should take you there when you come to visit."

"Tangents, Jane," Lizzie points out.

"Right! Bing seemed a little more nervous throughout dinner than usual but I didn't think anything of it. Once we finished dinner, he asked if I wanted go to the EmpireStateBuilding because we did that on our first full night in New York," Jane continues. "While we were walking there, Bing was telling me all these really sweet things about how proud he was of me and how much he loved me. We finally got up to the top and the night was really clear…so much more than our first night."

Jane pauses as both William and Bing walk in, Bing giving her a big grin before sitting down.

"Don't mind us, ladies," William says.

"So, Bing seemed a bit more quiet than usual and kept putting his hands in his pockets," Jane smiles, looking at Bing. "After a few minutes of looking at the city, Bing starts telling me how much he loved being in the city and how much more beautiful it was because I was in it. Then he completely surprised me by pulling out a velvet box from his pocket and bending down on one knee. I might have made a loud noise because a bunch of people were watching us. He simply said, 'I will never be as happy as when I'm with you nor will I love anybody as much as you." I started crying and then he asked me to marry him. I, of course, said yes and everybody started clapping."

"That is, like, totally adorbs times fifty," Lydia says as she grabs Jane's hand.

"Good job, Bing," Lizzie smiles at him. "That was the easy part. Now you have to deal with how mom is going to react."

"She might faint!" Lydia says with amusement.

"There may be some high pitched squealing involved," Lizzie grimaces.

"Maybe she will call up a minister and they can get married right there and then," Lydia laughs.

"You guys. Don't joke about Mom's nerves," Jane butts in.

"What if she owns a scrapbook full of ideas for each and every one of her daughters?" William offers.

"I think the Darcinator wins the game," Lydia throws her hands in the air.

"That is a scary thought but a very real possibility," Lizzie shudders.

"It couldn't be all that bad," Bing frowns and Jane gives him a sympathetic look.

"You only had a glimpse of her when you came over for all those dinners, Bing," Lizzie starts. "I love my mother but marriage is her number one topic of discussion so be prepared for anything. You too, Will..."

Lydia and Jane both nod at her statement at nobody in particular, Lizzie flashing a half hearted smile at William. He shrugs his shoulders and gives her a smile in return.

* * *

The next day and a half passes by more quickly than Lizzie realizes. Between stopping by the Bennet's for lunch and dinner the day before Thanksgiving, Lizzie and Jane prepare for their own gathering on Saturday. They make multiple trips to more than one grocery store to find all the right ingredients needed. Charlotte comes home in time to join them on their fourth excursion and Lizzie hears the engagement story for the second time. When the girls are in the kitchen and making an a casserole, Lizzie realizes she is missing an essential ingredient and nearly screams in frustration. William simply takes the keys from her hand as she's about to leave for the umpteenth time, kisses her on the cheek and goes out to the store. He calls her while he's in the store to make sure she needs anything else and is willing to wait until she looks through every recipe.

"What would I do without you, Will?" Lizzie says into the receiver as she looks over the recipes diligently.

"Most likely be here yourself and forgetting something else," William muses.

"Smart ass," Lizzie chuckles.

"This smart ass is just trying to save his girlfriend from further frustration," William replies.

"The girlfriend appreciates it," Lizzie says while reading a recipe. "Aha! We need peas."

"How did you forget peas the first few times, love?" William asks with amusement.

"I don't even know, Will," Lizzie groans.

* * *

The Bennet household is full of excitement once William, Lizzie, Jane and Bing arrive on Thanksgiving Day. Jane makes sure to tuck her engagement ring into her pocket before walking into the house, thanks to the reminder of Lizzie. As predicted, Lizzie catches her mother eying her own left hand, quickly followed by a look of marked disappointment. The men are quickly shooed away into the den despite their offers to help and the girls are dragged into the kitchen. The time quickly melts away and Lizzie takes it upon herself to set the table, thankful to be escaping the noise of the kitchen. William hears the quiet clatter of silverware from the den and politely excuses himself, smiling when he finds Lizzie alone at the table. He leans against the frame of the door with his hands in his pockets watching Lizzie as she mentally counts the number of forks.

"Do you need some help?" William asks and Lizzie snaps her head up towards the noise.

"Yea. Let's get out of here," Lizzie frowns a bit.

"I think your mother will jump to conclusions if we left before dinner," William says, stepping away from the frame and towards her.

"She is so frantic right now. Maybe she won't notice," Lizzie says, placing a fork near each plate.

"Pretty sure she will notice that two of her guests are missing from the table," William replies, following her around the table and setting down spoons and knives.

"I can use Jane and Bing as a distraction," Lizzie offers and William chuckles. He places the last set of silverware near a plate and walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Everything will be fine, Lizzie," William assures her, kissing her temple. Lizzie sighs and leans back into his chest, placing her hands over his own.

"I'm so happy you're here," Lizzie says quietly.

"As am I," William murmurs. Lydia comes bursting through the door with a bowl of mashed potatoes and smirks at the two of them as they slowly separate.

"You guys are lucky I'm not mom. She would probably throw you two in a bedroom and ask for grandchildren immediately," Lydia jokes.

"Lydia!" Lizzie admonishes and William tucks his chin in.

"You know PDA will only excite Mom more," Lydia grimaces. "Anyway, Mom needs help and she specifically asked for 'one of those nice, strong men in the den' to bring out the turkey."

"Ugh," Lizzie rolls her eyes before turning to William. "I'll get Bing or Dad to help."

"I am perfectly willing and capable," William looks at Lizzie.

"Okay but remember that you went in there willingly," Lizzie scrunches her nose at him before he follows Lydia back into the kitchen.

Once the turkey is brought out by William and ceremoniously carved by Mr. Bennet, everybody toasts Mrs. Bennet for the food in front of them. There is barely more than a dent in the food thirty minutes later once generous portions are served. Between dinner and dessert, Mrs. Bennet declares it's the perfect time for everyone to say what they are thankful for. Lizzie and William give each other a knowing look and their answers stray away from anything romantic that would set Mrs. Bennet off. William cannot help but squeeze her hand under the table as he states that he is thankful for the family that he has in his life. When they finally reach Bing, he smiles sweetly at Jane and says he is thankful for having her in his life. Lizzie can see the determination in Jane's eyes and mentally prepares herself for the inevitable. She covers William's hand with both of hers and he quickly smiles at her as Jane stands up.

"It looks like we're saving the best for last," Jane says, lightly. "I am thankful for this family because you are all incredibly supportive. I am thankful for the amazing opportunity I've been given in New York and that I am able to express myself in so many more ways."

Jane pauses for a moment before reaching in her pocket of her dress and looking to Bing, who is smiling widely at her.

"Lastly, I'm thankful for Bing because I love him dearly," Jane takes a deep breath before holding out her left hand. "And we're engaged."

There is a sound of silverware clattering on a plate quickly followed by Mrs. Bennet jumping up from her chair, screaming and running out of the room. Lizzie and William give each other a confused look before she turns to Lydia who looks just as lost.

"Dad?" Jane looks at him, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Uh, I am at a loss for words about your mother's reaction," Mr. Bennet replies before standing up. "But I am quite happy about this news. Congratulations, Jane…and Bing!"

"Is your mother alright?" William asks Lizzie quietly.

"I hope so?" Lizzie says, lifting her shoulders up.

Mrs. Bennet comes running back into the room with a fat binder in her arms and practically slams it down in front of Jane. William's eyes widen at the sight of the binder while both Lydia and Lizzie look at him in shock.

"My daughter is engaged! This is the happiest day of my life!" she says, excitedly before pulling Jane in for a tight hug. Lizzie hides her face in her napkin to cover up her laughter and William notices her shoulders shaking.

"Thank you, Mom," Jane smiles as Mrs. Bennet pulls Bing up from his chair to hug him, Bing turning red from how tight she is holding him.

"We have so much to do! You have to tell me how he proposed and we need to start plannin'! Show me that ring! Oh I am absolutely beside myself!" Mrs. Bennet shouts.

Mr. Bennet excuses himself from the table to go into the kitchen, only to return with a bottle of champagne a moment later.

"I thought this would be appropriate for the celebration," Mr. Bennet smiles slightly.

"Champagne! Wonderful idea, honey!" Mrs. Bennet squeals. "Why don't we serve dessert as well? Bing and William…why don't you two help me in the kitchen? What an occasion!"

Lizzie quickly squeezes William's hand and he smiles gently at her before getting up from the table to follow Bing into the kitchen.

"Why don't we move this into the living room?" Mr. Bennet suggests.

* * *

Once the excitement settles and the dessert is long past finished, everyone is relaxing in the living room. Jane is sitting in a chair, nearly engulfed by the giant binder resting in her lap as she flips through each page. Lydia is sitting next to Jane and occasionally pointing to a page and giggling while Mrs. Bennet is on her other side, explaining with enthusiasm. William and Bing are in corner of the room, having a lively discussion. Lizzie is sitting alone on the couch and glancing around the room when her father comes over.

"Mind if I join you?" Mr. Bennet asks and Lizzie looks up at him.

"Not at all, dad," Lizzie smiles as he sits down next to her.

"I haven't had much time to talk to you since you've been here. How is everything going in San Francisco?" he asks.

"Really well, Dad," Lizzie says. "I have a big project at work in the beginning stages but I'm excited about it. I think it's really going to bring in a lot of interest for the company."

"That sounds wonderful. Care to tell me anymore about it?" he looks at her.

"I would but then I'd have to kill you," Lizzie grins. "Plus, I have major competition right across the room and I know he has been dying to hear about it."

Mr. Bennet chuckles as he looks over to William, now alone and looking at the books on the shelf with his hands in his pockets.

"Can I assume that you two are doing well? You're in good hands?" Mr. Bennet looks back at her.

"Um…very good hands, dad," Lizzie lights up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm happy. He makes me really happy."

"That is all I wanted to hear," Mr. Bennet says, placing a hand on her knee. "I want my daughters to be treated well."

"William definitely does that," Lizzie replies, glancing over at him. She sees that he is already watching her from across the room and she blushes under his gaze. They hold the gaze for a moment before Mrs. Bennet appears next to William with a photo album. She pushes him onto the smaller couch before sitting closely next to him and putting the album on his lap.

"Uh oh," Lizzie says under her breath and Mr. Bennet chuckles.

"You know your mother loves you. She may be a bit over the top sometimes but this is her way of handling it. You and Jane…and Lydia have all grown up so quickly in front of her eyes. Jane is now engaged and you are living with William. Before we know it, Lydia will be graduating from college and moving out as well," Mr. Bennet says, watching her as she gestures wildly with her hands. "I believe you said so yourself in your videos. She wants what's best for you girls. She loves you very much."

"Daaaad…" Lizzie draws out before moving in to hug him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lizzie," he says, patting her back. "You may be running a company and in a loving relationship but you'll always be my little girl."

She pulls back and gives him a tearful smile before he wipes away the rogue tear from her cheek.

"Thank you," Lizzie says, her voice shaky and he smiles gently at her.

"I think you better go and rescue young William over there," Mr. Bennet says. Lizzie looks over at William who is shifting in his seat and has a forced smile on his face with his chin tucked far into his neck.

"Good idea," Lizzie snickers. "Before his chin completely disappears."

Mr. Bennet saves William by bringing Mrs. Bennet into the kitchen to help clean up and put everything away. Lizzie joins him on the couch and he instantly relaxes at her company.

"Hi there," Lizzie says, bumping lightly into his shoulder.

"Hello, beautiful," William smiles at her.

"Are you looking at embarrassing pictures of me when I was younger?" Lizzie asks, resting her head on his shoulder. William kisses her temple before glancing back to the album.

"On the contrary, love. I am seeing an adorable little girl in these pictures," William murmurs. "I especially like the one of you on the bicycle."

"I fell off right after that picture was taken. I skinned my knee and everything," Lizzie remembers.

"Which one?" William asks quietly.

"Um," Lizzie's face scrunches of up a moment. "The right one."

"I will certainly pay more attention to the wounded appendage in the future," William grins.

"Shut up," Lizzie giggles as she takes his hand in hers.

"You two are nauseating," Lydia says, leaning down on the back of the couch between them. Lizzie and William both look up at her and Lizzie sticks her tongue out.

"No more than Jane and Bing over there," Lizzie offers, nodding over at said couple. Jane is sitting in Bing's lap while they look through the giant binder, Jane giggling. Lydia bounces over to them and sits in a chair between the two couples. Once Jane asks Lydia about school, she goes on about her teachers and which classes she is actually enjoying. After a while, Lizzie lets out a tiny yawn that William notices.

"Are you tired?" William whispers.

"Hmm? Not really," Lizzie looks up him. "It's that stuff in turkey that is making me feel so lazy."

"Tryptophan?" William offers.

"Yessss," Lizzie says slowly. "I'm tired but I'm not. I want to stay right here with you but I also want a shower and a nap."

"What about a nice, hot shower…" William pauses before lowering his voice so that only she can hear. "With me?"

"That sounds perfect actually," Lizzie lifts her head and grins at him. William kisses her forehead and Lizzie closes her eyes at the feeling of his lips.

"Seriously with you two," Lydia says. "Making googly eyes across the room from each other earlier and now practically making out. You should just get a room already."

"That is actually a good cue to start heading out actually," Bing pipes up. "Jane is getting tired."

"We don't have to leave on account of me," Jane yawns. "It's still really early."

"Jane. I'm a bit tired as well so it's really no problem," Bing offers. "Shall we let your parents know we're leaving?"

It only takes thirty minutes to actually leave the Bennet household mainly due to Mrs. Bennet constantly hugging Lizzie and Jane. She pawns off leftovers including half of a cherry pie despite Lizzie's protest that they already have plenty of food. They all climb into the car and once they reach Netherfield, Jane is already nodding off. Bing guides a sleepy Jane up the stairs to their room and lets them know that Caroline will be arriving very late. William heads to the kitchen with the leftovers while Lizzie heads to their own room. William pauses for a moment after putting everything in the fridge and he looks at the kitchen counter. Flashes of Lizzie wearing only a vest come flooding through his mind and he smiles to himself. He takes a deep breath before he quickly leaves the kitchen and heads towards their bedroom. When he walks in, he sees a trail of clothes leading towards the bathroom and hears the shower turn on.

"Lizzie?" William calls out as he begins to loosen his tie. Lizzie's head pokes out of the bathroom and she grins.

"I was just getting the shower ready," Lizzie says. "What took you so long?"

"I got lost in thought," William says, the corners of his mouth twitching as she emerges from the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"And what thoughts would those be?" Lizzie asks, walking towards him.

"Just an adult activity we engaged in on the kitchen counter…" William trails off as Lizzie pulls off his tie and begins to unbutton his shirt.

"I quite liked that activity," Lizzie says with an impish grin. She reaches the last button of his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders, William letting it fall to the floor. Lizzie untucks his sleeveless undershirt from his pants before bringing her hands to his belt buckle and pulling him closer to her. William smirks as she unbuckles and pulls his belt out of the loops, tossing it over to a chair in the corner. William leans down and kisses her slowly on the lips, threading his hands through her hair. As he pulls back, Lizzie keeps her eyes closed for a moment longer and presses her lips together.

"I think I'm going to get in the shower," Lizzie whispers. "Join me soon."

Lizzie turns around and William watches her as she walks away. She disappears through the doorway and a towel is thrown in his direction a moment later. William makes quick work of discarding the rest of his clothes, pulling off his boxers right before entering the steam-filled bathroom. He steps into the shower and the door clicks gently behind him, Lizzie looking over her shoulder to smile at him. He moves behind Lizzie, under the stream of water, and quickly runs his hands through his wet hair. William pulls Lizzie closer to him and she giggles as his arms wrap around her body. They stand under the hot water enjoying the sensation on their skin for a moment before William leans down to kiss her shoulder.

"May I wash your hair?" William murmurs and Lizzie nods. He grabs the shampoo bottle and pours some in his hands before moving his hands into her hair. She smiles at the feeling as he lathers the shampoo into her hair. His hands are thorough as he massages her scalp gently and he hears a deep sigh coming from her. She can feel the different pressure of each finger as they thread through her hair. She imagines those fingers applying the same pressure in a very different area for just a moment and leans back against his chest for support. William begins to rinse out her hair and she laughs in surprise as he bends down to nibble gently on her ear once he's done. She turns around with a big smile on her face and rests her hands on his chest.

"I think it's your turn, Will," Lizzie breathily says.

"Can you properly wash my hair? Your height is not in your favor at this time," William teases and Lizzie makes a face at him. She grabs the bottle of shampoo and pours some in her hands.

"Less sass and more help please," Lizzie orders and William laughs. He leans against the shower wall and bends his head down as Lizzie begins to wash his hair. As her fingers entangle themselves into his hair with shampoo, he can't help but reach out for Lizzie. He places his hands on her waist, Lizzie stumbling for a moment.

"I am trying to wash your hair, Mr. Darcy. Please refrain from distracting me as I don't want to get soap in your eyes," Lizzie admonishes.

"I apologize, Miss Bennet. I would like to point out that this angle is quite beneficial to my view though," William teases. Lizzie begins to massage his scalp before completely rinsing out his hair. She ruffles his hair a bit more before his hands slide from her waist to her butt and Lizzie throws her head back in laughter. William kisses the exposed part of her neck and tightens his hold on her, Lizzie's hands moving from his hair to his jaw. She pulls him back and gives him a big smile before leaning in to kiss him slowly and sweetly. William takes a deep breath in as his hands move slowly up to her upper back and their kiss deepens, water rushing all around them. She drags her tongue across the back of his teeth before running it along the roof of his mouth, eliciting a groan from William. They break away gasping for air and he rests his cheek against her head, Lizzie reaching behind him to grab a loofah sponge.

"Wash my back?" Lizzie murmurs, presenting the sponge to him. He takes it without comment and makes a twirling motion with his finger, a tiny smile showing at the corners of his mouth. He adds soap into the sponge and then rubs it along Lizzie's shoulder blades, watching tiny bubbles form and pop. William takes his time as he covers every square inch of Lizzie's back, his fingers lightly touching her slick skin. Lizzie lets out a deep sigh and moves her hands up her body, rolling her head side to side and crossing her arms to hold on to her own shoulders. Once he reaches her lower back, he slides his hands past her waist to her lower stomach. Lizzie takes a step backwards to lean into his chest and rests her head on his shoulder as William caresses her skin with the sponge. He leaves a soapy trail as he progresses up her stomach to her lower ribcage, Lizzie reaching behind her for his neck. He reaches her collar bone and squeezes the sponge, watching the soapy water cover her breasts until it barely drips. William puts the sponge away and runs his large hands across her skin at an achingly slow place, kissing her neck with equal measure. Lizzie whimpers before biting her lip as he caresses her breasts, lightly running a thumb across each nipple.

"Please," comes tumbling out of Lizzie's lips and William turns her around. He kisses her with passion and she leans against the shower wall for support. William peppers her jaw with slow kisses before moving down her neck, Lizzie grabbing onto his arms. He stops for a moment to look at Lizzie and he smiles when he sees her eyes dark and full of desire. Her eyes refocus when she feels his gaze on her and she smiles back at him. His lips turn into a wicked grin and she watches as he lowers himself to his knees, leaving a trail of light kisses until he reaches the apex of her thighs. Lizzie gasps as he parts her legs slightly and holds onto her waist to keep her steady. She lets her head fall back against the wall as his lips begin to lightly kiss her center, whimpering slightly as he becomes bolder. Her knees buckle as she feels his tongue against her and is thankful he is holding her up so she doesn't fall from the water. She squeezes her eyes shut and her jaw slacks as she feels his laugh vibrates against her, sending pure pleasure to her core. He lifts one leg and drapes it over his shoulder, giving himself better access and Lizzie's moan echoes against the shower walls. She slips down a little as the shower water continues to soak them both. William moves one hand to wrap around her leg to keep her up while his other grips her hip tightly. She desperately grabs fistfuls of his hair as his tongue moves back and forth, a guttural noise escaping her throat when he dips inside. Her entire body is pulsing to the beat of her racing heart and she feels as if her skin is overheating from the movement of his tongue and the water beating down on her body. It feels as if a rubber band snaps and her release quickly rushes through her, whimpering out his name. William keeps his hold on Lizzie as he stands back up and she flashes him a satisfied grin when they make eye contact.

"That was…nice," Lizzie breathes out and William chuckles.

"The noises you were making lead me to believe it was more than nice," William says huskily.

"I don't want your ego growing…" Lizzie glances down between them. "More than other things."

William raises an eyebrow, "I think it's time to move this to the bedroom."

"Excellent idea. The hot water is all used up anyway," Lizzie grins. William doesn't break eye contact as he reaches behind him and shuts off the water.

"Hold on tight, love," William whispers as his hands move up her sides and lifts her up, Lizzie grabbing at his shoulders to hold on. She wraps her legs around his torso and bites her lip, feeling his arousal mere centimeters from her. She can see the restraint in his eyes, knowing he wants to get to the bed before they continue. William uses his back to push the shower door open and Lizzie's hips jerk as he steps out, tempted to close the gap between them. She licks her lips and moves her hips down a fraction to feel him brush against her. William stumbles a little and leans against the bedroom wall, water still dripping from his body. They stare at each other with mirrored dark eyes, breathing heavily and the sexual tension building between them. Lizzie's patience disappears and she moves her hips all the way down, William sliding into her with ease. His grip tightens and he lets out a low groan as Lizzie digs her heels into his lower back. Lizzie rolls her hips and juts out her jaw as she begins to find a rhythm, moaning with each movement. William takes all the strength he can muster and pushes them off the wall, taking the last few steps to reach the bed.

As they fall to the bed, Lizzie lets out a breathy laugh at the added pressure and her wet hair spreads across the bedspread. She moves her hands to his shoulder blades and digs her nails into his skin, making William groan. They rock their hips together at a measured pace and William begins kissing her neck, feeling Lizzie's moan against his lips. His teeth graze her heated skin and he licks the stray droplets of water that pepper her neck. The room is filled with breathy moans and whimpers as everything slows down to a crawl despite the throb that builds between them. Lizzie's hands drift upwards and lightly kneed the back of his neck to the beat of their rhythm. She plays with the wisps of his hair before pulling him in close and giving him a heavy kiss, William sighing. She captures his bottom lip and sweeps her tongue along it before letting go. The pleasure between them builds quickly and the pace quickens within seconds. Lizzie squeezes her thighs around his torso and moans loudly as she feels the familiar feeling of teetering on the edge. William pushes himself in deeper and she cries out in ecstasy as her orgasm washes over her, trembling beneath him. Lizzie drags her nails over his scalp and William groans out her name, quickly following her.

They exchange heavy-lidded looks as they slowly return to normal in each other's arms and Lizzie caresses William's cheek with her thumb. He smiles sweetly at her and softly kisses her cheeks, forehead and nose before reaching her lips. After a few moments, they move to get under the sheets of the bed and William pulls Lizzie in closely. She resumes her natural cuddling position by curling into William; resting her head on his shoulder and placing one hand on his chest. She draws circular patterns on his chest for a few moments before looking at William to see him deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Will?" Lizzie murmurs.

"You," he replies, smiling slightly.

"Stop it," Lizzie giggles. "What is it, really?"

"I'm telling the truth," William assures her. "I don't often try to dwell on the past but I was thinking about it now. Between the present and this time last year…"

"It's a stark difference," Lizzie says, chewing on the inside of her lip. William kisses her temple, noticing the uncertainty in Lizzie's eyes.

"When we first began our relationship, I kept thinking I was living in a dream," William says. "My mind had me believe that this was just all part of my imagination and you wouldn't be beside me when I woke up."

"But I was and still am," Lizzie adds softly, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"You are," William sighs. "There is instant relief when I wake up because I can feel you in my arms…I don't know why I was thinking about that right now. I know you love me because you tell me every day. You invited me home to celebrate Thanksgiving with your family. I am so grateful to have you in my life."

Lizzie takes a deep breath and pulls herself in closer to William's body.

"I'm grateful to have you in my life," Lizzie says after a moment. "I want to be with the person I love the most who shows me on a daily basis how much they love me. I think we are both lucky, Will. I don't see how I could spend Thanksgiving any other way than with you by my side. Plus, I think you did pretty good job tonight as well."

"You think?" William smiles. "Your mother was, um, interesting."

"Did she push you for information?" Lizzie teases.

"She did actually," William chuckles. "She asked me when I would be making an honest woman out of you when I was helping with the dessert."

"She's not happy until all her daughters are engaged," Lizzie deadpans.

"Not a surprise," William chuckles.

"What did you say?" Lizzie asks.

"I was quite successful in diverting the attention back to Bing actually," William grins.

"I think I would have liked to see that," Lizzie laughs and she places a kiss on his neck. William sighs and tightens his hold around Lizzie as a comfortable silence blankets the room. They lose track of time enjoying the comfort of the other until the unmistakable growl of a stomach fills the room and they both laugh.

"Was that you?" William chuckles, looking at her.

"Yes…" Lizzie's cheeks turn red. "I guess I'm a bit hungry."

"Even after that giant meal we had?" William teases.

"We did eat earlier than normal…" Lizzie trails off.

"Well…I remember a half-eaten pie that I put away downstairs," William offers.

"I like the sound of that," Lizzie's eyes light up and smiles. They get up from the bed, the bedspread damp from their shower, and silently move to dress in a somewhat presentable manner. Lizzie steals his button up shirt and boxers and he resorts to putting on his tank undershirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms he packed. Lizzie leads the way to the kitchen as William follows. Once they reach their destination, William pulls out two plates and forks as Lizzie grabs the pie from the fridge. He hovers behind her and places the plates in front of her, William bending down to kiss her shoulder. Lizzie leans into him and grins at him over her shoulder before she cuts two slices and places them on the plates. She gets some filling on her thumb and William grins at her as he slowly licks it off, Lizzie biting her lip as he does. He grabs the left-over pie and places it back in the fridge before taking both plates to the kitchen table. As they both sit, Lizzie scoots her chair in as close as possible and William grabs her free hand before they dig in.

"I did not have nearly enough of this pie earlier," Lizzie moans as she takes a big bite.

"You have such a sweet tooth," William grins.

"And you don't?" Lizzie looks at him knowingly.

"I do…but I think you taste more delicious," William murmurs as he leans in to kiss her neck.

"That could be misconstrued as incredibly dirty," Lizzie widens her eyes and William quirks up an eyebrow.

"Take it however you please," William teases before he licks her neck and Lizzie laughs. She brings a hand up and wraps it around the back of his neck to pull him in for a quick kiss. William smiles against her lips before he moves away and she glances up before she snickers.

"What is it?" William asks, his eyes darting between her eyes and lips.

"Your hair is a mess," Lizzie smirks. "If you were wearing your glasses then you would look like Harry Potter."

"But I am aware you are a fan of Harry Potter so I don't see the issue," William grins. Lizzie plays with the wisps of hair at the base of his neck and he sighs, leaning his forehead against her own.

Caroline comes walking into the kitchen with her Louis Vuitton bag slung over her shoulder. She looks at the scene in front of her and stops in her tracks. William Darcy sitting at the kitchen table in only an undershirt with pajama bottoms and his hair sticking up at odd angles with Lizzie Bennet practically in his lap. She is wearing, quite obviously, his clothes and her hair is in a similar state. The two people she was hoping to avoid when she first arrived and here they are in front of her being extremely comfortable with each other.

"Oh," Caroline says slowly. "I didn't think anybody would be up right now."

William and Lizzie glance over at Caroline but make no attempts to get up. The William Darcy she knew would never be in such a state for company and he would definitely stand up to greet her. The action speaks volumes and she refrains from letting out a frustrated scream.

"Caroline…you made it," William says, his smile tight.

"I did… I was coming in here for a quick drink before going to my room," Caroline says in a clipped tone. She now thinks she needs a stiff drink instead of the bottle of water she originally was heading towards.

"Lizzie was craving a midnight snack," William replies.

"Would you care for some pie?" Lizzie offers, pointing to their plates. Caroline glances at the plates and notices their entwined hands, narrowing her eyes for a moment.

"Um, thank you but it's late. I prefer organic anyway," Caroline says, running a hand through her hair.

"Lizzie actually bought organic ingredients for Saturday," William replies, his facial expression unchanged.

"How…thoughtful," Caroline says, unconvincingly. William quickly glances at Lizzie and flashes her a genuine smile, Caroline pursing her lips at the action. She thinks that William never smiled at her like that even when they were close friends and she inwardly seethes.

"Well…it's late," Caroline says, quickly opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "I will see you in the morning…no doubt."

William and Lizzie wave good night to her and watch her as she walks out of the room, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"This weekend is going to be interesting," Lizzie says with amusement as William turns his attention back to her.

"I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior," William gives her a knowing look.

"Exactly why it will be interesting," Lizzie grins.

Notes: My writing process for every chapter is fun sometimes. Teresa and I take things to the extreme so the actual story never gets too ridiculous. Mrs. Bennet was following the plot of the movie 'Hush' while Lizzie and William were demonstrating their physical relationship to Caroline. Best part of writing this week. Also, here is there song. Listen to it and learn to love it ;-D  
/5sQeQC4hT10 Thank you for being patient as always.


	18. Dirty Looks

Summary: It's a Netherfield Thanksgiving, complete with sock slides and bike rides

Notes: This chapter took a really long time. I apologize. There may have been one night where instead of writing, Teresa and I joined a live chat and talked to Daniel Vincent Gordh and Julia Cho...People drank, Daniel danced and Julia rapped. Enjoy!

Lizzie is finishing up a late breakfast with William and Bing when Caroline and Jane come walking into the kitchen. Bing immediately jumps up from the table to greet Caroline, while Jane joins Lizzie and William at the table.

"I'm so happy you're here, Caroline!" Bing exclaims. "Did you get in late?"

"I did but I had an unexpected welcome party," Caroline replies, glancing over to William and Lizzie. Bing looks over at the table and they both flash a smile at him, Lizzie shrugging.

"It was just a coincidence, really. We came down for a midnight snack," Lizzie says, William sliding his hand across her lower back. Lizzie turns to William and gives him a tiny smile before bringing her attention back to Bing and Caroline.

"Still great!" Bing says. "Would you like breakfast, Caroline? There's fruit, cereal, and Lizzie bought some organic bread in case you would like toast."

"Fruit and cereal sound just fine. Thanks, brother." Caroline says, smoothing her hair down with her hand. Once she gets her breakfast in order, she sits down at the table across from Lizzie and William. She barely holds back a look of annoyance as she notices the constant glances they give each other, thankful when Bing begins talking again.

"Hey, Darcy. When is Gigi supposed to be arriving?" Bing inquires.

"Um," William pulls out his pocket watch to check the time. "Soon, actually. I should probably be leaving in a few minutes to pick her up."

"What happened to Fitz and Brandon?" Lizzie asks, looking at William as he stands from the table.

"They're arriving a little after noon and renting a car," William replies.

"Before you go…Are you still up for a bike ride when you get back?" Bing asks, Lizzie's eyes lighting up.

"Of course," William says, noticing Lizzie's reaction and biting back a grin. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Awesome. I'll make sure the bikes are all ready by the time you get back," Bing says with his usual excitement before turning back to Jane.

Lizzie grabs his hand and tugs slightly, William bending down close to her shoulder. She grins at him and he kisses her on the cheek.

"Are you planning to get Lydia before I come back?" William asks quietly.

"I was thinking about it," Lizzie murmurs, her eyes darting between his eyes and lips.

"Would you mind waiting til we get back? Gigi wanted to go with you," William smiles.

"Suuuure," Lizzie drawls out. "We can bond while you boys go on that bike ride."

She bites her lip and William catches the wicked look in her eyes which he answers with a smirk.

"Down, girl," William whispers huskily in her ear before kissing her lobe and standing back up. Lizzie blushes before he lets go of her hand and leaves the kitchen. She takes a deep breath after a moment and stands up from the table herself.

"Well I'm going to get ready for the day," Lizzie says to nobody in particular before wandering off.

Jane and Bing are too much in their own little world to even notice that Lizzie has left. Caroline, of course, has witnessed the entire exchange and wishes she could stick her fork in her eye. Instead, she stabs her fruit with passion and imagines each piece is Lizzie's head.

* * *

Charlotte makes a surprise appearance shortly before William returns with Gigi and Lizzie could not be more excited. She fills Charlotte in on the Caroline encounter from the night before and what she might expect from the entire weekend.

"Lizzie. I know she's done some pretty manipulate things but you have to give her a break," Charlotte says.

"I'm not even doing anything!" Lizzie says defensively. "She's looking at me like I've killed her dog. I'm the one who invited her to dinner all those months ago even after everything."

"Just…try not to rub it in her face," Charlotte replies.

"I would never!" Lizzie bites back and Charlotte laughs.

"Remember how I've known you since you were born?" Charlotte looks at her knowingly.

"That…I…I've changed," Lizzie stutters.

"Lighten up on the PDA, at least," Charlotte purses her lips.

"No promises," Lizzie scowls. "But I will certainly try."

"Lizzie. You've won. Give Caroline a chance to get used to it," Caroline says. "Remember how you felt when you thought William rejected you? That's what she feels every time she sees the two of you together."

"Ugh. I hate it when you talk sense!" Lizzie groans.

"I can't help myself," Charlotte says smugly.

William arrives with Gigi only moments later and there is a flurry of excitement. William smiles to himself as he carries her bag upstairs while the girls dawdle behind him. He leads them to Gigi's room and sets her bag on the floor near the dresser.

"If you would excuse me, ladies. I must get ready for my bike ride with Bing," William smiles, his eyes sparkling as he looks at Lizzie. She gives him a similar look and coyly waves him goodbye, Charlotte waiting til he closes the door.

"THAT look, Lizzie!" Charlotte points and Lizzie jumps from surprise. "You can't be throwing those looks around!"

"What!?" Lizzie throws her hands up and Gigi laughs.

"They look at each other that way every day," Gigi rolls her eyes. "As if you could get them to stop. I had to move out because of those looks."

"Excuse me! I can't just bottle it up," Lizzie says defensively. "Am I not allowed to look at my boyfriend now?"

"Not when you look like you're mentally undressing him with your eyes," Charlotte deadpans and Gigi chokes with laughter, nodding in agreement.

"You two are the worst!" Lizzie says in annoyance. "I'm going to go pick up Lydia. I might let you join me if you stop teasing me."

"We'll be good," Gigi perks up before she turns to Charlotte and they share an evil grin.

Of course the teasing only gets worse after they pick up Lydia.

* * *

All the girls have migrated to the living room and are playing cards with the exception of Caroline and Jane. Caroline is working on the computer and Jane is sitting on the couch with a pile of bridal magazines by her side. Every so often, Caroline looks up from the screen in annoyance at the amount of noise they are creating but she keeps her comments to herself.

"Caroline. Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us?" Lizzie offers.

"Thank you, but I need to get a little work done before Bing returns," Caroline replies, putting on her best fake smile.

"Let her work, Lizzie," Jane says, smiling and looking up from her magazine. The girls finish up a game of crazy eights before Lizzie joins Jane on the couch to peruse through her magazine pile. William and Bing come walking in with their helmets tucked under their arms and in mid-conversation.

Lizzie catches a glimpse of the bicycle shorts and skin tight t-shirt that William wears and quickly looks down. She knows exactly what will happen if she continues to stare and she's attempting to be aware of Caroline's presence in the room.

"Oh, definitely. Tomorrow morning sounds great," William finishes up and stands behind the couch near Lizzie. "Hello, ladies."

"Hi, William!" Gigi says. "How was your bike ride?"

"It was quite invigorating. You're welcome to join us tomorrow. Bing has a few extra bicycles and helmets," William smiles, resting a hand against Lizzie's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Lizzie quickly slams her eyes shut for a moment to gain control and presses her lips together.

"I may take you up on the offer, brother," Gigi smirks as she catches Lizzie's look. "Lizzie! You should join us."

"Maybe," Lizzie says, her voice strained. She doesn't notice the giggles Charlotte and Lydia are failing to hide on the other side of the room.

"I really should take a shower. Fitz and Brandon are going to be here within the hour," William says, slowly brushing along Lizzie's shoulder as he moves away. Lizzie loses her control and watches him as he leaves the room, Charlotte noticing her hand making a tight fist. He is gone for only a minute when Lizzie jumps up from the couch, her nostrils flaring.

"Excuse me," Lizzie says, quickly walking out of the room in the same direction.

"I think she's about to go on a whole different ride," Lydia says under her breath, loud enough for only Charlotte to hear. Charlotte throws her head back in laughter as the rest of the girls look at her in confusion.

Lizzie catches up to William just as he's getting into their room and she closes the door behind her.

"You are just about the worst person right now," Lizzie breathes and William looks at her in amusement.

"I am not actively trying to be," William says. "I'd like to know why I am though."

"Because you're teasing me in front of everybody and I'm trying to be good," Lizzie whines as she closes the distance between them.

"How was I teasing you and what is this about being good?" William quirks an eyebrow.

"Walking in wearing this outfit," Lizzie's voice drops as she presses her hand flat to his chest. "And being good by not being so touchy feely in front of Caroline."

"First of all, I wear this because it's most comfortable to bike in," William says, resting a hand on Lizzie's arm. "And secondly, I will not hide my affections for you."

"But"- Lizzie starts before William presses a finger to her lips. She gives it a quick kiss which garners a small smile from him.

"I spent far too long doing that," William murmurs as he moves his hand to her cheek, Lizzie sighing. "So, if you don't mind, I will take any opportunity to hold your hand, tell you that I love you and kiss you whenever possible."

"I don't mind," Lizzie breathes out as William leans down closer. His movement is slow and she sees his eyes flicker with a heavy look of love before he finally kisses her. His lips are light on her own and she whimpers as he traces her jaw with one finger. William's tongue drags across her upper lip and Lizzie slides her hands from his chest to around his neck. Before she gets completely caught up in the feeling of him against her, he pulls away with a tiny smile on his lips.

"Do you think Charlotte would approve of that?" William teases, moving his hands to wrap around her waist.

"I don't care," Lizzie says, licking her lips. William chuckles and kisses her temple.

"I really do need to take a shower now," William says, smirking slightly.

"Yea. That's right. Send a girl away after you've gotten her all worked up. How kind of you," Lizzie purses her lips, shaking her head.

"Well, you could join me but it would only prolong your absence," William replies, quirking an eyebrow.

"That would give them endless material," Lizzie groans in frustration.

"But think of the satisfaction you'd get beforehand," William taunts, Lizzie seeing the delight in his eyes. Lizzie struggles in her spot and seriously contemplates ripping off her clothes to let him do anything and everything. She even lets the scenario play out in her head for a moment before finally gaining control of her thoughts.

"No! Nope! I'm leaving," Lizzie says dramatically as she rushes for the door.

"Hey, Lizzie?" William calls out and she whips her head back before she closes it.

"What?" Lizzie says, her lips tight.

"I'll miss you in the shower," William grins wickedly.

"The worst!" Lizzie shouts, flashing him a mock angry face and pointing a finger. He laughs heartily as she slams the door shut.

"I learned from the best!" she hears William shout as she walks down the hallway.

* * *

The original afternoon plans between the group are quickly altered by Mrs. Bennet. She calls Jane and practically begs her to come out dress shopping, saying she wants to take advantage of her being home. Jane hesitantly accepts and the rest of the girls decide to join her. Most of the girls are waiting by the door while both Lizzie and William & Jane and Bing are talking to each other. William whispers something in Lizzie's ear which makes her cheeks turn pink and sends her off. Jane is concerned about spending most of the afternoon away from the boys.

"Are you sure it's okay we're all leaving?" Jane asks Bing.

"It's quite alright. I'm pretty sure we can find something to do while you're trying on wedding dresses," Bing says, his voice practically giddy.

"I just want to make sure," Jane smiles. Bing kisses her cheek and says goodbye to the rest of the girls as they all pile into the car. They meet Mrs. Bennet at David's Bridal and she quickly pulls Jane away to show her the small pile of dresses she's already chosen. Lizzie's eyes widen and she grabs Charlotte to quickly hide among the rows of other wedding dresses, Gigi walking down the next row over.

"I don't know why Jane is letting mom do this. Pretty sure she wants to make her own dress," Lizzie complains.

"You know how excited she is about this. Jane is just throwing her a bone," Charlotte replies.

"Well she better enjoy it because judging from that pile of dresses, I don't want to bring her along when I go dress shopping," Lizzie says casually as she pulls out an ivory lace dress to inspect.

"When? Lizzie…" Charlotte stares at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…um," Lizzie trails off, giving Charlotte an apprehensive smile

"I can't say that I'm surprised at all with the way you two act around each other," Charlotte grins.

"Charlotte…no!" Lizzie quickly replies. "We're not engaged or anything. I'm not even ready yet."

"But there's a trajectory in mind," Charlotte nudges her shoulder.

"Well yea…" Lizzie says, cheeks turning pink. "If you tell my mother, I will kill you so hard."

"You know I would never," Charlotte replies. "Kind of amazing to think how far you two have come, right?"

"Yea," Lizzie says, failing to hide the big smile brightening up her face. They both give a knowing look before pulling each other in for a hug. Lydia comes running over at that moment with a bounce in her step, Charlotte and Lizzie pulling away from each other.

"You guys! There are bridesmaid dresses here! Let's totes find the ugliest ones!" Lydia says with glee.

"That sounds like a fantastic plan," Lizzie laughs. "We should find Gigi because she would love that."

They wander away from the wedding dresses and towards the bridesmaid dresses, everybody arm in arm. After a few moments, Gigi comes around the corner with a big grin on her face, having heard the entire conversation. She makes a mental note that it might be time to visit a certain safety deposit box when Caroline sneaks up behind her.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks, making her jump.

"Nothing! I was just…looking at this dress," Gigi says, grabbing the nearest dress to her.

"Right," Caroline narrows her eyes at her. "Lizzie and Charlotte were looking for you."

"You're not having much fun, are you?" Gigi comments.

"Jane is going to be my sister in-law so…" Caroline grits her teeth before continuing. "I am trying."

"It would probably help if you didn't look like you were physically ill just from being here," Gigi says.

"This place is pretty sub-par. These are all look like knock off dresses and I don't even see any recent Vera Wang…" Caroline stops when Gigi purses her lips.

"The label doesn't matter to them, Caroline. Can you see how happy they all are? Maybe you should take a step back and look at how much Bing and William have changed because of them. Bing forgave you pretty easily because you're siblings but I don't appreciate when someone tries to manipulate mine. Manipulation doesn't sit well with our family. William told me that Lizzie has been running around looking for organic ingredients just for you because she is trying. If I were you, I would try a lot harder to get in their good graces since you're going to be part of their family," Gigi finishes. She turns on her heel and walks towards the bridesmaid section, leaving a speechless Caroline behind.

The afternoon practically speeds by as Mrs. Bennet makes Jane try on more and more dresses. When she came out in the first dress, Mrs. Bennet broke down in tears and it took her a full five minutes to calm down enough to even say anything. Of course, Jane doesn't tell her that she doesn't like ball gown dresses even after trying on a fourth one. Lizzie keeps texting William about the hideous dresses her mom is making Jane try on and even sends him a picture of the ugliest bridesmaid dress Lydia could find. After their third hour in the store, Jane finally calls it quits when she is wearing a dress that is more tulle than anything else. Lydia quietly suggests getting the guys to join them for dinner, to which Lizzie readily agrees. She even offers to call William to let him know while Jane changes out of the last dress.

"Heeeeey, Will," Lizzie says. "It looks like we are finally ending this afternoon from hell."

"It sounds like you were having fun from your texts," William replies.

"A lot of it was actually. The part I didn't tell you was that my mom tried to get both Lydia and I to try on wedding dresses. Jane just barely saved us," Lizzie groans.

"Hmm," William says. "I liked you in that dress you sent me."

"Will…that dress was hideous," Lizzie laughs.

"Then that just proves your theory, Lizzie," William murmurs. "You could wear a potato sack and I would still think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Stooop it, Will. You're making me blush," Lizzie sighs.

"And I'm missing it? You know how I love to see you blush," William voice drops.

"I am with people that include your sister, Will," Lizzie admonishes.

"Just step away like I did," William muses. "You called for a reason didn't you?"

"Oh! We were going to head out to dinner now and wanted you guys to join us," Lizzie says.

"I think I can convince the guys. I'll let them know and you can text me the details," William replies.

"Perfect. I'll see you soon," Lizzie smiles.

"Looking forward to seeing that blush in person," William teases.

"I hate you," Lizzie laughs.

"I love you too," William replies, Lizzie grinning as she hangs up.

After the girls finally part ways with Mrs. Bennet, they meet at the restaurant. Lydia retells the story to the guys of how hysterical her mother got when she came out in the first dress, Fitz laughing the hardest. Throughout dinner, Caroline becomes the observer of the group and notices how different Bing and William are around Lizzie and Jane. She had already noticed the changes with Bing when she came to visit them in New York months ago but William really does seem like a different person to her. He is more outgoing, offering up stories at the drop of a hat and paying more attention to everybody at the table. He is far more affectionate than she ever imagined, noticing an arm around Lizzie's shoulder and a number of smiling glances throughout dinner. She should feel more envy that it's not her ear he's laughing into. She spent so much time by his side before Lizzie came along. She wants to bury these selfish feelings but they keep bubbling over when she sees that smile he isn't directing at her, and that laugh that isn't from something witty she said. Eventually, she may feel genuine happiness for the two of them but it will take her a long time to get to that point. For now, she sucks it up and puts on the best fake smile she can muster as dinner is coming to an end.

Somebody suggests going out for drinks once the waiter starts removing the dishes from the table but there is a debate over where to go. Then Bing reminds everyone that there is plenty of alcohol at Netherfield and there would be no worries of designated drivers if the party continued there. He even lets Lydia know there are still plenty of bedrooms in case she chooses to stay the night, which she readily accepts. Once the group gets back to Netherfield, Jane and Fitz help Bing in the kitchen while Lizzie pulls William into a darkened hall. He grins at her before she pulls him in by the neck to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her body and lifts her up as their kiss continues. She laughs against his lips as her feet dangle in the air but sobers up quickly as she feels his tongue drag across her teeth. Lizzie tightens her hold around his neck as the kiss deepens and revels in the feeling of his arms holding her so closely. William finally breaks the kiss and gently sets her back down, sliding his hands to the small of her back.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," Lizzie says quietly as he rests his forehead against hers.

"Me too, love," William murmurs, smiling at her.

"Shall we go back and join the rest of the gang before they become suspicious?" Lizzie asks, tracing the edges of his tie.

"I suppose so," William says slowly, kissing her temple. She grabs his hand and leads him back to the lounge where Lydia is setting up shot glasses around the large Grey Goose bottle of vodka.

"What are you doing, Lydia?" Lizzie asks as the two of them sit on one of the couches. Gigi quickly comes over and sits at William's free side, William draping an arm around her.

"Drinking is no fun at home unless there's a game involved! We're totes going to play 'Never Have I Ever'," Lydia says.

"I am not familiar with that game," William furrows his brow.

"Oh man. You are in for a treat, big brother!" Gigi claps her hands.

"Gigi D! You and me. We got this," Fitz nods his head. Caroline comes out of the kitchen with a pitcher of margaritas and sits just outside the circle just as Lydia starts explaining the game.

"It's pretty simple. We just go around the table and say things we've never done. If anybody in the group has done that then they totes have to drink," Lydia finishes.

"What if nobody has done it before," Bing asks.

"Then the original person drinks!" Lydia throws her hands in the air.

"Is there a goal to this game?" William asks, Lizzie squeezing his hand in amusement.

"To not feel your face!" Lydia shouts excitedly.

"Now Lydia. We're just having fun. No need to get totally drunk," Jane admonishes.

"I'm down for not feeling my face," Gigi giggles and William throws her a disapproving look. "I am an adult, William!"

"Let's get this started!" she yells as she pours everybody a shot and raises it in the air. "To Bing and Jane!"

"To Bing and Jane!" everybody shouts and they all drink. Lizzie shakes her head and makes a face which makes William chuckle.

"Okay, Jane. You start!" Lydia says, refilling everyone's glass.

"Oh um…" Jane pauses to think. "Never have I ever gotten a speeding ticket!"

Lydia, Bing and Brandon all drink and Fitz breaks out in laughter, the group looking at him.

"I forgot about that speeding ticket. It was for going too SLOW!" Fitz shouts.

"I had breakable things in the trunk of the car, Fitz!" Brandon says defensively.

"Don't make me separate you two," Gigi teases and Fitz throws an apologetic look to Brandon.

"Bing is up next!" Lydia says.

"Never have I ever…gone skydiving," Bing shrugs his shoulders. Both Fitz and William take a shot as all the Bennet sisters look at him in shock.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Lydia breathes out.

"When was this?" Lizzie looks at him in confusion.

"It was a few years ago actually. Fitz coerced me into it," William says.

"I dared him to do something out of his comfort zone and that was about as far as we got," Fitz includes.

"I remember that day," Gigi muses. "William came home looking extremely pale and it took me an hour for me to get it out of him."

"Yea. I won't be doing it again," William shakes his head. He and Lizzie share a look and he sees the worry in her eyes. William caresses Lizzie's wrist and presses lightly down on her pulse point that silently lets her know that he loves her. She instantly relaxes and turns her attention back to the group.

"Caroline! It's your turn," Lydia says.

"I'm just an observer. I've got my margarita," Caroline lifts her glass up to show them, forcing a smile.

"Boo. No fun," Lydia pouts. "Charlotte!"

"Alright. Let me think…" Charlotte says before grinning. "Never have I ever worn suspenders."

Lizzie throws her a dirty look before she and all of the guys drink, Gigi practically jumping in her seat.

"Spill the beans, Lizzie B!" Fitz points at her.

"They are…very fashionable!" Lizzie shouts as William turns a slight shade of red. She matches his blushing, Caroline staring her down over the rim of her margarita glass.

"Do tell us, Lizzie," Caroline says coolly.

"It's not a very interesting story," Lizzie mumbles.

"It's just a story we are not at liberty to divulge," William says curtly.

"Okay. Now I don't want to know. Next person!" Gigi exclaims.

"That's me!" Lydia laughs. "Never have I ever killed a man."

"Lydia!" Lizzie shouts and is thankful when nobody moves.

"I just wanted a shot already!" Lydia deadpans before she drinks and both Gigi and Fitz break out in laughter. "Lizzie's turn!"

"Alright…" she starts hesitantly. "Never have I ever gone out of the country."

Everyone but the Bennet sisters drink and Lydia scoffs at the obvious lame question. William gives Lizzie a sympathetic smile and she shrugs her shoulders before nudging into him.

"Um…I am actually going out of the country in May," Jane smiles, Bing grabbing her hand.

"Really?" Lizzie perks up. "Where are you going?"

"My boss wants me to go to Paris!" she replies, giddily. "So Bing and I have already decided we're getting married in the beginning of April."

"Oh my god! So soon!" Lizzie jumps up and quickly hugs Jane. Everybody offers a hearty congrats and has another celebratory shot before the game gets back on track with William.

"Never have I ever…" William pauses and gives a wicked smirk to Lizzie before continuing. "Gone commando."

"Damn you, William Darcy!" Lizzie shouts before she, Bing and Brandon drink.

"This sounds like another story that needs to be told," Caroline says, running a hand through her hair and tossing it over her shoulder. Bing throws her a disapproving look before returning his attention back to Jane.

"Or not," Gigi says icily, staring down daggers at Caroline.

"Anyway!" Charlotte quickly says, seeing the look between the two ladies. "I think it's safe to say we don't want the details from any of the drinkers. Gigi is next."

"Actually, I think I'm going to switch to something a little less alcoholic. Some of us have to get up early to start cooking," Lizzie says, grabbing the bottle of water from the table.

"Noooo. You have to keep playing!" Lydia whines. "We can get the both of you drunk!"

"Believe me, Little B. You do not want that," Fitz says sternly. "I am always game if they are separate but alcohol makes for a graphic show when they are together."

"We are IN the room, Fitz." Lizzie purses her lips.

"I do believe you are exaggerating as well, Fitz," William squints his eyes.

"Not in the slightest," Gigi and Brandon say at the same time, jinxing each other into another shot.

"That was one time! Excuse me if I'm affectionate with my girlfriend on occasion," William says, lips tight. Lizzie scoots in closer towards him just to spite everyone and he kisses her temple defiantly.

"More like all the time," Fitz grins, nobody. The room gets louder as Fitz and Brandon start telling Lydia details about their Halloween party, nobody noticing the eye roll coming from Caroline. Gigi notices William's chin begin to retreat, something she has not seen in awhile and she leans in closer to him.

"I hope you know I'm teasing, William," Gigi says quietly so that only Lizzie and William can hear. "I'm really happy you're finally comfortable enough with someone not to care. Lizzie is obviously good for you."

"Thank you, Gigi," William whispers, smiling brightly at her. "You know how much your opinion means to me. I'm elated you two get along so well."

"I'm so glad we're friends," Lizzie grins and reaches over to squeeze Gigi's hand, Gigi smiling in return.

"Come on, people! This is getting totes boring. Let's amp it up!" Lydia shouts. "It's your turn, Gigi! Bring on the scandalous questions."

"Scandalous huh?" Gigi rubs her chin in a joking manner. "Never have I ever made out in a public bathroom."

Gigi grabs her drink, fully expecting nobody else to drink when she sees Lizzie and William share a look. William hesitantly picks up his shot glass and drinks, Lizzie blushing profusely before taking a swig of water.

"I knew it!" Fitz stands up and points at William who is failing to hide his sheepish smile. "Fess up! It was totally at that club, wasn't it?"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," William says, slurring slightly. "At least, he doesn't give the details."

"I can't believe it! I knew something was up that night," Fitz shakes his head before unceremoniously sitting back down on the floor. The evening quickly picks up speed after that with the group trying to outdo each other with outrageous set ups. Brandon passes out after his eleventh shot and Jane cuts Lydia off after her seventh. Lizzie persuades William to quit the game after his tenth shot even because he began paying attention more to staring at her than anything else. Once she sees that drunken and lustful look in his eye, she nearly pushes him out of the room so he doesn't embarrass himself in front of his sister. As she leads him up the stairs and to their bedroom, William makes any and every attempt to touch Lizzie. She knows better when he is this drunk (even though she has only seen it twice before) and sits him on the bed, promising things that won't happen. Lizzie pulls off his shoes, socks and tie before gently pushing him down on the bedspread. He is asleep within moments and then Lizzie takes her time getting ready for bed, amused by how the night ends up.

* * *

William wakes up a little after ten to find himself alone and still in most of his clothes from the night before. He remembers that Lizzie took care of him in his inebriated state and smiles to himself. He is surprised that he only has a dull headache when he knows how much he drank last night. William takes his time in the shower, the warm water making him feel less achy and tired. He doesn't make it downstairs to the kitchen until after eleven where he finds Lizzie, Jane and Gigi cooking. He moves behind Lizzie, gently squeezing her hips and giving her a quick kiss before moving to the other side of the counter.

"Hey sleepyhead," Lizzie grins as she cuts up carrots. "Happy to see you finally up."

"Brandon is still dead to the world," Gigi laughs.

"I hope he's okay. He did drink the most out of everybody," Jane says.

"Fitz is taking care of him. He has the best hangover cures," Gigi replies. "How are you feeling, brother?"

"Surprisingly well…" William scratches his head. "It helps when you have someone to take care of you."

Lizzie quickly looks up and they lock eyes until her cheeks turn red from his deep gaze. William quirks his mouth up and Lizzie smiles as she goes back to cutting up the carrots.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" William offers.

"We are at capacity for cooks in the kitchen," Gigi says, Lizzie snorting at the statement.

"How about you be in charge of getting everyone back to 100% and here by the time we serve food? It would certainly help with everything I need to do today," Lizzie smiles at him. William stands up and returns to her side, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"More than happy to, Lizzie," William smiles before leaving.

"He certainly is more pleasant than Bing was this morning. I tried to wake him and he just hid under his pillow," Jane grumbles.

"Always leave the drunk people alone in the morning, Jane. You should know that," Lizzie teases. They share a playful dirty look at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

William picks up Lydia and Charlotte early in the afternoon when Lizzie is still running around the kitchen. They all help by setting the table with minimal assistance from Caroline while Brandon slowly returns to his normal self in the living room. Dinner goes off without a hitch and everybody claps when the turkey is brought out. Luckily, Lizzie takes a note from her mother and makes just enough food to leave minimal amounts of leftovers. Afterwards, Lizzie and Jane bring out three different pies along with ice cream and Caroline can't help but be impressed. She even takes the time to show her gratitude to Lizzie for catering to her and making a delicious organic dessert. Her happiness is short lived when William flashes Lizzie a look of pride that lights up his whole face and Lizzie can't help but blush. The men all offer to do the dishes and clean up after they escort all the girls to the living room to relax.

Lydia finds a burst of energy after twenty minutes and insists on having an epic sock slide event to burn off calories. Caroline, of course, sits it out, content to watch everyone make fools of themselves while she catches up on emails. Lydia and Gigi slide across the floor and fall at the same time, laughing until they're crying. Just as they are revving up for another round, William comes in to witness them sliding across the hall. Lizzie smiles at him and is about to slip her hand into his when she sees a wicked glint in his eyes. He silently removes his shoes, grabs her hand and takes a running start before they go sliding down the hall together. Lizzie loses her balance and they collapse into a heap at the end of the hall, William laughing loudly before he helps her up. The sock slides continue for another thirty minutes with siblings sliding with siblings and Bing even convinces Caroline to join him once. Afterwards, they all retreat to the living room to relax after the lively evening.

Lizzie, Charlotte and Jane sit on one couch where Jane tells them various possibilities about wedding details. Fitz, Bing and Lydia are playing cards while sitting on the floor as Caroline watches. William, Brandon and Gigi sit on another couch and get into a passionate discussion about the logistics of Domino and how fast it's taking off. Gigi can't help but include romantic examples and William narrows his eyes at her but chuckles.

"I know for a fact that you and Lizzie used it a lot during her first six weeks. Plus, look at Ed and Clara! It really helped get them together and they still use it sometimes while he's working late," Gigi says.

"Fitz and I have used it whenever he goes to L.A. for the night. It's just so much easier than some of the other applications that are around," Brandon adds.

"That was obviously the intention of it," William nods. "Besides Gigi using it to improve her matchmaking skills, the general consensus from all the beta testing is that we fine tune it so it's even easier to use."

"And look where my matchmaking skills got you, William," Gigi throws him a smug look.

"You're going to take credit for me and Lizzie for the rest of your life, aren't you," William arches his eyebrow.

"Just get used it, William," Gigi grins as she nudges into him. He side eyes her before a smile appears and he nudges back.

"Hey Darcy! It looks like your lady has bitten the dust," Fitz says, pointing to Lizzie. She has her head resting on the arm of the couch with her knees tucked into her chest, bare feet digging into the cushion. She has fallen asleep despite the noise within the room and Jane chatting to Charlotte a foot away.

"Oh no…" William breathes. "She's been running around the past two days so she's exhausted."

"Shall we move or leave her here?" Fitz asks as William gets up.

"No. It's fine. I'll take her to bed. I'm going to call it a night as well," William says, half smiling. He bends down to hug Gigi good night before walking towards Lizzie.

"Come on, love," he whispers as he scoops her into his arms. A sleepy Lizzie automatically wraps her arms around his neck and he adjusts her in his arms so her head rests on his shoulder, quickly kissing the top of her head. Everybody whispers a good night to him and he nods in return. Gigi watches her brother the whole time in silence when that feeling sneaks up in her mind once again. She can see pure love all over his face as he leaves the room and she knows at that exact moment - a trip to a certain safety deposit box has become more of a necessity now than a possibility and she smiles to herself.

William slowly makes his way to their bedroom and nudges the door open with his shoulder, kicking it shut with his foot once they're inside. As he gets to the bed, he lowers Lizzie onto the mattress but is met with resistance when he tries to pull away.

"Lizzie, love" he chuckles quietly. "You need to let go."

Her only response is tightening her arms ever so slightly around his neck and he sighs in defeat. He toes off his shoes and socks before he joins her on the bed and Lizzie scoots into him, burying her face into his neck. William rests one hand on the curve of her hip and kisses the top of her head, smiling he hears a restful noise coming from her. He lies there in silence and the light of the moon washes over their room. Lizzie feels small in his arms and yet he knows that it gives him the most comfort out of everything. William eventually drifts off, listening to the sounds of her measured breathing.

* * *

Lizzie jolts awake and the first image she sees is William next to her. She is met with a sleepy grin from William and she can't help the smile that breaks out on her face.

"Hi," he says, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Hi," she returns as she scoots in closer. "Did I wake you?"

"Not at all," he murmurs sarcastically

"Are we making a habit of falling asleep in our clothes?" Lizzie teases as she traces the pattern on his loosened tie.

"Ah. Somebody had quite a grip on me," William says. "And I didn't want to wake them up trying to undress."

"I'm sorry," Lizzie says, scrunching up her face. "I'm awake now."

"I can see that," William smiles, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. Lizzie slowly unknots his tie and pulls it off, hearing the silk fabric rub against the stiffness of his collar.

"What time is it?" William asks as Lizzie unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt.

"Um," Lizzie hums, unbuttoning two more before she turns over to look at the clock on the bedside table. "It is 2:11 right now."

William pulls her in close to his body, curling his body into the shape of hers and she breathes out a giddy chuckle.

"This makes it slightly more difficult to undress, Will," Lizzie jokes.

"Think of it as a challenge," William whispers in her ear before kissing her earlobe and slowly running a hand up her outer thigh, bunching up her dress just a bit.

"Mmmm," Lizzie sighs out. "It's too late at night for challenges, Will."

"I just enjoy the feeling of you so close to me," William murmurs, kissing the sensitive spot just behind her ear and Lizzie whimpers. William drags a hand lightly up her arm and across her shoulder before finding the zipper on the back of her dress. Lizzie swears she can hear every tooth of the zipper unlink as he unzips her with a measured pace. She closes her eyes shut as he reaches the end and his fingers brush against her bare skin. He leaves a trail of kisses from the crook of her neck to her shoulder as he pushes the fabric of her dress aside. As she slips her arms out of her dress, William's hand moves slowly along her side before settling just below her rib cage. Lizzie removes her dress with ease and tosses it across the bed and onto the floor, William's lips returning to her neck. He tortures her with feather light touches as his fingers leave a white hot trail from her belly button to her upper back. He unclasps her bra with ease and grips the strap as he pushes it down her arm, Lizzie whimpering from his lips on her skin.

"I am now significantly under dressed compared to you," Lizzie sighs out as he nips on her neck, making the ache in her lower abdomen grow. She pushes her hips backwards just slightly and can feel him pressed against her lower back, Lizzie biting her bottom lip and breathing out audibly.

"That can be remedied," William whispers in her ear. He pulls away from her for a moment and she can't help but let out a frustrated moan from the loss of contact. She lies on her back and watches William as he undoes the rest of his shirt buttons, pulling the shirt out of his pants before removing it. As he unbuckles his belt, Lizzie runs a hand up his bare back which makes him pause in his actions. She moves along the muscular patterns of his back and William lets out a breathy noise as he tilts his head to the side for a moment. He pulls out his belt and then lifts his hips slightly as he removes his pants. He looks over to her and gives her a tiny smirk before lying back down beside her. He wraps a hand around her hip and guides Lizzie back onto her side before pulling her into his body.

"Better now?" William says, voice low.

"Almost," Lizzie teases as she reaches behind her and tugs at his boxer briefs. She lets go after a moment which causes them to snap back against his skin.

"That's not very nice," William says as he quickly kisses her shoulder. "What if I did that to you?"

"Think of it as a challenge," Lizzie retorts, feeling William's chuckle against her bare skin.

"I'd rather just get to the point and remove them altogether," William says huskily as his hand slips under the hem of her underwear. Lizzie pushes herself against his chest as his hand creeps further down and she closes her eyes in anticipation. He drags his tongue up the back of her neck and she lets out a loud moan when he gently blows air on her wet skin. William can feel her squirming against his hand as he moves down and instantly changes direction, despite Lizzie's protests. He hooks his thumbs around the hem of her underwear and begins to pull them down her legs, Lizzie taking over halfway through and removing them completely. William eliminates his last layer of clothing and tosses it to the floor before moving his hand to Lizzie's hip. She pulls one leg closer into her body as William gets closer, leaving no space between them. Lizzie lets out a slow moan as William takes his time slipping into her, pausing a few moments to adjust to the tighter angle. Lizzie grabs onto his leg as he begins to thrust into her an achingly unhurried pace.

They take their time and William explores the sensitive spots around her neck, Lizzie letting out breathy moans of encouragement. He caresses her breasts and traces across each one with his thumb as he sucks onto her earlobe. Lizzie moves her arm from his leg as his thrusts slowly continue and she grabs onto the back of his neck, turning her head to kiss him. They share a deep and passionate kiss when William groans into her mouth and she squeezes her legs a bit tighter. The ache between her thighs is making her throb with need and she whimpers as every touch from William becomes nearly unbearable. Lizzie grabs his hand and guides him to where she wants him, arching her back as his thumb grazes her most sensitive spot. She leaves her hand on top of his as he glides his fingers slowly up and down, sighs and deep moans filling the room. William buries his head into the crook of her neck as his movements speed up and Lizzie feels as if every nerve in her body is catching fire. He can feel her clenching around him and he groans out her name, pressing his thumb harder against her. She cries out as a powerful orgasm spreads throughout her body, William biting her shoulder as his own comes rushing towards him. He moves his hand to her abdomen and holds her tightly against him as waves of pleasure course through them.

William keeps her close for a few moments and lightly kisses the mark he made on her shoulder as their heart rates return to normal. Lizzie sighs as William moves away from her. They both turn on their backs before Lizzie molds herself into the side of his body. William wraps an arm around her and softly moves his fingers up and down her own arm, both lying there in silence.

"Talk about a love bite," Lizzie teases.

"Jesus. I'm sorry, Lizzie. I didn't mean-" William starts.

"I don't know how many times I've told you to stop apologizing when you do that," Lizzie grins at him. "I've left more than a few marks on you."

"Thank goodness for scarves," William smirks and Lizzie hums in agreement.

"Lizzie?" William asks quietly after a minute.

"Yes, Will?" Lizzie looks at him.

"Do you want to go on a trip with me?" William smiles shyly.

"Do you mean your business trip in a couple weeks? It's a little short notice," she asks in confusion.

"Oh no. Not to Seattle. I meant an actual trip. Some place that isn't about the holidays. Just the two of us," William says.

"That sounds…really nice," Lizzie smiles.

"Plus it would be our first real vacation together. Going to Tahoe for New Year's doesn't really count because Gigi and the others are coming," William adds.

"It definitely doesn't count because you go every year practically," Lizzie nods.

"Of course," William murmurs.

"I do want to set some ground rules though," she gives him a stern look.

"I wouldn't expect anything different," William sighs.

"No flying across oceans. I do have a passport so that's not the issue. I just don't want to go somewhere crazy expensive for our first trip," Lizzie says.

"That severely limits things. You've never even gone out of the country and I'd like to experience that with you," William frowns. "What about borders?"

"Um…like Winnipeg, Manitoba?" Lizzie teases.

"Lizzie," William narrows his eyes at her. "I just want to see what my options are at the moment."

"How about this? Right now, I'm just laying down the no flying across oceans rule. We can discuss it more when you come back from Seattle," Lizzie finishes.

"Sounds like a plan," William says quietly.

"I still can't believe you're going to be gone that long," Lizzie huffs.

"I really tried to cut it down. At least I shaved off 4 days," William furrows his brow.

"It just sucks that it's right in the middle of Lydia's visit and her birthday," Lizzie whines.

"Then you won't be so alone while I'm gone," William says, kissing her forehead.

"You know I still will be," Lizzie pouts.

"We have survived three weeks before, love," William murmurs. "You know I will miss you. I'm going to call you every day."

"That was before we were living together. Now I'm so used to you," Lizzie buries her face into his shoulder.

"Me too," William whispers. "We still have a little over a week before I leave."

"Then I won't think about it until I have to," Lizzie says.

"It's a nice idea," William smiles. He tightens his hold on her and pulls her close into his chest. She rests her head on his shoulder and he can feel the flutter of her eyelashes against his chest before hearing her yawn. He suddenly feels the tug of sleep pouring over him and his lids grow heavier. They drift off to sleep within moments, holding tightly to each other.

* * *

Sunday morning is busy with everybody getting ready to go home. Fitz and Brandon are the first to leave but not without escaping the unavoidable gift of leftovers from Lizzie. Once the car is all packed, Lizzie and William say their goodbyes to Jane and Bing with promises to call for wedding details. They stop by her mother's house and somehow are able to slip away without adding onto the already large pile of leftovers they are taking home. Their drive home is relatively quiet and uneventful, Lizzie falling asleep twenty minutes after they get on the road. She wakes up just as William is entering the city and she gives him a sheepish smile.

"I thought you were supposed to be good company," William teases.

"Someone may have tired me out last night," Lizzie teases back.

"If that's the argument then maybe I should take a nap while you unpack the car," William raises an eyebrow.

"You would do no such thing," Lizzie scoffs.

"I am just full of surprises though," William smirks.

"You are so mean!" Lizzie says playfully, crossing her arms.

"Pouting will do no good, Miss Bennet," William grins. "I'll make you unpack both suitcases as well if you keep it up."

"Then I will purposely disorganize your tie rack and I know how much you hate that," Lizzie says smugly.

"You wouldn't dare," William purses his lips, glancing to her.

"Oh my god," Lizzie laughs. "You are such a dork. I would never do it even in my worst mood. I love you too much to be that mean."

"I would hope so," William laughs in return as he pulls into the garage of their apartment.

"Home, sweet home," Lizzie grins as he parks. William unbuckles his seatbelt and exits the car, walking right past the trunk of the car towards the lobby door.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie calls out.

"Going to take my nap!" William smirks, turning around and slowly walking backwards.

"Are you kidding me?" Lizzie huffs, her hands on her waist.

"You're a strong, independent woman," William taunts as he stops walking.

"You are in so much trouble, William Darcy," Lizzie narrows her eyes at him. William takes a few steps towards her and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Would I be in less trouble if I told you how much I loved you?" he asks, a smile showing at the corner of his mouth.

"Only a tiny bit," Lizzie says, holding up her finger and thumb to show him.

"What if I told you how beautiful you look?" William says as he reaches the car, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"A little less so," Lizzie says, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"How about if I helped unpack the car?" William asks, pulling the car keys out of his pocket.

"Almost there," Lizzie purses her lips, clasping her hands behind her back.

"What if I said that we could unpack the car later and take a nap right now?" William quirks an eyebrow.

"But I'm not tired," Lizzie frowns.

"Dear Lizzie, my love," William says with a half grin. "Neither am I."

Notes: I HOPE the next chapter doesn't take as long as this one but you never know. Thank you so much for sticking with me and giving me the encouragement to keep writing :) Just what do you think the next chapter will be?


	19. The Written Word

Summary: William goes on a long business trip, leaving Lizzie alone. They keep in touch the best way they know how.

Notes: Soooo...this got long. It's my longest chapter so far. It got away from me but I have a feeling you won't really mind at all.

It is too early in the morning for anybody to be up but William Darcy is turning off his phone alarm and hoping it hasn't woken Lizzie. He had the bright idea to book the earliest flight into Seattle so no time would be wasted, but now he is regretting it. He would rather keep holding Lizzie in his arms and feeling her body against his than be up at four in the morning. This would be the longest time they have been away from each other since she moved to San Francisco and he is already feeling the ache in his heart. They spent a quiet evening together last night, making plans to call each other every night and text whenever they missed each other. As he gets out of bed and starts walking to the bathroom, he hears Lizzie shifting.

"Will? What time is it?" Lizzie mumbles groggily. William bends down close to her and kisses her on the temple.

"Too early, love. Go back to bed," William whispers before he heads into the bathroom. As soon as Lizzie hears the shower turns on, she pulls herself out of bed and goes to her lingerie drawer. This was the only opportunity to put little surprises in his suitcase without him double checking everything. She shuffles to the front door and carefully places a few articles of underwear in jacket and pants pockets with a little smile on her face. Once she's done with that, she slips a note into a pair of boxers before zipping everything back up. She drags herself to the kitchen counter and sits on a stool before resting her head on her arms.

Once William is done with his shower, he quietly gets dressed in the closet without the lights. He was smart enough to put his suitcase by the door after triple checking everything so he wouldn't have to wake Lizzie up again. As he exits the bedroom, he chuckles when he sees Lizzie half asleep in the kitchen.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" William asks quietly, resting a hand on her lower back and moving the hair out of her face with the other.

"Mmm," she hums, slowly opening her eyes and lifting her head. "I wanted to be up when you left."

"You didn't have to do this," William smiles. "But I'm glad you did."

Lizzie swings her legs to the side of the stool to face William and gives him a sleepy smile. She lightly grips the bottom of his tie with both hands and pulls him in to kiss him. William brings one hand up to her cheek and caresses her skin as their slow kiss continues. As he pulls away, he kisses the tip of her nose and rests his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to miss you," Lizzie sighs heavily as rests his hands on her thighs.

"Me too, Lizzie. So much," William whispers. "We'll call each other every day and these eight days will just fly by."

"Not quickly enough," Lizzie pouts as she tightens the grip on his tie. William looks down for a moment and smirks, shaking his head.

"You're going to have to let me go at some point," William chuckles.

"That's what you think," Lizzie says, resting her head on his shoulder. William takes a deep breath and pulls her in for a hug, moving one hand through her hair. He can hear her shaky breath and he tightens his hold on her, wishing he never had to let go. After a few moments, he pulls back to give her a heartwarming and reassuring smile before he nods his head towards the front door. She loosens her grip on his tie and grabs his hand, entwining his fingers with her own as they walk to the door.

"I'll call you as soon as I land. I promise," William kisses her forehead before picking up his suitcase and opening the door. "I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too, Will. Have a safe flight," Lizzie smiles half heartedly. He takes his time closing the door and Lizzie winces slightly when the door finally clicks shut. Lizzie stands alone in the entry way for a moment and feeling more awake than ever before. She feels rooted to the spot and doesn't know whether to go back to bed where William isn't, or the living room where William isn't either. She lets out a frustrated sigh and is about to turn around to go to back to bed when she hears something at the door. It swings open and William gives her a sheepish smile before gathering her up in his arms and lifting her off the ground. She throws her arms around his neck as he kisses her passionately, Lizzie sighing against his lips. She knows this is the last real kiss they will share for eight days and she becomes hyper-aware of everything. She can feel how delicate William's lips are but how they move at a desperate pace. The way William's hands are spread out across her back as if he is trying to touch as much of her as he can in a short period of time. She feels the heat rising off his body as he pulls her in closer and how it accentuates his natural musk that she loves so much. The smell that is ingrained in every piece of furniture, every article of clothing, and even on the tips of her fingers. The way his eyes are squeezed shut as if it is still all a dream and he never wants to wake up. The moment he sucks in a breath as if he is taking a piece of her with him. She will remember this kiss long after he leaves and she is grateful he came back. They both pull back for air at the same time and William gently sets her back down to the floor, resting his forehead against hers.

"You don't really have to be on time for this flight, right?" Lizzie jokes.

"Unfortunately, I do," William murmurs. "I really do have to go now. I just really wanted to kiss you again. I am going to miss these lips."

"Will…" Lizzie blushes.

"I am going to miss that too," William grins, running a finger across her flushed cheek. "I almost forgot to tell you. There may be a few surprises lying around and coming your way while I'm gone."

"Lying around?" Lizzie furrows her brow, giving him a look.

"You'll see," William smiles.

"Um…" Lizzie bites her lip. "There might be one or two surprises for you too."

"Hmmm," William narrows his eyes at her. "Okay. If I don't leave right now, I will be very late."

"If you must. Call me," Lizzie pouts, caressing his cheek.

"As soon as I land, love," William promises, kissing the palm of her hand before running out the door and shutting it behind him.

Now Lizzie knows he is really gone.

* * *

William wants to call her as soon as he gets to the airport but he knows she went back to bed. As he sits at his gate waiting to board, his fingers are itching to call her the entire time. After he settles into his seat and realizes the seat next to him will be empty, wishing Lizzie were sitting next to him. Instead, it just makes him feel more alone and lost in the thought of her. Right as the door is closed and secured; he can't help but pull out his phone and send her a text before he is forced to shut it off.

I can still feel your lips on mine. Counting down the seconds until I see you again.

William's fingers hover over the keys for a second longer before shutting it off and sitting back, watching the ground as the plane takes off. He stares out the window as they fly through the morning fog and it gives him an unsettling feeling. Lizzie is past that layer of fog and she is rooted to that spot instead of next to him. He feels a physical pull as they fly further away and he knows the ache in his heart will only expand until he sees her again. It does no good to tell his brain how short the trip may be because his heart has already taken over. He is going to miss her every second he is gone.

* * *

Lizzie goes back to bed after William leaves and sleeps for a few more hours before getting up. She smiles when she sees the text from William and texts him back, knowing his phone is off for the flight.

I dreamt about that kiss when I went back to bed. My lips were tingling when I woke up. Missing you.

Lizzie already in her office when William calls and she immediately grins when she hears his ringtone.

"Hi, Will," Lizzie says quickly.

"Hi there, beautiful. I landed safely and I'm about to get my rental car," William says.

"How is the weather? It's still foggy here," Lizzie turns in her chair to look out the window, seeing the bay covered in a thick layer.

"The weather is mirroring how I feel right now," William replies as Lizzie hears her texting beep. She checks the message to see a picture of William looking grumpy while it rains outside but she can't help but chuckle.

"Awww! I'm sorry it's all gloomy but I am enjoying the picture," Lizzie says brightly.

"Maybe I'll send you a weather update every day then," William teases.

"Looking forward to it," Lizzie giggles. "I may just send you one back."

"Of the weather?" William asks.

"Sure. I'll even make captions for you," Lizzie says, lowering her voice. "The weather is gray and lacy today with a large chance of matching cloud cover."

"I see," William clears his throat. "Well that will be…um…That will be very informative indeed."

"Quite so. I hate to cut this short but I have a meeting in ten minutes," Lizzie says.

"Of course," William replies. "I will call you tonight."

"Looking forward to it. Maybe the weather will have changed by then," Lizzie grins into the phone.

"I would hope that it…Lizzie Bennet!" William cackles. "You are terrible."

"I know I am," Lizzie laughs. "Go kick some ass up there."

"You too, love," William says as he hangs up.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur as Lizzie is pulled into meeting after meeting, having little chance to dwell on how far away William was at the moment. William doesn't call her until after ten because of a function he was invited to but she tells him it doesn't matter. They both talk about their day in detail, at least the detail one can afford to share when you're competitive companies. Lizzie ends up falling asleep on the couch a little after midnight with her phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder but William doesn't mind at all.

* * *

William has a restless night of sleep without Lizzie by his side and is awake when his alarm goes off. He stares at the clock on his bedside for a few moments before groaning and getting out of bed. He looks out the window to see that it's drizzling and sighs in frustration. As promised, he takes a picture of himself next to the window to show the weather outside and saves it. He grabs a pair of boxers and goes to the bathroom to shower, not noticing the envelope that falls to the ground.

William spends his time in the shower, hands against the shower wall with the hot water rolling off his back. His mind can't help but wander to thoughts of Lizzie like it does far too often for his own good these days. Their own showers together quickly go from productive to pleasurable. Somehow, Lizzie worms her way into his every day tasks even when he's hundreds of miles away. He quickly changes the water from hot to cold, which ends up being more of a shock to his system than refreshing but now he is awake at least. Once he finishes up, he dries himself off and slips on the new pair of boxers. He walks back into his sterile and lonely room to get ready for the day and notices the envelope on the ground. He picks it up to see his name and notices Lizzie's distinct handwriting.

Dear William,

Why does that sound so formal? It's your name but I've become so used to calling you Will that it seems strange for me to write your full name. You're my Will. I should have started with that. I'm babbling and that is a terrible way to start a letter. I am failing at this already. Geez.

You wrote me a letter once but it was for a very different reason. I have a confession to make that I never told you before. I read that letter probably more than a hundred times…especially when I was trying to make sense of my own feelings. It seems like ages ago when I wasn't sure how I felt. Now I am certain and I couldn't be happier. Heck…I'm writing a HANDWRITTEN letter, Will. You better see how much I love you because I absolutely do.

I miss you. I know I'm writing this before you leave and you're only gone for eight days but it still feels like forever. I also don't know if you will find this as soon as you open your suitcase or on your last day in Seattle. Either way, I miss you. We are fully grown adults capable of running companies and functioning without each other but...I will still miss you like crazy when you leave. I will always be stubborn about certain things in my life and you are no exception to it. You are part of my life and you're pretty much stuck with me. I just really want you to know that.

I miss you. I love you.

Your, Lizzie.

P.S. I wouldn't say no to a handwritten letter from you one of these days.

There is a smile plastered to William's face as he re-reads the letter a few more times. He grabs for his phone to call Lizzie, the desire to hear her voice overshadowing everything else. Lizzie answers on the second ring and William feels immediate comfort from her voice.

"Hello there!" Lizzie says breathily. "I was just getting ready for work."

"I love you," William instantly replies. "Incredibly so."

"What a fantastic way to start the morning. I love you too," Lizzie says sweetly. "Any particular reason for this morning confession?"

"I found your letter," William says, lying back on the bed.

"Oh. Well, it's nowhere near as profound…" Lizzie trails off.

"It's perfectly you, Lizzie," William says. "I love it and I would never ask for more."

"You are cheesy in the morning," Lizzie hums.

"Maybe a little bit more so because I can't kiss you right now," William murmurs.

"Don't remind me," Lizzie sighs. "Is the weather any better?"

"Oh. Hold on," William says before sending the picture he took earlier. Lizzie checks her phone to see both a gloomy William and his view on her screen.

"Well that seems no fun at all," Lizzie says.

"I usually love the rain but it's because you're generally next to me," William replies, resting a hand on his bare chest

"Yea…" Lizzie agrees. "Well, the weather report for here is a bit cheerier."

"Really?" William asks.

"Mhmm…there's no cloud cover and it is very sunny," Lizzie teases.

"I can decipher the first part which is really quite cheeky," William chuckles. "The second part-"

His phone beeps and he checks to see a message from Lizzie with an attached picture. From what he can tell by the freckle on her skin, it is a close up of her left hip and a snippet of light yellow cotton underwear.

"That is definitely some sunny weather," William agrees. "You are going to kill me, Lizzie Bennet."

"Not my intention," she replies smugly.

"I'm calling you out on that one," William chuckles. "It doesn't really give away a lot."

"You can just use your imagination, Will. I'm not giving away the whole show," Lizzie giggles.

"I do have a vivid one," William says, voice lowering.

"I know you do," Lizzie drawls out. Silence falls between them and William listens to sounds of breathing coming from the other end of the phone.

"Have you fallen asleep again?" William jokes.

"No! I'm sorry I did that. It was a really long day…" Lizzie says apologetically.

"I was teasing you, love," William smiles.

"That reminds me that I'm picking up Lydia from the airport tonight so I probably won't really get to talk to you tonight," Lizzie says.

"That's fine, Lizzie. I'm just glad you won't be alone," William says, scratching his jaw.

"You can still text me," Lizzie prods.

"You can't stop me there," William chuckles.

"Great!" Lizzie says enthusiastically. "I really should get ready for work. You must have a busy day as well?"

"Uh yes. I do actually. I would rather just lay here and talk to you all day," William murmurs.

"Me too, Will," Lizzie sighs. "I would rather you just be home."

"That would be even better," William breathes out.

"Okay. I will talk to you later. Miss you and love you," Lizzie says.

"Miss you and love you too," William murmurs before he hangs up.

* * *

Lizzie is standing at baggage claim, waiting for Lydia when she sees her running down the stairs. Lizzie gives her a big hug once Lydia finally reaches her.

"Okay. Seriously. You picked a winner with Darceface because he bought me a first class ticket. Amazing birthday present!" Lydia exclaims.

"What?! I knew he bought your ticket but I had no idea he did that," Lizzie frowns. "And I don't know how many times I've told you that you can call him William."

"He totally did. It was amazing. So much room in first class and I got champagne!" Lydia grins. "And no way. He may be your boyfriend but I'm totes not calling him that."

"Okay, Lydia," Lizzie shakes her head. "You ready?"

"I got my one bag," Lydia says, holding it up. "Don't need that much when I'm leaving at the butt crack of dawn Friday morning."

"You're lucky your professor let you take that final today instead of tomorrow," Lizzie says as she links her arm with Lydia's. "How do you think you did?"

"I aced it," Lydia says smugly. "I'm ready to kick Friday's final in the ass too."

"Want me to quiz you?" Lizzie asks as she puts her bag in the trunk.

"How fun would that make my birthday?" Lydia scoffs. "Don't be such a square. I've been studying and am way prepared."

"Just trying to help," Lizzie chuckles as they get into the car.

"Ugh. Okay. I brought flash cards if you REALLY want to help," Lydia rolls her eyes.

"No problem, Lydia," Lizzie smiles.

Lydia goes into detail about her first class seat as Lizzie drives them back to her apartment. Lizzie also asks what Lydia wants to do since only dinner is planned. Once they get to the apartment, Lydia is bouncing up and down with excitement.

"William is sorry he couldn't be here for your first visit," Lizzie says as she puts the key in the door.

"It's fine! Then I don't have to wear my earplugs!" Lydia grins.

"Lydia!" Lizzie exclaims, her eyes growing wide.

"Don't try to deny it, sis. You are getting laid on the regular for sure," Lydia says smugly as she squeezes past Lizzie into the apartment.

"That's not the point!" Lizzie says defensively, closing the door behind her. "I don't think William would appreciate that kind of comment if he were here."

"But he's not so we can talk about it all we want!" Lydia gives her a look as if prompting her to start talking. "Also, holy crap this apartment is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. You have a choice of the guest bedroom down the hall and to the left or the guest bedroom downstairs," Lizzie says, ignoring her prodding.

"Damn. Three bedrooms. I bet you've used them all," Lydia says, smirking.

"Honestly. You and Gigi are way too alike," Lizzie rolls her eyes.

* * *

William is regrettably stuck in meetings for most of the day so the highlight of his day is the morning weather report from Lizzie. He sends her a picture of foggy weather and a message for Lydia to wish her a happy birthday. She responds with a picture of her blue bra strap and tells him how lovely it is to have such a clear day for her sister's birthday. After he lets her know of his extremely busy day, he shuts his phone off before walking into his first meeting. He doesn't return to his hotel room until well after eleven at night and knows it's too late to call Lizzie but turns on his phone to check his messages. He smiles when he gets a slew of text messages and settles into a chair, removing his tie.

Good luck with all your meetings! Love you.

Gigi is joining us for brunch. There's an empty chair and you should be in it.

He laughs when he checks the next text message. It has a picture of Lydia, Gigi and Lizzie huddled around the empty chair and a small sign saying 'Wish you were here'. He takes a moment to study the picture and can't help but feel a pang in his chest. Seeing Gigi and Lizzie together just makes him miss them both immeasurably and he sighs deeply before continuing. The next set of messages that come from Lizzie include pictures of the three girls holding up the sign in various locations. A picture of Lizzie and Lydia standing in the tunnel at the Aquarium, the girls at Coit tower, and one particularly funny one of Lizzie behind bars at Alcatraz.

They locked me up because I mentioned you too many times.

I bet you would like me all locked up, right big boy?

LYDIA STOLE MY PHONE!

Dinner at the Wharf and Gigi insists on paying. The Darcys are stubborn.

Lydia wants to go out dancing. I'm missing my partner.

Had to drag Lydia off the dance floor because of her early flight tomorrow. She keeps saying how much fun she had today and that you have good taste in apartments.

Thanks for the first class ticket, Darceface. Also for taking care of my sister. It's awesome to see her so happy.

Lydia will steal my phone at any chance. Ugh! To bed we go.

This bed is too big without you. I'm dragging Lydia in here so I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you.

William makes sure to text 'I love you too' before he goes to bed as well.

* * *

Lizzie gets up early to take Lydia to the airport and grins when she finds William's text message. As she drives back, she becomes more aware of the weather and tries to think of what she can send William. She jumps in the shower to get ready for the day and when she gets out, she finds a new text message from him. This time, William is smiling in the photo because of the sunny weather outside. She misses that smile and realizes that it's, sadly, only Friday. Waiting until Wednesday is going to be terrible when she wants to see him so much already. She wastes no time taking a picture and sending William her own weather report. She tries to be clever with her angles because she loves teasing him and shows him only the top hem of her underwear.

I got up early enough to see the sunrise. It was so PINK today.

I love sunrises.

* * *

Lizzie is just turning off her computer and getting ready to leave the office for the weekend when her phone rings. She lights up when she sees 'William Darcy' flashing on her screen and she immediately picks up.

"Hi stranger," Lizzie answers excitedly.

"Hello yourself," William says in response.

"I thought you were busy until late tonight," Lizzie says.

"Oh I am. I excused myself for a minute. I'd like to talk to the culprit who slipped something in my jacket," William clears his throat.

"Uh oh. What did you find?" Lizzie asks in amusement.

"A little black lace number," William says lowly.

"I think it was your dry cleaning lady. She's always looking at you weirdly," Lizzie says, trying not to giggle.

"I don't know. I've seen them on my girlfriend once or twice," William replies. "In fact, I remember taking these off with my teeth a few weeks ago."

"Your girlfriend sounds like she has good taste in lingerie," Lizzie says, biting her lip and sitting back in her chair.

"She does. She likes to torture me with said lingerie all the time," William whispers.

"That sounds dreadful," Lizzie says, saucily.

"Only when I'm hundreds of miles away," William deadpans. "Would you care to know how I discovered this favored article of clothing in my jacket?"

"Do tell, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie goads, crossing her legs.

"An associate asked for a pen," William says curtly.

"Oh no," Lizzie gasps, sitting up straight.

"Thankfully, I recognized the material and told them I must have left the pen in another jacket," William finishes.

"But the bigger question is," Lizzie pauses for a moment. "Can you picture me in them?"

"As we speak," William says huskily before clearing his throat. "I need you to email me the Fletcher documents and then be sure to fax the papers to the secretary before you go."

"What?" Lizzie asks in confusion.

"Don't forget to file what I've left on my desk," William continues.

"Oh! Is somebody there?" Lizzie catches on. "Would it be terrible if I started telling you how much I miss your lips?"

"No. That's the wrong file," William replies, Lizzie hearing the frustration in his voice.

"Or how much I want you? How much my body aches for you?" Lizzie says, more sultrily.

"Yes," William's voice cracks. "That would be it."

"I miss your strong hands all over my naked body," Lizzie says lowly.

"Thank you for the information," William groans, quickly covering it up by a cough. "I'll call you if I need anything else."

"Looking forward to it," Lizzie laughs breathily.

* * *

Lizzie is contemplating calling William back as she gets off the bus and walks back to her apartment. Leaving a voicemail is pretty harmless and she knows he certainly would enjoy hearing from her twice in one day. She is going through her text messages when she turns the corner and looks up to see Charlotte standing at the door to the lobby with a big bag around her shoulder. All thoughts of William are thrown out the window and she screams with excitement as she runs the rest of the way, hugging her tightly

"What are you doing here?!" Lizzie bounces with excitement.

"I happen to know from an unnamed source that you're on your own for the weekend. I thought I'd keep you company," Charlotte smiles.

"Are you just going to surprise me at my doorstep from now on?" Lizzie asks as they walk into the building.

"Aren't we all about the dramatics?" Charlotte gives her a knowing look.

"Either way, I'm really happy you're here. I had nothing to distract me from my loneliness this weekend," Lizzie says as they walk across the lobby and to the elevator.

"I brought plenty to distract you. Let's get up to that couch and order some take-out," Charlotte grins.

"Honey walnut shrimp?" Lizzie perks up.

"Obviously," Charlotte shakes her head. "This time, it's actually honey walnut shrimp though."

"I can always get my hopes up," Lizzie jokes.

"No shenanigans while I'm around, Bennet," Charlotte nudges her shoulder as they get to the front door.

"I am fully capable of controlling myself, Lu," Lizzie huffs as she lets Charlotte in.

Lizzie texts William while Charlotte puts her things away and orders food.

Charlotte surprised me! I'll be just a little bit less lonely tonight :) Missing you more. Hoping the good weather continues there.

That's great! Hoping so too. Looking forward to your weather report tomorrow. Missing you like crazy. Love you.

* * *

Lizzie wakes up and checks her phone to find two messages from William and notices they are from the middle of the night. She is thankful she silenced her phone because she ended up dragging Charlotte to her bed after an hour of tossing and turning. It still took her awhile to fall asleep but the presence of someone there helped slightly.

1:30 (am) – I can't sleep. I wish you were by my side.

2:42 (am) – I miss you so damn much, Lizzie. I just want to feel you in my arms already.

She slips out of bed, letting Charlotte sleep and moves into the living room, getting herself comfortable on the window seat. She rests her head against the cool glass and looks down to see a random couple walking down the street holding hands. She feels weirdly envious of the couple and she knows nothing about them except that they look happy together. They are together and William is hundreds of miles away. She takes a deep breath to pull herself out of her stupor but it does no good. Instead, she dials William on instinct and feels relief when he picks up.

"Hi," William says, Lizzie smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Will," she breathes out.

"Are you my morning wake up call?" William attempts to joke.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Lizzie asks.

"Not really," Will admits, Lizzie hearing him sigh.

"This sucks," Lizzie whines, tracing a pattern on her pajama shorts.

"That's putting it lightly," William agrees.

"I used to be able to sleep without dragging people to bed," Lizzie says. "I could take up the whole bed and everything. Limbs were everywhere, like a starfish."

"Thank you for the visual," William lightly chuckles.

"You're welcome," Lizzie smiles slightly and there is a pause. "I wish you were home."

"You have no idea how much I wish that," William murmurs. "The weather isn't helping either. It's raining again."

"I'm sorry," Lizzie says.

"Why? It's not your fault," William muses.

"I am using my powers for evil instead of good. You shall not have any fun on your business trip and it shall rain every other day," Lizzie sighs. "I will also make things worse by taunting you and sneaking various under things into your clothes as well."

"Don't forget teasing me with those pictures," William adds. "Wait…Did you say various under things?"

"You have obviously only found one under thing," Lizzie laughs.

"Absolutely terrible," William says and Lizzie hums in agreement. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I don't know but once Charlotte gets up, Gigi is joining us for the day. We'll probably eat tubs of ice cream and watch movies later tonight," Lizzie replies. "And you?"

"Despite the rain, there seems to be some sight seeing on the agenda," William says in frustration.

"Don't forget that umbrella. Wouldn't want to get soaked," Lizzie says slowly.

"Are you imagining me all soaked in the rain right now?" William asks in amusement.

"I deny anything and everything," Lizzie murmurs.

"Of course you do," William replies and she hears him say something away from the phone. "I ordered breakfast and it looks like it just got here so I have to go. Have fun with Charlotte and Gigi. Talk to you later?"

"You definitely will," Lizzie smiles as they both hang up.

* * *

Lizzie, Gigi and Charlotte send another series of 'wish you were here' pictures to William throughout the day. The day is better than expected and the girls help her miss William a little less. By late afternoon, her feet are sore and she is happy when Gigi suggests movies, ice cream and pizza. They all stumble back into the apartment with a few shopping bags and quickly change into lounge wear. Gigi orders pizza while Lizzie and Charlotte flip through Netflix to find movies to watch. The doorbell rings only moments later and all the girls look at each other in confusion. When Gigi opens the door, there is a man standing there with three bouquets of flowers As Gigi signs for the flowers, Lizzie and Charlotte take them into the kitchen and set them all on the counter.

"Is there a card?" Lizzie asks, excitedly looking through a beautiful bouquet of roses. Gigi closes the door and joins them.

"Found it!" Gigi smiles as she pulls out a card with her name on it. "They're from William! He's done this before when he goes on long business trips."

"I didn't know that," Lizzie murmurs, admiring Gigi's orange lilies.

"He hasn't had a business trip this long in a few years," Gigi mutters as she reads the card. "Gigi, Missing you dearly. I hope you aren't getting into too much trouble. Love, William."

Lizzie smiles at Gigi as she reads the card and holds her own card in her hand, waiting to read it. Charlotte is surprised to find the third card addressed to her and she shares a look with Lizzie.

"Okay. He sent me flowers too? That is impressive," Charlotte says as she opens the card. "Charlotte, these are Peruvian Lilies and they stand for friendship. Thank you for being there for Lizzie when I cannot. Your (hopeful) friend, William."

"Oh man," Lizzie says with a shaky breath as Charlotte grabs and squeezes her hand.

"Points in my book, most definitely," Charlotte grins. "What does your card say, Lizzie?"

"Oh!" Lizzie says, opening the card. She reads it to herself and the girls notice her cheeks turning red before she looks at them.

"Well?" Gigi asks, giving her a big grin.

"Um…I'm not reading this out loud," Lizzie says, pressing her lips together and Gigi narrows her eyes at her for a moment.

"Hmm…at least my brother has great taste in picking flowers. Your roses are gorgeous, Lizzie," Gigi says, leaning in closer.

"They certainly are," Charlotte agrees as she looks at Lizzie. "Why don't we go pick a movie, Gigi?"

"Sounds like fun!" Gigi claps as they move back over to the couch. Lizzie stays in the kitchen for a moment and re-reads the card, smiling to herself.

Lizzie, my love

These are blush roses and there is one simple reason for them. They reminded me of you when you blush…everywhere. I miss it. I can't wait to make you blush again.

Love, your Will

Lizzie slips the note into her pocket and joins the girls in the living room. She grabs her cell phone from the table and texts William as Gigi starts a movie.

The flowers are gorgeous, Will! Thank you so much.

William doesn't text her back until the pizza is long past delivered and the girls are starting their second movie.

I'm glad you like them. I wasn't kidding when they reminded me of you. I miss that blush.

Stop it. I'm with Gigi and Charlotte.

What are you doing?

Watching a movie.

What movie?

Remember that night we were…experimenting?

You'll have to remind me, love. Sounds like many nights we have.

The night when we started a movie but got more interested in each other.

Once again, could have been any night ;)

You're going to make me say it, aren't you?

Only if you're planning to tell me what movie you're watching.

Ugh, Will. The night with the pillows and the way you were using your tongue.

Oh…right. That was a particularly pleasurable evening.

Yea…It was very nice.

I recall a lot of moaning and your beautiful body but no movie. Quite especially the moaning.

Will…

Also…the feeling of your legs draped over my shoulders.

Oh god…

I remember that phrase coming from your lips a few times as well.

Please, Will. I'm blushing now.

You should take a picture and send it to me.

You would like that, wouldn't you?

Yes. You know I would.

Well, I'm busy hanging out with friends.

It seems to me that you're more invested in exchanging dirty text messages with your boyfriend.

Yours are dirtier!

You initiated it. Don't start what you don't intend to finish. Especially when I miss you so much.

I miss you too.

What exactly do you miss?

I'm ending this conversation before it gets out of control and getting ice cream.

Need to cool yourself off, huh?

I hate you.

I love you too.

* * *

After Gigi falls asleep on the couch, Lizzie and Charlotte retreat to the bedroom to try and get some sleep. Charlotte seems to nod off quickly but Lizzie has more trouble and slides out of bed to not wake her. She quietly slides open the balcony door and curls up in the chair with a blanket over her, watching the city lights and their reflections in the bay. William found Lizzie out here a few times in the middle of the night when she was stressed out and within moments she would fall asleep to the sounds of the city. He would shake his head and carry her back into their bedroom without waking her. He would pull her in close, knowing that the warmth of his body would warm her up.

Tonight, it doesn't seem to be helping because she knows in the back of her mind he won't be there to find her. Instead, she watches the lone bird that glides along the bay and the occasional break in the water from the gusts of wind. She loses track of time and is startled when Charlotte appears beside her.

"Can't sleep?" Charlotte asks, looking towards the water.

"Charlotte! You scared me…geez," she gasps, clutching her chest. "Did I wake you?"

"Not at all. I'm usually kicked when I sleep in the same bed as you and I didn't feel that so I thought you might be awake," Charlotte smiles.

"That was one time!" Lizzie says defensively.

"I felt a bit of cool air and I found you out here," Charlotte says quietly.

"Oh…I forgot to close the door. I'm sorry," Lizzie frowns slightly, Charlotte seeing the sadness etched across her face.

"Lizzie? Let's go inside," Charlotte says, placing a hand on Lizzie's shoulder. She looks up and gives Charlotte a half hearted smile before getting up from her chair and walking back inside. They both sit on the bed, Lizzie resting against the headboard and Charlotte near the foot of the bed. They share a look for a moment before Charlotte finally breaks the silence.

"Spill, Lizzie," Charlotte says. "I know why you're still awake and you do too. It might help to actually verbalize it."

"I just miss him so much, Charlotte," Lizzie sighs. "I feel pathetic."

"How is it pathetic to miss your boyfriend?" Charlotte furrows her brows.

"He's only gone for eight days. There are people around the world who don't see their loved ones for months at a time and I can barely handle eight days," Lizzie whines.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lizzie. You guys are together so much now that must be jarring for him as well," Charlotte smiles sympathetically.

"We've been apart from each other before so I don't know why this time seems so much more difficult," Lizzie says, sliding down the headboard and resting on her side.

"You two are so entangled in each other's lives now. You live with him!" Charlotte waves her hand around the bedroom. "You're even thinking about a future with him."

"I can't even sleep without him anymore," Lizzie says, scratching at her wrist. "I fell asleep on the couch the first night he was gone and have had Lydia or you with me every other night."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Charlotte says quietly.

"You're throwing clichés at me now?" Lizzie laughs.

"You are not special, Lizzie Bennet," Charlotte says.

"Thanks. Great pep talk, Charlotte," Lizzie makes a face.

"What I mean to say is that what you're going through is normal," Charlotte replies. "You don't have to feel pathetic for missing William like this. Most people in loving relationships feel the same way."

"I know you're right…as always," Lizzie shakes her head. "I just don't think I was prepared for how MUCH I would miss him."

"Well, I am prepared to cuddle with you but it's not going any further than that," Charlotte teases.

"Charlotte!" Lizzie cackles.

"Okay. First base only. No funny stuff," Charlotte points at her.

"Quit it!" Lizzie laughs again, trying to kick her from across the bed.

"How is that all going anyway?" Charlotte asks with a smirk on her face.

"Honestly? Are you really asking?" Lizzie replies.

"It's 3 am, Lizzie. Of course I'm asking," Charlotte says. "No details…just an overall theme."

"It's good…great. It's kind of amazing?" Lizzie bites her lip. "He takes every opportunity to show how much he loves me. I mean, well…I don't think I ever expected to be in such a passionate relationship before. He never half asses anything. Even when he's kissing me hello or good-bye…"

"The chemistry must make for good sex," Charlotte says hastily.

"You could say that again," Lizzie sighs.

"I will not," Charlotte purses her lips and Lizzie laughs again.

"What about you? Any prospects in the life of Lu?" Lizzie asks, prodding at Charlotte with her leg.

"I've been so busy with the company. I don't have the energy for the whole dating thing right now," Charlotte says. "You're lucky William just kind of fell in front of you."

"Promise me you'll go on at least one date at some point?" Lizzie pleads.

"Maybe I'll bring a tall, handsome gentleman to Jane's wedding," Charlotte attempting a southern accent.

"I'll be sure to make the green bean jell-o," Lizzie teases and they both break out into laughter again, Gigi shuffling in a moment later.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gigi yawns near the doorway.

"We're having a pity party for Lizzie," Charlotte says, looking over at Gigi and ignoring Lizzie swatting at her back.

"Ooh. Can I join?" Gigi asks, her eyes lighting up.

"There is plenty of room on this massive bed," Lizzie says, patting a space near her. Gigi jumps onto the bed between the two girls and smiles at Lizzie.

"What is the particular topic? How much you miss my brother or how much he is probably missing you?" Gigi asks.

"The former," Charlotte grins. "Lizzie has trouble sleeping without him."

"I don't know how you can stand it. He is a furnace!" Gigi says, waving her hands about. "I'd come in here when I was younger sometimes but would have to pull the sheets off in minutes."

"It actually helps me sleep," Lizzie shrugs. "I get really cold a lot and he warms me up."

"I bet he does," Charlotte and Gigi say at the same time, laughing and jinxing each other.

"I hate you guys," Lizzie says, shoving Gigi.

The girls talk until they eventually nod off, Lizzie unsurprisingly falling asleep last.

* * *

Charlotte and Gigi keep Lizzie busy during most of Sunday which gives her little time to talk with William. She is able to send the weather report which is a clear but windy day with a hint of lace. William sends her a picture of himself and sunny weather, unshaven and sporting a smirk she hasn't seen since he left. They go to the Castro theater and buy entirely too many snacks for the Christmas movie marathon. Nobody emerges the theater until well after dark and Lizzie sends Charlotte back on her way home. Gigi stays over but crashes in the guest bedroom. Lizzie gets more sleep than she has in the past three days, thankful that her friends tired her out for this purpose. She sleeps on the couch though.

* * *

For once, Lizzie is thankful that it's a Monday because she was able to be distracted enough by work for most of her day. After Lizzie and William's weather report exchange, he sends her one more picture while she's eating breakfast. A picture of him holding up a piece of paper with the number '2' on it with a message below it.

Two more days until I can kiss you again.

Lizzie smiles before grabbing a napkin and scribbling on the same number to take a picture. She contemplates what to write back when something comes to mind, pressing send before she can stop herself.

Two more days and that's not all you'll be doing. ;-D

We have a lot of catching up to do.

Lizzie is stuck in meetings the entire morning and works through lunch to perfect the last minute details of her project. She knows that her busy schedule will pay off at the beginning of the year once everything is unveiled. For now, she is attempting to work through the hiccups and treat her employees to a long Christmas vacation. She doesn't return to her office until after three in the afternoon and practically throws herself into her chair. There is a large manila envelope on her desk and the handwriting looks distinctly like William Darcy's.

"Katie?" Lizzie calls out, Katie sticking her head in the doorway. "Do you know where this envelope came from?"

"Somebody from Fed-ex came around one and I had to sign for it. He said it was a rush delivery so it seemed important," she replies.

"Thank you. Would you mind closing the door, please?" Lizzie says, looking down at the envelope as the door clicks shut. She lightly traces over the lettering of her name for a moment before opening up the envelope. A smaller, familiar envelope that is wax sealed falls out and she grins before looking to see if there are any other contents. She finds a single sheet of paper and pulls it out to see that it is part of William's stationary.

Lizzie,

First of all, I had planned to write you a letter while I was away before I ever found yours. How else could it be wax sealed and written on my personal paper?

Secondly, this is a warning of sorts. I may have stumbled upon your lingerie at an inopportune time but I give you fair chance with this. You have options in front of you. You can read this at work and text me your inevitable frustrations for the rest of the day.

OR

You can read this in the comfort of our apartment which is something I would lean more heavily towards.

Once you decide, I want to hear from you when you finish because this letter is altogether different than the first one I wrote you. This is what happens when I miss you as much as I do.

Love,

Your Will

Lizzie looks back and forth between the short letter in her hand and the small envelope on the desk. She wonders what he could have possibly written in it and she contemplates ripping it open right away but stops. It comes with a warning, albeit a teasing one but still a warning. She pulls out her phone and texts William to see if she can squeeze out any hints from him.

Mr. Darcy…what is in this letter?

Open it and find out.

I'm still at work.

I gave you fair warning.

Please?

Your restraint is admirable.

Just a little hint.

It's 18 pages of dribble, front and back.

Very funny.

I would wait until later this evening if you can handle it.

Well then…have you worn your green shirt yet?

I plan on it tomorrow…

My last little under thing is hidden there ;)

What a treat.

Looks like we both have something to look forward to tonight.

Most definitely.

Lizzie shuts off her phone and stares at the envelope for a moment more before there's a knock at the door. Andrea wants her opinion about different opening sequences to choose from. She quickly slides the envelope into her purse and rushes off to solve yet another problem.

She doesn't get home until well after eleven, grumbling about a ruined night, and throws her stuff onto the living room couch before taking a shower to wash off the work day. She slips into a shirt of William's and a pair of pajama shorts before she retrieves the letter from her purse. She is annoyed that she was dragged to a dinner function at the last minute with an investor and had to cancel phone plans with William. Still, it doesn't deter her from needing to know what William wrote despite knowing he is already asleep. She grabs a blanket and settles on the couch, studying the envelope for a second before opening it.

Lizzie, my love,

There is never an easy way to begin a letter as you may know by now. How can I begin to tell you everything that is on my mind? I would think you know the answer to that because it's you. It's always you on my mind and in my thoughts and in my dreams. You are there every moment of every day and I wonder how I became so lucky. How I was able to earn the love of the most beautiful woman in the world. How she entrances me with that beauty and shows me that love on a daily basis. To truly question it would be foolish indeed. The thought of being with you each and every day gives me a surge of strength and love I never knew I was capable of before. I truly could go on forever but that is not the point of this letter.

Do you miss me as much as I miss you? Do you ache for me? Do you yearn for me? Do you know how much I long to see you again? I never thought I would become so wrapped up in somebody that I would feel physical agony from being away from them. Do you see how you affect me?

I ache to have your body against mine, writhing from pleasure and ecstasy. I crave to feel your soft, creamy skin beneath my hands. I yearn to have your beautiful lips against mine, teasing me just so with that tongue of yours. I long to kiss every inch of your body and learn about every curve as if I haven't already memorized your skin like a map. I want to make you feel as crazy as I feel when I hear those noises that escape your lips. The sounds of those breathy moans and whimpers that drive me over the edge. The way you wrap yourself around me like I am a life line and only I can give you what you need. The way you bite your lip and squeeze your eyes shut when you're so close. The way you cry out my name as I feel you fall apart in my arms. Do you know what that does to me knowing that those sounds are reserved only for me? I am desperate to taste you again and run my tongue across your skin, your thighs, your everything. I need to feel your hands in my hair as you hold onto me, pleading with me to end your suffering. Will you end my suffering, Lizzie? Relieve the physical ache that has been building ever since I left your side? Satisfy my craving of being with you, beside you, inside you? I need you more now than ever and it grows stronger every day. I cannot wait until I feel that relief of you in my arms, your bare skin against mine, the feeling of you around me. It's only a matter of days, Lizzie. It's only a matter of hours. Only a matter of minutes until I can touch you, taste you, make you moan until you can't take it anymore. I miss you to my very core and I will spend every waking minute making up for lost time.

Are you ready?

With all of my love,

Your Will

Lizzie feels flushed once she finishes the letter and mentally curses work because she is worked up now. William definitely has a way with words and it is just another reminder he isn't here. She indulges herself and reads it a few more times before grabbing her phone and texting him.

I know you're asleep but I read the letter. I am counting the seconds. I need you so badly, Will. I can't wait til you're home.

* * *

William wakes up to find Lizzie's text and immediately wishes that it was Wednesday instead of Tuesday. His last full day is a busy one but he seriously contemplates blowing everything off to fly home. He doesn't trust himself to text her back until he is safely out of his hotel room. If he were to call or text, he knows he would be on the next plane. He foregoes the weather report in favor of a picture of himself outside, holding up one finger. Lizzie sends him a picture of her holding up her 'wish you were here' sign while she stands on their balcony. How he was able to be away from her for weeks in the beginning of their relationship, he will never know.

His day seems to simultaneously drag on and zooms by, time standing still every time Lizzie sends him a random text about how her busy day is going or that she misses him. She lets him know she has absolutely no intention of going into work on Thursday, and William replies that he has the same plans. William is back in his hotel room by seven, showered and calling Lizzie without even thinking.

"Heeey," Lizzie answers on the second ring. "I have been dying to hear your voice."

"Hey," William smiles. "It's nice to hear yours."

"How was your day?" she asks.

"Long. Lonely," William sighs, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Sounds exactly like mine," Lizzie replies. "I wish you were home already."

"Me too, Lizzie. This time tomorrow…" he trails off.

"I will be a far more satisfied and happy lady," she finishes.

"That's definitely one way to put it," William chuckles.

"How about…" Lizzie pauses. "Far more naked."

"That's a better way," William breathes out.

"Will...that letter," Lizzie says quietly.

"I take it you liked it then," he smirks, leaning back on the hotel couch.

"I think you need to write me more letters like that," she says. "I would kind of love to hear you read this letter to me, in fact."

"Only kind of?" William teases.

"I would very much appreciate a private reading of that letter," Lizzie says. "I might spontaneously combust."

"Is that what you call it these days?" William teases.

"So dirty, Will," Lizzie drawls out.

"Says the woman who hid her sexy lingerie in my pockets," William voice lowering.

"Did you like your latest find?" Lizzie asks playfully.

"There so little material that I'm not sure it qualifies as an undergarment," William smiles to himself. "I may appreciate it more when I see it on you."

"That could be arranged. I bought two pair," Lizzie says, humming.

"Of course you would," William says, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Actually, I have a picture for you. Sending it right now," Lizzie murmurs. There is a moment of silence on her end and he hears a beep from his phone. He checks the message and nearly groans when the picture loads. Lizzie has sent him a picture of her wearing nearly see through blue lingerie and written on her lower stomach is 'wish you were here' with an arrow disappearing into the hem of her underwear.

"Christ," William gasps. "Is that what you're wearing right now because that is a fantastic visual."

"I took that last night after reading your letter…a few dozen times," Lizzie admits.

"What are you wearing?" William asks hastily.

"Mmm…Your dark blue shirt and my bow tie underwear," Lizzie says quietly.

"How is that even sexier in my head right now? William lets out a frustrated groan. "I miss you so damn much."

"I am literally aching for you, Will," Lizzie whimpers. "It seems imagining your hands on my body just isn't the same as the real thing."

"You're fantasizing about me?" William smirks.

"Last night…yes," Lizzie sighs. "I wanted you so much. My fingers just don't do the same things as yours."

"God…you're torturing me," William grits his teeth.

"You're spoiling me," Lizzie says breathily. "I miss your tongue. I am getting antsy just thinking about it."

"I miss the taste of you," William says, voice gravelly. "I am craving the taste of you."

"Will," Lizzie says in a light moan. "Tell me…tell me what else you miss. Tell me what you what want."

"I want you, Lizzie. I want to taste every single part of you. I want to feel your creamy, smooth skin again," William says huskily.

"What…what else," Lizzie asks, William hearing a hitch in her breath.

"Are we really doing this?" William asks, temporarily pausing.

"Yes…oh god, yes. Please keep going, Will," Lizzie pleads, William quickly removing his bathrobe.

"I want to see you, Lizzie. I need to see you," William groans.

"D-Domino," Lizzie stutters.

"Really? I don't want to make you uncomfortable," William says with a hint of concern.

"I'll be more uncomfortable if I can't see you," Lizzie says in frustration.

"I just-"

"William Darcy, this will be so much better if I can see you. Now, call me on Domino already," Lizzie says aggressively. William moves the computer from his side to the table in front of him and takes a deep breath.

"Domino, call Lizzie Bennet," he instructs. "Do not record."

Lizzie answers and he groans at the sight of her. She is lying on the couch with pillows behind her head and staring back at him, looking more gorgeous than he imagined and her face already flush.

"Hello there, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie grins wickedly.

"Taunting me with that blush already, Miss Bennet," William smirks.

"My boyfriend is getting me very worked up," Lizzie licks her lips.

"I may know a solution," William murmurs.

"Would it be to come home and satisfy my every need?" Lizzie asks, saucily.

"Don't you worry about that. You will be satisfied to the point of exhaustion," William quirks an eyebrow.

"That's the best kind of satisfaction," Lizzie bites her lip, William groaning.

"Even if you'll be sore afterward?" William gives her an toothy grin.

"Do you promise?" Lizzie asks, unbuttoning a button on her shirt.

"I don't make promises I can't keep," he replies, watching as she undoes another button.

"That I do know," Lizzie says, popping open one more button and pulling back the shirt to give him a peak.

"I cannot wait to have my hands all over you tomorrow," William says, grinding his teeth as the undoes the rest of her buttons.

"I want your lips on me," Lizzie says, pulling her shirt back to show him everything he's been missing.

"I want kiss every inch of that gorgeous body," William says, letting his own hands wander south and pushing away his boxers.

"Will you be gentle?" Lizzie teases, flashing him a wicked look as her hands roam across her own skin.

"No," William groans as he sees her hand disappear under the hem of her underwear.

"I love it when you don't hold b-back," Lizzie whimpers. William juts out his jaw as he imagines Lizzie's hands bringing him this pleasure that is slowly building.

"I want to hear you cry out my name," William grunts. He continues to watch Lizzie as she keeps moaning and arches her back, a gasp falling from her lips that he longs to kiss.

"Will," she pants. "I need you so much…"

"Imagine it's me, love," William increasing his own speed when he sees Lizzie squirming on the couch. "Imagine those are my fingers. I'm going to make you feel so good tomorrow night."

"Mmmm…I can't wait," Lizzie moans out and William knows she is nearly there from the tone of her voice.

"I want to feel you fall apart against my tongue. Do you want that, Lizzie? Tell me you want that," William says, breathing hard.

"Yes!" she gasps at her release, William letting out a groan as he reaches his own climax. He lets his head fall back as he tries to catch his breath, reveling in the sounds of her breathing from his computer speakers. After a few moments, he hears the gentle laughter of Lizzie and turns his attention back to her. She now faces the screen and her legs are curled into her as she lies on her side, her shirt haphazardly held closed by her hands.

"What's so amusing?" William asks as he pulls his bathrobe back on.

"I bet you never thought Domino would be used in this capacity," Lizzie murmurs.

"I did not," William chuckles. "But it was all worth it to see you like that. You look beautiful."

"You look rather handsome yourself," Lizzie smiles. "I can't wait until you come home."

"I'll be in your arms before you know it," he whispers.

* * *

William mentally curses his alarm for waking him from a dream involving Lizzie when he realizes that it's Wednesday. It has been eight agonizing days without Lizzie and he will finally see her tonight. He feels happier than a kid on Christmas morning and that brings an even bigger smile to his face. The holiday is quickly approaching and it will be their first Christmas together, knowing that is definitely won't be their last. He grabs his phone by the bedside table and texts Lizzie before preparing for the day.

I had a dream about your body last night. It was so vivid and everything felt so real.

It will be real tonight ;)

* * *

Lizzie has the worst time concentrating during her morning meeting when she knows William will be home soon. She feels weirdly paranoid when she tells her staff members that some things need to be finished today because she won't be in tomorrow. Do they know her boyfriend has been gone for so long? Are they aware she is taking the day off because of certain indulgences she has been dying for since he left. The impending holiday also provides obstacles but she has faith in her team, knowing they are ahead of schedule and merely working out bugs at this point.

Lizzie feels embarrassed about how often her mind drifts today. Whenever she gets a text message from William, she blushes because he is counting down and reminding her. Reminding her of a certain time in a club when they could barely keep their hands off each other. Reminding her of how good she felt when he pushed her up against a wall. Another text reminding her of the time against the washing machine which drove him crazy because of the noises she was making. Every reminder is of how she made him feel and she can't help but turn the tables on him. Anytime she has a spare minute, she sends him detailed texts about what she misses. It ranges from hearing his voice coming from the other room to missing the feeling of his abs clenching as she licks his naked body.

She forces herself to turn off her phone a few minutes before a meeting with a new investor. The only thing that helps her concentrate is running into the bathroom and splashing cold water on her face.

* * *

William's last event of the day is canceled and it leaves him with a few hours to spare. He immediately gets on the phone with the airline and is able to get on a flight that gets in at six instead of nine. He rushes back to his hotel room to pack, thankful to have left room for gifts because he found a few treasures for Lizzie. He checks out of his room and texts Lizzie before getting a taxi to the airport.

Got lucky and snagged an earlier flight. Will be home before 7

Best thing I've heard all day.

So far.

After William texts her, Lizzie reschedules a dinner meeting, pleading a family emergency. She knows for a fact that she will no longer be able to concentrate with the news that he is actually on his way home. He texts her once more to tell her that the plane is nearly ready for take off and she is a goner. She attempts to answer a few last minute emails but by five pm, she feels too worked up to continue. She turns off her computer, grabs her stuff, and leaves for the day.

Lizzie spends a whole hour preparing for him to get home, changing her lingerie three times, spraying perfume, lighting candles and then blowing them out. She briefly considers greeting him in the nude but she's too cold for that. In the end, she decides on one of his shirts that and a pair of underwear to match the other one that was slipped into his suitcase. She feels hyperaware of how empty the apartment is and the tension buzzing in the air. She stands in the middle of the living room, trying to figure out what else she can do before he comes home and her phone vibrates.

Landed safely and getting off the plane.

Get here soon.

Trying my best, love.

Drive safely though.

Nothing can stop me from getting home to you.

Can't wait.

Lizzie has never been more impatient in her life. She checks traffic times online and mentally calculates when he might be there. It's nothing compared to the last eight days, but it seems to drag on in her head. One minute feels like an hour and watching the clock only makes it seem like it's going backwards. Trying to waste time checking emails gets her absolutely nowhere. Picking up a book only results in her checking the clock every few minutes and reading the same few lines. She thinks it's worse than every Christmas morning combined when her mother would make them wait to open presents until her father came downstairs. She thinks she hears the elevator door ding open, which is weird because she's never heard it from the couch before but it must be because her body is at full sensory ability. She sits very still with her eyes glued to the door, listening for the jingle of keys or the sound of William's shoes on the hardwood floor just outside. Her body is practically vibrating with anticipation and she holds in her breath when she realizes she is right. She hears the shifting of material and the sound of his keys unlocking the door. She is jumping up and off the couch before she can stop herself.

William barely has time to set his suitcase down and close the door behind him. He registers the blur jumping into his arms and wrapping her body around his torso as the one thing he has wanted the most all week. He is pushed back against the door from the force of Lizzie being in his arms. He couldn't care less about the dull pain in his side from hitting the doorknob or the dull thud of the briefcase carrying his laptop as it hits the ground. He takes in a deep breath, shutting his eyes at the purely exquisite scent coming off Lizzie in waves. He tightens his hold around her waist as she begins to pepper his face with kisses.

"Honey, I'm home," he murmurs, unable to resist and she laughs.

"Thank god! I was missing you so much," she says between kisses.

"I may have run a red light by accident," William says as he starts kissing her neck. Lizzie grabs onto his tie and begins pulling at it to loosen it up.

"Worth it," Lizzie moans before pulling his head back to look him in the eye. "We can talk later. Now, I need your clothes off."

"As you wish," he growls, moving his hands to her thighs and pushing away from the door. Too caught up in the thought of Lizzie naked, he takes a step forward and trips over something. He keeps his hold on Lizzie as they stumble and fall to the floor, William quickly moving a hand behind her head to lessen the impact.

"Are you okay?" William asks in disbelief, looking over his shoulder to see that his suitcase was the culprit. He places his hands on the floor to push up a little and Lizzie languidly pulling up her legs to frame his body once more.

"More than okay," Lizzie laughs as she looks up at him. He laughs with her and kisses her forehead and temple as an apology. He kisses her cheeks and encouraged by her happy sighs and her hands at the nape of his neck, kisses the lobe of her left ear. As he pulls back and looks down at her again, something snaps within both of them and the air explodes with sexual need. Lizzie quickly grabs the lapels of his jacket and William helps her remove it before throwing it over their heads. William kisses her with passion and she groans from the movement of his tongue. She fumbles with the buckle of his belt and zipper of his pants as he begins to undo the buttons of her shirt. When her hand brushes against his boxers, he groans and loses all patience. He rips open her shirt, which sends buttons flying everywhere and both of them giggling briefly at the sound of the buttons scattering across the hardwood floor before getting back to the tasks at hand. He can feel her rolling her hips against him and he presses himself against her to show her how much he wants her, Lizzie biting her lip in anticipation. His eyes become pitch black with desire as he finally notices the tiny scrap of lace she is wearing. He slips his hand underneath the material and Lizzie moans loudly when he feels that she is more than ready. Lizzie is having a more difficult time concentrating on removing any clothing of William's as he slides two fingers into her, her eyes rolling back in her head from the sensation. She arches her back towards him and jerks her hips from the sensation she has desperately missed.

"Will please! I need you," Lizzie pleads. She writhes against his hand as she grabs his tie and pulls him up closer to her, kissing him with a needy desperation. She moves her hands back to his waist and pushes his pants and boxers down to his taut thighs, William smirking wickedly at her. William grabs her hips, Lizzie whimpering as he moves aside her underwear and pushes into her. They both sigh in relief and Lizzie's eyes flutter shut briefly before William begins thrusting deep into her. True to his promise, he is far from gentle and each thrust from him is pure ecstasy for Lizzie. She digs her heels into his butt and her hands into his back as he groans above her. He drags his lips across the hollow of her throat and he feels her hum out a plea to go faster. His grip on her waist is impossibly tight and every push from him elicits a louder and gasping moan from Lizzie. He slams his hands on the hardwood floor to steady himself as her legs pull him in deeper, Lizzie digging harder into his back. He feels Lizzie clench around him as she screams out his name, throwing her head back against the floor and shaking under him. Her climax makes him lose all rhythm and uses all the energy he can muster, bringing himself to release. He cries out her name and lets out a guttural groan as his head drops on her shoulder, feeling bliss spread throughout. They struggle for breath and he kisses the crook of her neck before pulling back, drinking in the sight of her blushing body he has so urgently craved.

William smiles at the tiny whimper Lizzie makes as he moves and collapses to the floor next to her on his side, resting an arm over her shoulders. He feels a surge of love as she turns her head and lazily grins at him with heavy lidded eyes. He cups her cheek with his hand and caresses her soft skin as he lets out a big breath.

"Welcome home," Lizzie murmurs, grinning at him.

"Possibly my favorite way to be greeted," he chuckles, kissing her shoulder. He pushes away a stray hair from her face and picks at the hem of her shirt.

"I ruined my own shirt," William says in amusement, finding a button on the floor near him.

"You did," Lizzie says, failing to hide her grin.

"And these," William says he slowly traces the edge of her underwear. "Much better now that I have a chance to see them on you."

"I'm glad you didn't rip them off," Lizzie says, pressing her lips together at his light touch.

"I think, um, I'd like to take them off with my teeth," he replies, a slow grin appearing on his face.

"I very much enjoyed that the last time," Lizzie sighs, licking her lips. "I also remember someone saying they wanted to kiss every inch of my body."

"That does sound familiar," William looks up and off to the side. "I think maybe we'd better get started. There is a lot of this beautiful body I have been aching to get my lips on."

"To the bedroom, Mr. Darcy?" Lizzie asks lowly.

"To the bedroom, Miss Bennet," William replies huskily.

* * *

William and Lizzie are lying next to each other in bed with the sheets haphazardly thrown around, Lizzie's head resting on William's arm. They have exhausted each other out but neither seems to want to sleep yet. William hasn't been able to wipe the smile off his face since he's been home and doesn't care to when Lizzie is in his arms again.

"You know what else I missed?" Lizzie asks, breaking the silence.

"Mmm…I don't. I feel that we were pretty thorough in showing each other," William says cheekily.

"Will!" Lizzie laughs throatily, playfully smacking his bare chest.

"What did you miss, love?" William asks, turning his head towards her.

"This right here. Enjoying the quiet with you. Your warm body next to mine," she murmurs, burying her nose into his shoulder.

"Me too. I had nobody to warm up," William smiles and Lizzie chuckles. "That reminds me. I have something for you."

"Ooh, presents? That requires you to get up though," Lizzie points out. She gives him a pout and he kisses her on the forehead before shifting off the bed. She sits up and the bed sheet pools around her waist.

"I definitely missed that view," Lizzie grins as he starts walking out of the room.

"You're talking about my butt, aren't you?" William turns his head toward her and quirks an eyebrow.

"How could I not be? You're just asking for it when you parade around like that in the nude," Lizzie licks her lips.

"Says the stunning, naked woman in bed making no attempt to cover herself up," William grins before walking out. Lizzie laughs breathily to herself and pulls her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. William returns a few moments later with a small bag and she gives him a wolf whistle, narrowing his eyes at her playfully before joining her back in bed. Lizzie lies back down as William leans on his side next to her, pulling a sheet over the both of them.

"So what do we have here?" Lizzie asks, poking at the bag.

"I found a few things while I was up there. Most of them are Christmas presents but this was something I couldn't resist," William says as he opens the bag up and pulls out a small box, handing it to Lizzie.

"What is it?" she asks, looking at him.

"You have to open it," he chuckles. She studies the box a moment before pulling off the lid, smiling widely.

"It's another charm!" she says brightly as she pulls out a tiny replica of the Seattle Space Needle. "Put it on for me?"

"Gladly," he murmurs as he takes the charm and pulls her wrist towards him. "This basically represents that you're always on my mind no matter how far away I am."

He holds her wrist for a moment longer before kissing her pulse point and letting go. She moves her hand to behind his head, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck and giving him a big smile.

"I love it," she whispers. "And I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers back before she pulls him in for a sweet, gentle kiss. Once William lies back down on the bed, Lizzie curls into him and rests her hand on his chest. He laces his fingers with hers and presses his cheek against her head.

They fall asleep in no time.

Notes: Extra thanks to Teresa for literally being the voice of Charlotte and feeding me a few other random lines that helped me when I got stuck. What did you think? Next Chapter: Holiday feels and family feels. Just thought I'd warn you :)


	20. Private Moments

Summary: Lizzie and William celebrate the holidays with family and themselves.

Notes: I'm sorry to make you guys wait more than a week for each chapter. I have the most time to write at night after work. My brain will either write four pages in a night or two sentences. Either way, here is a new chapter for you to enjoy!

Chapter Text

William is returning home in the early afternoon after running a few errands. It's the Saturday before Christmas and the Pemberley Digital Christmas party is later that night. When he walks into the apartment, he is greeted by his sister and Lizzie is nowhere to be found.

"Hello, Gigi," William smiles and nods at her. "Where is Lizzie?"

"She, um, had a work emergency thing," Gigi says hesitantly, watching William put down the bags on the floor.

"On a Saturday? Did she say what it was?" William asks, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"She said not to worry and she'll be home with plenty of time to get ready for the party," Gigi replies.

"Ookay," William replies slowly. "And what brings you here? Not that I don't enjoy the pleasure of your company."

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Gigi says slowly, fidgeting with her hands. "Can we sit down? Before you ask, it's nothing bad."

"Alright," he says as he follows her into the living room and sits in the chair next to the couch. "Is this…is this about Sidney coming to Tahoe for New Year's?"

"No, it's not," Gigi smiles, shaking her head. "But…please don't threaten him. He's really nervous about meeting you."

"I don't threaten, Gigi," William says, half chuckling and narrowing his eyes at her.

"Right, well…just try to be nice," Gigi says, rolling her eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt again," William says with concern.

"We're taking things really slow," Gigi assures him. "I won't be jumping into anything like with…before. Please don't worry."

"I'm always going to worry. You're my family. I can't just…turn that off," William sighs. "I want you to be happy."

"I know you do. I am," Gigi says, patting his leg. "Speaking of…"

Gigi reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a small, square box. She opens the lid and places it on the table in front of William.

"Gigi…" William says quietly, looking at the box. "That is Mom's engagement ring."

"Yes, it is," Gigi nods.

"It belongs to you," William frowns, looking up at her.

"Yes it does. Well, it did," Gigi half smiles at him. "I want you to have it. For Lizzie."

"Gigi, I…" William shakes his head.

"If Mom ever saw the way you look at Lizzie then she would have done the exact same thing," Gigi says softly. "You look at her the way Dad would look at Mom."

William searches for words and Gigi waits patiently.

"I wasn't planning…" William trails off, staring at his hands.

"This is not me pushing, William. I promise," Gigi says. "I don't care if you propose in two days or five years. I want you to have this because if anybody deserves this ring, it's Lizzie."

"Gigi. I can't take this," William struggles.

"You can and you will," Gigi gives him a small smile. "You already know that I love Lizzie. Everything that she's done for you…for us. She has really brought out a whole new side of you. I think she's brought you and me closer together too. She is important to us. This ring is a symbol. This represents my official approval. I speak for Mom and Dad with this…so essentially, it's their approval too."

William gives her a look of awe and love that makes her struggle not to cry. He sighs in defeat and shakes his head, Gigi seeing a smile playing on his lips.

"Okay," William murmurs. "Alright. If that's what you really want."

"It is. You guys are so good together! Thanks to your example, all guys have a lot to live up to for me," Gigi says, taking his hand. "I love you so much, big brother."

"I love you too, Gigi," William breathes out. He smiles at her before staring at the ring for a few moments, Gigi watching him.

"I swear I'm not prying but," Gigi pauses. "Did you have an idea of when?"

"Um…" William clears his throat and gives Gigi a slightly scrutinizing glance. "There's kind of an agreement to wait a year. Lizzie isn't one for, um, cliché affairs as she puts it."

"So you wouldn't want to add another thing to celebrate on top of Lizzie's birthday and your anniversary," Gigi points out and William nods. "Plus there's Jane and Bing's wedding so soon after."

"Right," William affirms.

"So…maybe after that?" Gigi offers.

"Maybe after that," he replies, a smile growing on his face.

"Will you promise me something, William?" Gigi asks and he looks at her expectantly. "When you eventually do propose…can I not be the last one to know? I don't want to find out on facebook or twitter or something like last time."

"You'll be at the top of the list, Georgiana Darcy," William chuckles.

"Thank you, William Fitzwilliam Darcy," Gigi laughs as William picks up the box and closes it.

"Now I have to find a place to hide this," William says, lips tight.

"There are some great hiding spots in my old room," Gigi tilts her head to the side in amusement.

"Alright…" William replies in confusion, giving her a hesitant smile before standing up.

"Hey William?" Gigi says as he begins walking to the stairs. "Her ring size is seven."

"How in the world do you know that?" William asks incredulously.

"Girls exchange jewelry," Gigi gives him a knowing look and shrugs. Her phone beeps and sees a message from Lizzie. "Oh. Lizzie just said she should be wrapping things up in an hour so she'll be home after that."

"Weird that she would be texting you about that," William looks at her.

"She didn't know when you'd be home," Gigi says quickly.

"Well then," William takes a deep breath. "I should put this away."

"Yes you should," Gigi nods her head in agreement.

* * *

Lizzie comes running into the apartment nearly two hours later in a rush. She throws her purse on the kitchen counter and starts undressing on her way to the bathroom, passing an amused William in the bedroom. She apologizes for taking so much time and jumps into the shower to get ready for the party. After spending 45 minutes applying makeup and curling her hair in the way William loves, she slips on a knee length, strapless green dress. She sits on the edge of the bed to deal with the straps of her black heels and then goes looking for William. She finds him leaning against the back of the couch and looking down at his phone. He looks up and his face lights up before giving her the turn signal and she twirls for him.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Lizzie," William beams.

"Thank you, Will," Lizzie says, giving him a playful curtsy. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"I work with what I have," William smirks as he straightens out his jacket.

"I think you're working with what you know I like," Lizzie grins. "I love that black suit on you."

"I seem to recall that you do," William says as he walks slowly towards Lizzie, the heels of his dress shoes clicking on the hard wood floor.

"In fact," Lizzie gives him a playful look. "The black on black is downright sexy on you."

"We will be terribly late if you keep it up," William quirks his eyebrow. "And we're picking up Gigi."

"We must not let her down," Lizzie teases before wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes darting between his eyes and his lips.

"You are entirely too beautiful for your own good," William whispers before closing the distance and giving her a slow kiss. When he pulls back, she gives him that loving look that is reserved only for him. His heart swells and he returns the look.

"We should go," Lizzie looks at him expectantly, pulling back.

"Yes, we should," William says, ushering them to the door and grabbing their coats. "The car is waiting downstairs."

"A car? Really, William?" Lizzie gives him a knowing look.

"Yes, Lizzie. It's a life of luxury for you tonight," William chuckles before locking the door behind him.

Once the car pulls up to Gigi's apartment, she comes running out wearing a long sleeve black lacy dress with a hint of green underneath that stops at the knees. She gets the fashionable approval from Lizzie and William mentions being the luckiest man to be bringing the two most beautiful women to the party. Lizzie and William hold hands in the car and Gigi is sneaky enough to take a picture and send it to Fitz. Once they get to Pemberley, they head up to the top floor where the party is being held. Lizzie is, of course, extremely impressed because the whole event is catered, complete with a fully stocked bar and a quartet playing classical Christmas music near in the corner. She notes the vast difference from her own work party from yesterday that consisted of a potluck, a gift exchange and karaoke.

Gigi drags Lizzie away from William as he talks to some of his employees and he flashes her a smile as she leaves. She ends up spending nearly half the night catching up with the people she hung out with when she shadowed at Pemberley. They exchange stories of what has happened in the last months and they try to pry out details of their boss but she doesn't budge.

William is in the middle of a conversation about Seattle with a manager when he feels something tug on his pants leg. He looks down and grins when he recognizes the little boy looking up at him. The manager quickly excuses himself and William bends down to the boy's level.

"Hey there, Tucker," William says.

"Hiya, Mr. Darcy," he smiles as he gives him a hug.

"Where are your parents?" William asks as he pulls back.

"With Gramma. I asked if it was okay to see you," Tucker says, matter of factly.

"Oh did you? Well then…Come here," William says as he picks Tucker up in his arms and stands back up. "You are getting so big."

"I grow a little bit every day. That's what Daddy says," Tucker beams.

"Pretty soon, I won't be able to pick you up whenever you visit," William says.

"Maybe I'll be as tall as you!" Tucker says, bouncing in William's arms.

"Always a possibility," William chuckles.

"Or as tall as a bronto-brontosaurus!" Tucker says, throwing his arms high in the air.

* * *

Lizzie finally has a moment to herself and gets a refill of her drink before leaning against the wall, searching for a sign of William. She spots him in the corner and her breath is caught in her throat when she sees that he is holding a little boy in his arms. She watches him as he laughs while the boy is throwing his arms around and talking with enthusiasm. William seems so comfortable with him and it's clearly not the first time he's talked to him. She has seen many sides of William over the last few months including protective older brother but this is new to her. Seeing him with a small child sparks something within her that she never expected. It's a split second and then it's gone but she sees a different kind of future that possibly includes kids. It seemed like a vague concept to her before but now the picture is becoming a little less fuzzy. She mentally groans at these thoughts go rushing through her head, knowing her mother would probably try to convert her to the WPF club. She would be all too delighted to convert her.

"His name is Tucker."

Lizzie jumps at the voice and turns to see Gigi standing next to her.

"What? Huh?" Lizzie says, blinking quickly.

"The boy with William? His name is Tucker. That's Mrs. Reynolds' grandson," Gigi smiles.

"Oh?" Lizzie says, try to appear nonchalant.

"He's practically the Pemberley Digital mascot. His parents come up every few months. Mrs. Reynolds loves to bring him into work," Gigi says. "He crawled into William's office one day and now he hangs out there whenever he visits."

"How did I never see him? Or hear about him?" Lizzie asks, not taking her eyes off William.

"You had just missed a Tucker visit when you came to Pemberley. I only found out about Tucker when I came into William's office one day and found him sleeping on the couch," Gigi watches Lizzie as she keeps staring. After a moment, Lizzie looks at Gigi and gives her a weird face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lizzie asks.

"Like how?" Gigi replies, using her hands for emphasis.

"Like you're plotting something," Lizzie says slowly.

"Just thinking about colors you could paint the guest bedroom," Gigi smirks. "Maybe pastel colors. Yellow is always a nice, neutral color."

"No way," Lizzie groans. "You sound worse than my mother right now. Can we not jump ahead of ourselves for once?"

"I'm not jumping ahead of anything," Gigi huffs. "Come on. Just come over and meet Tucker. He'll love you."

"Okay," Lizzie says hesitantly as she is pulled through the crowd by Gigi, grabbing a flute of champagne. She quickly drinks the contents of the glass and sets it on another tray as she passes a waiter. Once they both reach William, Gigi runs off looking for Fitz with phone in hand. William turns to look at Lizzie and his eyes sparkle.

"Hey there, beautiful," William smiles. "I was just learning all about dinosaurs from my friend Tucker here."

"I'm a big fan of dinosaurs," Lizzie offers.

"My favorite is the raptor! They make this loud screeching noise when they talk to each other and have a long middle toe claw," Tucker squirms in William's arms. Lizzie smiles as she listens and then glances to William expectantly.

"Oh. Geez. How rude of me. Tucker, this is Lizzie. Lizzie, this is Tucker," William says, nodding back and forth.

"Is Miss Lizzie your special lady?" Tucker asks, looking between the two of them. "My Grampa calls my Gramma 'his special lady'."

"Ah," William chuckles. "She is my special lady. Very special, indeed."

Lizzie feels the warmth spreading across her cheeks as William gazes at her for a moment. She looks down for a moment and presses her lips together, taking a quick breath before looking at Tucker.

"So Tucker," Lizzie says, clearing her throat. "Do you have a special lady?"

"My Mommy!" Tucker says excitedly.

"But what about your Dad?" Lizzie asks, smiling at him.

"We can share. I don't mind," Tucker says, William turns his head to hide his laughter.

"What about when you're older?" Lizzie asks. "Well, wait…how old are you?"

"I just turned four!" Tucker says excitedly, holding up four fingers.

"So…what happens if you meet a girl when you start school?" Lizzie looks at him.

"No, ew," Tucker sticks his tongue out. Lizzie presses her lips together to hold in her laughter and she can see William's shoulders shaking slightly.

"Is this little man bothering you?" a voice says behind them.

"Gramma!" Tucker shouts, reaching out for her. William hands him over to Mrs. Reynolds and smiles.

"He was no bother as usual. It's always nice to see him," William assures her.

"That's good to hear," Mrs. Reynolds says, adjusting Tucker in her arms. "We really should be going. It's getting late for him. This is a wonderful party."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Have a wonderful holiday. I don't expect to see you back until after the New Year. That's an order," William says, giving her a playful smile.

"Just like your father," Mrs. Reynolds rolls her eyes before turning around and walking away. Tucker waves goodbye over her shoulder and they both wave back at him.

"He is a total sweet heart!" Lizzie coos, turning to William and putting a hand on his arm.

"We're good friends," William says with a satisfied smile, looking at her. "I feel like I haven't seen you all night. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am. I've been catching up with a few people," Lizzie replies, sliding her hand down his arm into his hand.

"Ah," William murmurs. "Have they been on their best behavior?"

"It's a party, Will. Of course they haven't," Lizzie grins, nudging him in the shoulder. "In fact…will you come with me?"

"And just where will we be going?" William narrows his eyes as she pulls him through the crowd.

"You'll seeee," Lizzie practically sings out.

"I do need to be back soon. There are speeches," William says, matter of factly. They enter the hallway and stop at the elevator, Lizzie hitting the down button. Once they get in, Lizzie presses the two button and William looks at her with suspicion. As they get to the second floor, she pulls him down the hallway and into her old office. William grins at her as she closes the door and leans against it.

"Well this place is certainly familiar," William muses, slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

"Mmhmm," she hums. "Do you ever eat lunch in here anymore?"

"Um…Not really," William murmurs. "Now that I come home to you, it doesn't feel as necessary."

"That is definitely a nice perk," she says as William sits on the edge of the conference table. He nods in agreement and keeps his eyes on her as she pushes herself off the door and takes her time closing the distance between them.

"So what brings us back to the scene of the crime?" William teases as Lizzie reaches him. She stands between his legs and reaches for his tie, William smirking at her.

"The scene of the crime?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Where you stole my heart for good," William murmurs, pulling out his hands and placing them around her waist.

"You're so cheesy sometimes," Lizzie scrunches her nose. "I brought us back here to fulfill a fantasy."

"We definitely do not have time for that," William raises an eyebrow.

"Nooo," Lizzie laughs. "That fantasy is set in your office. Another time…"

"Oh right," William nods, quirking an eyebrow. "I didn't realize you had more than one."

"I'm pretty sure you had it too," Lizzie says, giving him a knowing look.

"Would it be…"William looks off to the side for a moment before looking back at her. "Kissing you?"

Lizzie presses her lips together and nods, both of them trying not to break eye contact.

"Was there ever a specific kiss you fantasized about? Honestly, I just thought about the act of kissing you," William says quietly before he licks his lips and leans in a little closer. Lizzie shakes her head ever so slightly as her eyes dart back and forth from his eyes to his lips.

"I just wanted to be kissed," Lizzie whispers. She pulls at his tie and William takes it as a sign, closing the distance between them. Lizzie sighs against his lips and her hands slide up his chest, draping her arms over his shoulders. She cups the back of his neck and his grip around her waist tightens, pulling her in even closer. Their lips move at an unhurried pace and then William's tongue grazes her bottom lip, Lizzie whimpering. She parts her lips to give him access, his tongue moving along the roof of her mouth and the back of her teeth. The intensity increases and she buries her hands in his hair, William letting out a throaty groan. After a few moments, they reluctantly break apart for air and gaze at each other as they catch their breath.

"I will never get tired of kissing you," William swallows.

"I hope not," Lizzie sighs out before William begins to lightly kiss her jaw line.

"Kissing you in the morning, when I get home, when we make love," William whispers between kisses. "I am addicted."

"There is no cure except to kiss me more," Lizzie jokes as she tilts her head to give William more access. She swats at his back when he nibbles at her neck, making chomping noises.

"Will, stop that!" she laughs. He pulls back and takes a deep breath, giving her a big smile.

"I am really happy right now," William confesses, gazing at her with a loving intensity.

"I am too," Lizzie replies, her smile nearly as big.

"You really are absolutely stunning tonight. Green looks amazing on you," William says, his eye darting up and down.

"You just say these things to make me blush," Lizzie says, her cheeks betraying her.

"It's merely a benefit, love," William says softly before kissing each cheek, Lizzie briefly closing her eyes and running her hands through his hair once more. There's a knock at the door, making them both jump and turn at the sound of Gigi's voice.

"I saw you guys sneak away and I checked your office first, William," Gigi says from other side of the door. "This is the only other place I thought you guys would be and it's the only door closed. Speeches are in a few minutes sooo you should probably make yourselves decent. I'm going to go"

"Gigi? Hold on," William calls through the door.

"Oh…okay," she replies cautiously.

Lizzie quickly fixes his hair and rubs the remnants of her lipstick off his lips before he stands up from the table. He crosses the room in a few steps and pulls the door open to a surprised Gigi.

"We just wanted a quiet moment alone," William says, giving Gigi a stern look.

"Of course, big brother," she smirks as she straightens up his tie. "Now you're good."

"Thank you," William sighs in defeat before looking back at Lizzie. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there," she smiles at him. He nods before heading to the elevators, Gigi lingering behind.

"We really weren't doing anything," Lizzie says, wincing at how it sounds.

"You weren't gone long enough," Gigi teases as they start walking. "We should make a stop at the bathrooms first though."

"What? Why?" Lizzie asks, looking worried.

"So you can reapply some more lipstick," Gigi says.

* * *

Lizzie's mother calls her on her phone at the airport while the three of them wait to board. Flights are a little delayed but they expected it, considering it's two days before Christmas. William keeps glancing in her direction and watching her as she has an animated conversation with her mom. Gigi finally catches his attention and starts talking about the details of their Tahoe trip. Lizzie comes back nearly twenty minutes later and throws herself into a chair next to William, looking defeated.

"What did you talk about with your mom?" William asks, both him and Gigi looking at her.

"Apparently, she REALLY wants everybody under the same roof for Christmas. She went as far as taking all her stuff out of Jane's and my room to put in queen sized beds for us," Lizzie says flatly. "And she even bought a pull out couch for Gigi."

"If that's what your mom wants though," William says, grabbing her hand to comfort her.

"It's just a waste of money. I don't come home enough to justify that," Lizzie groans. "Plus, a pull-out couch probably isn't that comfortable."

"I don't mind," Gigi says. "Really."

"She even installed locks on the bedroom doors," Lizzie deadpans and Gigi giggles.

"Your mother just, um, wants to give you privacy. She misses you. If she wants us to stay at your house then that's what we'll do," William says.

"Christmas is for family!" Gigi says and William turns to her and smiles, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Was that all you and your mom talked about? You were on the phone awhile," William asks.

"Oh you know…some details on a few Christmas things and that Jane and Bing got in this afternoon," Lizzie shrugs. She pauses as an announcement plays on the overhead speakers. The flight has been delayed by another hour and she groans.

"Everybody is going to be asleep by the time we get home at this point," Lizzie says in frustration.

Once they do arrive at the Bennet's, it is a little after midnight and officially Christmas Eve. Everybody except Lizzie's father is asleep, who couldn't resist staying up to welcome them home. Lizzie gives him a big hug and then follows William upstairs as Mr. Bennet shows Gigi to the pull out couch. They are both so tired from the whole day that they fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

There is a bit of commotion the morning of Christmas Eve and Lizzie mentally curses herself for forgetting to use the new lock on her door. Lydia excitedly bursts into her room entirely too early, considering how late they arrived. William is the most startled and gets tangled in the sheets before falling out of bed. It attracts the attention of Jane and Bing and they run to the doorway to see where the noise is coming from. They find Lydia leaning against the door in a fit of laughter and William struggling to get back up with the sheets tangled around him. Lizzie is trying to help him up and failing to hide her own laughter. Mrs. Bennet comes to the rescue in the end, shooing Lydia, Jane and Bing out of the door.

"Your father just told me how late you arrived. I'm so sorry for Lydia waking you up," Mrs. Bennet apologizes. "I sent her to fetch you two because I was makin' breakfast. Just come downstairs when you're ready."

"Um, thanks Mom," Lizzie says as Mrs. Bennet closes the door. She pulls William back into bed and buries her face into a pillow, letting out a frustrated groan. "You still want to stay here?"

"I admit that it was an unconventional way to wake up," William clears his throat as he lies on his side, leaning on his elbow. "We'll just remember to lock the door next time."

"Are you okay?" Lizzie asks, lifting her head and giving him a concerned look. "I can't believe you fell."

"Nothing you can't kiss and make better," William teases and Lizzie snorts. She kisses him on the cheek before he lies on his back. "You know what I'm glad about?"

"I can think of a few things," Lizzie murmurs, placing a hand on his bare chest.

"I'm glad I opted for the pajama pants instead of boxers last night," William says.

"But you still gave my sisters a show by going shirtless," Lizzie laughs.

"That happens when someone steals my shirt," William smirks.

* * *

After Lizzie and William finally make it downstairs and have breakfast, she is talked into some very last minute shopping with Jane and Mrs. Bennet. She lassos Gigi and Lizzie to come along while the guys stay behind with Mr. Bennet to help with a few last minute decorations. She immediately regrets her decision to go out where the general public is during Christmas Eve. She does learn that Jane had found a wedding dress that a coworker was helping alter it for free. Much to the dismay of their mother, it was not a ball gown and had no tulle in sight. She is entirely too happy to be pulling into the driveway after spending half of Christmas Eve away from the one person she was excited to be with on the holiday.

When the women walk back in, the inside of the house seems nearly transformed. Christmas music greets them and there is garland along the stair case. Lizzie notices the mistletoe hung from the door frames to the living room and the kitchen. Mrs. Bennet hurries to the kitchen to start on dinner with help from Lydia while the rest of them head to the den, finding William, Bing and Mr. Bennet. They are engrossed with a train set and William is the first to notice them come in, grinning at Lizzie as they walk in.

"Welcome back," William whispers in her ear as she stands next to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. Lizzie smiles up at him and kisses him on the jaw before turning her attention back to her father. Now that he has a bigger audience, he becomes more enthusiastic with talking about his latest train set. Lizzie admits to herself that she has missed seeing this side of her father, usually seen only during special occasions. It's at this point that she truly feels like she's home for the holidays, watching her father with rapture and standing next to the man she loves. The time nearly flies by and Mrs. Bennet is calling out for extra hands in no time. Jane and Lizzie help set the table and Jane gives more details about the wedding that she and Bing have already decided on. Everybody else comes into the dining room a few minutes later as Mrs. Bennet brings out the lasagna. Lizzie whispers to William that it was an experimental meal eight years ago and became a Christmas Eve tradition after that. Dinner is a success and the girl can tell that Mrs. Bennet is being fidgety in hopes of another big announcement like Thanksgiving.

When the plates are cleared and the noise level dies down a little, somebody suggests dessert in the den. As Lizzie sits down between Jane and William, she glances at the fireplace and notices that the Christmas stockings hadn't been hung.

"Hey Mom? What happened to the stockings?" Lizzie frowns.

"You know we always hang them together. I was waitin' for y'all to come home," Mrs. Bennet smiles at her. "Let me just go fetch them now."

"I noticed it too when Bing and I arrived yesterday, Lizzie. I thought she would put them up without us," Jane turns to Lizzie and shrugs.

"Seriously, you two being gone denied me from sneaking glances in my stocking for the past few weeks," Lydia glares at them from across the room.

"I knew you did that! Your looks of surprise never seemed quite genuine," Lizzie grins.

"I had to do it. You were always putting the lame candy in my stocking," Lydia shoots back and Lizzie sticks her tongue out at her.

"Now, girls," Mr. Bennet looks at the two of them. "Be nice."

"Sorry," they both mumble before exchanging smiles. William snorts and Lizzie gives him a look, playfully nudging into him. He puts his arms around her shoulders and she leans into him.

"Hey," she says quietly. "My mom makes a weird big deal about the Christmas stockings so I'm just warning you ahead of time."

"Family traditions are traditions. I think it will be fine," he says in a hushed tone, smiling at her. Just at that moment, Mrs. Bennet comes back into the den with a big box, placing it on the table in front of everybody.

"So first of all, I'm so happy all of you could join us for Christmas. It's so nice to have some more men in the Bennet household," Mrs. Bennet smiles sweetly at William and Bing. "And Georgiana…should I call you Georgiana or Gigi?"

"Gigi is fine, Mrs. Bennet," Gigi says.

"Lovely name either way. It's an absolute pleasure to have you here too," Mrs. Bennet coos. "I just couldn't hang these Christmas stockings up without my girls here. It's tradition and I hate breakin' tradition!"

Lizzie flashes an 'I told you so' look at William as he merely side glances at her before turning his attention back on Mrs. Bennet.

"Now I thought we'd do it a little differently this year," Mrs. Bennet says as she pulls out two stockings and handing one to Mr. Bennet. "We'll go first. You girls may notice there's a little somethin' in the stockings already but no peeking til the morning!"

Lizzie and Jane mimic hanging up stockings as their parents do the same thing, another tradition they've never been caught doing. Mrs. Bennet will wait for Mr. Bennet to hang his on the wooden mantelpiece without fanfare and then Mrs. Bennet will re-do it because she thinks it's not straight enough. There is never a word or a sigh of frustration from his part and when she finishes, he kisses her on the cheek and then sits down. Gigi pokes William in the leg and draws his attention to Jane and Lizzie, Gigi trying not to giggle.

"Now, Lydia. It's your turn dear," Mrs. Bennet says as she hands her a stocking. "I know you normally go last but I thought we would switch it up."

Lydia graciously takes the stocking and makes a big show of hanging her stocking on the corner of the mantel. As she turns around to curtsy, Lizzie and Jane hold up both hands as if they're scoring her. Jane holds up all ten fingers while Lizzie holds up eight, Lydia glaring at her.

"You were just a little sloppy but good job otherwise," Lizzie grins and Lydia rolls her eyes. Jane starts to get up and her mother holds up a finger to stop her.

"Jane, you are now an engaged woman. You have a partner to hang up your stockings with from now on," Mrs. Bennet says, pulling out Jane's stocking and a newly stitched one with Bing's name on it. Bing breaks out into a big smile and gives a loving look to Jane before standing up with her.

"Bing, honey. I took the liberty of making you a stocking because we are going to be family very soon. I am very much looking forward to it," Mrs. Bennet smiles.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennet. That's really nice of you," Bing replies, taking his stocking from her.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter. You two were just made for each other," she says, watching them hang their stockings next to each other. Bing ducks his head down and smiles at Jane before they sit back down. Lizzie pats Jane's hand and they share a sweet smile, bumping into each other's shoulders.

"Lizzie," Mrs. Bennet says softly and Lizzie stands from the couch and walks over to her.

"What do you have for me?" Lizzie says, grinning and holding out her hands. Mrs. Bennet pulls out Lizzie's stocking and hands it to her, Lizzie quickly going to the mantel to hang hers next to Jane's.

"Lizzie…stay there," Mrs. Bennet clears her throat. "William and Gigi?"

They both look curiously at her as she plays with something in the box, Lizzie standing awkwardly near the mantel.

"My Lizzie is unaware that I did this but I made both of you a stocking," Mrs. Bennet says as she pulls them out. "I'm so sorry, Gigi. I stitched your whole name because I didn't know your preference."

"That's okay," Gigi says, barely above a whisper.

"Before you hang them up, I want you to know why I take this tradition so seriously as my daughters like to say. Christmas is a time for family. We hang up these stockings and I see a reminder of how lucky I am to have three beautiful daughters and my dear husband," Mrs. Bennet starts. "As I'm aware, you two are it for each other but I don't see heartbreak in those eyes. I see love and hope and strength."

Lizzie watches William and Gigi as their features soften, him grabbing Gigi's hand as Mrs. Bennet continues.

"I want you to be reminded that you have more than just each other now. You also have us. We are here for you whenever you need," Mrs. Bennet says softly. "William, I made you a stocking because I already see you as part of this family. It may not be official but if I may say, I see it as a matter of when and not if. Lizzie can protest all she wants about how pushy I'm being but I know you're here to stay."

Lizzie lets out a quiet, unintelligible noise and tries to hold back the tears that are starting to form at the corner of her eyes. She sees that Gigi is wiping a tear from her cheek and she shrugs when their eyes meet.

"Gigi, dear. You and William are part of the same pod so I couldn't resist making you one as well," Mrs. Bennet says. "From my understanding, William may be doing the leading but you're the fire under his toes to get him goin'. You two belong to this family now that you have these stockings. You go up on the mantel with the rest of my flesh and blood."

Gigi no longer cares if there are tears falling down her cheeks as she and William stand up to take their stockings. Mrs. Bennet wipes a few tears away from her face and smiles gently at her.

"I hope these are happy tears, sweetie," Mrs. Bennet says and Gigi nods before giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennet," Gigi whispers before she joins Lizzie at the mantel and hangs her stocking close to Lizzie, leaving space for William's. She hugs Lizzie as William talks to Mrs. Bennet.

"I really am thankful for this, Mrs. Bennet," William murmurs.

"No thanks is necessary, William. I may be overbearing sometimes but it's because I just want happiness for my daughters. You make my Lizzie light up like a sun beam," Mrs. Bennet says softly. "Now, I hope things might be official by next Christmas."

"Uh, duly noted, Mrs. Bennet," William chuckles before hanging his stocking between Lizzie's and Gigi's. Lizzie squeezes his hand and he smiles at her before they all go sit back down.

"Now! You are all free to put whatever you'd like in those stockings!" Mrs. Bennet claps. "Do try to avoid lookin' in the stockings til morning."

"Lydia," Lizzie and Jane say at the same time, both bursting into laughter.

* * *

Gigi and William disappear from the den a few minutes after the stockings. Lizzie notices this nearly twenty minutes later so she excuses herself to look for them. She hears voices coming down the hall, turns the corner and immediately feels like she is intruding on a private moment. She sees William and Gigi sitting next to each other on the stairs and talking quietly. She turns around and starts to leave, mentally cursing the creaking floors for giving her away.

"Lizzie?" William says and she turns around with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry," she winces. "You two were gone awhile but I didn't really want to intrude."

"Don't be silly. Come here," Gigi beckons her over. "As your mom puts it, we're family now."

"I really had no idea that she was going to put you on the spot like that," Lizzie shakes her head.

"Lizzie, it's fine. Really," William assures her and reaches out for her hand. He pulls her up and she sits on the stair above them.

"Thank you for inviting us," Gigi says, shifting her body to look at Lizzie and William.

"Yea? You're okay about it all?" Lizzie asks, slightly concerned.

"It's different…but good," Gigi says after a moment.

"I think what she means is that we've kind of grown accustomed to a quieter Christmas," William adds in a quieter voice. "I think I like this more."

He turns and smiles softly at her and she takes a small breath. She will never truly understand how the two of them feel but she isn't sure she wants to understand it. She does know, however, that she will always be there to support them in time of need. After a moment, Gigi claps her hands and takes Lizzie out of her thoughts.

"I think I'm going to go back into the den," Gigi smiles. "Your mom did good, Lizzie Bennet."

She places a hand over Lizzie's and then gives a sweet look to William before she stands up and leaves for the den. Lizzie pats the stair next to her and William pulls himself up, smiling at her. He gently grabs her hand and they sit there in silence for a few minutes, Lizzie hearing the faint chatter coming from the den. William leans in and kisses her softly on the lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you," William whispers, beaming at her.

"I love you too," she whispers back, smiling in return and caressing his cheek with her free hand. "We should probably go back before my mom starts assuming things."

William chuckles and gives her one last kiss on cheek before pulling her up with him, down the stairs and back into the den.

William and Lizzie are one of the first ones to go to bed because Lizzie keeps nodding off every so often. William finally persuades her saying that a pillow would be more comfortable than the wall she keeps leaning her head on. Once they get to her room, William makes sure to lock the door and she sleepily smiles at him before changing into pajama shorts and William's stolen shirt. He shakes his head at her choice of sleep wear, knowing that she will be cold in minutes and he strips down to his boxers. He pulls her in close and she drapes herself over his body, Lizzie asleep within moments.

* * *

Lizzie snakes her way into William's dreams again but his subconscious isn't complaining. As he slowly wakes up, he can still feel the tingling affects of her and he sees that Lizzie is still asleep. He looks at her facing him for a moment and thinks about how beautiful she is even when she's sleeping. There is no reason for her to be awake when the sun hasn't even risen and he knows nobody else will be up for awhile. His dream has put his need for Lizzie in the foreground and his boxers are doing little to hide it. He thinks back to a few weeks ago when he woke up to the feeling of Lizzie straddling him and her lips on his neck. Things escalated quickly from there and he is now tempted to do the same thing to her. He smirks to himself and now he knows he can't resist it.

William gently tosses the heavy comforter off of them both, the cool air waking him up a little more. Lizzie doesn't even move and he knows that he is safe. He tugs at the bed sheet which slowly reveals more of Lizzie's sleeping frame. Her shirt has ridden up just enough that a sliver of her hip is exposed. He gently runs one finger along her bare skin and Lizzie doesn't even stir. He toys with the lower buttons of her shirt before unbuttoning the bottom three and pushing it up slightly. His fingers brush across the exposed part of her stomach and a smile tugs at his lips when he hears a tiny sigh part her lips. She is still asleep enough that he continues unbuttoning the remaining two buttons not being blocked by her sleeping frame. As he exposes a bit more skin and his touch is feather light along her rib cage and stomach. Her skin twitches ever so slightly under his fingertips and he watches her face for any other reaction, but her breathing is still even.

He moves his hand lower and grabs the hem of her pajama shorts, pulling down a little more than an inch and revealing more. He longs to kiss her hip and the sparse freckles that dust her creamy skin. As his fingers move along her side, her body responds a little more to his touch and she shifts slightly. He carefully moves down on the mattress, pulling the sheets down the rest of the way and hearing a slightly heavier sigh from Lizzie. William pauses for a moment before slowly and gingerly moving a hand up her leg, leaving the lightest kisses on her skin. When he reaches her hip, he glances up and sees Lizzie's eyes fluttering a bit. He takes that opportunity to coax her onto her back and move up closer to her. He hovers over her with his arms framing her head before leaning down and placing a single kiss on her neck. He presses his body into her and now he knows she's waking up from the change in her breathing and the heavy sigh that comes from her.

He watches her as her eyes slowly open, still heavy with sleep. A tiny smile creeps over her lips and she brings her hand up to touch his arm. He smirks at her and continues, more than happy that she is aware of his actions now. He unbuttons the rest of her shirt and pulls it off, hearing a whimper from Lizzie as he kisses her collar bone. He leaves a trail of kisses from the hollow of her throat and down past the valley of her breasts, enjoying the more shallow breathing come from her. William reaches her waist and he gives her a wicked look before using his tongue to trace just above the hem of her shorts. Lizzie squirms slightly under his touch and then he hooks his fingers around the band of her shorts, ready to pull them down.

"Will…" she shudders and he shushes her, pulling himself up momentarily.

"Wouldn't want to wake anybody," he whispers huskily with a glint in his eye. She bites her lip and briefly closes her eyes as he resumes his position. His fingers hook into the band of her shorts and underwear once again and slowly pulls them both off. He kisses his way back up her legs, pausing to lick that one freckle he loves so much. William spreads her legs slightly and looks to Lizzie, her eyes already glazed over. He is nearly throbbing for her already, the combination of his vivid dream and her so open to him. He drags his tongue across her slick entrance a few times at an achingly measured pace. He repeats the motion for another moment and Lizzie covers her face with both hands to muffle her noises, feeling a jolt in the pit of her stomach. His tongue sweeps across once more and her hips jerk with need, William smirking to himself. He momentarily stops and he hears a muffled groan from Lizzie. He removes his boxers and feels a small sense of relief before he brings himself up to face her.

"Tease," she whispers as she licks her lips. He grins and brushes along her with his finger for good measure and she whimpers once more. William leans down to kiss her and Lizzie moves a hand to his hair, him sighing against her mouth from her touch. He presses into her again as their kiss deepens, barely able to control himself. They break apart for a moment and he is caught looking into her eyes, both of them grinning widely at each other. He gives her a quick kiss before he grips her hip a little harder and slides into Lizzie, her biting her lip to hold in a moan. William pulls her with him and they lie on their side, hitching Lizzie's leg over him. He runs a hand up her thigh before pulling her in even closer, letting out a content sigh.

Their rhythm is limited and slow but William is reveling in Lizzie's body wrapped around him. Her hands wander along his body as they continue and he lets out a tiny groan as she squeezes around him. She presses a finger against his lips to remind him to be quiet and his smile grows. Her eyes are sparkling as she cups his face and pulls him in for a deep kiss. She brings her leg up even higher on his torso as his hands tighten around her hips. The room is quiet except for the heavy breathing and stifled moans which somehow fuel their need for each other even more. William briefly squeezes his eyes shut as she begins to move her hips in a grinding motion, a sign she is aching for release. He kisses along her jaw line as he brings a hand between them, helping her along. He can feel the heat between them growing exponentially as she bucks against him and his palm. Lizzie grabs his arm tightly and buries her face in the crook of his neck as her orgasm hits her, William feeling the whimper against his skin and her muscles clenching around him. He can feel how close he is and he pushes her to the bed, his rhythm becoming more desperate. Knowing how much it affects him, she whispers in his ear how good he makes her feel and he falls over the edge. William's mouth parts open slightly and he finds his own release. Lizzie peppers kisses across his face until his breathing returns to normal and he gives her a toothy grin. He brings a hand up to caress her cheek and she kisses his palm.

"Merry Christmas," William whispers.

"Merry Christmas, indeed," Lizzie whispers, laughing softly. As William moves, Lizzie watches him as he grabs the bed sheet and pulls it over them. She lets out a slightly louder laugh as he pulls it completely over their heads and attacks her neck with his lips. Lizzie takes the opportunity and pulls the sheet back down enough to uncover their faces. He settles against the mattress on his side and rests his head on his arm, Lizzie idly plays with his ear. He drapes his free arm around Lizzie's waist and she scoots in closer.

"Already my favorite Christmas," William murmurs.

"You say that now but you have to wait for your gifts until we get to Tahoe," Lizzie teases.

"Oh, I can wait," William smirks. "I just opened the one gift I really wanted the most."

"Will," Lizzie giggles as her cheeks turn red.

"Look at that," William smiles as he caresses a flushed cheek. "A bonus present."

Lizzie buries her face into his chest as she snickers. After a moment, she blows a raspberry against his skin and he laughs from the vibrations. She shushes him as she brings herself face to face with him, him giving her a guilty look. Lizzie moves in for a quick kiss and William lets out a soft sigh before she pulls back.

"Think we can sneak in any more sleep before Lydia tries to wake us up again?" Lizzie grins.

"Considering I locked the door, she will have a very hard time in succeeding," William muses. "But I say we give it a shot."

William pulls Lizzie into his body and he kisses the spot behind her ear. He grabs the heavy comforter that has gathered at the corner of the bed and pulls it over them. The extra weight lulls them back to sleep in no time.

Lydia eventually does wake them up as she runs into their locked door with a heavy thud. William and Lizzie both snicker as they rush to get dressed with Lydia complaining in the hallway. When William opens the door, Lydia narrows her eyes at him in suspicion.

"Merry Christmas, Lydia," William says, a hint of a grin on his face.

"You too, Darcemas," Lydia replies snarkily, looking past him at Lizzie. "Why was the door locked?"

"Because privacy is nice, Lydia," Lizzie giving her a stern look.

"Riight," she says slowly. "Dad is making pancakes and Mom is already separating the presents into piles so I'd get down there."

"Uh oh," Lizzie pulls a face. "Come on. You're going to love my dad's pancakes."

William smiles at her as she takes his hand and leads him down the hallway. Once they get downstairs, Mrs. Bennet squeals with delight and gives them each a hug. She practically shoves them into the kitchen, claiming they are not to go near the tree until everybody is awake.

After Jane and Bing come downstairs and have their breakfast, Mrs. Bennet insists that everybody move into the den. Once the stockings are emptied and Lydia is on her a sugar high, Mrs. Bennet passes around the presents to each person. There is more chaos than order at that point but Lizzie can see how much her mother enjoys the moment. Jane has Lizzie and William open their presents together. She made a tea length, blue dress for Lizzie and a bowtie from the extra material for William. As everything dies down, Lizzie runs upstairs to try on the dress and William puts on the bowtie when she gets downstairs. She gives her best model pose while William pulls a ridiculous face, getting a laugh out of Gigi and Jane. Lizzie straightens his bow tie and he beams at her, mouthing 'I love you' when she finishes. The rest of the day is hectic as Mrs. Bennet pulls everybody in every which direction to have a great Christmas. Dinner takes half the afternoon to prepare but there is nothing but praise at the table. Lizzie and William don't get a moment alone during the whole day but William couldn't care less. After dessert, they sit by the fire with Bing and Jane and enjoy the quiet after a busy day. William tries one last time to persuade them to come to Tahoe with them but it does no good. William starts to feel the affects of sitting closest to the fire and Lizzie forces him to go to bed after he nods off one too many times.. Once she joins him an hour later, she curls into his sleeping frame and feels content.

When Gigi, William and Lizzie wake up the next morning to get an early start to Tahoe, Mrs. Bennet doesn't let them leave without a big breakfast. When the car is all packed up, Mrs. Bennet is waiting outside with leftovers. Lizzie takes them without complaint and hands them to Gigi so she can say goodbye to her parents. Her father tells her to drive safely as he hugs her and to call when they arrive. When she hugs her mom, Mrs. Bennet can't resist one last push towards matrimony but Lizzie expects nothing less as she whispers in her ear:

_Next time you come home, I hope to see a ring on that finger._

Notes: I chose to incorporate Sidney because I can do what I want :P Also, really quite odd to be writing about Christmas when it's 100 degrees outside. Thanks to Teresa as always. Up next: More Christmas celebrations and New Year's in Tahoe! I hope everybody enjoyed it!


	21. Between the Pages

Summary: Lizzie and the Darcy clan head to Tahoe for New Year's. Presents are exchanged, fun is had and William Darcy meets a certain Mr. Parker Notes: I apologize for the delay. I was actually looking on real estate websites to find the perfect Darcy cabin as well as doing some fake Christmas shopping. bre/properties/Paradise-Point/ I can't even afford one night.

William Darcy is not in a good mood. The last time he checked, the weather report called for more snow last night. From the looks of it, it appears that it hasn't snowed in awhile. As they pass the 'Welcome to Lake Tahoe' sign, Lizzie notices the slight scowl on his face.

"What's wrong, Will?" Lizzie asks, looking at him sympathetically.

"The snow is old," William grumbles and Gigi bursts into laughter from the back seat.

"The snow…is old? What does that even mean?" Lizzie asks in confusion, looking out the passenger window.

"Let me handle this," Gigi says, pulling herself forward and putting a hand on William's shoulder. "What my dear brother is complaining about is that the snow you see is not exactly fresh. It has foot prints, it's slushy and there are tire tracks all over the place…something that has never bothered him before."

"This is Lizzie's first time to our place," William furrows his eyebrows. "Forgive me if I want things to be perfect."

"Will," Lizzie says softly. "I have no complaints."

William glances at Lizzie and they share a small smile before he returns his attention back to the road.

"So Lizzie…" Gigi starts. "Have you really never gone skiing before?"

"The rumors are true. I've only been in snow once before and I was little," Lizzie shrugs.

"William will teach you!" she grins, patting him on the shoulder before sitting back in her seat.

"I will if you would like," William says with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I would like," Lizzie says, giving him a playful smile. "I may be terrible at it though."

"I'll start you out on the bunny slopes. It's not a problem," William replies with a smile on his face. He continues driving while Gigi tells Lizzie a few skiing stories from previous years. It's not long before William turns into the driveway and turns off the car, quickly getting out and opening Lizzie and Gigi's doors.

"When you said you had a cabin, I expected something half this size," Lizzie says, slightly shocked.

"Really?" William asks, looking at her expectantly and offering his hand to Lizzie. Gigi jumps out of the car and shuts both doors before quickly walking to the front door.

"I don't know," Lizzie mumbles as she entwines her fingers with his own. "Does this place have a name too?"

"Paradise Point," Gigi says before running into the house.

"And when you said you were near the lake, I didn't think you would be literally right next to it," Lizzie says with eyes wide open. "I can see the lake through the front door!"

"Lizzie," William gives her a half smile, squeezing her hand.

"Alright," Lizzie says, playfully. "How about you give me a tour of this totally not a cabin?"

"I'd be happy to," William grins and closes the door behind them as they walk in. Lizzie lets out a tiny gasp as she walks into the living room to see a fireplace and a beautiful view of the lake through the floor to ceiling windows.

"This is definitely not a little cabin," Lizzie breathes out, turning around to look at William.

"I never said it was," William murmurs, kissing her on the temple. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Lizzie nods and William pulls her through the living room and into the dining room. It has a table that could easily seat eight people and more spectacular views of the water. She turns to see a kitchen even bigger than theirs at home and her eyes go wider, if that were possible.

"We are totally baking cookies in this kitchen," Lizzie says. "The ovens are a little intimidating though."

"The previous owners owned a few restaurants and liked to take their work home with them," William says. He shows her the small office and the first guest bedroom just off the living room before taking her upstairs.

"How many bedrooms are there?" Lizzie asks.

"Six altogether. One of them is above the garage and the other is in the guest house," William says as they reach the top of the stairs.

"Six bedrooms…guest house?" Lizzie says under her breath, shaking her head. William pauses at the rec room complete with pool table, flat screen TV, fire place and another amazing view of the lake.

"Oh man. We are definitely having a fire," Lizzie smiles.

"You have your choice of a few fireplaces. All complete with lovely views, comfortable furniture and a boyfriend to sit with," William grins.

"I am quite a fan of snuggling. Is the boyfriend willing to snuggle?" Lizzie playfully pouts.

"It's practically a requirement," William says, kissing her on the cheek.

"That's good because the girlfriend is going to get cold in this weather," Lizzie says.

"Then it's even better that there's a fireplace in our bedroom," William smirks before tugging her along. He passes Gigi's room and another guest room before Lizzie stops him at the third room.

"Bunk beds, Will?" Lizzie points at the set of bunk beds next to each other.

"Oh," William chuckles. "Previous owners also had kids. They had those beds built. They have come in handy during some New Year's parties."

"Interesting," Lizzie clucks before she follows William to the last room.

"And here is the master bedroom…our bedroom," William says, opening the door for Lizzie. She slowly walks in and then gets excited when she sees what's past the French doors.

"We have our own deck?!" Lizzie spins around, smiling widely at William and he nods. She turns back around and throws the doors open, walking out onto the small deck.

"It's decided. Waking up with you and having a view like this… We're never leaving," Lizzie says, throwing her hands around for emphasis.

"If it wasn't so cold, you could also swim in the hot tub or relax on the pier," William points out as he stands behind her. "At least there's a bath tub in the bathroom."

Lizzie hums in excitement before she turns around and rests her arms on his shoulders.

"This place is amazing, Will. Thank you for inviting me," she smiles.

"Thank you for coming with me…for being with me," William murmurs and bends down for a short kiss. "I have wanted to bring you here for awhile."

"Well, I'm here now and with the best company," Lizzie says quietly, giving him a peck on the cheek before slipping out of his arms and walking back into the bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed and pulls off her shoes, flashing William a grin as he closes the doors and leans against them.

"What in the world are you doing, Lizzie?" William asks as he watches her stand on top of the bed.

"Testing out the mattress," Lizzie giggles as she begins jumping up and down. "Care to join me?"

"Another time perhaps," William quirks an eyebrow as she continues jumping for another moment. She beckons him over and he obeys, stopping a foot in front of the bed. "Is it to your liking?"

"I think it will do nicely," Lizzie says smugly as she grabs at his suspenders, pulling him to stand closer to the bed. She bends down slightly and kisses him slowly, cupping his face with her hands. She sighs when she feels his hands grasp her hips gently. She moves in closer with her toes hanging off the edge of the bed and slowly pulls away from him.

"I think we should properly test out the bed," Lizzie murmurs, moving her eyebrows suggestively.

"We need to go grocery shopping first," William says, his voice slightly rough.

"This bed is more enticing," Lizzie licks her lips. She rakes her nails through William's hair and he momentarily shuts his eyes from the movement of her fingers.

"Lizzie," he hums and then clears his throat. "We really should get food."

"Now, I know that's not what you want to do," Lizzie whispers, grinning.

"Of course not," William says, turning towards the door. "Let me just go tell my sister that we're going to stay here and have sex while she does the food shopping. I'm sure that will turn out well."

"Will," Lizzie pulls a face, putting her hands on her hips. William turns back to her and gives her a little playful smirk.

"How can I persuade you to come to the store?" William says, his face softening.

"I don't know. The thought of you and this view combined is very tempting," Lizzie says in her faux defiant voice. William tries not to laugh at Lizzie's attempt to be serious while standing on top of the bed.

"The store has a pick and mix section. You can get as many of those chocolate pretzels as you want," William replies, arching an eyebrow.

"Ooh!" Lizzie breaks and William chuckles.

"Alright, love. You're coming with me," William smiles, grabbing her legs and throwing her over his shoulder. Lizzie squeals with laughter as William exits the bedroom and heads downstairs to meet Gigi at the door.

* * *

Lizzie wakes up the next morning to see that it hasn't snowed yet. She knows that William won't be happy about it because he was quite certain it would. He wants to teach her how to ski on fresh powder, even though it doesn't matter to her, so they will wait. Lizzie looks to her side, seeing that William is still sleeping and she slips out of bed. She grabs a blanket from the chair in the corner and goes out to the rec room. She steps out onto the balcony, quickly realizing her mistake in forgetting shoes and wearing only one of William's tshirt and her pajama shorts. The air is nippy, to say the least, and the wood is cold. Lizzie hops back into the rec room and laughs quietly to herself, thinking that the warm bed with William would be a great place to return to right now. She checks Gigi's room to see that her door is closed as well so she heads back to William.

When Lizzie gets back to the bedroom, she pauses for a moment to contemplate waking William up or getting dressed and making herself breakfast. When William stirs and shifts to his back, Lizzie smiles and quietly closes the door before moving onto the bed. She bends down and gives him a light kiss on the cheek, her knees pressing into the mattress. She hears a small sigh coming from William and she knows he is close to waking up. Lizzie never gets tired of waking him up this way because she gets to see that smile reserved only for her. A sleepy smile that will start out at the corners of his lips and spread all the way to the crinkles around his eyes as they slowly open. An unabashed smile that gives her goosebumps every time because he is so happy she's the first thing he sees in the morning. A smile that makes her break out into her own face cracking grin and fall in love with him just a little bit more. Needless to say, it is one of her favorite smiles to see from him. She kisses his forehead and then lets out a yelp of surprise when William quickly grabs her around the waist and pulls her on top of him.

"Good morning, love," William smiles, his voice rough with sleep.

"Good morning to you too," Lizzie giggles as he locks his arms behind her. She rests her head on her folded hands and smiles at him. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing quiet well considering it has just started," William smiles back. "And you?"

"I learned that the deck is very cold in the morning," Lizzie says.

"Did you go out in these shorts?" William asks, a hand moving to the top hem of her shorts and pulling at them slightly.

"I did," Lizzie scrunches her nose and he gives her a look that she knows too well.

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep that up," William says softly.

"I will be sufficiently dressed next time. I promise," Lizzie says, sliding up slightly and kissing his bare chest. "Any plans for today?"

"Hmm. Fitz and Brandon are arriving early this afternoon. I see that it hasn't snowed yet," William says, looking out the French doors. "So maybe we can give you a little tour of the area after they arrive."

"But nothing this morning, right?" Lizzie asks, pulling herself up and straddling his lap. William sits up and leans against the headboard as Lizzie burrows her feet under the covers.

"No. Did you have something in mind?" William says.

"I thought maybe you and I could open our presents," Lizzie says, a sly smile playing on her lips.

"That sounds like a great idea," he says and Lizzie kisses him on the cheek before getting up. She grabs two large bags and sets them down on the bed next to William. He pulls himself up further against the headboard, stretching out his legs and making room for Lizzie as she sits cross-legged between them. She grabs her bag and pulls out a square, wrapped box, holding it in front of William

"My turn first," Lizzie grins as William takes the box.

"Hmm. What could this be?" William teases as he gently shakes the box. "It's not heavy. It doesn't rattle…"

"Just open it, silly," Lizzie says, grabbing his lower thigh. William chuckles and unwraps the box before pulling off the top. She can see the corners of his mouth upturn as he pulls out a long sleeve, dark green button up dress shirt from the box.

"Very rich color. I love it," William murmurs as he holds it up against his chest. "Thank you, Lizzie."

"I saw it and thought you might like it," Lizzie says.

"You didn't possibly pick this color because I love green on you, did you?" William quirks an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lizzie says, lifting her chin.

"Mmhmm," William hums. "You will look very sexy in this when you eventually steal it."

Lizzie sticks out her tongue at him playfully before leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss. William grabs the other bag and sets it down next to his hip, pulling out a similar shaped box.

"Now this gift seems even more appropriate," William smirks as he hands the box to Lizzie. She looks excitedly between him and the box as she opens it. She pulls out a blue t-shirt with 'Seattle' written across the front. She holds it up and giggles at the size.

"Are you sure this isn't yours?" Lizzie asks, giving him a look.

"I did actually buy it for myself but I knew you would borrow it," William says.

"Do you know why I wear your shirts?" Lizzie leans in, her hands pressed against his legs.

"Because you love to torture me with your gorgeous, bare legs?" William grins, moving one finger up along her calf and up to the hem of her shorts.

"That too but… they all smell like you," Lizzie pauses. "When you're at work really late or one of us is on a business trip, I can slip on one of your shirts and be engulfed by your smell."

"Well then," William chuckles.

"So you can wear this shirt and I will claim it at the appropriate time," Lizzie gives him a cheesy grin. She grabs a long, thin box out of her bag and hands it to William. He shakes it again and she gives him a playfully annoyed look. When he opens it, he pulls out a steel blue tie.

"I bought it because I thought it would match your eyes," Lizzie mentions as he runs his fingers along the fabric. William pulls the tie out of the box and holds it up against his forehead, giving her a silly look.

"Does it?" William asks as Lizzie laughs. She nods as she takes the tie out of his hands and drapes it over his neck. She pulls him in and gives him another light kiss, William caressing her cheek with the knuckles of his fingers. He pulls out a smaller, rectangular box as she pulls back and lets go of the tie.

"I think our gifts are complimenting each other," William smiles as he hands her the box. She pulls off the top and lets out a tiny gasp. In the box lies a silver chain necklace with a teardrop emerald hanging from it.

"This is beautiful," Lizzie whispers as William takes it out of the box. She leans forward slightly and pulls her hair up as he clasps it around the back of her neck. His fingers trace her skin near her chain and she shivers from his touch.

"You make it look even better," William smiles softly at her and she blushes slightly.

"Thank you," Lizzie whispers before kissing him on the cheek. She pulls out a smaller box and pauses before handing it to him.

"Don't shake it!" Lizzie says quickly and William chuckles. He unwraps the box and pulls off the lid to reveal a black case. He gives her a quizzical look before taking the case out of the box and slowly opening it. Inside sits a Cherry Burl fountain pen with black and gold accents. His full name is inscribed on the side of the pen in gold lettering. He looks back up at her and a smile starts forming on his face.

"It's handmade so it's essentially one of a kind," Lizzie says, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "It's for your calendar."

"I will use it today then," William smiles at her before making a scribbling motion against her leg with one finger. "December 27th: Lizzie gave me an engraved pen that I absolutely love. I am writing this sentence with it."

"You dork," Lizzie laughs as she smacks him against his bare chest.

"Lizzie just hit me. I am very traumatized," William continues the scribbling motion. "She is quite violent."

"I will just kiss it and make it better," Lizzie gives him a flirtatious look as she scoots in closer between his legs. She places her hands on his lower torso and he quirks an eyebrow as she leans in. She begins to leave lingering kisses on his skin and she hears a small sigh from William.

"Lizzie never fails in making me feel better," William breathes out, still tracing her leg with one finger. Lizzie sits back up and smiles as William gazes at her for a moment.

"I'm glad you like it," Lizzie says quietly.

"I do. Very much," William replies as he pulls out the last present in his bag. He takes a deep breath before handing it to her.

"Ooh. It's sturdy," Lizzie nodding her head I approval as she pretends to weigh it in her hands. "Is it a fancy paperweight?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" William chuckles. Lizzie quickly rips off the paper to reveal a white cardboard box. She pulls off the top and pushes aside the tissue paper covering it.

"Oh my god," Lizzie gasps. Her head snaps up to look at William in shock before looking back down at the object in the box. She slowly and carefully pulls out a battered and faded blue copy of Anna Karenina. She opens up the cover and traces over the lettering with the slightest touch.

"Is this…" Lizzie trails off as she examines the book more closely.

"A first edition," William says softly.

"This must have cost a fortune, Will," Lizzie says with concern.

"It actually didn't," William replies and she narrows her eyes at him. "You're not going to believe this but I found this book for extremely cheap at a book store when I was with Gigi a few weeks ago."

"So, if I asked Gigi about it…" Lizzie says with hesitation.

"She will tell you that I found it with pure luck. You were working late so Gigi and I went out to dinner. We walked past this little book shop that I hadn't seen before and I wanted to check it out," William begins. "There was absolutely no rhyme or reason to this place and it just had piles of books everywhere. I was looking through one particular pile and this was in the middle of it. I could barely believe it myself. The store owner had absolutely no idea and I was not about to tell him that he had a first edition of Tolstoy in his store. I knew right away that I had to buy it for you so I did."

"This is amazing," Lizzie's face softens. "I've always wanted a first edition…of any book really. Then you find this one."

"I found this one," William repeats. "And I'm not going to lie. I would have spent thousands of dollars to buy this just to see that look on your face."

"I will not have you spending exorbitant amounts of money on me," Lizzie huffs.

"Lizzie…on rare occasion, you should let me," William murmurs as he plays with a lock of her hair. "You deserve the best."

"I can't do the same for you though," Lizzie whispers.

"I have you and you are priceless," William smiles and Lizzie's shoulders relax as she returns the smile. She uncrosses her legs and climbs into his lap, William's arms wrapping around her. After a few moments, Lizzie pulls back and begins leaving light kisses on his face. William beams until she reaches his lips and he deepens the kiss right away. He tightens his grip around her waist and shifts to lie Lizzie down on the bed, Lizzie whimpering quietly against his mouth. He pulls off her pajama shorts and his hand begins to slide under the hem of her underwear when Lizzie quickly grabs his wrist, breathing heavily.

"I still have one more gift," Lizzie says, slightly flustered.

"Are you trying to out do me?" William teases her as they sit back up. Lizzie keeps her legs draped over William's upper thighs as she reaches behind her for her bag.

"Maybe. This one kind of literally fell into my lap," Lizzie says. She pulls out a thin, medium sized wrapped box from the bag and sets it on the bed. She quickly takes the gifts and puts them back in the largest bags, setting them on the floor to clear the bed. She picks up the gift once more and hands it to William.

"This gift comes with a bit of a story but…" Lizzie pauses. "I think you should open it first."

"You're making me nervous," William says, looking at the present in his hand for a moment.

"Don't be," Lizzie says quickly. "I know you're going to like it."

William flips the present over twice before taking his time removing the wrapping paper. Lizzie takes to biting on one nail as he opens the box from the side and slowly pulls out a silver picture frame, the back facing him.

"Whoops," William chuckles and turns the frame over. The smile disappears from his face and is replaced with a look of shock. He looks up quickly to Lizzie and starts shaking his head slightly. His mouth is trying to form words and nothing but strangled noises comes out.

The frame contains a picture of William and his parents. He is no older than five years old and he sits between them. He and his mother are looking at each other with laughing smiles on their faces while his father is looking at his mother with an unabashed grin. They are all dressed up for a celebration, William and his dad wearing matching bow ties.

"I thought I lost this picture," William says, barely above a whisper.

"You see…I wasn't joking when this fell into my lap," Lizzie says quietly. "I found it last Saturday while you were running errands and Gigi was over. I grabbed a random book from the shelf and this was between the pages. I showed Gigi and she told me that it was your-"

"Favorite picture…" William manages.

"Yea," Lizzie smiles at him. "She said that it got misplaced during the move and you were pretty upset when you couldn't find it. I immediately called in a few favors and went in to work. I had it retouched, blew it up a little and then framed it. Getting it framed is what nearly made me late for the party. Also, the original is behind the frame."

"I really thought I would never see this picture again," William murmurs before smiling at her. "And you found it."

"I did," Lizzie says bashfully, watching him as he looks at the picture again

"Do you want to know why this is my favorite picture of me and my parents?" William says.

"I have a thought but I'd like to hear yours," Lizzie replies, grinning at him for encouragement.

"You were quick to point out my pride…and my parents were very proud people," William starts. "The photographs you've seen of them are at Pemberley and rarely candid. This was taken on my mother's birthday and she loved seeing us dressed up so that's why my father and I are in matching bow ties."

"You were an adorable child, Will," Lizzie interrupts.

"Thank you, love," William smiles at her. "We were getting our annual family photo taken. This one was when I had said something silly…I don't remember what it was…but my mom started laughing, so naturally I started laughing too. A few months afterwards, my parents told me that they were having Gigi and I was scared they would stop loving me. She took the photo off the mantel and gave it to me. She said, 'Look at this picture and you'll know that I will love you forever.'"

"Will…" Lizzie says in a shaky voice, a few tears falling down her cheeks. William quickly sets the picture down on the bedside table before wiping her tears away. He pulls her into his lap and hugs her fiercely tight, Lizzie wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"I love you," he hums against her skin and she whispers it back. They hold onto each other for a few more moments before they pull back and he gives her a big smile. Lizzie moves her hands from his shoulders to his neck, moving her thumbs lightly across his stubble.

"I'm so glad you like your presents," Lizzie breathes. "I love mine."

"I will cherish them," William replies, tucking a strand of hair behind Lizzie's ear. "How will we top it next year?"

"I don't know. You'd probably have to buy me an island or something," she jokes and he raises an eyebrow. "Don't you dare!"

"But think of all the benefits of a private island," William grins, pulling Lizzie in close.

"Do tell me, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie gives him a wicked look. "What are the benefits?"

"Well, Miss Bennet," he pauses as he begins kisses her jaw line. "We would be near water all the time."

"Mmmm," Lizzie hums. "We live on the coast now."

"Fair point," William murmurs as he moves his lips down her neck. Lizzie lets her head fall back as his lips glide across her skin and she sighs. "The water would be warmer."

"I do like the sound of that," Lizzie breathes out. William's hands slowly move down her sides and reach the bottom of her t-shirt. He toys with the hem as Lizzie leans in, kissing and licking his ear lobe.

"We could go swimming any time we'd like," William murmurs as his hands slide under her shirt and slowly up her torso.

"We could go swimming at home," Lizzie whispers before pulling at his ear lobe with her teeth. She licks the sensitive spot behind his ear and William lets out a tiny groan. His thumb brushes across one of her nipples and her hips jerk slightly against him.

"We wouldn't have to worry about bathing suits," he replies as he takes his hands out of her shirt. He grabs the bottom hem and pulls it up, Lizzie sitting back on his thighs and lifting up her arms. They gaze at each other and she gives him a tiny smirk as he pushes the shirt past her breasts and over her arms. He tosses the shirt to the side and brings his hands back to her waist..

"There would be more sunshine," William says as he begins kissing along and between her breasts. Lizzie grabs fistfuls of his hair as he drags his tongue across them and whimpers when his teeth graze across each nipple.

"I…h-have pale skin. I m-might burn," Lizzie stutters out as William continues his torturous touches on her sensitive skin.

"I will rub sunscreen all over your body," William's voice vibrates against her chest and Lizzie jerks her hips against his once more. She can feel him hard against her thigh and she aches to remove the rest of their layers. She pulls him up and they look at each other for a moment, eyes filled with desire. Lizzie leans in and gives him an achingly slow kiss as his hands move along her sides and rest on her thighs. She gasps against his lips as he brushes his fingers along the fabric of her underwear. She runs a hand down his bare chest to his waist, stopping at his boxers. She moves her hand down under the hem and reaches for him, William groaning at her touch. Lizzie smiles against his lips and strokes him a few times before William grabs her hips and pulls her roughly to him. She sits up on her knees as he looks at her with hooded eyes, hooking his fingers under the top hem of her underwear.

"The best benefit…the very best one of all," William says huskily as he pulls her underwear down her legs, Lizzie leaning heavily against him. "…is the absolute privacy. Nobody would ever interrupt us…or hear us."

"That sounds like heaven," Lizzie's voice is thick with lust, her body hovering over William as he makes quick work of removing his boxers. Lizzie scoots in closer to him and cups his face with her hands, giving him another passionate kiss. She bites and pulls at his bottom lip as his hands slowly move up her thighs, finally resting on her hips. She feels him pressed against her and he moves her back and forth, teasing Lizzie and making her buck in his grip. The need between them quickly grows and Lizzie grabs his hands to stop him. They gaze at each other intensely as she takes her time sliding down on him, Lizzie biting her lip from the relief of finally feeling him inside her. She pushes up on her knees slightly until she can barely feel him and then quickly moves down again. William's grip on her waist tightens as she tries it a few more times, each feeling better than the last. Lizzie grabs the headboard behind William as he begins to drag his tongue along her neck, stopping to kiss the freckle near the hollow of her throat. She begins to roll her hips, eliciting groans from both of them. She pushes against the headboard and sinks even deeper onto William, feeling the twinge in her stomach beginning to rage. She feels pleasure as she keeps rolling her hips and slowly begins to grind against him. She grabs William's back with one hand and digs her nails in deep as he pulls her in closer with every movement. Lizzie can feel her body overheating and she throws her head back, biting back a moan and squeezing her eyes shut. She quickly feels the pleasure building and is about to snap at any moment. She feels William's hand begin to stroke and pinch her and she finally feels her release, her orgasm spreading all the way to her toes. William only lasts a few moments more and he pulls her in close, groaning out her name.

Lizzie rests her head against his shoulders as she catches her breath, William leaning his against the headboard. He hears and feels her light muffled laughter before she pulls her head back, giving him a big grin. He smiles back at her and she kisses him softly on the lips, William sighing. She combs her fingers through his hair and looks at him with hooded eyes.

"You're still not buying me an island," she smirks as she moves off him and gets up from the bed. William watches her as she gets dressed and he sits on the edge of the bed, putting his boxers on.

"How about I just make you some breakfast?" William quirks an eyebrow. She turns around to walk over to him, leaning down to meet him eye to eye, and rests her hands on his thighs.

"I'll accept that," Lizzie grins, kissing him on the side of the mouth. "See you down there?"

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then I will make you that crispy bacon you love so much," William says as she pulls him up from the bed. William places his hands on her waist and kisses her shoulder.

"My mouth is watering already," Lizzie says excitedly as she turns around. William lightly pinches her butt and she gasps, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I couldn't resist," William smirks.

"You better watch it. I'm going to get you back," Lizzie says saucily before running out the bedroom door.

* * *

Fitz and Brandon show up shortly after lunch and Lizzie comes running down the stairs in excitement to greet them.

"Lizzie B! How was your Christmas?" Fitz asks, hugging her.

"It was good!" Lizzie says. "My mom was no worse than usual."

"You mean she didn't give you a priest and force you and Darcy to get married?" Fitz jokes.

"Good lord," Lizzie laughs. "She probably would have if she thought of it."

"Who would have what?" Gigi asks as she comes into the room. William is right behind her and gives Fitz and Brandon quick hugs.

"Just another marriage joke involving my mother," Lizzie says, shrugging.

"She wasn't that bad. She kind of officially welcomed us into the family," Gigi says to Fitz and Brandon.

"That's nice of her," Brandon says.

"Speaking of welcoming…where are we sleeping this year?" Fitz asks, looking at William.

"We're putting Sidney in this bedroom," William says, pointing behind him. "So unless you want to sleep in the bunk beds across from Gigi, I set up the guest house for you guys."

"I don't know, Darcy. We could keep a look out on Gigi's room and make sure there are no shenanigans in the middle of the night," Fitz grins.

"Hey!" Gigi says, furrowing her brows.

"I wouldn't worry. I've got cameras for that," William says seriously but with a sparkle in his eye. Fitz bursts out into laughter and Lizzie quietly snickers.

"Excuse me!" Gigi says defensively. "I do not appreciate what you're implying. Don't you trust your own sister?"

"I trust you. I don't know Sidney yet so I can't trust him," William says, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"William…you promised," Gigi pouts.

"This is going to be good," Brandon whispers to Fitz and he nods back.

"Gigi, I'll be right by Will's side when he meets him so I'll make sure he doesn't give Sidney a heart attack," Lizzie assures her.

"If Sidney has a heart attack then that will be because he has a congenital heart defect and not because I scared him," William retorts.

"You are so weird," Gigi huffs, hitting William in the shoulder.

"How many times have I told you not to hit family?" William raises one eyebrow, his lips tight. Gigi rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him.

"I hate to interrupt this family moment but I think we should settle in," Brandon says.

"When is Sidney getting here? I don't want to miss it," Fitz grins, nudging Gigi.

"Oh. It will definitely be entertaining," Brandon nods at Fitz.

"You guys all suck. He's getting here tomorrow," Gigi says slowly.

"Awesome!" Fitz says as he heads towards the front door. "We will be around."

"Oh how the tables have turned for the Darcy family," Brandon quips before he closes the door.

The rest of the day is spent alternating between the rec room playing games, reading by the fire and torturing Gigi about the following day. Gigi eventually groans and retreats to her room early, leaving Lizzie and William to enjoy the fire alone.

* * *

Lizzie and William wake up the next morning to no snow yet again and William groans. Lizzie kisses the frown lines on his face until they disappear and lets him know she is having a wonderful time despite it. She drags him downstairs to make breakfast and is shortly followed by Fitz, Brandon and Gigi. Lizzie can see how fidgety Gigi is after breakfast and knows Sidney won't arrive until after lunch. She distracts her by suggesting they bake cookies from scratch and it is a big help. William is able to get a little work done while Fitz and Brandon go on a long walk around the area. The morning quickly melts away and Gigi's nerves get the best of her when they return.

"Sidney is going to be here soon and I need you all to not scare him away," Gigi says, wringing her hands.

"We would never, Gigi D," Fitz says. "Though, one last thing I gotta say."

"What's that?" she replies with trepidation.

"Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A Condom? Let me know!" Fitz grins. Gigi and Lizzie immediately burst into laughter and William looks baffled.

"I don't need you to encourage that, Fitz!" William says quickly, sitting up. Lizzie quickly pushes him back to calm him down.

"Fitz is quoting the cinematic masterpiece Mean Girls, Will," Lizzie gives him a soft smile.

"Well…either way," he grumbles.

"Did you just say you don't want to encourage sex?" Fitz points out. "From the one who is probably getting more action than all of us?"

"We're not getting into this right now, Fitz," William gives him a dirty look and Lizzie looks down, trying not to laugh.

"I think I'd like to talk about something else other than the sex lives of people I'm related to," Gigi mumbles.

"Good idea!" Lizzie says quickly. "I wanted to ask you something actually."

"What's that?" Gigi looks at her.

"Were you with William when he bought that first edition?" Lizzie asks.

"Oh my god. That was crazy! That shopkeeper was so dumb," Gigi laughs.

"I told you," William murmurs, nudging Lizzie. She turns to him and smiles, shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"He practically stole that book for how little he spent," Gigi adds.

"Darcy bought you a first edition? Of what?" Fitz asks.

"Anna Karenina," Lizzie replies.

"Darcy got more game than I thought possible. Damn," Fitz whistles.

There's a knock at the door and Gigi freezes, eyes open wide.

"Everybody just act normal, okay?" she says, not moving from her spot.

"Somebody should probably let him in, Gigi," Lizzie says encouragingly. Gigi lets out a tiny squeak and runs to the door. Lizzie hears muffled voices and sneaks a glance at William, who looks a bit stiff. She slips her hand into his and he flashes a quick smile at her. They both stand as Gigi comes walking in with Sidney, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Everybody, this is…Sidney," Gigi gestures to him and he half heartedly waves.

"I didn't realize I would actually be meeting everybody at once," Sidney says with a nervous laugh.

"I couldn't persuade them otherwise. I'm sorry," Gigi pulls a face before pulling him towards the couch. "This is my brother, William Darcy."

"It is very nice to meet you. Uh, should I call you sir or William?" Sidney asks, holding out his hand.

"You can call me si-" Lizzie quickly elbows him in the ribs. "William is fine. Nice to meet you, Sidney."

"I want to thank you for the invitation. It is quite impressive," Sidney says, looking past them. "Fantastic view too."

William nods curtly, looking at him in the eye. Lizzie notices the exchange and butts in.

"It really is…it's my first time here too. I'm Lizzie," she smiles, holding out her hand.

"It's so nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you. All good things," Sidney replies, shaking her hand.

"I would hope so," Lizzie says and Sidney chuckles. Gigi pulls him across the room to meet Fitz and Brandon while Lizzie turns to William.

"Why did you elbow me?" William hisses.

"Stop trying to intimidate him," she hisses back. "He's nervous. I remember someone else being just as nervous when he met my dad."

"She's my baby sister," William whispers.

"So, be nice," Lizzie mouths, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

"Sidney, did you bring your bags in?" William asks.

"Oh, um, not yet," Sidney says.

"Why don't we go get those and I can show you what room you'll be staying in. Give you a tour of the place," William offers. Gigi smiles at him and mouths 'thank you' as he waits for Sidney to pass him. When the two men exit the door, Gigi runs up to Lizzie and grabs her hands.

"You are a life saver, Lizzie," Gigi thanks her.

"It's no problem. Meeting relatives is nerve wracking. He should know," Lizzie grins.

"Seriously though, I don't think he would survive if he met William before you came along," Gigi smiles.

"I shape and mold to my liking," Lizzie says dramatically, throwing her hands up for effect and they both giggle.

"You know…he could just be killing him outside without us realizing," Fitz jokes.

"He said something about looking for a shovel earlier…" Brandon trails off.

"I hate you both," Gigi rolls her eyes at them before running out the front door.

"You two are horrible people," Lizzie says in amusement as Fitz and Brandon both bow.

* * *

The evening is quiet and everyone has retreated to various corners of the house. Gigi and Sidney are watching TV in the downstairs living room while Fitz and Brandon are in the guest house playing cards. Lizzie is sitting out on the balcony under a blanket, reading and occasionally getting caught up with the view.

"Lizzie?" William pokes his head out the open doors. "I started a fire if you want to come in."

"Just a little longer," Lizzie smiles as she puts the book down and stands up, leaning against the rail. "I'm enjoying the view."

"It's pretty cold out here. Are you sure?" William asks, grabbing the blanket from the chair and draping it over her. He wraps his arms around her and Lizzie turns, smiling at him before he gives her a quick kiss.

"Well…now I have you to keep me warm," Lizzie says, pressing herself into his body.

"Mmm," William hums, resting his chin on her head. "So, despite the lack of snow…how are you enjoying yourself?"

"I didn't need the snow to have a good time. I have you," Lizzie says, placing a hand over his. "This place is absolutely gorgeous. I could look at this view for ages and never get tired of it."

"I couldn't agree more," William murmurs, looking at her. Lizzie catches his stare and ducks her head, blushing slightly. He chuckles and kisses her hair, Lizzie snickering in his arms.

"I forgot to give you something," William says after a moment, reaching into his pocket.

"Another gift?" Lizzie asks, looking at him warily.

"Not really. It's more of an idea of sorts," William smiles, pulling out his phone. "I was talking to a few people while I was in Seattle."

"Okay…" Lizzie says slowly.

"I mentioned I was trying to think of vacation places that fit the restrictions you gave me," William says. "And one person told me about this place he took his wife to a few years ago that would be perfect."

"No crossing oceans or anything?" Lizzie prods him.

"There is water involved but we'd be taking a ferry," William smiles. "It's on Vancouver Island."

"Canada?" Lizzie perks up.

"You got it. You'd be going out of the country without going that far," William smiles, wrapping her arms back around her and resting his hands on the rail, showing Lizzie the website. "The views from this place could rival here. All the cabins have ocean views and there is a private beach."

"It sounds kind of expensive," Lizzie scrunches up her nose.

"Oh, it's reasonably priced. He told me that they saved money by cooking half the time," Lizzie narrows her eyes at him. "Just look at it."

"Now, that is what I call a cabin," Lizzie points to the screen. "I like it. Ooh. A hot tub."

"I thought the same thing," William chuckles, kissing her ear lobe. "They are all private cabins and there are hiking trails as well as plenty to do within a short driving distance."

"I think I'm sold," Lizzie murmurs.

"Yea? I called and asked about vacancies," William says, Lizzie looking at him. "I promise I didn't make any reservations but…they still have available cabins during the week of our anniversary."

"And my birthday," Lizzie reminds him.

"I would never forget your birthday," William whispers. "I wanted to make it special so I thought it would be nice to go on our first real vacation then. What do you think?"

"I think you should make the reservation," Lizzie smiles.

"I was hoping you would say that. Do you want to pick the cabin?" William says, showing her a few different options.

"They all look amazing," Lizzie breathes. "Whatever has a hot tub and a fireplace. Also, obviously, I am helping pay for some of this trip."

"I wouldn't be able to stop you if I tried," William sighs. They continue looking at a few more photos when Lizzie notices a few wet spots on the balcony rail beside her. Before she can say anything, a snow flake falls on the screen of his phone.

"What…" William wipes his screen off and they both look up.

"It's snowing!" Lizzie says excitedly. A few flakes fall in her hair and she sees that it is beginning to snow heavier. "Think it will stick?"

"I hope so," William says, pulling her in closer. "I'd love to take you skiing tomorrow if it does."

Lizzie leans her head back on his chest and they watch the snow fall for a few minutes until she can feel the snow flakes in her hair start to melt.

"I think my clothes are getting wet," Lizzie says, feeling the fabric with her hands.

"Then how about we get out of them and take advantage of the fire?" William waggles his eyebrows at her.

"I see what you're suggesting and I say yes," Lizzie gives him a wicked grin. William grabs her by the waist and picks her up, walking them both inside to the bedroom as she laughs. Lizzie kicks off her shoes and pulls off her socks as he quickly closes the balcony doors before doing the same with his shoes and socks. He walks back to Lizzie and stands behind her, wrapping his arms back around her waist.

"It is nice and warm in here," Lizzie notes, her voice smooth.

"How would you like to make the windows steam up?" William whispers in her ear.

"Ooh. You're feisty tonight. I like it," Lizzie bites her bottom lip.

"I learn from the best," he says, taking her ear lobe between his lips. Lizzie sighs and closes her eyes from the sensation, grabbing onto his arms to bring him closer to her. William continues kissing her, moving from her ear lobe to the sensitive spot behind it. They slowly make their way to the bed when Lizzie stops abruptly. She turns around in his arms and pulls him in for a kiss, slowly moving her lips against his own. She drags her tongue across his top lip and he parts his lips to give her better access. As the kiss deepens, William's hands wander down her hips and he grabs her thighs, lifting her up. He walks the rest of the way to the bed and breaks the kiss, giving her a playful grin when he hits the bed frame. He places her on the bed and she scoots backwards, matching his grin and not breaking eye contact. She quickly pulls off her sweater and top, leaving her bra and jeans. William is nearly as quick to remove his own sweater but makes a show out of unbuttoning his shirt, quirking his left eyebrow as he takes it off. He climbs onto the bed and hovers over Lizzie, stilling her hand as she starts to unbutton her jeans.

"Not so fast," William drawls out, his fingers lightly tracing her jaw line before kissing her neck.

"Are you going to tease me all night again?" Lizzie sighs out as his tongue moves up her neck.

"I seem to recall you loving it last time," William murmurs, looking at her slowly. Lizzie sees the glint in his eyes as his fingers dance across her skin, reaching her jeans. His hand moves under her jeans and she lets out a tiny gasp at his touch, grabbing for the bed sheet beside her.

"I think you l-love watching my squirm m-more," Lizzie manages as he continues to taunt her with his light touch.

"That I do," William hums against her skin as he kisses her collar bone and travels downwards. He pulls his hand out of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping before pulling them off slightly roughly. After he drops them to the floor, he sits on his knees as he unbuttons his own pants. Lizzie watches as he removes them, half helping pull them down with her feet. Both clad in only their underwear, Lizzie pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as he grabs her hips and flips her over, now resting on her stomach. She looks over her shoulder and flashes him a mischievous grin, now knowing the type of mood he's in. He bends down and kisses her shoulder as his hands lightly brush along her curvy frame. William brings one hand between her thighs and begins teasing her against the fabric of her underwear. He unclasps her bra with his free hand and she feels a small sense of relief against her heated skin. It doesn't last for long when he drags his tongue across her back and blows cool air on the trail he's made. She lets out a soft moan as he continues the pattern on her back and the teasing between her legs. Lizzie melts into his touch and the feeling of his lips on her body when he stops, close to her ear.

"Can you stand it? Shall I continue?" William's deep voice taunts her ear drums and she nods against the mattress. He kisses her ear before she feels his hands slide beneath her hips and lifts her up slightly. He grabs the pillows from the head of the bed and places them beneath her. He kisses down her back once more, pausing to nip and lick the small of her back. He grabs her underwear and pulls it down her legs, Lizzie whimpering slightly. The anticipation builds as his large hands move slowly up her bent legs and then wrap around her lower hips. Lizzie buries her face into the mattress as William presses his tongue against her, her hips bucking in automatic response. She can feel his tongue glide flatly across her with long strokes, William knowing it drives her crazy to go slowly. Her breathing begins to pick up as he alternates between long, slow strokes and quick flicks with his tongue. When he introduces the circular motions, she begins to grab for him blindly and moan out his name. He takes her hand in his as he continues the motion and uses his other hand to slide two fingers into her. Lizzie's hips are jerking against him with every stroke and her muffled groans are becoming more shuddered. His teeth graze against her most sensitive spot before he uses his thumb for more pressure and she falls apart. Her grip on his hand tightens and her legs shake while she whimpers out his name. She is breathing heavily but she looks back at him and gives him a very satisfied grin, her eyes dark with lust.

"It's better every time," she gasps out. He gives her a smirk and sits up on his knees to remove his boxers.

"I aim to please" William says smugly as he leans over her, getting close to her ear. "Ready, love?"

"Always," she breathes out, feeling him pressed against her entrance. He turns her head towards him and kisses her as he buries himself inside her. He lets out a guttural groan as she arches her back, giving him the ability to go as deep as possible. He moves slowly in and out of her, kissing the nape of her neck and shoulders as he does. He puts all his weight on one arm as he brushes his fingers along her chest and stomach. William sees her hands digging into the fabric of the bed spread and he grabs both her hands, lacing his fingers with hers. She looks over her shoulder as he continues thrusting slowly into her and licks her lips, something that drives him crazy with desire. She tightens the grips on his hands, whimpering and gasping from every movement. She pushes into him and he lightly nips at her shoulder, grinning at the moan he elicits from her. They move rhythmically against each other, William picking up speed as he feels the pleasure building. He kisses and licks her salty skin, noticing the blush that's starting to appear. She pulls their linked right hands to her center and they both work to bring her over the edge again. Lizzie throws her head back as his thrusting becomes even rougher while their hands move in all the right places. She squeezes her eyes shut and his name, as well as some incoherent swearing, tumble from her lips as her orgasm hits her hard, her body shaking beneath him. The feeling of her clenching around him brings his own release and he cries out her name, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

It takes them a few minutes for them to catch their breath, William peppering kisses on her shoulder blade. William feels her body shivering beneath his and he shakily moves off of her. He lays on his back and Lizzie collapses on her side next to him, grabbing the pillows to rest her head. She turns her head towards him and gives him a lazy grin. William takes a deep breath and beams at her before kissing her forehead. He grabs the top of the silky comforter and throws it over them, too lazy to move under the covers. He takes one last look out at the balcony to see a light dusting of snow before they succumb to sleep.

* * *

Lizzie wakes up the next morning, slipping on William's sweater and some pants. She checks outside to see that everything is covered with a thick blanket of snow with more lightly falling. She jumps back onto the bed and effectively wakes William up.

"Will! Wake up!" Lizzie straddles him, poking his chest.

"Be a little more gentle in the morning," he grumbles sleepily, rubbing where she poked him. "What's going on?"

"We have snow!" Lizzie grins down at him, kissing his cheek. He looks outside to see snow on the balcony and looks back at her, beaming.

"It looks like I'm teaching you to ski today," he says happily.

"I hope I don't get eaten by any snow beasts," she teases.

"What?" he frowns.

"Oh…It's a reference to Ski Free, an old computer game," Lizzie says sheepishly. "That's the closest I've gotten to skiing."

"Ah," William nods. "I will protect you from any such beasts."

"My hero!" Lizzie says melodramatically, throwing her hand against her forehead and swooning. William gives her a look before shaking his head at her.

"You are so weird," William chuckles. Lizzie cups his face with her hands and leans in close.

"But you love me anyway," Lizzie flashes him a cheesy grin. William tucks some hair behind her ear and smiles at her.

"With all my heart," William whispers and Lizzie gives him a short but sweet kiss.

"I love you too," Lizzie pulls back. "I'm going to go eat breakfast."

"Good idea. Store up some energy for the slopes. I'll join you soon," William says.

"See you downstairs!" Lizzie says as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

Lizzie learns very quickly that she is terrible at skiing. William spends the next two days teaching her the basics of skiing. He shows her how to stand and how to move on the skis but she finds herself on the ground within moments, despite how much she pays attention to the lessons. She is amused by how worried William gets the first time she falls and it never subsides. He is by her side every time she falls and making a huge fuss about it, helping her up each time. When she finally thinks she's ready to try the bunny slopes, William explains how to get off the lift when they get to the top. It doesn't help. She finds herself flat on her back with the skis sticking up in the air and laughing as William pulls her up. Lizzie doesn't get very far down the hill when she loses her balance once again and thinks it would be better to just lay there. In the end, it takes her longer than she would have liked to reach the bottom of the slope.

William never shows impatience with her lack of skill and that's what makes her give it one more chance. The rest of the group willingly skis on the bunny slope and give her more tips to keep her balance. Still, she falls more than she thought possible but someone is always there to pick her up. After lunch on the second day, Lizzie finally calls it quits.

"Lizzie…are you sure? You're getting better," William says with a sympathetic look.

"That's very sweet of you to think so but you know it's not true," Lizzie smiles at him as she sits on the bench to unbuckle the skis from her ski boots. "I have fallen more times than a baby learning how to walk. Pretty sure I have some fantastic bruises showing up."

"I'm sorry," William says, looking down at the ground.

"Don't be. It's not like you were pushing me," Lizzie nudges him. "I am going to go enjoy that fire inside and read a book I brought."

"You brought a book?" William asks, amused.

"Always be prepared for anything," Lizzie shrugs. "Now, you guys can go out on the bigger slopes and not have me holding you back. I'll be fine."

"You aren't holding me back…" William frowns.

"Of course I wasn't. You guys were all on the bunny slope just for fun," Lizzie laughs and William sighs in defeat.

"Alright. We should be quitting before dinner and we'll meet you inside," William flashes a small smile towards her as he gets up.

"Hey Will?" Lizzie tugs at his ski jacket and he sits back down. "You know what I would like to do with you tomorrow that I've never done before?"

"What's that?" William looks at her with curiosity.

"Go sledding and build a snow man," Lizzie grins.

"I…I've never done that as an adult," William admits.

"But you'll try it with me?" Lizzie looks at him, hopeful.

"Of course. It sounds like fun," William smiles at her.

"Yay!" Lizzie claps her hands together. "Okay, now go have fun on the slopes."

"Have fun reading," William kisses her cheek before heading back.

"Oh, I will," she replies smugly.

* * *

New Year's Eve day is mostly spent outside in the snow. While the rest of the group gets some more skiing in, Lizzie and William go sledding with a fancy sled he produces from the garage's storage space. They take up all of the morning, trudging up a hill and holding on to each other tightly as they go sliding down it and over. Sometimes they fall off and roll around in the snow but they get back up again eventually. There are a few times that William pulls her against a tree to kiss her and she laughs against his lips. One time, Lizzie lures him in for a kiss but gives him a face full of snow instead just to keep him on his toes. They start off on short hills until Lizzie finds a sledding path that goes on for ages. Lizzie looks like she is having the time of her life and William loves to see her this way, after two days of witnessing her frustration on the slopes. He gets the same exhilarating feeling from sledding down hills with her as he does when he goes skiing down mountain sides. They don't even realize that they have skipped lunch until they hear William's stomach growling and they see the time.

They are putting the finishing touches on the snow man when Lizzie runs into the house. William continues to pack the snow down when she comes out with a newsie cap she found and a plaid scarf. She gives him a sly grin and he gingerly places the cap on top of the snow man, both standing back to admire their work. Everyone else returns from their ski excursion soon after, admiring the William-esque snowman and Lizzie convinces them all that a snow ball fight is definitely necessary. It turns into a total war with Fitz stocking up on snow balls and hiding behind a big snow mound, pelting those unlucky enough to be in his crossfire. Sidney is using the shovel from the side of the house and creating makeshift holes to hide in while Gigi is attempting to get snow down Brandon's coat front. William grabs Lizzie's hand and runs behind the house, hiding under their balcony against the side of the house. They spend a few moments in silence and William keeps grinning at her, holding a finger up to his lips to remind her. Lizzie finally grabs the ends of his scarf and pulls him against her. He gazes down at her, seeing how rosy her cheeks are from the cold and places a kiss on each one. Soon enough, Lizzie and William are kissing other and forget about the snowball fight all together. That is, until they are surrounded by Fitz, Gigi and Sidney and pelted with multiple snowballs.

The plans for New Year's Eve become all the more welcoming after the last few exhausting days. Lizzie suggested they all cook a big dinner, play games and enjoy a few bottles of wine until midnight. William is more than happy to stay in on New Year's in previous years, he was dragged to crowded restaurants and even more crowded events. The thought of staying in with Lizzie and her being his New Year's kiss makes the evening sound absolutely perfect.

Fitz and Brandon are in charge of appetizers while Gigi and William make the Darcy family signature chicken dish for the main course. Sidney offers to bake dessert and everybody is impressed with the chocolate cake he makes from scratch. He takes it as a compliment when William cuts a second piece and splits it with Lizzie.

The rest of the evening goes by in a flash as they play various games including charades. Gigi and Lizzie conspire with each other and get William and Sidney to be a team but it works out well in the end. They end up dominating the game and Gigi is more impressed than any of them.

Brandon breaks out the champagne when they see that it is only ten minutes until midnight. William grabs his and Lizzie's coat, pulling them out onto the main balcony. William wraps his arms around Lizzie and listen to the distant sounds of partying for a few minutes.

"So…do you think you had a good year?" William asks, Lizzie turning around in his arms and resting her hands on his shoulders.

"It started off a bit rocky but over all, I'd say it was pretty nice," Lizzie says cheekily. "What about you?"

"I had a delayed start but once March hit…vast improvement," William grins.

"Oh? Anything interesting happen in March?" Lizzie asks, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Um…nothing noteworthy. I bought a couple companies and a new shirt," William looks to the side. "I'm particularly fond of the shirt."

"Wardrobe purchases can make your year significantly better. I read it in the New Yorker," Lizzie smirks.

"I think I read that article as well," William grins down at her.

"So…nothing else happened in March worth noting?" Lizzie gives him a look.

"Now that you mention it…" William murmurs. "I seem to remember St. Patrick's Day as rather eventful."

Lizzie chuckles in his arms and rests her head against his chest when Fitz sticks his head out the door.

"20 seconds, love birds!" Fitz shouts. He throws the doors wide open as Gigi turns the volume up on the TV. William and Lizzie smile widely and gaze at each other, listening to the crowd on the TV as it approaches ten seconds. They quietly count down with each other until they finally hit one and the noise is practically deafening. Fitz and Brandon let off poppers before sharing their midnight kiss while Sidney gives Gigi a respectful peck as they sit on the couch, seemingly waiting to get struck by lightning or a brother's dirty look. William leans in and kisses Lizzie, pulling her in close. She wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her up off the ground like he loves to do. Their lips are in no hurry and they both happily sigh as they slowly break apart. Fireworks are going off in the distance over the blackened lake and they turn their heads towards the noise.

"Happy New Year, Lizzie," William murmurs.

"Happy New Year, Will," Lizzie replies, kissing him on the cheek. He lowers her back down to the ground and pulls her back to his chest so they can both watch the fireworks. The noise from the surrounding parties tapers off a little as the fireworks continue.

"Have you thought about any New Year's resolutions?" Lizzie asks after the last fireworks reach a stunning finale.

"Hmm," William pauses for a moment. "I resolve to…tell you I love you on a daily basis."

"You know you do that already," Lizzie giggles as he kisses her ear.

"Then I'm on the right track," William says softly. "I also resolve to…kiss you at least once a day."

"You do that too, Will," Lizzie looks over her shoulder and smiles at him.

"I should be able to keep my resolutions then," William smiles, kissing her temple. "And what about you?"

"I quite like your resolutions," Lizzie says slowly. "I think I'll copy yours."

"I have no complaints about those," William says. "What about any of your own?"

"Maybe I'll resolve to see what you write in your calendar," Lizzie teases.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" William chuckles and Lizzie nods her head against him. William has a niggling feeling in the back of his head and it begins to form an idea. Lizzie nudges him slightly and he is pulled out of his thoughts.

"I think I'm going to take down Pemberley Digital."

"You're going to what?" William asks, slightly taken aback.

"Take down Pemberley," Lizzie turns around in his arms to face him. "More specifically, take down the CEO. I think I'll infiltrate his office and take over his desk."

"Care to tell me more?" William raises an eyebrow.

"Certainly. I know the CEO's weakness," Lizzie smirks. "If I can enter his office late in the evening, I should be able to clear his desk and get secrets out of him."

"What if he doesn't budge?" William lifts his chin up.

"Oh he'll budge. I am highly trained in a special kind of torture," Lizzie purses her lips. "I can bring him to his knees."

"He could be stronger than that," William's nostrils flare. "Do you have a back up plan?"

"I will ride him hard until he cracks," Lizzie says cheekily.

"It, uh, sounds like you have your bases covered," William clears his throat.

"As I said before, I am always prepared," Lizzie says as she steps on her toes, quickly giving him a kiss. "Shall we rejoin the others?"

"Um, yes," William chuckling. "We shall."

William slips his hand into hers and they both head back in, closing the doors behind them. They sit on the sectional next to Sidney and Gigi, watching the festivities winding down on television. Lizzie pulls her legs up onto the couch and curls into William as he drapes an arm over her shoulder. He smiles down at her and she gives him a peck on the jaw. He is confident that this year will be even better than the last with her by his side.

Notes: Aaaand I'm done. No. Just kidding. There's plenty more to come. Here is the necklace that William gave Lizzie  
www. The pen that Lizzie gave William  
handcrafted-fountain-pen-cherry-burl-gold-and-blac k/ I hope you enjoyed this one! I think it might be my second longest to date!


	22. Handle With Care

Summary: William takes care of Lizzie even when she resists.

Notes: I wrote another chapter! It's interesting to see how chapters can grow when I only have one specific scene going on in my head.

When Lizzie and William return from Tahoe, Lizzie has to dive right back into work. The launch of her next (and biggest) project is in two weeks and there is still a lot to do. She divides her tiny group of employees into two teams. One team will work on last minute touches and editing of the new project and other team will deal with the few current series already contracted with the company.

She comes home very late the first night, aware William is already in bed but smiles because he leaves a dim light on in the kitchen. He has left an encouraging note on the kitchen counter and dinner in the fridge. She notices that he has made enough to get her by for lunch tomorrow as well. After she shovels down dinner and takes a shower, she slips into bed trying not to wake William, but fails. He sleepily pulls her into his body and she rests an arm on his torso, taking up their natural sleeping positions.

"It's so late, love," William mumbles, his eyes still closed.

"I know. I'm sorry I woke you," Lizzie says quietly. "It's probably going to be this way until it launches."

"Wanna tell me what the project is?" William yawns out.

"No way, mister," Lizzie says, leaning in and kissing his neck. "You'll find out at the event like everybody else."

"It was worth a try," William softly chuckles before kissing her temple.

The next two nights mirror the first with William leaving her sweet notes and dinner in the fridge. She ends up falling asleep on the couch both nights after bringing some work home with her. Lizzie wakes up in their bed each time and, with William already having left for work, she leaves her own notes on his pillow.

By Thursday, during the first week, Lizzie doesn't even make it home. She falls asleep at her desk while editing something and is startled awake by the six am cleaning crew. She notices two missed calls and voicemails from William and she feels terrible. He sounds increasingly worried in the second voicemail and she sees it was left at three in the morning. She calls William right away and she can hear the relief in his voice when she tells him she fell asleep at the office. He offers to bring her breakfast as well as a change of clothes and she wonders how she got so lucky with William as she tries to freshen herself up in the bathroom. Lizzie is sitting in her office and hunched over her computer when William arrives with two bags.

"Heeey," Lizzie says, standing up from her desk and taking the bag of clothes from William.

"Good morning. I was worried about you," William says, smiling sympathetically. "I brought you lunch as well…left over from last night."

"Thank you so much," Lizzie murmurs as she pulls him in for a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I just got so caught up in trying to get everything done before next the launch."

"You need to get some proper sleep," William says, frown lines creasing his forehead.

"There's a lot to do. You know what it's like," Lizzie says defensively, pulling away.

"Hey, come here," William leans against her desk to meet her at eye level, bringing her back in and caressing her arms with his hands. "I do know what's like. I just don't want you working yourself to death. I've had your hours before but it was before you. I think you would worry just the same if I didn't come home one night."

"I would," Lizzie whispers, looking down. William lifts her chin up and gives her a smile.

"Just call next time, okay?" William murmurs and she nods. "Listen. It's Friday and I was thinking you would consider coming home at a normalish hour? I'll make us a nice dinner and we can eat together. I miss you at the dinner table...and other places."

"I miss you too," Lizzie bites her lip and blushes slightly. "I'd really like that."

"Good," William smiles at her. He cups her face with his hands and gives her a short but sweet kiss, Lizzie sighing from the feeling of his lips. She grabs fistfuls of his shirt near his torso as he ends the kiss and rests his forehead against hers. He glances down and sees her hands still gripping at his shirt and he smiles. "I've been missing your morning kisses. I have nobody to grab onto my tie."

Lizzie lets go of his shirt and plays with the end of his tie, smirking slightly at him. She pulls him in, closing the tiny space between them and kisses him again. This time, the kiss is longer but at a measured pace. William's hands rest on Lizzie's hips and they slowly move up her back as she sucks on his bottom lip. She steps between his legs and she throws her arms around his neck, enjoying the noises he's making with his throat. She squeezes her eyes shut trying to get lost in this moment, trying to wish away the stress that is building up from the project. William's arms are wrapped completely around her and she feels so completely secure right now that she groans when he pulls away.

"I should let you get back to work," William sighs, licking his lips.

"Nooo," Lizzie protests and he chuckles.

"Yesss. It will be fine, Lizzie," William says, kissing her forehead as he stands up. "I will see you tonight."

"I'll see you tonight," Lizzie pouts as he leaves her office.

Lizzie is able to get a lot of work done throughout the day and notices the progress with the rest of the team. The simple thought of going home and eating dinner with William fuels her the most. She loves doing anything with William but she hasn't had any quality time with him since Sunday and she misses him.

It's an hour until she's planning to go home when all hell breaks loose. A computer crashes with important data and her heart drops to her stomach. They spend some time figuring out what the problem was in the first place and seeing if it's able to be fixed. After two hours, one person from the team thinks they'll be able to recover it all with some help and she knows at that moment, she's going to have to stay late again.

She sends William a text to let him know that she is running late but will hopefully still be home for a late dinner. She completely loses track of time after that but breathes a sigh of relief when most of the data is recovered. The crash will require her to come in tomorrow to get everything back on track but it's not as catastrophic as originally thought. She texts William and lets out a string of curses as she notices the time. She swings by the 24-hour grocery store to pick up an apology dessert and finally goes home.

When Lizzie enters the apartment, she immediately feels terrible. She walks into the kitchen to put the dessert in the fridge and she finds a note on the kitchen counter from William, obviously intended for this morning. She looks over at the dining room table and her shoulders slump at the sight of the half melted candles and dinner still sitting there. She heads into the living room and sees William asleep on the couch, his phone resting on his chest with his hand draped over it. She lets out a frustrated sigh and sits on the edge of the coffee table beside him. She caresses a finger across his cheek and William slowly opens his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I'm a terrible person," Lizzie says pathetically and William frowns.

"No, you're not," William assures her, his voice thick with sleep.

"But look at what you did. You put in all that work and I'm coming home after midnight," Lizzie looks over at the dining room table. She feels William's hand gently wrap around her wrist, tugging her towards him.

"Come here," William murmurs and Lizzie sighs as she gets up to join him. She slips off her shoes and lies down next to him, William pulling her into his chest with one arm. He kisses her hair and he feels her relax in his arms.

"You should be mad at me," Lizzie whispers, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Why? Because a computer crashed? That's not your fault," William says quietly. "Everybody has these days. You just happen to be having a lot in a row."

"It's probably not going to be any better until we launch," Lizzie whines.

"Probably," William says with a yawn.

"I'm going to have to go back in tomorrow," Lizzie huffs.

"I thought you would," William breathes out. "Let's not think about it. You're home and that's all that matters right now."

Lizzie smiles up at him and he kisses her temple before he rests a cheek against her head.

"I brought home some dessert," Lizzie says after a moment.

"We'll eat it for breakfast," William jokes, closing his eyes. He drifts back to sleep nearly as quickly as he woke up. Lizzie watches his chest rise and fall and listens to the sounds of his even breathing before she falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

Lizzie had assumed correctly in thinking the week leading up to the launch would bring her more long hours. She goes in to work early Monday morning and is greeted by her team, all eager to work and get things finished. She is smart enough to leave a message with William to let him know she's sleeping at the office again.

He's not happy about it but understands. She thinks he has no idea how much she wants to abandon this frustrating project and just go home to him. She spent most of Saturday in her office catching up on the work delayed by the crash. Sunday was spent hunched over a desk at home to get other work done so she barely saw William. He brought her tea and food throughout the day, checking in on her at random times to make sure she was okay. He would give her a kiss against her hair every time but she wished it was so much more. He carried her to bed once again when she fell asleep in her chair and made sure to set her alarm.

She calls William on Tuesday morning, as promised, to check in. She sounds groggy and tired but has to pull through. The launch party is too close and everything has to be perfect. Right now, she's just happy she brought a spare change of clothes. Her mood quickly changes in the afternoon when a furniture delivery company shows up with a couch.

"You have a delivery for who?" Lizzie furrows her brows.

"Lizzie Bennet," the delivery man replies, chewing gum as he talks. "Where do you want it?"

"Back on the truck? I didn't order it," Lizzie sighs in annoyance.

"Look, miss. It's all paid for and we were told it had to be delivered today," he continues chewing his gum.

"What the eff," Lizzie mutters under her breath before turning to her assistant. "Ugh…Katie? Could you take care of this? Put it wherever in my office. I don't care. I have a phone call to make."

"Sure thing, Lizzie," Katie nods. "Alright. Right this way."

Lizzie walks out of her office and finds an empty room, pulling out her phone. She mutters to herself as she gets to William's number and listens impatiently to the rings.

"Lizzie, Hi. How-"

"William Fitzwilliam Darcy. Did you send a couch to my office?" Lizzie says in a raised voice.

"Yes, I did," he replies quickly.

"What are you even thinking?" Lizzie asks, agitated.

"I'm thinking that you have fallen asleep at your office twice already and you are either sleeping in that chair or on the floor," William replies, nearly as agitated.

"You said you would stay out of my business!" Lizzie snaps.

"I am. I'm trying to help out, Lizzie," William sighs. "From a professional stand point, I can't offer you anything. As your boyfriend, I want you to sleep on something more decent than a 20 dollar chair."

"That is ridiculous," Lizzie frowns.

"It is ridiculous. I would rather you not sleep at work at all. I don't really have a say in the matter because it's your job. It's what you really want to do. You have a deadline, you're stressed out and I understand. The only thing I can do is give you that couch," William says. "This is the same model that's in my office. You're lucky I didn't send a sleeping pod."

"Will," Lizzie says in defeat. "It's too much."

"It is not too much," William says softly. "Please, Lizzie? Just give it a try."

"I hate you right now," Lizzie mumbles.

"That's fine," William says, slightly amused. "But at least you have something more comfortable to rest on while you stew in your anger."

"I wish you weren't such a thoughtful boyfriend," Lizzie whines.

"I know. How dare I," William hums. "Enjoy the couch."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Lizzie says, sarcastically.

"I would love a lot of things right now," William says. "But I will settle for that."

"Thank you," Lizzie says and adds. "I miss you."

"Me too," William says, softly. "Looking forward to Saturday for more than one reason."

"You have no idea," Lizzie smiles into the phone.

Lizzie stays over night on Wednesday, hoping that it will be the last time. She refuses to admit it but the couch is incredibly comfortable.

* * *

Lizzie calls William from the office on Friday evening as he's making dinner at home.

"Hey, love," William smiles into the receiver.

"What if they hate it?" Lizzie whispers.

"Impossible," William says.

"They could though. All this work could be for nothing," Lizzie says.

"You are extremely creative, Lizzie," William replies. "You wouldn't have investors clamoring at your feet if you weren't."

"They might hate it too! They could all back out, my business will go bankgrupt and I will be out of a job," Lizzie gasps.

"Lizzie, listen to me," William says. "If this project is anything like the few other series you have going on right now then there's nothing to worry about. No matter what, it's going to be amazing. Everybody has doubts. Especially when they're as sleep deprived as you."

"You're just saying that because you love me," Lizzie says quietly.

"If it wasn't a conflict of interest, I would be investing in your company immediately. I would even be trying to buy it," William says enthusiastically. "I don't think you realize how much potential you have. I am incredibly impressed with everything that has been rolled out by your company. I am NOT just saying this because I love you. I'm saying it because you are quickly becoming competition for Pemberley Digital. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you."

"Really?" Lizzie asks, William hearing the tone in her voice perk up.

"Yes, really," William chuckles. "Now, shall I be expecting you for dinner or is this another late night for you?"

"I'll be home late, unfortunately," Lizzie says. "But it is my last late night. For awhile at least."

"I don't want an argument but I thought you might say that and I ordered you food. It's on the way," William says.

"You didn't," Lizzie breathes out.

"I did. It's all paid for as well. You need to eat," William says.

"You don't have to take care of me like this," Lizzie groans out.

"I know I don't but I want to…Just give me a kiss when you get home and we'll be even," William smiles into the phone.

"You're going to get that and so much more when this is all over," Lizzie's voice drops.

"Oh really?" William quirks an eyebrow. "I'm looking forward to whatever that is then."

* * *

Lizzie goes into work on Saturday morning to double check and triple check everything for the project. The launch party is tonight and she wants everything to be perfect. When she arrives at work, she is greeted by her team who promptly send her back home. She protests the whole time she is being pushed back towards the elevator, giving up when the doors finally close. William is surprised when she walks through the door less than an hour after she left. She drops her purse and keys on the kitchen counter, heading towards the living room.

"I thought you were going to work…Did you forget something?" William asks, standing from the couch and walking towards her.

"I did. They all kicked me out…told me they had everything under control and I should go home and rest," Lizzie replies, settling into his arms.

"You've got yourself some extraordinary employees," William chuckles, kissing the top of her head. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to take a little nap. I have barely slept in that bed in the past two weeks," Lizzie glances towards the hallway and then back up at him.

"Good idea," William smiles down at her. "I would have strongly suggested it if you didn't say it yourself."

"You're not the boss of me," Lizzie jokes, giving him a faux pout.

"No, I'm not," William murmurs, quickly kissing her. "Thus why I said 'suggested'."

Lizzie rests her head against his chest and lets out a quiet breath.

"Okay," Lizzie sighs out. "If I'm not up in two hours, wake me up."

William pulls out his phone and sets a reminder for two hours, showing her the screen. He quirks an eyebrow as she looks at him, his way of responding without saying a word. She gives him a tiny smile as he slips his phone back into his pocket. He nudges Lizzie towards the bedroom and watches her as she walks away. He waits a moment before going back to the couch and pulls out his phone. He turns off the reminder and sets it beside him on the table. She needs her sleep and he has no intention of depriving her of it.

* * *

William is engrossed in a book when he hears a door close from the direction of the bedroom. He checks his watch and chuckles to himself. Lizzie slept for more than six hours. He went in and checked on her a few hours ago but was careful not to wake her. She looked peaceful for the first time in two weeks and there was no way he was going disrupt her. He was planning to wake her up soon, since the launch party was a little over two hours from now. William spent most of that time answering emails and making reservations for their upcoming vacation in March. He is now prepared for Lizzie to be very angry with him, letting her sleep most of the day away.

"Will?" he hears Lizzie call from the bedroom.

"In the living room!" he replies, closing his book and placing it on the table. He rubs his hands together and braces himself as he hears slow foot steps coming closer.

"You, William Darcy, are a fantastic boyfriend," he hears her say.

"I'm sorry about-Wait, what?"

William stops mid-sentence when he looks over and sees Lizzie leaning against the door frame. She's wearing blue lace underwear and one of his shirts, completely unbuttoned and revealing a matching blue lace bra. She pads over to him and he raises both eyebrows as she climbs into his lap, straddling him.

"I have been a not so good girlfriend as of late," Lizzie says quietly.

"That's ridiculous. We've been over this. You are amazing," William murmurs, lightly grabbing her thighs. Lizzie runs her hands up his chest until they cup his neck.

"Just go with it, Will," Lizzie says lowly, her eyes darting over the features of his face. "I am trying to make it up to you."

"Oh, you don't mmm…" Lizzie shuts him up by pulling him in for a searing kiss. She sweeps her tongue across his lips and tightens the grip on his neck. William moves his hands to her hips and pulls her in closer as her tongue explores his mouth. He lets out a low groan as her thumbs move across his jaw and the kiss becomes even deeper. He has missed this. The feeling of her lips moving without urgency against his own, her tongue battling with his own, and her small body pressed against him. She is moving her lips in just the right way and he can't stop the throaty groans from escaping as she continues. Lizzie knows she has the upper hand and it only encourages her to move her hips against him. She slowly pulls back, sucking on his bottom lip before finally letting go. She gives him a satisfied grin as he takes a deep breath.

"Wow," he chuckles.

"Just the beginning, handsome," Lizzie whispers in his ear. She begins to leave a trail of kisses along his five o'clock shadow as she unties his bow tie. As she pulls it out of his collar, she tosses it over her shoulder and gets to work on the buttons of his shirt. She untucks his shirt from his pants once she finishes and glances at him as his hands cup her butt.

"Are you trying to cop a feel?" Lizzie teases, licking her lips.

"Just finding something to hold on to," William smirks.

"I like the way you think," Lizzie says saucily. She unzips his pants and dips one hand in his boxers.

"Jesus, Lizzie," William swallows as she wraps a hand around him. Her thumb grazes over the tip before she begins to stroke him and his grip on her tightens. She leans back in to kiss him as she continues slowly stroking him and he groans against her lips. Her tongue moves at the same speed as her hand and William feels the urgency to rip off her own clothes. He hands drift upwards towards her bra and he feels the clasps beneath his fingers. Lizzie pauses her movements and stops him from removing her bra.

"Right now, this is about you," Lizzie murmurs, gazing at him.

"I don't…" William trails off as she gives him a serious look.

"You have spent the last two weeks taking care of me," Lizzie says, pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

"I wanted to," he whispers as she peppers kisses across his chest.

"You made AND bought me food," Lizzie hums against his collar bone, dragging her lips across them.

"I had to make sure you ate," William breathes out as her nails rake across his taut stomach.

"You carried me to bed," Lizzie takes his belt out of the belt loops and drapes it over the couch.

"I do that every time you fall asleep in here," William briefly closes his eyes as Lizzie brushes against his arousal once again.

"You bought me a couch," Lizzie looks at him as she slides off his lap between his knees, pulling his pants down as she goes. She brushes her hands back up his strong thighs and William lets out a sigh of relief as she pulls his boxers off.

"I wanted you to be comfortable," William whispers as she spreads his legs to give her enough room to sit between them. She pulls at the back of his knees and he slouches slightly against the back of the couch.

"You've been incredibly thoughtful about everything," Lizzie gazes at him and smiles before wrapping one hand around him once again. William feels instant pleasure from the mixture of her hand moving up and down while her tongue makes swirling motions. She doesn't break eye contact with him as she switches hand movements back and forth from slow to fast. Lizzie stops for a moment and grins wickedly at him before she starts licking him all the way up and then all the way down. She does it a few more times before taking him between her lips and William lets out a deep groan. It doesn't matter how many times she's done this, he will never get used to the sight of Lizzie's mouth around him. She knows how to work him up quickly but she also knows how to torture him. He drops his head against the couch as she picks up the pace and he shakily runs a hand through her hair. She begins to hum and her lips vibrate slightly against him, William groaning heavily from the new sensation. It's his favorite move of hers and something she learned by accident months ago when they were just starting to explore each other's bodies. He never lasts long when she starts humming and his breathing quickly becomes shallow. She uses one hand to massage him and the other moves slowly up his chest. His voice is strained when letting her know he's close and he can feel her laughter around him. He comes undone from the extra vibrations and grunts out her name. He sits there, catching his breath when Lizzie finally pulls away. He is somehow more turned on at the sight of her sitting on her knees with a cat like grin, daintily wiping at the corner of her mouth. She places her hands on his knees, using the leverage to stand back up and he grabs her hand when she turns around.

"What about you?" William says huskily as she stands before him.

"Don't worry about me," Lizzie smirks. "It will give you something to think about during the party."

"Lizzie…" William tries again, lifting an eyebrow.

"Will. I'm fine," Lizzie leans down close to him, giving him a good view. "We should get ready."

Lizzie teases him as she walks away, exaggerating the movement of her hips with each step. William rubs his hands over his face and takes a deep breath before pulling his boxers and pants back up. He grabs his shirt and drapes it over his shoulder as he saunters into the bedroom. He catches a glimpse of Lizzie standing in front of the sink, wearing only her blue lace matched set before he sits on the bed. He tries to get his thoughts back in check but flashes of Lizzie kneeled down in front of him keep throwing him off. William sees that they still have an hour before they absolutely need to leave and he has an idea.

Lizzie smiles to herself as she applies eye shadow: satisfying him this way only seems to get him more excited. She knows he won't let her go without some kind of relief, especially since she hasn't really been around the past two weeks. She spots him as he walks into the bedroom and it's only a matter of time before he cracks. He always cracks. She is hyper aware of his scent as he strolls into the bathroom and walks slowly towards her. She looks at him through the mirror and their eyes lock as he walks behind her, looping his arms around her waist.

"I can't let you get away with that," William says, voice deep. "It would be ungentlemanly."

"I need to put on makeup," Lizzie says, playing along.

"You are beautiful the way you are," William kisses her neck. "And you won't need any blush once I finish."

"But, my eyeliner," Lizzie looks at his reflection in the mirror.

"No need," William nips at her skin and pulls her flush against him.

"Will, I really…" Lizzie trails off as his hand slips into her underwear and his fingers glide against her.

"You really what?" William grins at her as he keeps moving his fingers across her slick entrance. "You really want this? I can tell you do."

"Oh god," Lizzie sighs out, grabbing for the sink as he dips a finger into her.

"I could stop if that eyeliner is so important," William taunts her, pulling his hand away.

"Please don't!" Lizzie whimpers out.

"I didn't think so," William smirks as he grabs the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down her legs, helping her step out of them. He lightly slaps her naked butt and she looks over her shoulder at him, giving him a breathy giggle. She parts her legs and bends forward slightly, giving him the access he needs. She bites her lip as his hand moves back to her center, teasing her ever so slightly. He grabs her hip with one hand to steady her as he uses his other to move against her most sensitive areas. She lets out a whimper as he dips a finger into her, closing her eyes from the sensation.

"Keep them open, love," he whispers in her ear and she snaps them open, watching them both in the mirror. He adds another finger and she grips the sink harder as the pleasure quickly builds. He moves his free hand down and begins using his palm to place pressure where she aches for it the most. Her legs are beginning to shake and she is barely keeping herself up as his fingers move inside her and his palm moves in circles. Her whimpers turn into moans as he changes his speed and she pushes her body against him. He smirks at her in the mirror as he begins to flick and pinch ever so slightly, Lizzie feeling pure electricity shooting to her core. He drags his tongue across the spot behind her ear and she loses it. She throws her head back against his shoulders as she finds intense relief, William holding her up as her whole body trembles. He sees that satisfied grin appear on her face again and he returns it.

"And you wanted to wait," William says huskily as she laughs throatily.

* * *

Lizzie and William arrive at the party with a few minutes to spare. There is a modest crowd, mostly full of backers and a few potential investors still on the fence. Lizzie invited them with hopes that her project would persuade them to invest. William recognizes her employees amongst the crowd but sees a few new faces. He comes to the conclusion that they must be part of the new project. William can tell that she is nervous by how fidgety her hand is in his. He gives her a reassuring smile and she takes a deep breath before she runs off to check in with her team. He is only alone for a few minutes when Andrea shows up next to his side.

"She looks well rested," Andrea says, gesturing towards Lizzie in the corner.

"Yes, she does," William chuckles, sliding his hands in his pockets. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Andrea smiles at him. "I think she's spent more time in this office than out of it the past few weeks."

"Um, yes. That sounds accurate," William looks off to the side briefly.

"She's really passionate about this. It's great to work for someone who puts so much of herself into everything," Andrea smiles at him. William tucks his chin in for a split second and nods before quickly returning the smile. "Anyway, it looks like Lizzie is ready to go so I should get over there. It was nice to see you, Mr. Darcy."

"William is fine," he clears his throat. "Good luck."

"Thanks but she's got this in the bag," Andrea quirks her head before walking away. There is an announcement that everything is going to begin and the crowd begins to settle. William catches Lizzie's eye right before she goes in front of everyone and she flashes him a small smile.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. I'm Lizzie Bennet as many of you know. I wanted to thank you all for being here this evening as we launch our largest project to date for Decent Enough Productions," Lizzie says confidently and there is a smattering of applause. "I believe there are always new and innovative ways of bringing stories to life. This platform will provide the user with multiple options to tell their story any way they want to: whether they choose to implement the costume theater option or strip everything down to the bare essentials. We are providing the means for those to bring out their creative side and show the rest of the digital world how they view their world. The possibilities are endless and the user can choose to tell their own story or bring a classic to life. We are bringing new layers to something that used to be seen as one dimensional. Right now, we have three story tellers who are doing exactly that. If you would turn your attention to the screen, I'd like you to introduce you to our new series 'The Plot Thickens.'"

The lights dim and Lizzie's voice can be heard over the title screen. The presentation shows clips from three different users, all using costume theater to tell their story. The first is bringing a Shakespeare play to the modern world, the second is telling their life story and the third is creating something original. William is taken aback by how much work is shown in just three little clips. The time and creativity put into this is impressive and William feels a surge of pride for Lizzie. When the lights go up, he is enthusiastically clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Lizzie finishes up the presentation by answering a few questions and there is another round of applause. William uses all the energy he has not to run up to her and hug her because he knows this will be so successful. Instead, he watches her as she goes through the crowd, talking with investors and the people from the videos. After a while, Lizzie catches his gaze and he can see that she is trying hard not to blush. She excuses herself and makes her way through the crowd towards William. They don't say a word but she grabs his hand, pulls him out of the room and into her office, closing the door behind her. He sits on the edge of her desk and she stands in front of him

"Lizzie…that was…astounding," William says in awe. "Your project is truly impressive."

"Thank you," Lizzie smiles. "You really think so?"

"I've always know you had this kind of genius in you and it's so amazing to watch it unfurl before a room of people," William beams, grabbing one hand and caressing his thumb over her skin.

"Will…" she looks down at her feet and blushes slightly.

"If it wasn't a conflict of interest, I would be investing in your company so fast," William shakes his head. "I definitely believe you are legitimate competition right now. I should be trying to buy your company."

"You will do nothing of the sort," Lizzie hits his chest lightly and he chuckles.

"Seriously, Lizzie. I am so proud of you," William says quietly, gazing at her intensely. "You are so sexy when you're in control of the room."

"Oh? Are you attracted to power?" Lizzie teases, toying with the end of his tie.

"Yes. Especially when my girlfriend is oozing with it," William murmurs, letting go of her hand and pulling her in close by her waist.

"We can't do this here," Lizzie pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

"We definitely shouldn't," William whispers, looking at her with darkened eyes. "I can't stop thinking about earlier."

"Will…" Lizzie warns but falters as his hands wrap around her waist, giving her that automatic feeling of comfort when he holds her. "I'm surprised I made it through the presentation. I kept getting flashes of what you were doing to me."

"I want to pick up where we left off," William says, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips.

"We will…" Lizzie sighs. "Soon enough. There are people waiting for me."

"How about just one kiss?" William quirks an eyebrow, trying to entice her.

"Just one," Lizzie nods and William gives her a hint of a smile. He cups her face with his hands and leans in slowly before brushing his lips against hers. He moves his lips at an unhurried pace and everything else fades as his fingers move through her curled hair. She whimpers faintly and her hands move under his jacket, gripping his shirt as he drags his tongue across her bottom lip. The kiss intensifies and before Lizzie knows it, she finds herself lying on the couch with William above her. She doesn't know how he does it but William makes it feel like the first time he kissed her. He holds nothing back and puts his whole heart into it, sighing in relief against her lips. The way his tongue explores her mouth and one hand is gently wrapped around the back of her neck makes her feel that there is no moment better than this. There is a knock at the door and they spring apart, Lizzie taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"We really need to stop making out during these events," Lizzie whispers to William and he gives her a guilty look. "Who is it?"

"It's Katie," she says through the door. She holds up a one finger to William and goes to the door, opening it a crack.

"What's up?" Lizzie asks, overly perky.

"There's a few old guys looking for you. I think they're the potential investors," Katie says, trying to peek in the door.

"Oh, right! Thank you. I will be there in a second," Lizzie says, moving her body to obstruct Katie's view. "I just was looking for a few things."

"I'll let them know you're on your way," Katie smirks.

"Katie," Lizzie says sternly.

"Don't worry about it, Lizzie," she winks and raises her voice a bit. "I know you were using that awesome couch to take a quick nap from all the hard work you've been doing."

Katie smiles and shrugs before walking away. Lizzie closes the door and turns back to William, who is holding a pillow in his lap.

"I may have let her try out the couch after it was delivered," Lizzie mumbles.

"So you like it," William says smugly.

"I plead the fifth," Lizzie raises her chin. "I really do have to get back out there though."

"Go right ahead," William clears his throat. "I need a few moments."

"That's what you get when you don't follow the rules," Lizzie says arrogantly. "One kiss does not mean a heavy make out session."

"I had no complaints from you," William looks expectantly at her.

"Mmhmm," Lizzie snickers. "I'll let you cool off and I'll see you out there."

"Looking forward to seeing that sexy brain of yours in action again," William chuckles.

"I'll have you know that I have a body you could be objectifying as well," Lizzie says.

"That comes later," William smirks.

* * *

The elevator doors slide open and Lizzie pulls William out by his tie. She is looking over her shoulder as she saunters down the hall to their front door, flashing him a playful grin. Lizzie stops at the front door and turns around to face him, still gripping onto his tie. He takes the keys out of his pocket and leisurely brushes his arm against her waist as he unlocks it. Lizzie turns the knob behind her and gently nudges the door, letting it swing wide open. They share a knowing look as she walks backwards into the apartment, William willingly tugged inside. As he slams the door shut, Lizzie pushes him against the door and grabs his neck to pull him towards her. His hands fly to her waist as their lips meet and move at a frenzied pace. Lizzie is quickly working to remove his tie and shirt while kicking off her modest heels. She temporarily stops as William unzips the back of her dress and she steps out of it, giggling at the feeling of William's lips on her neck.

Lizzie is more successful removing his belt as he toes his shoes off before they begin to make their way to the bedroom. As soon as she unzips his pants and lets them drop to the floor, he shrugs off his shirt and grins at her. William's hands move down past her waist and lift her up by her thighs. Lizzie throws her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist.

"You are so sexy," William whispers as she gazes at him.

Lizzie bites her lip as she finally pulls his tie off over his head.

"How many new investors did you gain from tonight alone?" William asks, walking through the kitchen. He halts and presses her against the fridge as she runs her tongue along his ear, practically massaging his scalp with her fingers.

"Three," she hums against his skin. His grip on her thighs tightens and she pulls back, excited to see so much desire in his eyes.

"Thank goodness I have self control or I would have given you all my money," William whispers.

"Do you really have self control?" Lizzie teases. She reaches behind and unhooks her bra, dangling it between them before tossing it behind her.

"Right now, love? Absolutely none," William growls. His eyes look practically dilated and he pushes them out of the kitchen, wasting no time getting to the bedroom. Lizzie takes the opportunity to tease him along the way, tightening her legs around him and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He falters and hits his shoulder against the door frame but then makes a bee line for the bed. William tosses her onto the bed and she giggles from anticipation. He takes off his boxers and pulls Lizzie closer to the edge of the bed by her legs. He rests one knee between her legs and grips the waistband of her lace underwear, pulling them down hastily. As he climbs onto the bed above her, she pulls herself up to the headboard.

William kneels in front of her and spreads her legs apart. He begins to leave a trail of kisses up one leg and feels Lizzie squirming under his touch as he drags his tongue across her inner thigh. He moves to her other leg and kisses her until he reaches her thigh and teases her within inches of her center. He feels her hands slip into his hair and tug hard, William sliding his body along hers before he hovers above her. Lizzie's eyes are glazed over and he is throbbing with need for her. He leans in and they share a desperate kiss as he settles between her legs. There is an audible sigh of relief from him as he enters her and sinks deep within her. Lizzie unconsciously licks her lips as he begins to set a rhythm, just slow enough to feel every aching movement between them. Lizzie pulls her knees up and rests her heels against the back of his working thighs as he continues thrusting above her. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a slow kiss, matching the pulse between her thighs. She concentrates on the weight of his body and the texture of his tongue as his free hand moves slowly along the contours of her body. Lizzie breaks their kiss off and arches her back into him as his hand brushes against her breast, his thumb gently sweeping across her nipple. The friction between them is building quickly as William picks up the pace, Lizzie gasping and moaning. He cradles her head with his hands and presses his entire body against her, leaving no space between them. Lizzie grabs his hips and pulls him in as deep as he can go, their ragged breaths starting to mingle with each other. His lips inch across her neck, tasting the salty sweat from her skin and feeling her moan reverberate in her throat. Lizzie brings her knees up even higher against his torso, clenching around him. The change in position has William hitting just the right spot and she reaches the point of no return. Her nails dig into his back and she is crying out as she feels pure bliss coursing through her body. William rests his forehead against hers as she trembles beneath him and he finds his own release within a matter of moments.

They gasp for breath and gaze at each other, sharing a smile. William leans in and peppers kisses across her face, Lizzie giggling happily. When he reaches her lips, the kiss is short and sweet but everything Lizzie is craving. He pulls back and gives her an intense look of adoration as he brushes her hair away from her face.

"You must really love powerful women," Lizzie teases.

"I just really love you," William beams.

"I love you too, Will. So much," Lizzie smiles back at him. William kisses her on the forehead as he moves off her and lies on his side next to her, resting a hand on her waist. Lizzie turns on her side to face him and brings a hand to his face, William turning into it and kissing her palm.

"I wanted to thank you," Lizzie says quietly.

"For what?" William asks, pulling her in closer.

"For everything. For what you've done these past two weeks," Lizzie chews on the inside of her lip. "For believing in me from the very beginning."

"Why wouldn't I? I didn't ask you to work at Pemberley Digital just so we could be closer. I asked you because I saw you had this talent that was innovative and special. I should have known you would take that talent and turn it into something of your own," William smiles at her. "I am so proud of everything you've done."

"You always seem to know the right thing to say," Lizzie blushes slightly.

"I didn't always," William murmurs. "But this amazing woman opened my eyes and I learned from her."

"Hey. You already got some action tonight. You don't have to keep flattering me," Lizzie jokes.

"Come here, you little smartass," William grabs her by the waist and pulls her in, Lizzie cackling as he tickles her sides.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Lizzie screams and William abruptly stops.

"I guess I know how to get company secrets out of you now," William smirks.

"I know so many more ways to make you crack, William Darcy," Lizzie raises an eyebrow. "You should sleep with one eye open."

* * *

2 weeks later

Lizzie is reading on the couch when William comes into the apartment with a small stack of magazines in hand.

"Hey. What do you have there?" Lizzie asks, putting her book down.

"Just a few copies of the latest San Francisco Business Times," William says, setting them on the kitchen counter.

"Why do you have so many?" Lizzie furrows her brow, kneeling and leaning over the couch.

"There's an article that I thought would interest you," William glances at her before picking up the first magazine from the top of the stacks.

"Okay…" Lizzie says hesitantly, watching William flip through the magazine. He stops on a page and begins to read from it.

"Top five new companies to watch out for…" William pauses and looks at her. "Coming in at number two is a small digital media company called Decent Enough Productions. Their latest project, The Plot Thickens, has rolled out and brought this company to the forefront of innovative storytelling for the digital world. Gaining nearly one million hits within a week of its release, this company is skyrocketing its way to success. This project has barely scratched the surface of potential and we are hungry for more. We only have one question. What is the story behind the company name? It is quite clear this little company has far surpassed their own expectations."

William puts down the magazine and looks at Lizzie who has her mouth open in shock.

"Lizzie?" William smiles and looks at her expectantly. Lizzie lets out an excited squeal and jumps over the couch, running towards William.

"You're joking! Did it really?! Will!" Lizzie screams as she grabs a magazine, re-reading the small blurb. She looks between the magazine and him, practically vibrating out of her skin with enthusiasm. She throws the magazine back on the counter and jumps into his arms, giving him a tight hug.

"Heeey," William laughs, wrapping his arms around her. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing! Incredible! I can't believe this," Lizzie grins widely at him. "I'm so happy!"

"I was just as surprised when I saw the article. I immediately went to the news stand outside and bought every copy," William says. "We'll have to frame it."

"God. I just…what a fantastic day," Lizzie laughs in disbelief, quickly kissing him. William hums against her lips before she pulls back.

"I am so proud of you," William beams.

"Thank you! We are definitely celebrating now," Lizzie says, gripping his shoulders as she slips back down to the floor.

"What do you want to do?" William asks, following her as she starts walking towards the bedroom.

"You're going to take me out! I don't care where. I just want to celebrate with you!" Lizzie says, turning around to face him. William gives her a look and raises an eyebrow.

"There are a lot of places I've wanted to take you but were deemed too expensive," William says cautiously.

"You know what? Take me to them! Treat me. I give you permission," Lizzie laughs, throwing her arms around William's neck and standing on her toes. "I really should let you once in a while. This is the absolute perfect time."

"I love it when you're this happy," William chuckles, snaking his arms around her waist.

"I love being this happy," Lizzie murmurs. "Come on. Let's go out and celebrate so we can return and celebrate some more."

"You lead the way," William says cheerfully.

Notes: Did you like it? I hope you did. I did a thing and it could be a disaster but whatever. I made a tumblr for this fic. You can ask me any questions and possibly see hints of things to come.  
Who is paying attention to the timeline? What is coming up next?


	23. Paint by Numbers

Summary: Lizzie and William celebrate Valentine's Day with dinner, dancing, and a lot of dessert. Not necessarily in that order.

Notes: Another chapter all ready for you! Most of you guessed correctly on what this chapter would be :)

Lizzie is sitting outside on the bedroom balcony and talking to Jane on the phone, finalizing the details for a weekend trip home that includes final fittings for her bridesmaid dress. Jane is in a talkative mood and getting excited about the fact that the wedding is a little under two months away. Lizzie checks the time, knowing William will be back from an errand any moment and faintly hears the front door opening and closing. She hears him calling her a few times before peeking his head out, giving her an apologetic look when he sees she's on the phone. She holds up one finger to let him know she's almost done and he sits in the chair next to her.

"Hey Jane? I'm sorry to do this but William just got home," Lizzie flashes a smile to him.

"No problem, Lizzie! I actually should be getting ready for our Valentine's day date," Jane replies.

"But it's not for another week?" Lizzie says in confusion.

"I have to work the whole weekend unfortunately. Bing suggested we celebrate it early so he's taking me out for a nice dinner and some dancing," Jane says sweetly.

"That sounds like fun! I hope you enjoy yourselves," Lizzie says. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in a few weeks."

"Me too! Love you, Lizzie!" Jane says.

"Love you too!" Lizzie says and then hangs up the phone, slipping it back in her pocket. William picks up his chair and places it closer to Lizzie. She lets out a tiny snicker before he grabs her hand, curling their fingers into each other.

"How is Jane?" William asks, giving her a smile.

"She is busy but good. Work has her creating a new line. Then there's the added stress of my mom trying to overrule every choice Jane has made for the wedding," Lizzie rolls her eyes.

"But everything will be finalized by the time you go down in March?" William asks.

"I hope so. I'm excited to be seeing Jane and Lydia but my mom will probably put me on edge," Lizzie sighs before adding. "At least I have a few things to look forward to after that."

"Katie's birthday?" William teases and Lizzie lets out a snort.

"What? How do you even know when her birthday is?" Lizzie looks at him.

"You said it before. You have interesting employees. Hard working but weird personalities," William raises an eyebrow.

"That girl is something else," Lizzie shakes her head and there is a quiet moment between them.

"I'm looking forward to our vacation as well," William murmurs, squeezing her hand for good measure. "Now, what were you saying to Jane about something not being for another week?"

"Jane has to work on Valentine's Day and the rest of the weekend so Bing is taking her out tonight," Lizzie says.

"That's interesting," William chuckles. "I was actually coming out to ask you where you would like go for Valentine 's Day."

"How about nowhere?" Lizzie offers, shrugging her shoulders.

"Lizzie…" William furrows his eyebrows.

"I don't need a Hallmark holiday to have my boyfriend show me that he loves me," Lizzie gives him a sympathetic look. "You show me and tell me on a daily basis. I don't need flowers sent to my office or some gigantic teddy bear. I don't want to go to some expensive restaurant where there's a fixed price and I don't even get to choose. Plus, the restaurants are so crowded and there's the clichéd proposals going all around you. That doesn't sound fun at all."

"Note to self: Don't ask you to marry me in a restaurant," William says casually.

"Right. No public proposals," Lizzie nods and then cautiously looks at him for a second as he looks down at his hands. He looks back up and meets her gaze, his serious face slowly melting into a smile and the tension is quickly broken.

"What do you want to do if you won't let me take you out? I'd like to do something," William asks.

"You know what sounds perfect?" Lizzie murmurs. "We stay in, have a nice fire, order some take out and enjoy a little dessert. Then we can see where the night progresses."

"That actually sounds a lot better," William nods.

"You be in charge of dinner and I'll be in charge of dessert?" Lizzie offers.

"Chinese food?" William mentions, slyly.

"Obviously," Lizzie lifts her chin, putting on her snooty face.

"Extra egg rolls?" he lifts a brow.

"We would have to break up if you didn't suggest it," Lizzie scoffs.

"So our relationship hangs on whether or not I ask for extra egg rolls?" William asks, mockingly clutching his chest.

"I don't know. You are pretty irresistible without your shirt on. I might keep you around anyway," Lizzie teases.

"At least I'm good for something," William chuckles before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Lizzie giggles and turns her head to meet his lips. He smiles against her lips and brings a hand up to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb as they share a slow kiss. They pull back a little and Lizzie kisses the end of his nose, William smiling brightly at her.

"I suppose being in love with you is a good factor as well," Lizzie says quietly.

"Especially when I'm in love with you too," William murmurs.

* * *

Lizzie is sitting in her office going over spreadsheets when Katie comes in with a box, setting it on the desk.

"Who is this from, Katie?" Lizzie asks, looking over at her.

"It came with the daily delivery. It says Charlotte on the corner," Katie replies.

"Oh! Thanks, Katie. Can you-"

"Close the door. I know," Katie smiles before leaving the office.

"What are you sending me today, Charlotte?" Lizzie mutters to herself, grabbing scissors from her desk and opening the box. "What in the world…"

She pulls out two small boxes and her eyes go wide before quickly putting them back in, pulling out her phone to call Charlotte.

"Hey, Lizzie! What's up?" Charlotte greets her after the first ring.

"Charlotte Lu…what did you just send me?" Lizzie asks, slightly taken aback. "At work, no less!"

"Something I thought you would enjoy," Charlotte says, coyly. "And William too. You can thank me later."

"I don't know what to do just yet," Lizzie says, examining one of the boxes.

"Just trust me, Bennet. You can use both flavors or save one for a rainy day," Charlotte replies.

"Charlotte!" Lizzie gasps. "Wait a minute. How would you know? These are both sealed."

"You said you were in charge of dessert. I'm helping you out a little," Charlotte sighs.

"Is there a guy you're not telling me about?" Lizzie pries.

"I can't talk about it right now. I'm working on the sequel to Game of Gourds…A Storm of Squash," Charlotte answers.

"Charlotte Lu. You're holding out on me!" Lizzie laughs.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. A client gave me this basket of products and those were in there," Charlotte says. "I thought my bestie would get more use out of it."

"What kind of clients do you have?" Lizzie asks in confusion.

"Don't worry about it," Charlotte says quickly.

"Charlotte Lu. Are you turning Collins and Collins into a porn company?" Lizzie teases.

"We are doing nothing of the sort. They were potential clients but we weren't the right fit. They sent a thank you basket anyway," Charlotte says uncomfortably.

"So it's a hand me down gift! What a great best friend," Lizzie deadpans.

"Whatever. I know you. You're too intrigued to not try it," Charlotte taunts.

"You know me indeed," Lizzie narrows her eyes, only realizing she's on the phone with Charlotte and not in the room with her.

"Okay. I really have to go now. Enjoy yourself on Friday," Charlotte says before hanging up.

"I just might," Lizzie says to herself, staring at the contents of the box.

* * *

Lizzie has a good view of the elevator from her office when the door is open and the blinds are up. She watches as flower delivery people show up all morning on Valentine's Day and she rolls her eyes. She made William promise no flowers but can't help but think he would find a way around their rule. She gets her answer right after lunch when a man comes in after lunch with a vase with what looks like flowers. Upon closer inspection, she realizes they are pens with post it notes sticking to the tops. There is a card taped to the side of the vase and she smiles as reads it.

You don't need to water these and I know how you're always misplacing your pens.

Happy Valentine's Day, Love

Your Will

She lets out a laugh and looks at the vase once more before calling William.

"Good afternoon, Lizzie," William answers.

"You are such a cheat," Lizzie says with mock anger.

"I was already planning to send you that. It's not my fault it was delivered on Valentine's Day," he replies.

"Uh huh," Lizzie says, unconvinced.

"I didn't spend any money actually. Those are from my personal supply and that vase was from your old conference room," William says.

"And what about the delivery man?" Lizzie asks.

"He owes me a favor, actually. I helped him out on a video for his girlfriend," William laughs into the phone.

"Okay…you win this round, William Darcy," Lizzie says.

"What do I win?" William asks, cheekily.

"A night in with your girlfriend," Lizzie teases.

"Sounds like the grand prize to me," William says quietly.

"You're such a romantic," Lizzie giggles. "I'll see you tonight, Will."

"See you tonight, Lizzie," William says before she hangs up. Lizzie looks at the vase for a moment and grabs a handful of pens, hiding them in her desk. She opens the door to her office and finds Katie staring at a huge vase of flowers that were just delivered to her.

"Hey, Katie. Would you like a few pens?" Lizzie asks, grinning at her.

* * *

Lizzie is the first one to get home and quickly runs into the bedroom to get ready. She curls her hair just the way William loves and changes out of her work clothes. She chooses some festive undergarments and slips on a knee length flowing black and white dress, foregoing shoes for bare feet. Once she's done, she heads towards the living room and hears William closing the front door. She is light on her feet and meets him as he reaches the living room, a smile on both their faces.

"Hello there," William says, closing the distance between them.

"Hi," Lizzie grins, resting her arms on his shoulders as he bends down to kiss her hello. She sighs against his lips as he pulls her in closer, his hands wrapped around her waist. They end the kiss after a moment and she takes a small step back.

"You look gorgeous in this dress," William says, playing with the strap on her shoulder.

"What? This old thing?" Lizzie says flirtatiously, twisting her hips and making it move back and forth. William chuckles as he takes off his jacket and hangs it over the couch.

"How was your day?" William asks, unbuttoning his cuffs and folding his sleeves up to his elbows.

"It was good. My employees have a lot of admirers. Somebody was delivering something nearly every hour," Lizzie says, watching him with delight. He catches her stare and he quirks an eyebrow at her, Lizzie biting her lip and giving him a playful look. He takes his time untying his tie, smirking at her as he pops his collar and removes it.

"Would you like me to order dinner now or set up the fire?" William asks, readjusting his collar.

"Fire, please. More time to enjoy it as we wait for the food," Lizzie says, grinning as William takes a few steps towards her.

"Are you sure? You're looking a bit flushed," William taunts, brushing a finger against her cheek. Lizzie stands her toes and pulls him in close, her lips near his ear.

"Don't tease the girl wearing lace undergarments," Lizzie whispers in his ear. She smirks when she hears a small growl from William, pulls back and gives him a quick kiss.

"I'll start the fire," William says huskily.

"Good idea," Lizzie replies, following him and sitting on the couch. When he gets the fire going, he pulls out his phone to order food. He smirks at Lizzie as he makes sure they include extra egg rolls in the order.

"Food should be here in thirty or so minutes," William says, putting the phone on the table and joining Lizzie on the couch. Lizzie scoots in closer and leans into William as he drapes an arm over her shoulder. He idly curls a tendril of her hair around his finger as they sit quietly and stare at the fire for a few minutes.

"Isn't this better?" Lizzie asks quietly, resting a hand against his chest as she looks at him.

"You were right," William replies. "As usual. A night in with you is significantly better than a night out with strangers."

"Plus, there are perks to being alone with me," Lizzie smiles, one finger now tracing a button on his shirt.

"And what would those be?" William asks, egging her on and glancing at her.

"Peace and quiet for one. No noisy neighbors," Lizzie murmurs.

"This place does have thick walls," William says.

"Thank goodness for that," Lizzie waggles her eyebrows, placing a kiss on his neck and feeling the vibrations of his chuckle against her lips.

"Sitting by the fire," Lizzie points out.

"Of course. It's always nice to do that," William says with a slight smile.

"We don't have to worry about our state of dress," Lizzie says as she unbuttons the top three buttons of his shirt. William turns his body towards her and his hands move to her waist as he leans in for a short kiss.

"Mmmm," Lizzie hums. "And then there's obviously me."

"Best perk of all," William says huskily as he leans in for another kiss. Lizzie grabs onto his shirt as he slides them down the couch with William on top. Their lips move at an unhurried pace and Lizzie sucks on his bottom lip which elicits a small groan from William. He deepens the kiss and teases her with his tongue running across her lower lip. He gets so caught up in the soft noises that are coming from Lizzie he doesn't even notice her unbutton the rest of his shirt. Her hands move up his chest and wrap around his neck for a moment as they temporarily break for air. They smile at each other and catch their breath before he leans in and kisses her with more passion. She drags her fingers through his hair and clutches onto him as his hands begin to wander. One hand moves slowly down her side as his other is cupping her neck. Lizzie pulls one leg up and rests it against his hip, whimpering slightly as she feels his fingers brushing along her bare skin. Her dress falls and gathers at her lower hip, giving William a peek at what's underneath. He grins wickedly at her and she starts laughing as he peppers kisses across her neck. They are so lost in each other that they miss the first knock on the door. Lizzie faintly hears something when there is a second knock and she tries to push William away.

"Will, the food is here," Lizzie says breathily. He keeps kissing her neck until she repeats herself and they both hear a third knock on the door.

"Right. The food," William swallows. He takes a deep breath before getting up and dragging himself away from her. Lizzie watches him over the edge of the couch as he treads heavily to the door, resting her head on her hands. He takes one last glance at her and smirks before finally opening it. A college aged girl has her hand up as if she was about to knock again and her face quickly goes from annoyed to dumbfounded.

"I apologize for taking so long," William says, not noticing her eyes bugging out as he pulls out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Uh, um," the girl stutters, turning a slight shade of pink. William looks at her expectantly as he starts to open his wallet, flashing a polite smile to try and encourage her. He hears Lizzie snickering in the background and looks over his shoulder to see her hiding her face in her hands.

"34.50," the girl finally sputters out and, somehow, turning even pinker.

"That sounds about right. Did they throw in extra egg rolls?" William asks, pulling out a fifty dollar bill and handing it to her. She nods dumbly as she holds the bag out for William to take.

"This is a lot," she says, staring at the fifty dollar bill.

"It's no problem. You're working on Valentine's Day so why not get a big tip?" William smiles at her.

"Uh huh," she says as she slowly backs away and smacks into the wall behind her.

"Are you okay?" William asks with concern, taking a step toward her.

"Fine! Just fine! Thank you for the tip!" she says as she runs to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly.

"You're welcome…" William says cautiously as he closes the door. "I think there was something wrong with that girl."

"She was flustered. She's a teenager and a very attractive man answered the door," Lizzie teases as she hops up onto the counter. William gives her a look before setting the food down next to her.

"Lizzie, be serious," William says. Lizzie tugs on his arm to pull him closer to her, effectively having him stand between her legs.

"I am serious," Lizzie smiles. "If you answered the door in your current state of dress, I would be a puddle on the floor."

"My current state," William repeats, looking down to see his shirt completely unbuttoned and untucked. "Oh."

"Are you really unaware of the effect you have on women?" Lizzie asks, running her hands through his hair to smooth it down.

"The only woman who matters is you," William gazes at her. "And I'm very aware of the effect I have on you."

"I'm a very lucky woman indeed," Lizzie grins at him, her hand brushing along his cheek.

"I'm the one who's lucky," William whispers, his eyes flickering between her lips and eyes. Lizzie leans in slowly and they share a sensual kiss. His hands wrap around her back and pulls her to the edge of the counter. Lizzie rests her arms on his shoulders as the kiss ends, smiling against his lips as he sneaks in a quick peck.

"I'd say we're both lucky," Lizzie sighs and William nods silently. "Shall we eat before it gets cold?"

"Of course," William clears his throat. He moves to get the plates as Lizzie pulls the food out of the bag, finding a bag of fortune cookies

"I have a better dessert than this," Lizzie teases as William starts dishing out portions on their plates.

"I was going to ask. I didn't see anything in the fridge," William glances at her.

"I'm hiding it. I think you may like it but you should definitely save some room," Lizzie says, giving him a playful look.

"Does that mean I should only put one egg roll on your plate?" William quirks an eyebrow.

"You must not skimp on the egg rolls!" Lizzie says, relaying feigned shock. William chuckles as he places two on her plate and she smiles approvingly. Once he finishes, he takes the plates to the dining room table. She jumps off the counter and grabs two glasses before pulling out a bottle of white wine from the fridge. He sets the plates next to each other before quickly running back into the kitchen to get chopsticks and a few napkins. He turns on some quiet music and he finally settles into the chair across from her as she pours him a glass.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Will," Lizzie smiles, holding up the glass.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lizzie," William smiles back, clinking her glass.

They have light chatter throughout dinner, Lizzie occasionally bumping her foot with William's. She goes more in depth about everything she saw delivered to the office for the holiday including a six foot stuffed giraffe. Once their plates are cleared, Lizzie grabs the fortune cookies and holds them close to her.

"Are you hogging them again?" William chuckles, getting up from the table and taking a seat beside her.

"I just want to read the fortunes so we have room for dessert," Lizzie bites her lip.

"You are piquing my curiosity with what dessert is," William raises an eyebrow, holding out his hand. "Okay. Just the fortunes."

They both open their cookies and read their fortunes, Lizzie looking at William expectantly.

"Me first?" William gestures to himself. "Past Experience: He who never makes mistakes never did anything worthy…"

"Does it really say that?" Lizzie glances at him and he nods. "Well it works for you. Even when you add 'in bed' at the end."

"Everybody makes mistakes. I learned a very valuable lesson from mine," William says, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "Your turn."

"Do not be judgmental of your loved one's intentions or actions…" Lizzie says, scrunching her nose up as she reads it. "These are serious fortune cookies. Did you pay someone to make these?"

"Why would I do that?" William chuckles. "If I had, I would've had yours say how beautiful you are or how much I love you."

Lizzie gives him an uncertain look and he gazes at her, bringing a hand to her face. His thumb caresses her cheek and her worry melts away into a smile.

"There's that smile," William says quietly. "How about we put the dishes away and get to that dessert of yours."

"I hope you brought your sweet tooth because there's a lot to cover," Lizzie perks up as she brings both dishes into the kitchen.

"Hmm," William glances at her as he puts away the food. "I like the sound of this already."

"You may just love the taste of it too," Lizzie smirks, rinsing out the glasses before placing everything in the dishwasher. She feels William's hands on her hips and looks over her shoulder, giving him a grin. William slides his arms completely around her waist and she puts her hands over his own. They stand there for a moment, listening to the music coming faintly from the other room before William responds.

"I will love anything…" William says, starting to kiss her neck. "…involving you."

Lizzie reaches behind and rests one hand on the top of his head as he continues to pepper kisses along her neck, closing her eyes and enjoying his lips on her.

"I'll lead the way," Lizzie sighs. He places a kiss on her temple and lets go of her before she begins to lead them to the bedroom.

"Are we having dessert in the bedroom, Miss Bennet?" William asks in amusement.

"Yes we are, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie grins, turning around and walking backwards over the threshold of the bedroom. She pulls him to the bed and pushes him down on the edge by his shoulders, William lifting an eyebrow up at her. "Now, close your eyes."

"Okay…" William says with hesitation. He hears her padding around the bedroom and making various noises. He hears a drawer open and close, the sound of plastic wrap, and what he believes is a package being opened. He can sense the weight of the bed shifting for a second and smiles when he can smell Lizzie mere inches from him. He can feel her straddling his lap and his arms automatically move to her waist, lightly gripping her.

"You can open them now," Lizzie says, William feeling her breath near his ear. He slowly opens his eyes and a smile stretches on his face as he sees a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Before we begin, this shirt is covering up too much so we are getting rid of it."

William chuckles and she kisses his neck while slides his shirt off his shoulders. She pushes the folded sleeves down his arms and finally removes it, tossing it over to the chair in the corner.

"Can I make the same argument about your dress?" William smirks, tracing a finger up her thigh and pushing her dress up slowly.

"You can," Lizzie gives him a playful smile and holds up her arms. William slowly pushes her dress up her body, revealing her matching red undergarments. As he lifts it over her arms and throws it to the corner chair, Lizzie cups his face and leans in for a kiss. William moves his hands to her back and pulls her in closer, sighing contently as she sucks on his bottom lip. She pulls back and catches his gaze, feeling a twinge of excitement between her thighs at seeing the intensity in his eyes.

"Are you my dessert because I would be perfectly fine with that," he rasps as the tips of his fingers move slowly across her back.

"In a way, I actually am," Lizzie says, reaching behind him. "Don't ask me how I got these but I thought it would be perfect for tonight. You get a choice of flavors."

She holds out two jars and William takes one to read the label, biting her lip in nervousness.

"Chocolate body paint…" William lifts an eyebrow. "Well, it seems you really are my dessert. What a delicious way to spend the evening."

"You like the idea? I was afraid you wouldn't want to try it," Lizzie says, hopefully.

"I will try anything with you," William says. "As long as there are no whips or chains involved."

"Looks like I have something to return tomorrow," Lizzie jokes and William laughs.

"Have you tasted these?" William asks, looking at both flavors.

"I haven't," Lizzie shakes her head. "But we can right now."

She takes the lid off both jars, placing one on either side of them. She dips her finger in the milk chocolate jar and places a dab on the left side of her neck. Then she repeats the action with the caramel chocolate, placing a dab on the right side of her neck. William leans in and licks off the milk chocolate from her neck, sucking at her skin until it's all gone. Lizzie sighs as he moves to the right side of her neck, tilting her head while he tastes the caramel sample and nips at her skin. He pulls back after a moment and then surprises her as he takes her dessert dipped fingers in his mouth, sucking on them one at a time.

"Which…which did you like more?" Lizzie stutters slightly. William gives her a dark look and dips a finger in each flavor, holding them up close to her.

"Try it yourself," William says huskily. Lizzie grins at him as she tastes the first sample, giving him the same treatment he just gave her. She smacks her lips a bit before tasting the second sample on his middle finger. William is mesmerized at the suggestive manner in which she moves her tongue along the length of his finger before she finally licks it clean off.

"I think I like the milk chocolate more," Lizzie says sensually.

"It has a nice texture," William replies and Lizzie smiles. She places the lid on the caramel chocolate sauce and gets up from his lap, William nearly grabbing for her as she walks back to the dresser.

"I'm just saving this for a rainy day," Lizzie giggles as stands by the dresser. "Now, I suggest we take off the bed spread because this could get messy and I'm quite fond of it."

"Um, yes. Sure," William takes a deep breath before standing up. He starts pulling off the bedspread when he feels Lizzie's hands brush against his back.

"I'm actually going to refrigerate this," Lizzie whispers against his back. "I suggest you take off everything but your boxers too because it's my turn first."

"As you wish," he says, briefly closing his eyes when she kisses his shoulder blade. He makes quick work of removing the bed spread, folding it up and setting it down next to the corner chair. He smiles to himself as he removes the rest of his clothing, leaving only his boxers. It is definitely not the way he expected the night to go but he loves how Lizzie continually surprises him. He will happily spend the rest of his life being surprised by her and it gives him a weirdly comforting feeling. He hears Lizzie shuffling into the bedroom and he quickly turns around, drinking in the sight of her.

"You are so sexy in red," William whispers as she walks towards him.

"You are so sexy in general," Lizzie quips, licking her lips as she reaches him. She grabs his hands and tugs slightly. "On the bed, please."

"So polite and demanding at the same time," William chuckles as he lies on the bed. Lizzie grabs the jar of chocolate and the small paint brush before climbing onto the mattress and settling on his upper thighs.

"I know what I want," Lizzie grins down at him. "And right now, I want to lick chocolate off every inch of your hot body."

"Paint away, my love," William says quietly as he gazes at her, resting his head on his arms.

"Don't mind if I do," Lizzie breathes. She twists the jar off the chocolate and dips the brush into it. She scoots up a little and bends down, leaning on his torso as she paints on his upper chest. She giggles once she finishes and sits back up, admiring her work. He glances down and laughs.

"Did you draw a chocolate bow tie on me?" William looks at her.

"I sure did. This will be the most delicious one to take off," Lizzie gives him a cheesy grin. She bends down and begins to slowly lick off the chocolate, William bringing a hand down to push her hair out of the way. The chocolate gives an added sensation that makes William hum from pleasure and Lizzie looks very pleased with herself. The image of Lizzie straddling him and wearing some of his favorite lingerie is an incredible turn on. As she continues to paint certain parts of his torso and then lick them off, he is already aching to do the same.

Lizzie loves the taste of his skin and chocolate separately. Together, it's an entirely new experience. The saltiness of his heated skin and the sweetness of the chocolate amps her up very quickly. She will thank Charlotte the next time she talks to her but right now, she's focusing on the soft sighs tumbling from William's lips. He can tease her into oblivion so quickly and she believes she is, successfully, starting to do the same. She uses the paintbrush to paint short strokes across his abdomen, mimicking a six pack.

"Are you painting how you'd like me to be?" William quirks an eyebrow, eying the chocolate on his abdomen.

"I'm painting you as you are," Lizzie says, slowly licking off each line of chocolate. "Images of your long, lean body flash through my head every day. It's a wonder I get any work done at all."

"Lizzie," he hums as she paints a chocolate trail downwards just to the edge of his boxers.

"Yes, Will?" she stares at him as she laps up the chocolate, her body brushing against his obvious arousal as she moves lower.

"You're always in my head," he says breathily. He eyes flutter closed as she peels off his boxers, pulling them completely off.

"Tell me in what way," Lizzie taunts him as she drags the brush across his pelvis near his oblique muscle. Lizzie absolutely loves this part of his body because she is the only one who gets to see it. On the rare occasion when his pants are hanging down just low enough and he foregoes a shirt, she is a goner. Somehow he always catches her in mid stare and he ends her suffering by pulling everything off to give her a full view. Now, she takes her time coating everything in chocolate before dragging her tongue at an achingly slow pace across the painted area.

"Oh geez. Your voice telling me you love me is in my head," William sighs out. "Your beautiful smile. Your gorgeous, oh man, your gorgeous body. Your laugh. Everything about you is, umm, in my head."

Lizzie takes a shaky breath and pulls herself up his body, cupping his face and giving him a passionate kiss. William swings his arms around her body and holds her close to him as she rakes her nails through his scalp. He tastes the sweetness as he sucks on her tongue, groaning as he feels Lizzie squirming above him. They pull apart, breathing heavily and share a look.

"I love you," Lizzie whispers.

"I love you," William whispers back. She grabs the jar of chocolate and smears a little on each of his cheeks, smiling against his skin as she licks it off. She teases him a little longer as she applies and licks more off his jaw line and neck. She knows he can barely stand it as his hands grip onto her butt and his hips are bucking in response. She gives him a playful grin as she slides down his body, licking remnants of chocolate off before she reaches his hips.

"So much patience. I was just saving the best part for last," Lizzie says as she settles between his legs. He chuckles and watches her intensely as she adds a small scoop of chocolate to her tongue. He groans immediately as drags her tongue slowly up and then down. He runs his hands through her hair as she continues her torture and takes him completely in her mouth. She doesn't break eye contact as she moves her head up and down, William unable to control his jerking hips. He wants to have his tongue on her body and make her moan the same way she's making him moan. Her tongue makes swirling motions as she continues and her hand begins to massage him. The pleasure is quickly building and his breathing is becoming more shallow. She is licking every drop of chocolate off him and he's nearly there as she starts to moan around him. He feels his release rushing towards him and seizes up as the pleasure overtakes him. As he catches his breath, Lizzie watches him and slowly licks her lips.

"It's most definitely my turn now," he says huskily and she grins at him. He sits up as Lizzie rests on her knees, pulling her in for a short kiss. He flips them over and she laughs against his lips, and he grins as he sees the sparkle in her eyes. He bends down to kiss her neck as his hands move down and across her body, Lizzie sighing just slightly. He traces along her lacy bra and along the curve of her breast as he looks down between them.

"We should remove this. We wouldn't want to get chocolate all over it," he murmurs and Lizzie nods. He undoes the front clasp and carefully pulls the bra off, tossing it over his shoulder. He flips her over on her stomach and bends down close to her ear. "Your back is a canvas just waiting to be painted."

He grabs the jar of chocolate and dips the brush in, coating the soft bristles. He moves the brush gently across her shoulder blades, smirking as he sees her twitch under the coolness of the chocolate. William bends down and takes his time licking it off her skin, occasionally blowing cool air on her back. He takes the brush once more and moves it down the curve of her spine, stopping mere inches from the hem of her underwear. He sees Lizzie's hands splayed on the sheets, her nails starting to dig in as he drags his tongue up her back. He decides to have a little fun and starts drawing letters on her back before licking them off.

"Can you tell what I'm writing?" William asks, hovering above her.

"K-kind of," Lizzie breathes out.

"Try for me," William says and Lizzie looks over her shoulder, smiling at him. He takes his time painting on the first letter and then retraces it for good measure.

"Is it an 'I"? Lizzie guesses.

"Mmmhmm," William hums as he continues painting the letters on her back.

"L. O, V," Lizzie giggles at the bristles on her back and twitches once more. "Will, I can tell where you're going with this."

"I did not write all that," William teases as he finishes painting an E on her back.

"I love…how are you going to finish it?" Lizzie asks playfully.

"I fear I don't have enough room on your back to properly convey what I love," William says quietly. He drags the brush across her skin and forms the letters Y, O and U before talking again. "If I had more chocolate and more room, I could go on for ages."

"You are so smooth, Will," Lizzie laughs and William leans in close to kiss her temple. Sometimes words fail them both but he knows how much she loves him. As he slowly licks off the letters, he can feel the physical pull of her love for him. It dissolves on his tongue but grows stronger in his heart. It radiates from her body and rises up with her heat, surrounding and comforting him. He wants to soak himself up in this feeling long after the chocolate is gone. There is nothing in this world better than being with her and he wants her to know it every day. Once he finishes, he flips her over once again and she smiles at him with heavy lidded eyes. She brings a hand to his cheek and he kisses her palm, knowing exactly what she's trying to say. He grabs the brush and paints a small heart between her breasts, smirking at her.

"Is that how small you think my heart is?" Lizzie teases.

"My apologies, love," William quirks an eyebrow. He dips the brush in chocolate once again before painting a bigger heart on her chest, completely surrounding her breasts. He licks the sweet substance off and feels Lizzie's hands moving through his hair. He reaches the point at her navel and hears a whimper coming from Lizzie. William pulls himself up and stops at her breasts, flashing Lizzie a cheeky grin. He paints a thick coat of chocolate on both her nipples and teases her with his tongue surrounding them. She moans as he takes one nipple between his lips, sucking and thoroughly licking the chocolate off. He can feel her squirming beneath his body as moves to the other nipple, biting lightly with his teeth after the chocolate is long gone. He knows the pleasure is going straight to her core as he continues to tease-Lizzie is arching her back and her hands are grabbing for him. He glances at her and feels satisfaction as her eyes flutter and her mouth falls open. He moves away from her breasts and draws a line of chocolate going all the way down to her lower stomach, following the trail with his tongue. He curls his fingers around the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulls them down her legs.

Her legs are practically his favorite part of her body. Lizzie knows there is no way he can resist spreading chocolate along her calves. Even as Lizzie's hips are jerking from impatience, he laps up the chocolate at a slow pace. He likes to build up anticipation and she both loves and hates it when he does this. She enjoys his touch and his tongue but she is throbbing for his tongue to be higher up. As he moves past her knees and spreads her legs apart, she is met with more teasing. She lets out a frustrated groan as he paints chocolate on her inner thighs with his fingers. She pulls at his hair as laps up the chocolate and he chuckles against her skin, not moving an inch.

"What's the hurry, love?" he teases as he moves to her other thigh.

"I hate you!" she whimpers as his tongue dances across her skin. He is far too good at teasing her and she can barely stand it anymore. He licks the last drop off her leg and moves between her thighs, giving her a wicked grin.

"Is this what you want?" William says, his voice gruff. No chocolate is needed for this. The taste of her is more than enough for him. He presses his tongue against her and she cries out from the contact. He moves his tongue in slow, long strokes as she squirms against his lips. He spent long enough teasing her and bringing her to the edge. Lizzie drags her fingers through his hair before grabbing and pulling him closer. He wraps his arms around her thighs and grabs her wrists as he flicks his tongue against her, Lizzie moaning with each movement. She rocks her hips against him as he keeps switching between long, slow strokes and making her go crazy with quick flicks of his tongue. He can feel her throbbing and sucks hard, staring at her as she begins to thrash. He holds her steady as he presses his tongue against her, putting just the right amount of pressure there to make her fall apart. She screams out his name and he grunts slightly as she pulls even harder on his hair, riding a wave of pure pleasure. She gives a long, slow moan of satisfaction as she lets go of him.

"Worth it?" William chuckles as he sits on his knees.

"So worth it," Lizzie sighs, William pulling her up on his legs, Lizzie draping hers over his thighs. Lizzie bites her lip and brushes a hand across his torso. He slips his hands around her back and smiles sweetly at her before she gives him the tiniest of nods. They both sigh in relief as he pushes himself inside, pulling her closer to him. She grabs his thighs as he begins to thrust inside her, feeling his muscles clenching beneath her hands. She crosses her ankles and arches her back as his hands grip onto her even tighter. They share a look of lust as she rotates her hips with his thrusts, their breathing matching each other's. It's not long before he pulls her up against him, both craving more of each other. The mixture of skin against skin and the remnants of chocolate make Lizzie hold onto him tighter. She sucks on his neck as his hands move down to her butt, pushing himself in deeper and the feeling is intoxicating. She is so turned on when he holds her like this, no part of her touching the bed as they writhe against each other. She is wrapped around his body, rocking her hips against him as he makes sure not to let go of her. She sucks on his earlobe and he thrusts deep inside her, Lizzie throwing her head back and letting out a loud moan. William kisses and nips at the hollow of her throat, feeling her moans against his lips. She aches to finds that release already despite loving William being in control. She pushes him down on the bed and keeps him down with her hands as she rotates her hips. He flexes his jaw as he continues his thrusts, holding onto her with all his strength. She begins to grind against him and the combination is pure bliss. Their breathing is ragged and their moans fill the room as they both are getting close. Lizzie leans forward slightly as she grinds harder against him and William's thrusts become more erratic. Lizzie squeezes her eyes shut and bites her lip as she falls over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard. William groans out as he finds his own release as she clenches around him. Lizzie collapses on his chest and William wraps his arms around her as they both struggle for breath.

William runs a hand gently through her hair, smiling to himself. He can feel her laughter between her slowing pants and he feels his own bubbling over.

"That was…" Lizzie trails off

"It was…" William attempts but stops, instead taking a bigger breath.

"Really hot," Lizzie finishes.

"Hot…and sticky," William jokes and Lizzie laughs again.

"I think we're going to have to change the sheets," Lizzie looks to the side, seeing a streak of chocolate on the sheet.

"We should just buy new ones," William says. Lizzie whimpers as she moves off him and lies next to him.

"You are so wasteful, Will," Lizzie frowns, noticing a set of chocolate fingerprints on his chest that undoubtedly belong to her.

"Chocolate is difficult to get out," William says, wiping a little chocolate off behind Lizzie's ear.

"I don't regret it at all," Lizzie says smugly.

"We can buy new sheets, wash these and use them only for this specific purpose," William chuckles.

"Resourceful," Lizzie giggles.

"I would definitely be up to do this again sometime," William murmurs, lying on his side and pulling her in close.

"When we don't feel like grocery shopping, we can just eat this off each other," Lizzie teases.

"You make the perfect plate," William raises an eyebrow, nibbling on her shoulder. Lizzie sighs and rests a hand on his torso, both occasionally glancing at each other.

"I keep finding chocolate that I thought I got already," Lizzie muses, finding a spot on his right hip.

"It would probably be a good idea to take a shower," William says, seeing a streak on her ear.

"Oh…are you going to wash the chocolate off me?" Lizzie asks playfully.

"Only if you wash it off me," William grins back. He kisses her cheek before getting up from the bed, pulling Lizzie up with him. As they get into the bathroom, William turns the shower on and waits for the water to heat up. Lizzie keeps nipping at some chocolate on his arm before William deems the water warm enough and pulls her into the shower. They take their time washing the chocolate off each other and laughing as they find some in their hair. William washes Lizzie's hair thoroughly before he gathers her in his arms and kisses her under the rushing water. He smiles against her lips as her hands roam across and down his back. She pinches his butt and he lets out a growl as Lizzie giggles. She pushes him down onto the bench so she can easily wash his hair in return, getting the last remnants of dessert out. After a quick inspection involving wandering hands and lips, they declare each other chocolate free and turn the shower off. William grabs their robes from the back of the door after they dry themselves. Lizzie quickly runs into the bedroom and pulls the sheets off the bed.

"Do you intend to sleep on the bed with no sheets?" William asks in amusement.

"We can use the comforter!" Lizzie says, picking it up from the corner and throwing it towards him. She hits him and he dramatically falls onto the mattress, letting it unfold on top of him. She swiftly runs and jumps onto the bed, burrowing under the comforter to find him. He is quick to grab her by the waist and pull her towards him. She curls into William as he pushes the comforter down so their heads are peeking out. He reaches up and grabs a pillow before resting their heads on it. They smile at each other for a moment before he presses his lips against her forehead.

"Good Valentine's Day?" William asks, quietly.

"Best one yet," Lizzie grins. "We should spend all of them this way. Stay indoors, eat delicious food...eat delicious food off each other."

"And what do we say when people ask us what we did?" William asks, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"We had a nice, quiet dinner and dessert. They don't need to know where or how we ate it all," Lizzie snickers.

"Very clever," William chuckles and she gives him a smug look. His phone starts ringing and he stretches out to grab it from the bedside table. He looks at the screen to see that Fitz is calling and Lizzie shrugs.

"Hey Fitz," William answers.

"Darcy! Daaaaarcy!" Fitz shouts from the other end. William holds the phone back from his ear slightly and winces. "Are you with Lizzie B? Put me on speaker phone!"

"I am," William says before switching it so Lizzie can hear. "She's right next to me."

"Lizzie B! How art thee?" Fitz asks.

"I'm good," Lizzie says, pressing her lips together. "What's up, Fitz?"

"I wanted to know what you love birds were up to tomorrow!" Fitz replies.

"Maybe buying new sheets," Lizzie mutters and William throws her a dirty look.

"My calendar is empty, Fitz," William says, Lizzie looking at him with guilt.

"Firstly, I want to hear why you need new sheets but now is not the time!" Fitz exclaims. "Can you two meet me at City Hall tomorrow around 3?"

"That's doable," William says and Lizzie nods. "What's going on?"

"Brandon and I are getting married! We want you guys to be our witnesses!" Fitz says, his voice getting louder.

"What! I didn't know you two were engaged!" Lizzie says in shock, both her and William sitting up.

"When did that happen? Congratulations!" William says at the same time.

"I may have proposed to Brandon a few hours ago," Fitz answers. "We didn't see a reason to wait so we called in a few favors and we've got everything all set to go for City Hall tomorrow!"

"Fitz! I'm so happy for you!" Lizzie says, clapping quickly. "I, for one, would absolutely love to be part of your special day."

"I will gladly be there as well," William smiles, Lizzie nudging him playfully.

"Great! We wanted to go eat afterwards…maybe go dancing. Celebrate life and all that. So pumped you two are coming!" Fitz shouts.

"Is there anything you want us to bring? How should we dress?" Lizzie asks quickly.

"The whole works! I dusted off my blue suit for this," Fitz jokes. "Darcy. Darcy…Darcy my man."

"I'm here," William chuckles and Lizzie giggles against his shoulder.

"Wear a tie. I'm pretty sure you have a tie. You got a tie, man. I know you do," Fitz repeats.

"I do have a tie. Are you drinking?" William glances to Lizzie and she smiles.

"I may be finishing up an entire bottle of champagne," Fitz laughs.

"No judging. You're gotta celebrate cuz you're getting married tomorrow," Lizzie says breathily.

"I am! I gotta go. I have people to do and things to call!" Fitz shouts. "That's not right…"

"See you tomorrow, Fitz!" Lizzie says before William hangs up. They exchange surprised looks and Lizzie lets out a strangled laugh.

"That is crazy!" Lizzie exclaims, putting her hands on William's shoulders.

"I don't think I would expect anything less from him actually," William says, shaking his head.

"Gigi is going to be so mad at herself for going to Sanditon this weekend," Lizzie realizes.

"We will have to remember to take pictures," William smiles at her.

"Most definitely," Lizzie nods. "It's going to be fun."

* * *

Lizzie and William get to City Hall with a few minutes to spare and find Fitz standing by the front doors. His face lights up when he sees the two of them and they quicken their pace.

"I am so happy you guys made it!" Fitz says, hugging Lizzie. "You are lookin' good, Lizzie."

Lizzie is wearing a dark blue tea length dress with capped sleeves and her modest black heels. She has her hair curled and in a loose side pony tail. She smiles and gives him a tiny curtsy, making Fitz laugh.

"Not as dashing as you, Fitz. This blue suit is perfect for you" Lizzie says, adjusting his tie.

"Why thank you, milady," he nods his head before turning to William.

"I wore a tie," William says with a hint of a smile. He is wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt and his tie is the same shade as Lizzie's dress.

"I had a feeling you had one," Fitz laughs. "Seriously, man. Thank you for being here."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," William says as Fitz gives him a hug.

"What are you guys doing for rings?" Lizzie asks suddenly.

"Oh, we bought some temporary ones today. We'll order the bands after," Fitz shrugs.

"Where's Brandon?" Lizzie asks, looking around.

"He's inside making sure everything is set up," Fitz says, gesturing behind him.

"Should we join him?" Lizzie offers.

"Yes, we should," Fitz says, smiling at her. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see a look from William. "Uh, Lizzie. Go on ahead. We'll be right there."

"Will do," Lizzie says, walking ahead of them.

Fitz turns to William and William dramatically clears his throat.

"Now, under normal circumstances," William begins. "I would be giving you a pep talk and making sure you're ready. I have a feeling that you're already there since you haven't even been engaged for 24 hours yet and we're at City Hall."

"Darcy," Fitz chuckles and William holds up a hand.

"Hey. I didn't have time to throw you a bachelor party so I had to do something," William gives him a little smile.

"You give me a hard time here and I'll give you a harder time at yours," Fitz says smugly.

"Bing is up next," William narrows his eyes at him.

"And that is going to be very entertaining," Fitz says, clapping a hand on William's shoulder.

"I want you to take the next two weeks off. I don't want to see you anywhere near the office. You're more than welcome to use the company jet as well," William says.

"That's an offer I will gladly take!" Fitz replies.

"I'm just going to end up giving you more to do when Lizzie and I go on vacation in March, just so you know," William chuckles.

"That should be fun," Fitz gives him a look and William shakes his head.

"We should get inside. Don't want to make Brandon wait for long," William says.

"Let's get me married!" Fitz exclaims.

William and Fitz enter City Hall and it takes a few minutes for them to spot Lizzie and Brandon. Their shoes make an echoing clacking noise throughout the hall as they hurry up the marble staircase. William reaches Lizzie and Brandon first, both leaning against the gilded railing. As Fitz walks up to them, he flashes his thousand watt smile at Brandon. The officiant talks to them for a moment before he has them face each other so he can begin. William and Lizzie stand behind the two of them and near the railing. The ceremony officially starts, Fitz and Brandon hold hands as the officiant reads on. Lizzie gently nudges William and he turns to her to see her softly smiling up at him. He takes her hand and slips his fingers into hers, giving her a big smile back before they turn their attention back to Fitz and Brandon. Once their vows are said and rings are exchanged, the officiant finally announces them married. William and Lizzie untangle their hands and clap as Fitz and Brandon share their first kiss as a married couple. Afterwards, official documents are signed and a lot of pictures are taken with Gigi in mind. William surprises Fitz and Brandon once more by having a town car pull up in front of City Hall.

"How can you properly celebrate when you have to worry about who's driving home?" William shrugs. They all pile into the car and Fitz asks the driver to take them to the Tonga Room because he is in the mood for good food and dancing. It's only a little while later that arrive at their destination, all smiling as they enter the restaurant. The hostess grabs four menus and leads them to a table nearest to the dance floor, and offering a great view of the stage, which floats in the pool at the center of the restaurant

"What are we celebrating tonight?" the hostess asks, noticing all the smiles at the table

"A wedding!" Fitz grins up at her. She points to William and Lizzie but they shake their heads.

"It would actually be these two handsome gentlemen across from us," Lizzie says with satisfaction. Fitz and Brandon both hold out their left hands to show off their simple bands.

"Congrats to the both of you! We'll take good care of you tonight. Your waiter will be here in just a second," the hostess smiles at them before leaving. Once the waiter arrives, William orders two bottles of Dom Perignon and is surprised to hear no cluck of disapproval from Lizzie.

"It's a wedding celebration," Lizzie shrugs once the waiter leaves. "It happens once in a life time!"

"That's right, Lizzie B!" Fitz grins. "Would you care to dance while we wait for our food and drink?"

"That sounds lovely," Lizzie nods and takes his hand, Fitz leading her to the dance floor. Brandon and William watch them in silence as they dance to the quick tempo, Lizzie laughing because she can barely keep up with Fitz's energetic moves. Lizzie bows out after one song and comes back to the table, waving a hand to cool herself down.

"I think you need to go share your first dance with your new husband, Brandon!" Lizzie shouts over the music.

"Good suggestion, Lizzie!" Brandon winks at her before he gets up from the table and joins Fitz. William leans towards Lizzie and gives her a kiss on her temple. She smiles at him and places her hand on top of his while they watch the couple dance. The drinks and appetizers arrive only moments after Fitz and Brandon come back from the dance floor. The waiter opens the bottle and pours for everybody at the table, Lizzie grinning and taking a quick picture for Gigi. They all hold up their glasses, William and Lizzie each toasting the newly married couple with enthusiasm.

A short while later, they are finished with dinner and on their third round of champagne. William disappears from the table for a few minutes while Lizzie talks to Brandon and Fitz. Lizzie hears the music stop and the bandleader announce a slow song coming up. William appears by her side and holds out his hand, saying nothing but smiling warmly at her.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Lizzie nods towards Fitz and Brandon as she takes William's hand. He leads her out to the dance floor and waits for the music to start. When the song starts playing, she has a weird sense of déjà vu and looks at William with slight confusion.

"We have given so many things a second chance," William smiles at her, placing his hand on the small of her back and holding her other hand. "Why don't we give the song that produced the most awkward dance ever one as well?"

Lizzie lights up when she realizes he requested the song that they danced to at the infamous Gibson wedding so long ago. She squeezes his hand and steps in closer, resting her head on his shoulder as they sway around the floor. Fitz and Brandon watch the two of them dancing from their table and Fitz lets out a quick wolf whistle.

"You'd think they were the ones who just got married from the way they're dancing," Fitz remarks, grinning at Brandon.

"It's only a matter of time and you know it," Brandon replies, putting an arm around Fitz. They catch William spinning Lizzie on the floor before they share a short kiss. Thunder claps, lightning flashes and it starts raining inside the bar, to the delight of the couple entwined on the dance floor.

"We should take bets," Fitz murmurs.

"We should take bets on how quickly Gigi is going to kill us for missing all this," Brandon chuckles.

"I'd like to place my money on right away," Fitz snorts.

"I will take that bet," Brandon grins before giving Fitz a sweet kiss.

Notes: A round of applause to Teresa for doing the things she does. This chapter was another of my longer ones but this bad boy was an idea formed a long time ago...along with a few other ideas that have yet to be written. Remember, you can find hints and other goodies on my tumblr. I have at least one alternate scene queued up and some ideas that didn't come to fruition


	24. Three Drink Minimum

Summary: A visit home and a certain discussion with Jane makes Lizzie realize how lucky she is to have William

Notes: Finally! A new chapter. It took longer because the past week or so has been really busy.

A week before Lizzie goes home to see Jane, she gets a package in the mail from her. She's frowning at the package as she walks back into the apartment. William sees the concern on her face as she sets it down on the counter and carefully examines the box.

"Why are you acting like it's going to explode?" William asks in amusement, walking up to her.

"What?" Lizzie looks up at him as he reaches her side. "Oh. It's from Jane. I haven't gotten a care package from her in a long time."

"And?" William asks, placing a hand on her lower back.

"She usually sends these when something's wrong. Plus, I'm seeing her on Friday," Lizzie frowns.

"Maybe it's just stress from the wedding. Open it and find out," William smiles, handing her a box cutter. Lizzie takes it and tears the tape, opening the box. She picks up the note sitting on the top and reads silently to herself as William waits patiently.

"She says it's a few things for our vacation," Lizzie mutters, still reading. "She was afraid she would forget to give them to me with everything that's going on."

"See? She's just thinking ahead," William smiles before peeking in the box.

"I guess..." Lizzie says hesitantly. "It's just that…"

"You can ask her when you see her if you're really worried," William says as he glances at her, rubbing his hand across her lower back. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Yes I can," Lizzie nods before looking through the box. "See anything you like?"

"I don't know about you but," William says, pulling out a small green beanie. "I think this might be for me."

"You're going to stretch it!" Lizzie laughs as he places it on his head. She pulls out a larger blue beanie and puts it on her head, the material going past her eyes. "This one is obviously for me then."

"I don't know," William drawls out, lifting the hat to uncover her eyes. "I think she made them both for me."

William takes both beanies off just as Lizzie tries to grab for the one on his head. He grins at her as he holds them high in the air, Lizzie jumping up to try and grab hers.

"You. Are. So. Mean," Lizzie says between each jump.

"You have to prove you're worthy of these well made hats," William says, quirking an eyebrow and Lizzie stops jumping. She takes a step back and purses her lips.

"Interesting," Lizzie says, a glint in her eyes. "You have to prove you're worthy enough to sleep in our bed tonight."

"You know that affects us both," William frowns.

"I'm willing to make the sacrifice," Lizzie tuts, turning around and heading out of the kitchen. William drops his arms and quickly comes up behind Lizzie, placing her hat on her head and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, I'm not," William whispers near her ear, kissing her lobe.

"I knew you'd make the right decision," Lizzie murmurs, turning around and draping her arms around his neck.

"We already know I can't sleep without you," William sighs as he gazes at her. "You'll be gone all next weekend and I will be tossing and turning enough as it is."

"I will too," Lizzie scrunches her nose. "At least it's not eight days like last time."

"Never again," William shakes his head. Lizzie smiles at him and stands on her toes to kiss him. William sucks in a breath as her lips move across his own, Lizzie cupping her hand around the back of his neck. As they pull apart, Lizzie lingers for a moment and William gives her a peck before her heels touch the floor.

"That hat really makes you look cute," William says, a hint of a smile on his face. Lizzie takes his own hat from his hands and pulls it down on his head.

"You too," Lizzie says proudly.

"Be sure to thank Jane for me?" William asks as they go back to the package.

"I won't forget," Lizzie replies, glancing at the clock in the kitchen. "Will, is that the time?"

"It looks like it," William says and then winces. "Lunch with Gigi…"

"We have to go! She's already mad enough about last week," Lizzie says in a panic, yanking off her hat and running into the bedroom.

"Hell hath no fury like my sister missing Fitz's wedding," William says as he tosses his hat back into the box and smoothes down his hair. He grabs both their jackets and waits by the door as Lizzie comes hopping out of the bedroom, attempting to put on her shoes. He swings open the door and ushers her out, closing it quickly behind them and making sure to lock it.

* * *

William helps Lizzie pack her car up early Friday morning before work. She plans to leave an hour early and straight from work to avoid the worst traffic getting out of the Bay Area. She pushed all her meetings to the morning so she wouldn't have to worry about anything delaying her departure.

"Is that everything?" William asks, looking at the contents in her car.

"Pretty sure," Lizzie says, closing the trunk. "Thank you for helping me."

"It was my pleasure," William smiles and looks down. "Um…"

"You want to ask me something. I know it," Lizzie waits for a moment and William glances at her.

"I really would rather not say goodbye just yet," William admits. "Do you think you have time to meet me for lunch?"

"I can definitely do that," Lizzie nods, hugging him around the waist. "I was kind of hoping you would ask."

"Really?" William muses, looking down at her.

"I didn't schedule anything after noon just in case," Lizzie says, looking up at him.

"You know me too well," William says, bending down to share a quick kiss with her. "12:30 sound good to you? The little sandwich place around the corner from your office?"

"You don't want to meet half way?" Lizzie furrows her brow.

"I'm kind of craving their grilled turkey and avocado sandwich," William shrugs.

"Okay. 12:30 it is," Lizzie says. "I'll get there a little early and save our favorite table."

"Good thinking, Miss Bennet," William grins.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie lights up. She pulls away and goes over to the driver's side of her car. "See you then."

"Looking forward to it," William says.

* * *

William arrives at the restaurant with two minutes to spare but Lizzie is already sitting at their table. She has her back to him but he can recognize that flowing red hair from a mile away. He sneaks up behind her and covers her eyes with his hands, making Lizzie jump slightly in her chair

"Guess who?" William asks. Lizzie runs a hand over his as he smiles.

"Thomas, I told you that my boyfriend will be here any minute and I don't want him finding out about us," Lizzie says coolly.

"Hello, Lizzie," William chuckles as he removes his hands. She turns in his direction and he bends down to kiss her hello.

"Mmm," Lizzie hums as he pulls away. "You're a much better kisser than Thomas."

"I hate to tell you this but I've known about you and Thomas for ages. I took care of him yesterday," William says as he sits down across from her, smoothing down his tie.

"Drat," Lizzie snaps her fingers. "Always messing with my affairs."

"I am not willing to share. I told you this after I got rid of Hugh and Brad," William raises an eyebrow. Lizzie presses her lips together to keep from laughing as they stare each other down. She sees a hint of a smile from William and she breaks out into a full grin, reaching across the small table to take his hand.

"I ordered for us. The food should be out in a minute," Lizzie says, showing him their number.

"Thank you," William replies, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "How was your morning?"

"Pretty good. I obtained a few more clients interested in using TPT," Lizzie says.

"Sounds better than my morning. I had to fire an employee because they were stealing office supplies," William says grimly.

"Oh no," Lizzie says, giving him a sympathetic look. "You mean like pens and staplers?"

"More like a few computers," William replies and he notices Lizzie's scrunched up face. "Yea. My reaction exactly."

"Hopefully your afternoon goes better," Lizzie squeezes his hand and he squeezes it back.

"I don't know. My girlfriend-"

William is cut off by the waitress setting down their plates and asking him if he wants anything to drink. He tells her that water will do just fine and she is gone the next moment. Lizzie uses the opportunity to take half of the assorted fruit that accompanies William's sandwich.

"I don't know why you don't just order fruit for yourself," William chuckles, taking the pickle out of his sandwich and putting it on her plate.

"I like the fries too," Lizzie replies, taking the tomato out of her sandwich and giving it to him.

"As long as you save one for me," William says before biting into his sandwich.

"It's impossible to have just one," Lizzie purses her lips before putting a handful on his plate. William rolls his eyes as they both dig into their lunch. William swats Lizzie's hand away as she tries to steal another piece of fruit when she finishes everything on her plate.

"Stop trying to eat the rest of my lunch," William laughs.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie puffs out her bottom lip and gives him her saddest eyes.

"Don't you dare use that pouting face on me," William narrows his eyes at her before sighing in defeat. "Okay fine. One piece."

He holds his fork with a piece of melon out for Lizzie and she eagerly takes it, popping it in her mouth.

"Thank you," Lizzie smiles.

"I'm picking up the check though," William says, putting his napkin on his empty plate.

"Will…" Lizzie admonishes.

"I asked you here. I pay. That's usually how it works," William gives her a knowing look as the waitress puts the bill folder on the table. He looks over everything and slips a few bills in, undoubtedly over tipping as usual. Lizzie takes one last sip of water before they get up from the table and leave. William slips his hand in hers as they walk up the street to her office. He stops them at the corner and Lizzie sees the hesitation in his eyes as he leans against the building.

"It's only til Sunday," Lizzie looks up at him. "Two and a half days really. I'll be home by dinner on Sunday evening."

"I know," William sighs. "The bed is too big without you."

"Imagine what it's like when you're not around. You take up so much more space than me," Lizzie says, poking at his chest. "Don't you have some best man duties this weekend?"

"Just alterations. Gigi is coming along," William shrugs.

"Probably going to make you feel guilty again?" Lizzie says, half joking. William rolls his eyes.

"I don't know why she's taking it out on me. It wasn't even my idea," William frowns.

"Once Fitz and Brandon get back from their honeymoon, she can give them a proper earful," Lizzie says, rubbing his arm. "So this suit of yours…"

"Yes…" William tilts his head to the side.

"I bet you'll look pretty snazzy in it," Lizzie says, circling the lower buttons on his shirt.

"You're not going to see anything," William smirks. "You keep your dress from me. I keep the suit from you."

"Whatever. I'll just imagine in my head how good you'll look," Lizzie says, closing her eyes. "Oh yea. That looks nice. Snug in all the right places."

"Lizzie!" William laughs. "You can stop that now."

"Only if I get a good-bye kiss," Lizzie says, puckering her lips. William cups her jaw with his hand and leans down to kiss her softly. Lizzie hums against his lips as he strokes her cheek with his thumb. She snakes her arms around his torso and stands on her toes to feel closer to him as his lips move gently against her own. All too quickly, he pulls away and gives her a smile that is saved just for her.

"I'll miss you," William murmurs.

"Me too. I promise to call when I get there," Lizzie says quietly.

"Text me before you get on the road too, okay?" William says, still caressing her cheek.

"Of course," Lizzie nods. William pulls her in for a hug, holding her tight against him. He kisses the top of her head and sighs before letting her go.

"I have to get back to work. I have a meeting in…40 minutes," William frowns as he looks at his pocket watch.

"I have some paperwork to get finished up before I go," Lizzie says as he starts inching away.

"Have fun with Jane…but not too much fun," William jokes.

"I'll try to keep the fun level in the middle," Lizzie grins. "See you Sunday."

"It's on my calendar," William smiles, pointing to her before he turns and disappears around the corner.

* * *

Lizzie gets on the road a little before four and sends William a text as promised. She anticipates traffic but still gets frustrated when it takes an hour just to get out of the city. She doesn't arrive home until a little after eight and she feels exhausted from sitting in the car so long. Still, she sits in the car and calls William, immediately feeling the stress of the drive melt away as she hears his voice. She doesn't realize how long she's been sitting in the car until Lydia comes outside and knocks on her window.

"Lizzie? Are you going to come in or what? You've been out here for like twenty minutes," Lydia looks at her. "Tell Darcy I said hi."

Lizzie gives her a guilty look and silently lets her know to hold on.

"Will, I need to go," Lizzie says. "Lydia says hi…"

"Tell her I said hi back," William chuckles. "Want me to call before I go to bed?"

"Of course. Maybe we can lull each other to sleep," Lizzie teases.

"Alright. Love you," William hums.

"Love you too," Lizzie smiles into the phone as she hangs up. She opens the car door slowly and steps out.

"I thought you were just going to sleep in your car. I heard you pull up and then nothing. It's like the two of you are attached at the hip…even when on the phone," Lydia says smugly.

"It's nice to see you too, Lydia," Lizzie shakes her head and gives her a hug. "How is mom?"

"Stressed out and stressing Jane out even more. You came home at the perfect time," Lydia says, grabbing her small bag. "Ten bucks says she'll be mad you still don't have a ring on your finger."

"Still?!" Lizzie laughs in disbelief.

"I'm merely channeling mom," Lydia says, looking back and grinning. They walk in the door and are greeted by her mother who looks far too disappointed with her naked hand.

"Lizzie Bennet. When are you goin' to settle down with that man?" she asks in annoyance.

"Focus on one wedding at a time, Mom," Lizzie rolls her eyes as she sees Lydia dancing behind their Mom's back. "Where's Jane?"

"She's upstairs... going over stuff for the wedding. Do try and convince her that peach is a much better color than lilac," Mrs. Bennet says as Lizzie exits the room. "I'm sure the dresses can be changed!"

She knocks on Jane's door as she hears her mom ranting from downstairs. She opens the door and finds Jane sitting cross legged on the floor, surrounded by little name cards.

"Is she still trying to get me to change the colors of everything?" Jane sighs, looking up at her.

"She said peach would be better," Lizzie shakes her head. "Personally, I have an aversion to all things peach related."

"Mom may be helpful in some areas while I'm out of town but she keeps trying to change everything now that I'm here," Jane says, getting up to hug her. "It's so good to see you."

"I'm glad to be here," Lizzie says as they pull back. "How can I help?"

"I'm trying to fix the seating arrangements. Mom moved Lydia and all the single men to one table," Jane frowns. "And even a few married ones."

"Oh good lord. She's sitting at the head table though!" Lizzie says in disbelief. "Let's get down to business."

Jane locks eyes with her for a second and Lizzie realizes exactly what she said.

"To defeat the Huns!" they both sing in sync. They start laughing before taking a seat on the floor and rearranging the tables.

* * *

Lizzie wakes with a jolt on Saturday morning and her phone in her hand. She realizes she must have actually fallen asleep talking to William last night. After three hours of helping Jane with the seating arrangements and seeing to the other details of the wedding, they called it a night. She called William as she slipped into bed and caught him as he was just settling into the couch to watch a little TV. Neither of them were particularly tired and he ended up describing everything that was going on in the bad sci-fi movie he was watching. They must have both fallen asleep shortly after so she has no doubt that William didn't sleep in their bed. She gets up and plugs in her phone after seeing the battery practically drained. She heads downstairs and finds Jane sitting alone at the table, eating some cereal.

"Good morning," Lizzie says, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and sitting down next to her.

"Morning," Jane says between bites.

"What do we have on the agenda today?" Lizzie asks as she pours her cereal.

"We have the dress fittings at 11 and then the meeting with the florist and caterer for final details afterwards," Jane smiles.

"Weren't they already finalized?" Lizzie asks in confusion.

"Once again…Mom," Jane deadpans and Lizzie sees the frustration in her face.

"Now I know what not to do when my time comes," Lizzie shakes her head as sits down.

"You should tell her you're getting married the day before your wedding," Jane says snarkily.

"Jane!" Lizzie laughs. "I wouldn't expect that from you."

"I love Mom but she's stressing me out so much," Jane sighs.

"You and I should go out tonight. Blow off some of that steam," Lizzie smiles encouragingly at her.

"Yea…" Jane mumbles.

"Jane? Is that what's really bothering you? I mean…" Lizzie pauses. "I got a package in the mail from you last weekend and everything."

"Um," Jane stops. "Yea…no. It's fine. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Lizzie puts a hand on her arm.

"I'm sure. We should definitely go out tonight," Jane says, smiling widely at her. "Maybe we can get Lydia and Mary to join us."

"Of course!" Lizzie says. "It will be fun."

* * *

"Jane. I don't know how many times I can tell you how much I love these bridesmaid dresses," Lizzie says in the dressing room.

"Seriously, I could totes wear this thing again," Lydia says from the other dressing room.

"You guys really like them? I want to make sure everything fits after your alterations," Jane says, sitting on a small couch.

"My strap fits now. It's not falling down anymore," Lizzie says, stepping out and twirling in her dress.

"Snug as a rug!" Lydia comes bouncing out. "You're totally the fashionista of the family. No doubt."

"Thank you, Lydia. I'm glad Mary's dress didn't need any alterations. You two look beautiful in those dresses," Jane smiles.

"Not as beautiful as you're going to look in your dress. Bing is going to flip," Lydia says and Lizzie nods.

"Lydia, stop it," Jane blushes. "Did you bring your shoes? I want to see everything together."

"Oh yea! Hold on a sec," Lizzie says, going for her bag.

"You all set, William?" Gigi asks as she sits outside his dressing room.

"Hold on a moment. I seem to have a snag on this shirt," William mumbles. He pulls the curtain to the side and calls over the tailor.

"Purple, huh?" Gigi asks, pulling out her phone.

"It's lilac. We match the bridesmaids obviously," William looks at her over his glasses as the tailor tries to fix his shirt.

"No complaints. I think you look debonair," Gigi gives him a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Gigi," William says, his lips slightly curved.

"Are you thinking of going with vests for your own wedding?" Gigi teases.

"A little early to be thinking about those details," William furrows his brow at her as the tailor inspects the rest of his shirt and vest.

"Of course not. If you can get married at a day's notice…" Gigi purses her lips.

"I am truly sorry Fitz decided to get married at the last minute and you went to Sanditon to visit Sidney," William sighs in frustration. "It's not something either Fitz or Brandon purposely did. They wanted you to be there but it's just how things worked. I've told you this a few times."

"Just promise me to give me notice if you and Lizzie decide to elope," Gigi says, slightly annoyed.

"If Lizzie and I somehow chose to elope, you will be the only one invited. How is that?" William replies as the tailor finishes his inspection. He grabs his jacket from the dressing room to try it on, the tailor checking out the seams.

"I can accept that but I have a feeling you're not the type to elope," Gigi says and William looks at her in a way that confirms it. He turns his back to her once the tailor is completely done, checking everything out in the mirror.

"It's really all hypothetical since I haven't asked her yet, dear sister," William says, smoothing out his vest. Gigi quickly snaps a picture while he's not looking, thankful her flash is off.

"Of course, big brother. You're picking out flowers and honeymoon destinations in your head," Gigi snickers. "You won't even show each other your outfits for Bing and Jane's wedding."

"She's the one who won't show me her bridesmaid dress," William glances at her through the mirror. "I am merely haven't had the opportunity to show her my suit."

"Mmhmm," Gigi hums as she attaches the picture and sends it to Lizzie.

Lizzie's phone vibrates just as she's reaching for her shoes. She mouths an apology to Jane as she pulls her phone out. She checks it and sees a text from Gigi with an attachment.

I've been told William won't show you his suit. Well, I missed Fitz's wedding so I do what I want. Enjoy!

xx ~Gigi

Lizzie opens the attachment and her jaw slackens a bit. The picture is William in a grey suit complete with vest and tie, wearing the glasses that she doesn't see often enough. He's looking in a three-sided mirror and she can tell he doesn't know the picture was taken. She blushes at the thought but she's pretty sure if she was there right now, she would be all over him. Jane catches the blush and watches as Lizzie sits down, staring at her phone before she texts something back with a grin on her face.

"Lizzie?" Jane says to get her attention.

"What?" Lizzie looks up, face still flushed.

"Who is that?" Jane asks.

"Oh. It's Gigi. She went with William for his final suit alterations and is sneaking me pictures," Lizzie says, biting her lip.

"You two are gross," Lydia chimes in, now dressed with her modest ivory heels on.

"It's a suit, Lydia. How is that gross?" Lizzie asks, scrunching up her face.

"Because you're totally thinking about how to take it off," Lydia deadpans.

"Lydia! Stop it," Lizzie says, the redness in her cheeks returning. She throws her phone into her bag and takes out her shoes to slip them on. "Okay, Jane. How do we look?"

Lizzie and Lydia stand with their back to each other, holding their hands like guns. Jane laughs at the two of them and nods in approval.

"Perfect," Jane giggles.

* * *

Lizzie plays the part of the dutiful maid of honor and follows Jane around the rest of the afternoon. She sneaks in a few text messages to William while they're at the florist. After seeing that picture, she's feeling really flirty and is happy that he is responding in kind. Jane is trying to fix her order after their mother tried to change the flowers and Lizzie is walking through the aisles, her cheeks matching the red roses as she gets another text. When they get to the caterer, they luckily find out that their mother was unsuccessful in changing what was being served. There was no changing the food when the RSVPs had already been returned.

They get home just as Mrs. Bennet is making dinner so Jane calls Bing and talks to him until dinner is ready. Once the dishes are cleared and Jane is finished telling their mom about everything they accomplished that day, the girls retreat to their rooms to get ready. Mary shows up twenty minutes later and they all decide to go to a small bar known for good music and pool tables. On the way to the bar, Lizzie sits in the back and texts William.

I'm missing you –L

Not at much as I miss you. Been thinking about you all day –W

Same. Going out with Jane and Lydia but I wish you were with us –L

Where are you going? Is it that club we went to? I liked that club –W

Oh yea? Any reason? – L

It would be uncouth to refer to it via text message, love –W

Ooh. Uncouth. Riling me up with the big words –L

Don't tease me –W

I'm not teasing you. You know how I love your vocabulary –L

You like my vernacular? Do you find this conversation titillating? Could you use further illumination on the subject? –W

God. You know that word is my weakness –L

I get flashes of our first kiss every time I use it –W

I get a shiver –L

How about a little blush? –W

My cheeks are definitely warm –L

Can't wait for you to come home tomorrow. –W

Same here. –L

Lydia is threatening to steal my phone so I have to go. –L

Okay. I love you –W

Love you too –L

Lizzie makes a point to turn her phone on silent and sticks her tongue out at Lydia as she slips it in her purse.

"You guys are entirely too flirty," Lydia teases, pushing Lizzie in her seat.

"You're the one who said my flirting was lame before. You should be proud of your older sister," Lizzie says smugly, pushing her back.

"Whatevs. You two probably flirt over how to put away the dishes," Lydia snickers.

"I could show you if you really want but you might be scarred for life," Lizzie purses her lips.

"Ew. I've heard enough stories from Gigi. I don't need to read the dirty evidence," Lydia replies, pushes her again.

"Don't make me turn this car around," Mary jokes from the driver's seat.

"This is supposed to be fun!" Jane says from the front.

"Don't you know the most fun I get is teasing Lizzie about Darcy?" Lydia grins at her.

"And I let her," Lizzie shrugs her shoulders. "It's cool."

Lydia and Lizzie look at each other and share a smile as Mary pulls into the parking lot. Once she parks and they exit the car, they walk side by side, nudging each other. They get into the subdued bar and find a table in the corner with a view of the pool tables. Lizzie orders the first round of drinks with the exception of Mary who happily chose to be the designated driver. After Lydia finishes her drink, it takes a few minutes but she convinces Mary to play a few rounds of pool. Lizzie sits with Jane and watches the two girls setting up the table and start to play. When she turns her attention back to Jane, she sees her sporting a far off look.

"Earth to Jane," Lizzie says, nudging her. "What are you thinking about? Or should I say whom?"

"What? Oh nothing," Jane smiles, taking a sip of her drink.

"It wouldn't happen to be a certain gentleman waiting for you at home, would it?" Lizzie teases.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jane looks at her.

"Sure! What's up?" Lizzie says, straightening her posture.

"Lydia always seems to tease you and William about your…personal life. Does that bother you?" Jane asks.

"You know that's just how Lydia is. She would tease you and Bing if you weren't in New York," Lizzie says, waving it off. She notices a tiny look of hesitation from Jane and frowns. "Is something up with you and Bing?"

"No. I mean…it's nothing bad. It just got me thinking. Lydia isn't the only one who teases you. There were all those comments from Gigi and Fitz at Thanksgiving about, um, certain things," Jane looks down and her voice lowers. "In particular, that comment about the suspenders and how it made you blush. Almost any time you were texting William today, you were blushing."

"You noticed that?" Lizzie scrunches her nose.

"Of course I noticed…but I thought, maybe, you would be the person to talk about this," Jane says.

"Talk about what? Me and William's, um, personal life?" Lizzie asks, slightly confused.

"More like me and Bing," Jane half smiles.

"Oh. Oh," Lizzie realizes. "Can I just say right away that you shouldn't be comparing one relationship to another? If you really want to talk about your, uh, personal life then I am getting us another drink."

"Okay," Jane nods before finishing her first drink. Lizzie gets up and goes to the bar to get two more drinks, glancing over at Lydia who is doing a little dance of victory. Lizzie snickers before paying and getting back to the table, handing a drink to Jane.

"Alright. What is going on?" Lizzie says, giving Jane a supportive smile.

"Okay, um. I absolutely love Bing and he loves me. I am so excited to marry him," Jane says with a genuine smile. "He is really caring and gentle and all around amazing."

"But?" Lizzie offers.

"But from the comments about you guys, I feel like we're not as," Jane waves her hands around, trying to think of a word. "Adventurous."

"Hmm," Lizzie furrows her brows. "What do you mean by adventurous?"

"What was the story with the suspenders? And the bathroom?" Jane asks quickly, nervousness edging her voice.

"Absolutely anything we say at this table doesn't leave it. I don't normally talk about the details of our sex life-"

"You mean when you watch TV together?" Jane interrupts, looking embarrassed.

"Okaaay. Watching TV. Even Charlotte doesn't get details but I'm guessing your television viewing is what has been bothering you," Lizzie says. "So I will tell you the bare bones and help you out because you're my sister. Tell me what exactly is going on."

"Well, we watch TV a few times a week…and when we do, it's usually the same channel," Jane frowns, partially confused at her own words.

"Does that channel get good reception?" Lizzie asks, tasting her drink.

"Great reception! It's just after awhile, it seems like there are more, um channels we could watch," Jane says, drinking and then remembering. "Or even different TVs. We always watch TV in the bedroom."

"Have you ever asked to change the channel? Speaking for myself, William and I have found some great shows on other channels," Lizzie smiles weakly, taking a big swig of her gin and tonic.

"Not really. Bing seems to like this channel. We started…watching TV in the living room a few times but we always move to the bedroom," Jane shrugs, following Lizzie and taking a big gulp of her cosmopolitan.

"Take the remote from him, Jane," Lizzie hits her hand on the table, jumping from the noise. "There's nothing wrong with you wanting to watch something else."

"Do you do that?" Jane asks, her cheeks turning rosy as she finishes her drink.

"William likes it when I take the remote," Lizzie grins, finishing her own drink. "I'm getting another round."

"I'll get it. You got the first two," Jane says quickly, jumping up from the table. She comes back a moment later and hands Lizzie another gin and tonic while she sips on her cosmopolitan.

"Look, Jane. Watching one channel for the amount of time you two have been, uh, tuning into TV sounds pretty boring," Lizzie chuckles. "As long as you guys are, oh man. I can't even think of something for this. Switching batteries? Cleaning the buttons? Ugh. Taking care of each other."

"We take of each other every day. He washes the dishes. I make dinner. He helps out when I work late," Jane smiles widely, dreamily sipping from her cosmo.

"That is NOT what I meant. Do you. Take. Care. Of. Each. Other?" Lizzie says, emphasizing by pointing south.

"Oh!" Jane says as her eyes go wide. Lizzie shakes her head and takes a swig of her gin and tonic.

"Okay. That's a problem," Lizzie sighs.

"You're talking about oral pleasure?" Jane whispers, leaning in close.

"Geez. Don't call it that," Lizzie mumbles, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"We don't watch…that channel too often," Jane says quickly, finishing her drink in one gulp.

"Listen here, Jane," Lizzie slurs slightly. "That channel is a pretty fantastic channel to watch. It's regularly watched at our house. It sounds like you need to take charge."

"But how?" Jane asks, faintly giggly.

"Communication is key. You tell Bing that you want that remote or that you want to watch a new channel. Just do something differently," Lizzie says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your honeymoon should be just one big blur of watching TV mixed in with a little sight seeing for breaks."

"Lizzie!" Jane breaks out in a laugh and Lizzie empties her glass.

"You know what you should do?" Lizzie slurs. "Watch a little costume drama."

"I don't get it," Jane frowns. "Costume theater?"

"Nooo," Lizzie snickers. "Costume drama. It should give you ideas on what to wear."

"I had something for the honeymoon," Jane bites her bottom lip.

"Psh. Treat a random day like it's your honeymoon," Lizzie grins. "I'm taking you to Victoria's Secret tomorrow before you leave."

"Do you do that for William?" Jane asks.

"He's a big fan of costume drama for sure," Lizzie smiles before whispering. "That should answer your question to the suspenders. Also, garter belts need no special occasion."

"Ooh," Jane says with intrigue.

"Basically what you need to do is speak up, take charge, try something new…watch TV in any other room but the bedroom," Lizzie waggles her eyebrows,

"Where would you suggest?" Jane asks, twirling her glass in her hand.

"The bathroom is a nice place for watching TV…we've watched TV in the living room a fair amount of times," Lizzie smiles at the thought. "The laundry room has some surprising perks."

"That's a lot of information to take in," Jane says, her eyes widening.

"Yea well. I can't just sit here knowing that your television watching experience is lackluster," Lizzie giggles. She catches Lydia and Mary putting the pool cues on the table and heading to the bar.

"One other question, what about those comments about the club?" Jane asks, realizing her drink is empty and pouts.

"We sort of maybe watched TV at that club," Lizzie says, holding back a giggle. She sloppily puts a finger up to her mouth and shushes them both just as Lydia walks over to the table.

"God. You guys are boring. You watched TV at a club? Who even does that?" Lydia says in disgust, standing over them with more drinks. Lizzie and Jane share a look and burst into laughter.

* * *

Lizzie keeps her word and takes Jane shopping Sunday morning. Their mother tries to join them but they appease her by agreeing to meet her for lunch before Jane's flight back in the afternoon. Lizzie can see the hesitation in Jane's face right before they enter Victoria's Secret and she pauses.

"Jane. I'm not going to make you buy anything you're not comfortable with," Lizzie assures her. "Plus, I can pretty much guarantee that Bing will like anything."

"I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just wondering what Bing might think," Jane half smiles, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't think Bing will be thinking much at all," Lizzie teases and Jane's cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. "Let's go."

Once Lizzie and Jane get into the store, they begin looking at the small tables with a variety of underwear laid out. Jane picks up a g-string and her eyes bug out slightly. Lizzie looks up and sees her face before grabbing it out of her hand.

"Let's start out simple," Lizzie says. "We don't want to give Bing a heart attack."

She pulls her over to another table lined with numerous lace panties.

"Now these are simple but sexy. Buy one in every color," Lizzie says, gesturing to the table.

"But-"

"Just trust me," Lizzie smiles. "Take a look around and see if you find anything you like. Matching is always a big plus. Think about how it will make you feel first before Bing. Feeling sexy all the time is the whole point of lingerie. I'll just be checking a few things out in the corner."

"Okay," Jane mumbles, now more interested in the colored lace undergarments on the table. Lizzie goes to check out some bathing suits when something catches her eye. She pulls out her phone and sneakily takes a picture of an assortment of cotton and lace undergarments. She attaches it to a text message and sends it to William before slipping it back into her purse.

I'm going shopping. Want me to pick you up something? –L

Lizzie grins to herself and grabs two different sets of underwear before heading to the bathing suits. As she looks through the styles, her phone vibrates and she rushes to grab it out of her purse.

Is this for when you get home tonight or for our vacation? -W

Wouldn't you like to know –L

Such a tease –W

I spy a little something you might like though –L

How little? –W

:) –L

If you wore something new tonight, it wouldn't stay on for long, love –W

Ooh, feisty –L

Surprise me –W

I definitely plan to. I need to make a few purchases ;) I will see you tonight –L

Yes, you will. Love you –W

Love you too –L

Lizzie puts her phone away and picks up a two piece bathing suit to check it out. Jane comes over with a small pile of underwear in her hand, looking confident.

"That's a cute bathing suit. Is it for your vacation?" Jane asks.

"I was thinking about it," Lizzie says, holding it up to herself.

"I think it would be pretty cold to swim in the ocean though," Jane remarks.

"This is for the hot tub," Lizzie gives Jane a knowing look.

"Then by all means," Jane gives her a teasing smile. "I think I found some stuff that I really like."

"Very nice," Lizzie says. "I say we blow some money and then go meet mom and Lydia for lunch."

"Good thinking, Lizzie," Jane replies. "And thanks. It's kind of funny that I'm the one getting the advice instead of giving it."

"I have gotten some surprisingly amazing advice from Lydia before," Lizzie says. "Oldest doesn't always mean wisest."

After Lizzie and Jane buy their undergarments, they hide their bags in the trunk of Lizzie's car. If they know one thing, their mom will peer through their windows to see labels of the bags. They were both being hounded enough this weekend about marriage and babies so they did not want to add any more fuel to the fire. They rush into JC Penney's to buy some socks for a decoy purchase just in case. They make it to the restaurant and find Mom and Lydia waiting on a bench out front.

Lunch is slightly less annoying since Jane has finalized everything and given directions to every one involved to not let Mrs. Bennet change anything else. Jane hated to do it but it took some considerable pressure off her because she won't be back until a few days before the wedding. For most of lunch, Lizzie and Lydia try to steer the conversation to anything but the wedding, including Lizzie offering to give a few details about her upcoming vacation. The only detail Mrs. Bennet catches is that there is no phone reception or wifi at their vacation spot. She has a temporary panic thinking she won't learn about their obvious engagement right away because it's the only reason William could be taking her somewhere so romantic. Lizzie lets her ramble all the way through dessert and Jane gives her an extremely thankful look. Once lunch is finished and everybody gets back to the house, it becomes a whirlwind of Jane and Lizzie needing to head back home. After a few too many teary hugs from Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bennet takes Jane to the airport while Lizzie finally gets on the road a little later than expected.

* * *

William is standing at the sink and washing the vegetables for dinner. Lizzie texted him a few hours to let him know she was on the road and he got a fluttering feeling in his stomach. She never failed to make him anxious (in a good way) over the little things. Coming home after not seeing her since Friday was definitely one of them. He started preparing dinner and put in the pot roast in the oven after her text, timing it so he would be able to take it out a few minutes after she would arrive.

He has just started cutting up the vegetables when he hears the front door open and close. Lizzie doesn't announce herself but he can tell it's her by sound of her footsteps against the wood floor in the hallway. He can feel her presence as she rounds the corner and knows she has stopped, hearing no familiar creak of the floor boards between the island and the corner counter by the stove where he stands. He holds back a smile and pretends he doesn't know she's there, continuing to slice up the vegetables. He lets out a fraction of a breath when he hears that creak and readies himself as she approaches. He doesn't have to wait long as he feels her hands press against his sides before sliding across his stomach. Lizzie presses her lips against his shoulder blade and he can no longer hide the smile he has been concealing.

"Hi there, handsome," Lizzie says, muffled against his black tee.

"My girlfriend will be home any moment," William murmurs, putting the knife on the cutting board and moving it to his right.

"Are you particularly fond of her?" Lizzie teases, placing a few more kisses across his back. William covers the hand she's resting against his chest with his own while her other toys with the hem of his shirt.

"She's alright," William shrugs and he hears Lizzie's scoff. He spins around with a big grin on his face and gathers her up in his arms. She lets out a squeak of surprise as he turns them around and lifts her onto the counter with ease.

"I missed you," William hums against her skin as he kisses her neck. Lizzie tightens her arms around his chest and pulls him in for a hug as he stands between her legs.

"I missed you too," Lizzie smiles as she feels his arms wrapped completely around her, making her feel at home already. He pulls back a little and properly greets her with a long, slow kiss that makes her whimper against his lips. She deepens the kiss and grips onto the back of his shirt as his hands move along her back. As the kiss ends, Lizzie licks her lips and takes a deep breath. "Good weekend?"

"It was productive," William says, tracing the edge of her skirt. "But it wasn't good. It's incredible now."

"Sounds similar to mine," Lizzie sighs as his fingers begin to trail up her skirt. "Though I have a confession to make."

"Hmm? What's that?" William asks, pushing the material up her legs.

"I, um, maybe was sent a picture of you in your suit for the wedding," Lizzie bites her lip, giving him a guilty look. William lifts an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Did you enjoy the picture?" William teases, his hand brushing against her underwear.

"It w-was a very n-nice view," Lizzie stutters as his fingers continue to tease her lightly. Lizzie anxiously reaches for the waistband of his jeans and pull him closer to the counter. William looks down and watches her as she pops open the button and starts to unzip his jeans. He chuckles and takes his hands away from Lizzie's center, smirking at the pout she gives him. He pulls his shirt over his head and drops it to the kitchen floor, noticing the spark in Lizzie's eyes. He swears he hears a growl coming from Lizzie and she quickly unzips his jeans the rest of the way. He pushes her skirt all the way up to her waist and gives her a smoldering look when he sees one of her new purchases.

"I love these but I told you they wouldn't stay on for long," he growls as he grips the hem of her purple lace underwear. Lizzie lifts her hips up as he pulls her underwear down her legs, letting them fall to the floor. Lizzie pushes his jeans and boxers down before William nearly tears her shirt open, revealing a matching purple lace bra. She breathily laughs as William pulls her roughly to the edge of the counter and kisses her passionately, both of them ignoring the canister of utensils that is sent crashing into the sink with their frenzied movements. She doesn't even have time to anticipate what will happen next because William is already pushing himself inside her. She lets her head fall back and rest against the kitchen cabinets as he starts to move in and out with an aching need. She shares an intense look with William and he sets a fast pace as she starts moaning with every thrust. William's grip on her waist matches the hard grip she has on his back, her nails making her mark. She begins to rake her nails across it as he drag his lips across her throat, Lizzie moaning as she feels the bumps on his tongue move across her skin. She swears she hears a timer go off in the back of her head but the thought it pushed away as William kisses her once more. He lifts her up between thrusts, readjusting her on the counter and she cries out from the sensation. Their breathing becomes more and more rapid and Lizzie's legs squeeze against William's torso. She can feel the tightness in her lower stomach increase and she knows it's only a matter of moments. William speeds up his movements after she whispers in his ear that she's close and pulls her against him, burying himself in as deep as he can go. Lizzie moans out in ecstasy as the heady sensation of her orgasm washes over her. William groans out her name as finds his release only moments after her, resting his head against her shoulder as he finds his breath.

Lizzie hums in satisfaction and William lifts his head to beam at her. She pulls him in for a measured kiss, taking his bottom lip between her teeth when he moves back. His fingers trail up along her sides and she places kisses across his cheeks, forehead and temple. Lizzie giggles as William tugs on her skirt that's bunched up around her waist and he shrugs, giving her a small smile. She drapes her arms around his neck and plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck, William closing his eyes and sighing at the sensation. After a moment, Lizzie stops and stiffens in his arms.

"Do you smell something burning?" Lizzie asks.

"The pot roast!" William shouts, detangling himself from Lizzie and hurriedly pulling up his jeans. He grabs the gloves and opens the oven, groaning as he pulls out the blacked dish.

"Oh no!" Lizzie says sympathetically and then starts laughing.

"This is your dinner. Your dinner is burnt," William sighs, putting the blackened dish on the stove top. He stares at her and then looks at the meat before breaking out into his own laughter.

"I kind of think it was worth it," Lizzie says with satisfaction.

"Definitely worth it," William smirks.

"I do love your pot roast though," Lizzie says, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Another time perhaps," William takes a deep breath. "I'll order a pizza."

"And I will get a little more decent," Lizzie murmurs as she hops off the counter, pulling down her skirt.

"Okay," William says. "But just a little."

"Whatever you'd like," Lizzie grins, standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

William and Lizzie are sitting on the couch as William finishes up his piece of pizza, Lizzie placing their plates on the table. He smiles at her as she leans into him and he drapes his one arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, Will? Lizzie asks, gazing at him.

"Hey, Lizzie?" William teases and she pokes him in the side.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lizzie gives him a shy smile.

"Anything," William says quietly.

"You would ask me if you wanted to try something, right?" Lizzie asks.

"Try something? I'm pretty sure I just burnt dinner because I wanted to try something," William chuckles.

"Oookay," Lizzie blushes. "I just mean, you would actually ask me if you wanted to do something different or anything, right?"

"I would never make you do something you're uncomfortable with," William says, slightly frowning. "If that's what you're asking."

"I know you wouldn't. I just wanted to make sure you'd know it's okay with me if you did want to…try something new," Lizzie smiles sheepishly.

"Is this your round about way of saying you would like to try something new?" William asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Will!" Lizzie laughs and pauses. "Though that night with the black out was pretty amazing."

"Do you want to be blindfolded?" William says, his voice slightly husky.

"Another time…" Lizzie bites her lip. "But I can tell you're into that idea."

"You know that I would try anything if you really want to…my only limits are outrageous positions," William chuckles. "Or whips and chains. I'm not partial to being hit or hurting you in any way."

"What do you mean? You don't want to have sex with me while I'm doing a handstand against the wall?" Lizzie teases.

"Is that even a position?" William asks, slightly taken aback.

"I really hope I made that up actually," Lizzie makes a face. "And I love that you're so considerate in not wanting to hurt me."

"I understand that some people love that but there is just no way," William sighs, kissing her temple. "I've promised a few people, including myself, that I would never cause you harm."

"There's a difference between hurting me and…" Lizzie gives him a wicked look. "Being a little rough."

William lifts an eyebrow and smirks at her. "I think I know the difference."

"I know I'm in good hands," Lizzie smiles at him. "I just want you to know if you ever…"

"Same goes for you," William smiles back. "What brought this on?"

"Oh…nothing really. Just some sisterly bonding where you were never mentioned," Lizzie says, a guilty look on her face.

"Right," William narrows his eyes at her.

"She basically was asking for advice and since I'm the only other sister in a relationship currently, she came to me," Lizzie shrugs. "I'm not going into details. Bing is your best friend and Jane is my sister."

"It would be…strange to discuss my best friend's sex life," William frowns.

"Most guys would brag about it," Lizzie chuckles.

"Bing and I are not most guys," William says.

"Precisely. Jane and I found the only two real gentlemen," Lizzie grins, turning in his arms and giving him a short kiss.

"Gentlemanly in certain aspects," William smirks.

"I think I've corrupted you," Lizzie snickers.

"I love you all the more for it," William beams at her.

* * *

William and Lizzie are lying down next to each other with William's arm draped over Lizzie as they watch TV, and not in the metaphorical sense. Lizzie sees her phone buzzing on the table in front of them and she reaches for it, giggling as William holds her waist.

"Thank you for letting me not fall off the couch, Will," Lizzie chuckles.

"You're welcome," William murmurs.

Lizzie sees she has a new message from Jane and she hastily checks it.

Thank you! :) -J

She lets out a soft laugh at the realization of what the text message means.

"What's funny?" William asks as she settles back against his chest.

"I think my sister found a new channel to watch," Lizzie smirks.

Notes: Bare with me for the next chapter. It's the vacation chapter :) I have a TON of ideas in my head as well as a little research to do. Also, I am losing all of Saturday because I may or may not being going to opening night of Cowboy Vs. Samurai...Shhh. Stayed tuned to the fic tumblr to see if I died


End file.
